Because Of My Brother's Fault
by julie khoyul
Summary: Gara gara Jongin minum jus jeruk yang sudah diberi obat perangsang, berakhir dengan dia meniduri teman se-gank-nya. Kyuhyun sebagai hyungnya lah terpaksa turun tangan, dia harus rela masa depannya jadi lebih suram karena menanggung kesalahan adiknya. Kyuhyun dan Jongin akan segera berurusan dengan kakak beradik Kibum dan Sehun. Kihyun and Kaihun.
1. Chapter 1

Because Of My Brother's False

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Hi, jumpa lagi dengan ff baru. Semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca!

Jongin dan Jus Jeruk

"Bos, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari pekerjaannya. Dia memandang Bora berjalan canggung ke arahnya. Yeoja itu adalah kepala perekrutan SPG di KK Mart cabang Seol yang barusan dipanggil Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya.

"Diluar ribut sekali, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?". Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud mengadili, tapi dari nada bicara sehari har,i siapapun orang yang diajaknya bicara selalu merasa canggung dan takut.

Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pewaris KK Mart, super market terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan. Super market yang memiliki ratusan cabang merata diseluruh Korea itu di kepalai Kyuhyun semenjak dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan pesawat penerbangan komersil tujuan Seol-Busan dua setengah tahun yang lalu juga menewaskan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Mulai saat itulah KK Mart diambil alih olehnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak begitu menyukai bidang penjualan macam super market warisan keluarga itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Kyuhyun adalah satu satunya orang yang mampu menghandle super market itu, setidaknya sampai adiknya menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Atau paling cepat sampai adiknya mampu bekerja sambil bersekolah.

Kyuhyun bukannya mau lepas tanggung jawab soal KK Mart, dia cuma tak begitu suka bekerja dibidang itu. Kyuhyun sendiri sekarang ini sudah memiliki pekerjaannya sendiri. Dia memiliki hotel dan restoran yang walau belum mencapai bintang empat, setidaknya sudah ada lima cabang hotelnya yang tersebar didaerah wisata Korea. Kyuhyun banyak berhutang pada orang tuanya saat hotel dan restonya baru buka. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah mampu berdiri sendiri lalu orang tuanya meninggalkannya hingga tanggung jawabnya menghandle KK Mart berbarengan dengan hotelnya membuat Kyuhyun tak punya banyak waktu untuk santai walau sejenak.

"Begini, Bos", terang Bora memulai. Bora merasa tak enak kalau harus berterus terang takut bos-nya marah atau tersinggung. Tapi kalaupun dia tak mengatakan sekarang, bos-nya tetap akan marah, setidaknya begitu pikiran semua pegawai Kyuhyun. "Bos, kau pernah bilang kalau penjualan kita meninggkat minimal 15%, kau akan membagikan bonus pada kami". Bora meringis malu kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan kecanggungannya.

"Lalu?", tanya Kyuhyun masih belum paham hubungan bonus yang dijanjikanya dengan keributan disekitar luar ruangannya.

"Tahun ini penjualan KK Mart cabang ini meningkat 27%, kami menunggu bonus darimu, Bos"

"Cuma itu?". Bora bingung ditanya begitu. Bonus adalah sesuatu yang paling ditunggu karyawan, Bora sendiri juga ingin tahu kejelasan bonus yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun. "Cuma soal bonus dan kalian membuat keributan di luar, kalian mau demo?"

"Tidak, Bos!", sangkal Bora cepat.

Bora dan teman temannya tadi berkumpul tak sengaja lalu membicarakan bonus yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun diawal tahun. Mereka tak menyangka saja kalau suaranya terlalu keras dan mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang bekerja di ruangannya. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun ada di KK Mart cabang Seol. Jarang sekali bos-nya itu datang kesini, sebulan sekali paling sering. Kebanyakan waktu Kyuhyun dihabiskan di hotel dan restorannya. Jadi kalau Bora dan seluruh karyawan terkejut keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba berada di cabang ini, itu sudah wajar.

"Kami cuma membicarakan bonusnya saja, tidak bermaksud membuat keributan ataupun berniat demo", tambahnya memperjelas maksud. "Kami juga tak bermasud mau mengklaim banus itu sekarang!"

"Baguslah!". Kyuhyun mulai menekuni pekerjaannya lagi. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari apa yang pernah kukatakan, jadi jangan pernah membahas masalah bonus sebelum tanggal gajian kalian datang", tambahnya seraya membalik balik kertas laporan yang diberikan managernya tadi. "Kangin hyung akan mengurus bonus kalian nanti"

"Terima Kasih!"

"Suruh anak buahmu kembali bekerja dan jangan sampai aku mendengar ributan lagi, mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!', perintah Kyuhyun. Dia geram tapi tak ditujukan pada Bora.

"Maaf soal itu, Bos. Aku janji tak akan terulang", tegas Bora yakin.

"Hm! Kau boleh keluar sekarang!"

"Terima kasih!". Bora melangkah mundur tiga langkah, kemudian berbalik pergi ke pintu. Yeoja itu berhenti sebentar sebelum mendorong daun pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Dia berbalik sekali lagi kearah Kyuhyun. "Bos!". Seketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan file file-nya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kemarin Kai datang kemari mencarimu. Dia bilang sudah meneleponmu dan mendatangi semua cabang KK mart di Seol, tapi tak menemukanmu"

Kai atau Jongin itu adiknya Kyuhyun. Usia mereka terpaut 10 tahun. Kyuhyun 26 dan Jongin 16 tahun. Diusia Jongin yang 16 tahun itu, dia seharusnya sudah mulai belajar menghandle KK Mart. Karena suatu hari KK Mart akan diserahkan Kyuhyun untuk Jongin seorang, tapi sayang Jonginnya belum mau belajar. Jongin itu badung, pekerjaannya cuma membuat orang tuanya kesal. Sekarang setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Kyuhyun yang dibuatnya kesal. Sudah otaknya pas-pasan, pemalas dan kerjaannya main saja. Beda sekali dengan masa remaja Kyuhyun dulu. Umur 16 tahun Kyuhyun sudah mempelajari bisnis perhotelan secara otodidak. Lulus SMA dia memberanikan diri mengajukan pinjaman dana pada orang tuanya lalu membuat hostel murah di kawasan wisata pinggiran kota Seol. Sebari kuliah dia bekerja, mencicil hutangnya pada orang tuannya, menyimpan sebagian besar uang sakunya dan setelah lulus kuliah Kyuhyun sudah memiliki perusahaannya sendiri. Hostelnya dirombak dijadikan hotel berbintang. Tiga tahun lalu hotel dan restoran Kyuhyun genap punya lima cabang.

Jongin pergi berkemah bersama teman temannya. Jongin tak pamit, selebaran dari sekolahnyalah yang membuat Kyuhyun tahu kalau adiknya pergi kemah bersama siswa setingkatannya. Kemahnya seharusnya seminggu seperti yang Kyuhyun baca dari selebaran sekolah, tapi ini baru tiga hari dan Jongin sudah pulang. Jongin juga mencarinya kemana-mana, pertanda kalau adiknya punya masalah. Karena Jongin mencari Kyuhyun hanya pada saat dia sedang butuh bantuan, Kyuhyun hapal itu.

"Dia butuh sesuatu dariku?"

Bora menggeleng.

"Dia bilang penting". Penting? Masalah apa yang tidak penting buat Jongin kalau butuh bantuan Kyuhyun? "Kai datang kemari mukanya pucat, terlihat gelisah, Bos!".

Percaya kalau Jongin mencari Kyuhyun dengan muka pucat. Seperti beberapa bulan lalu Jongin datang meminta bantuan Kyuhyun juga. Mukanya pucat, gelisah dan ketakutan, ternyata dia dikejar belasan preman yang ditantanginya berkelahi dijalanan. Jongin itu anak sok jago, tampangnya saja preman tapi nyalinya kecil. Penampilannya gaul, tapi jiwanya ciut kalau menghadapi masalah. Waktu itu dia taruhan dengan teman temannya, demi harga diri Jongin menyanggupi taruhan itu. Dia menantangi belasan preman yang kadang mangkal di perempatan kota. Awalnya preman preman itu menggertak saja, lalu kemudian menggejar Jongin yang lari kencang ketakutan kalau sampai dihajar. Dia meminta bantuan Kyuhyun, bersembunyi di hotel selama sebualan dan tak lewat lagi di jalanan tempat preman itu mangkal sampai sekarang.

"Sepertinya dia sakit", tapi Kyuhyun lebih percaya kalau Jongin sedang ketakutan bukan sedang sakit.

"Kau tahu sekarang dia ada dimana?". Kyuhyun keluar kota beberapa hari kemarin, dia baru datang hari ini dan belum sempat pulang. Itulah kenapa dia tak tahu keberadaan adiknya sekarang ini. Kyuhyun bisa berada dimana saja dan tak pulang beberapa hari selama dia mengunjungi cabang cabang hotelnya di luar kota.

"Sebelum pergi dari sini dia bilang akan ke rumah Mr. Choi. Itu saja yang ku tahu". Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kalau Jongin ke rumah Siwon, berarti anak itu dalam keadaan aman. "Maaf, Bos. Apa aku sudah boleh pergi?"

"Hm!", jawab Kyuhyun yang kemudian melakukan gerakan pengusiran dengan tangannya.

Lil' Bro

Kyuhyun menyelonong masuk rumah Siwon, memasuki ruang satu ke ruang lain semaunya. Rumah Siwon sudah hampir jadi rumah kedua Kyuhyun, dia tak perlu lagi sungkan keluar masuk rumah itu semaunya, toh Siwon itu kekasihnya. Yang dia ingin temui sekarang adalah Jongin, satu satunya keluarga yang dia punya. Sebandel bandelnya Jongin, dia tetap adik Kyuhyun. Dan sebagai kakak, mana tega Kyuhyun membiarkan Jongin punya masalah tanpa penyelesaian.

"Jongin!', teriak Kyuhyun yang barusan memasuki ruang audio, kamar tamu, dapur dan halaman belakang. "Jongin!", teriaknya lagi sambil berhenti di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, Tuan?", tanya pembantunya Siwon yang kelihatannya baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ahjumma, mana Jongin?"

"Jongin?". Ahjumma tahunya Kai, karena Jongin sendiri berkeras tak mau dipanggil Jongin. Kai itu nama bekennya, jadi sebisa mungkin semua orang harus memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Kyuhyun saja yang tak mau memanggil adiknya dengan nama Kai. "Dia tidak ada disini", terang ahjumma. "Kemarin memang sempat kemari, berbicara dengan tuan Choi sebentar kemudian pergi"

"Pergi kemana?". Kalau soal kemana perginya Jongin, ahjumma jelas tidak tahu. "Kemarin dia bicara apa saja?". Itu ahjumma juga tidak tahu. Kan ahjumma sudah bilang kalau Jongin bicara dengan Siwon, bukan dengannya. "Ahjumma, Siwon hyung mana, kenapa aku tak menemukannya juga? Belum pulang ya? Seharusnya dia sudah ada di rumah jam segini, jangan jangan dia belok jalan". Entahlah ini Kyuhyun sedang bertanya atau sedang mengeroyok ahjumma.

Kyuhyun itu memang lempeng, nada bicaranya saja terkesan hemat. Kadang terdengar berwibawa sampai terkesan angkuh dihadapan karyawan. Tapi lain lagi saat di rumah, dia bisa jadi sangat keras kalau berhadapan dengan Jongin dan ulahnya. Kyuhyun ingin memimpin Jongin agar adiknya itu mau berubah. Kyuhyun bersikap keras dan banyak memarahi Jongin, tapi tak berhasil. Jongin menganggap petuah Kyuhyun itu lebih mirip orang mengomel dari pada orang marah. Kyuhyun sejujurnya bosan bertutur terus pada Jongin. Sama hanya dengan Jongin, dia juga pernah mengutarakan kebosanannya diomeli Kyuhyun. Bukankah Jongin itu adalah adik yang kurang ajar?

"Siwon hyung tak meneleponmu dulu kalau mau pulang telat?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun hendak mengeluarkan handphonenya, tapi urung ketika didapatinya ahjumma diam saja didepannya.

"Ahjumma, kau tahu dimana Jongin atau Siwon hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun ulang.

"Kalau Kai, saya tidak tahu. Kalau tuan Choi, ada di kamarnya". Siwon ada di kamarnya, dan Kyuhyun lupa tak masuk ke kamar Siwon tadi. "Tuan Choi bilang mau tidur"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!". Kyuhyun melenggang meninggalkan ahjumma. Dia geregetan dengan pembantu Siwon, sudah tahu Kyuhyun teriak-teriak dari tadi, baru sekarang dia diberi tahu keberadaan Siwon.

Siwon tidur tengkurap saat Kyuhyun masuk kamanrya. Namja kuda itu lelap dibuaian bantal gulingnya sampai teriakan Kyuhyun tak didengarnya sama sekali. Kyuhyun sempat sebal saat Siwon dipanggil panggilnya tapi namja kuda itu malah menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

"Hyung!", panggilnya sambil menoel lengan Siwon. "Siwon hyung!"

"Hn?"

"Jangan tidur sore sore!", larang Kyuhyun sambil menarik selimut Siwon dan membuangnnya ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Kyu, semalaman aku tidak tidur. Aku lembur dan baru pulang sore ini. Aku butuh istirahat", dalih Siwon masih sambil tiduran walau matanya sudah terbuka. "Ngomong ngomong, tumben sekali kau datang kemari sore sore begini? Apa kau begitu merindukanku?", tanya Siwon dengan begitu percaya dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebentar sebelum kemudian menarik Siwon untuk bangun.

"Bangun, Hyung!"

"Ok! Ok!", Siwon mengikuti alur kemauan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun itu kekasihnya, orang yang tak dinyananya mau menerima cintanya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Siwon suka Kyuhyun dari pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu. Kyuhyun awalnya seperti tak memberi harapan pada siapapun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Baru tiga tahun lalu itu Siwon memberanikan diri meminta Kyuhyun jadi kekasihnya, dan diterima saat itu juga. Bisa dibilang Siwon beruntung, cinta pada pandangan pertamanya tersalurkan dengan tepat. "Kau kenapa datang membawa muka kesal begini? Teriak-teriak pula?"

"Kemarin Jongin kesini kan?"

"Ya. Dia mencarimu. Kau tak bisa dihubungi dan tak ada dimanapun". Siwon sendiri juga tak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun beberapa hari ini. Sebagai kekasih dia jelas cemas, walau cemasnya kadang berdasar pada ketakutannya kalau Kyuhyun kecantol orang lain. "Aku tak tahu dia pergi kemana setelah itu, kupikir dia pulang"

"Kenapa kau tak tanya kemana dia akan pergi?"

"Dia sudah beranjak tepat setelah kubilang kau tak ada disini". Siwon membenahi posisinya, dia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan berakhir menempel ditubuh kekasihnya itu. "Kau sendiri kenapa? Ada masalah dengannya lagi?"

Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau dirinya terlalu ngotot hari ini. Hari sebelum sebelumnya juga demikian dan semua karena Jongin. Siwon sampai hafal soal hal yang satu ini, kalau Kyuhyun bertransformasi jadi sesuatu yang lain berarti itu karena Jongin. Pasti Jongin buat masalah lagi. Siwon tahunya Jongin selalu merepotkan Kyuhyun. Siwon juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun amat menyayangi adiknya itu hingga bersedia melakukan segala hal untuk menyelamatkan adiknya dari semua masalah yang dibuatnya. Menurut Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Jongin itu tak cocok jadi kakak-adik. Tapi suatu saat Jongin akan jadi adik iparnya juga, jadi mau tak mau dia harus mengakui hubungan kakak-adik antara Kyuhyun dan Jongin.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun manyun mendengar pertanyaan Siwon soal adiknya. Dia kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu, mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening Kyuhyun dan memeluknya lagi lebih erat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Jongin, aku juga yang dimarahi harabojie. Dia itu cucu kesayangannya!". Dan Kyuhyun cucu kesayangan halmony-nya.

"Kau sudah mencoba meneleponnya?"

Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun mematikan handphone-nya, dia menyesal melakukannya walau sebenarnya dia juga mendapatkan ketenangan beberapa hari itu tanpa suara handphone satupun. Kyuhyun memang pergi ke luar kota, tapi bukan untuk bisnis ataupun mengurus hotelnya di tempat tempat lain. Kemarin itu dia terpaksa atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri ikut liburan bersama Donghae. Sengaja Donghae dan Kyuhyun menyusun liburan setelah bertahun tahun bekerja dan jarang sekali mengambil waktu libur. Kebetulan saat itu ada tour ke pegunungan dan Donghae serta Kyuhyun suka. Lalu mereka mendaftarkan diri tanpa ada orang tahu tujuan keluar kotanya utuk liburan.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar menyayangi Kai, Kyu!"

"Tentu saja, dia adikku satu satunya. Kau tak perlu meragukan rasa sayangku sebagai kakak pada Jongin"

"Tidak karena Harabojie-mu?"

"Itu salah satunya", jawab Kyuhyun sambil melengos. Harabojie-nya Kyuhyun itu galak. Kyuhyun yang notabene tak takut pada apapun, takut juga pada harabojie-nya. "Kau belum tahu harabojie, dia itu galak sekali"

"Aku jadi penasaran segalak apa harabojie itu? Lain kali akan kuluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumah harabojie-mu."

"Lain kali itu kapan?" Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum kalau ditanya kesanggupannya bertemu harabojie. Mendengar Kyuhyun yang cucunya sendiri saja takut dengan harabojie, apalagi Siwon. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, baru dua kali juga Siwon bertemu dengan orang tua Kyuhyun. Siwon tak takut, dia hanya kesulitan menghadapi orang tua. Dia susah berbaur dan tak bisa mencari bahan pembicaraan kalau lawan bicaranya orang tua. Dulupun kalau tak ada Kyuhyun kemungkinan Siwon cuma jadi patung hidup dihadapan orang tua Kyuhyun. "Siapkan mentalmu dulu kalau kau mau bertemu harabojie. Sekarang lebih baik kau bantu aku cari Jongin"

"Hidupkan handphone-mu dan coba telepon dia!", saran Siwon. "Kau sudah empat hari mematikan handphone, memangnya pekerjaan apa yang kau tangani? Bukan cuma Jongin yang jadi korban, aku juga". Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar keluhan Siwon. Dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan handphonenya dari pada menanggapi Siwon yang kadang-kadang lebai untuk menarik perhatian darinya. "Kyu, aku merindukanmu!", katanya sambil memurukkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, kau selalu mengatakannya setiap kita bertemu". Itu tandanya Siwon suka menggombalinya. Kyuhyun sudah kebal.

Kyuhyun mendial nomor Jongin setelah handphone-nya siap. Dia mendengarkan sejenak balasan dari sana, tapi sepertinya Jongin tak mengangkat handphone-nya. Kyuhyun mencoba lagi beberapa kali dan mendapati hal yang sama.

"Ck, kemana Jongin?', tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya ingin tahu keadaan Jongin, kalau adiknya dalam keadaan tak baik, imbasnya pada Kyuhyun juga nantinya. Jadi dia harus pastikan Jongin baik, baru dia bisa bernafas lega.

Tahu Kyuhyun sedang kesal, Siwon makin mengganggu Kyuhyun. Siwon makin erat memeluki Kyuhyun, menjatuhkan beberapa kecupan ditengkuk kekasihnya itu lalu membisikkan kata cinta sebanyak banyaknya.

"Hyung, kau bisa singkirkan mukamu dari tengkukku!", pinta Kyuhyun lebih mirip perintah. "Atau perlu aku yang menyingkirkan mukamu!". Kalau Kyuhyun yang menyingkirkan muka Siwon, bisa jadi muka Siwon disingkirkan untuk selamanya. Seperti yang Siwon tahu akhir-akhir ini, selain kekasihnya itu bisa lempeng dan galak, terkadang Kyuhyun juga sadis. "Aku sedang berusaha menelepon Jongin, jangan ganggu aku!", ancamnya pula.

Sesaat kemudian Siwon menyerah, walau ancaman Kyuhyun tak pernah berakhibat buruk baginya, Siwon tetap menurut. Si namja kuda itu memindahkan kepalanya kembali di bahu Kyuhyun, dia memuruk disitu sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun mendial nomor lain di handphone-nya.

"Jongin!", sahut Kyuhyun ketika panggilannya mendapat respon. "Dimana kau?", tanyanya to the point. Kyuhyun mendengarkan Jongin bicara sebentar. "Ok, aku pulang sekarang!", katanya lagi yang kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Ringkas sekali?", tanya Siwon. "Sepuluh detik, aku tak yakin kau benar-benar menyayangi Jongin kalau dilihat dari percakapan singkatmu", tambahnya sedikit bercanda.

"Apa katamu saja. Aku harus pulang sekarang". Kyuhyun mengabaikan maksud bercandanya Siwon, dia juga mengenyahkan kekasihnya itu dari pundaknya. "Aku perlu tahu Jongin membuat masalah apalagi. Segera membantu menyelesaikannya sebelum dia mengadu pada harabojie". Kyuhyun berdiri dari ranjang Siwon menampilkan gesture hendak pergi, tapi Siwon cepat mecegahkan.

"Baru juga sebentar, kau mau pergi lagi. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku masih merindukanmu? Sangaaaat rindu!", katanya sambil memasang muka muram, memelas agar ditemani Kyuhyun lebih lama. Kyuhyun tak pernah punya belas kasihan walau itu untuk kekasihnya sendiri. Paling Siwon sedang akting, hobinya jadi aktor tapi tak pernah kesampaian itu yang kadang dimunculkan didepan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut aku saja. Cepat tukar bajumu!", perintahnya diikuti kerutan didahi Siwon. Siwon belum cukup istirahat, sekarang harus mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun tak suka ditolak kalau sudah mengeluarkan perintah. "Dari pada kau tidur sore-sore begini, lebih baik kau ikut aku membantu Jongin. Siapa tahu Jongin terlibat masalah dengan preman-preman yang waktu itu, kau bisa membantunya menggantikannya berkelahi melawan preman-preman itu", tambahnya yang seketika membuat Siwon melotot.

Ternyata memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih tidak sama seperti yang Siwon bayangkan sebelumnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Siwon terlanjur cinta hingga apa yang dimau Kyuhyun tak kuasa ditolaknya. Bahkan kalau harus bertaruh nyawa, Siwon siap asal setelah itu Kyuhyun tak mencari kekasih lain saat dia tak ada.

Lil' Bro

Karena cuma ada Kyuhyun, Jongin dan pembantunya, rumah peninggalan orang tua Kyuhyun jarang terlihat ramai. Pernah sekali dua kali rumah mereka ramai, itu saat Jongin memboyong teman se-gank-nya untuk menginap. Kyuhyun tak begitu suka keramaian, baginya bising itu sangat mengganggu. Dan Jongin yang diketahuinya sesekali membawa temannya menginap itu salah besar. Karena sebenarnya saat Kyuhyun tak dirumah, rumahnya menjadi markas Jongin dan teman temannya. Beruntung sampai saat ini Kyuhyun tak tahu soal hal itu.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Siwon memasuki rumah, suasananya masih sepi seperti biasanya. Pembantu Kyuhyun paling dibelakang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jongin, mungkin dia memang punya masalah karena saat Kyuhyun menjumpainya di ruang santai, anak itu hanya tiduran. TV didepannya tidak menyala, cuma ada Jongin yang memandangi atap sambil mengerjap ngerjap takjub, atau mengerjab ngerjab bingung. Entahlah, padangan mata Jongin pada atap rumahnya itu sulit diartikan.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat keadaan Jongin yang semrawut. Jongin yang dianggap Siwon menuruni tabiat preman terlihat acak-acakan, lesu, pucat dan tak bersemangat. Sekarang preman mana yang keadaannya mengkhawatirkan seperti itu? Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengartikan keadaan saudaranya itu.

"Kai, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?", tanya Siwon yang ikut Kyuhyun duduk di dekat Jongin. Siwon dengan gaya sok tahunya merabai kepala Jongin. Menyentuh kening anak itu, siapa tahu Jongin demam. Kemudian Siwon memeriksa tubuh Jongin kalau kalau ada yang luka. Kyuhyun yang kakak kandung Jongin tenang-tenang saja melihat keadaan adiknya, kenapa Siwon harus sok mengurusinya? Jongin jadi risih.

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir, Kai!", katanya memulai aktingnya. "Kau sudah seperti preman tak terurus"

"Terima kasih telah mengkhwatirkanku, Hyung. Tapi disini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mengasah bakat akting-mu!". Siwon mendengus karena semangatnya selama ini selalu dipatahkan oleh orang orang terdekatnya. Kalau begini terus, kapan Siwon bisa masuk dunia entertaint? Selamanya dia akan jadi kontraktor seperti pekerjaannya sekarang ini. Ini membosankan menurut Siwon. "Dan perlu kau ingat, Hyung, aku ini bukan preman. Mana ada preman sekeren aku?". Kalau ditara, narsisnya Jongin itu sebelas dua belas dengan Siwon sendiri. Jongin satu tingkat lebih unggul dari Siwon.

"Masalah apalagi yang kau buat sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar. Tak sabar dengan adu bakat adik dan kekasihnya yang ujung ujungnya jadi ajang PD satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada apa apa", jawab Jongin santai, sesantai tubuhnya merebah di sofa panjang itu. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Hyung. Saat kemping, aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu. Makanya aku pulang lalu mencarimu. Aku cuma ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku ini adik yang baik? Iya kan, Siwon hyung?". Siwon iyakan saja, toh iya atau tidak semua yang melihat keseharian Jongin bisa menilai ketidaksungguhan anak itu.

Jongin bisa jadi sangat licik. Banyak cara dihalalkannya untuk mencapai apa yang dia mau. Memang bisa dibilang preman sekolah juga, walau Jongin sendiri tak mengakuinya. Dia itu banyak sekali membuat masalah, padahal sebenarnya penakut. Dia itu takut dengan orang berbadan gempal karena trauma. Jongin dan teman temannya pernah dihajar orang orang berbadan gempal sampai babak belur, dan sejak itulah dia takut dengan orang-orang berbadan gempal. Tapi pengecualian untuk Siwon, Siwon walau terlihat sangar tapi tak membuat Jongin takut. Mungkin karena Jongin sudah lama akrab dengannya.

Jongin juga takut hantu. Suatu hari saat dia dan teman temannya menginap di kosan-nya Sehun, disana ada mati lampu mendadak. Awalnya baik baik saja karena memang penyebab padamnya lampu itu karena penggunaan daya yang berlebihan. Digelapnya malam saat menunggu listrik dibenahi, Jongin cs cerita seram. Entah siapa yang mulai duluan, hingga akhirnya separuh dari kelompok Jongin ketakutan dan tak bisa tidur sampai pagi meski lampu sudah menyala kembali. Mulai hari itu Jongin menyatakan dirinya takut dengan hantu, tapi dia tak takut gelap. Dia hanya tak tahu kalau hantu itu identik dengan tempat gelap.

"Setelah bermimpi, aku terbangun, Hyung. Aku takut sekali. Terutama kalau mimpi itu sampai jadi kenyataan, makanya kubela-belakan pulang kemping lebih dulu untuk mengecek keadaanmu!"

"Lalu kenapa Bora dan ahjumma bilang kau terlihat pucat dan kurang sehat kemarin?"

"Itu masalahnya, Hyung". Jongin bangun, ikut duduk bersebelahan dengan Siwon. "Setelah mimpi itu selesai, kepalaku sakit, perutku juga, saking buruknya mimpiku tentangmu", tambahnya mulai membumbui cerita. "Aku ceritakan perihal mimpiku itu pada panitia camping lalu aku diijinkan pulang untuk mengecek keadaanmu!". Kyuhyun tak percaya cerita Jongin. Dia tahu betul kalau adiknya juga pintar mengarang cerita. "Kau kemana saja kemarin itu? Kucari kemana mana tak ada. Ku telpon juga tak aktif. Kau ini membuatku cemas saja, Hyung!. Ck ck ck!", kata Jongin sambil berdecak dan menggeleng geleng menyesalkan kejadian kemarin.

"Kemarin aku liburan ke pegunungan dengan Donghae!", jawabnya yang segera disusul cemooh-an dari Jongin dan Siwon. Pantas saja Kyuhyun mematikan handphone, ternyata dia tak mau diganggu saat sedang liburan. "Aku butuh liburan, bukan harus duduk mengurusi pekerjaan dan mendidik anak badung sepertimu. Lagi pula tak terjadi apapun pada kalian saat kutinggal liburan"

Ditinggalkan Kyuhyun kerja, Siwon dan Jongin sudah terlalu biasa. Tapi ditinggal pergi liburan itu sangat tidak biasa, pasalnya Jongin dan siwon juga ingin liburan.

"Kyu, lain kali bilang padaku kalau kau butuh liburan, kita bisa liburan berdua. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi", pinta Siwon.

"Eitss, tidak bisa Hyung. Kau kira aku sudi ditinggal dirumah sedangkan kalian enak-enakkan liburan berdua? Noooo!", larangnya. "Aku juga harus ikut!", paksa Jongin.

"Kau kan bisa liburan sendiri dengan teman temanmu"

"Tapi aku tak rela kalau kalian liburan tanpaku", protes Jongin lagi.

"Liburanku sudah lewat. Kalau kalian mau liburan, sana liburan berdua!", serobot Kyuhyun yang kemudian melenggang pergi kearah kamarnya. Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah mengijinkan Jongin dan Siwon leluasa berdebat. Harusnya beri mereka waktu ada salah satu yang menang dari mereka baru dia boleh menginterupsi.

Lil' Bro

Malamnya Kyuhyun dan Jongin sedang nonton film di ruang santai. Film-nya bergenre action dan pemain utamanya idola Jongin. Kyuhyun ikut saja apa yang diputar Jongin, lagi pula dia tidak betul betul fokus pada film-nya. Kyuhyun menyelinginya dengan membuka buka katalog barang yang diajukan Kangin untuk dijual di super marketnya.

Jongin masih berulah sama seperti saat nonton film action sebelum sebelumnya. Dia selalu heboh sendiri, buat acara memaki maki pemain dan bersiul siul saat ada pemeran wanita bertubuh seksi di film-nya. Jongin banyak menyukai pemeran antagonis-nya dari pada pemeran protagonis, karena menurutnya jahat itu detik yang lalu ada adegan ciuman panas antara tokoh utama pria dengan seorang pemeran wanitanya. Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, bukan dia ingin berciuman layaknya tokoh di film itu, tapi kejadian itu membuatnya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!", panggilnya walau sedikit ragu. "Bagaimana kabar KK Mart?"

"Bukankah kau baru dari salah satu cabangnya kemarin?", jawab Kyuhyun tanpa berpindah fokus dari katalog-nya. "Kenapa? Kau mulai tertarik dengan KK Mart?"

"Cuma tanya", jawab Jongin asal.

"KK Mart akan jadi tugasmu, belajarlah dari sekarang atau kau tak akan pernah sanggup mengahandlenya nanti", tutur Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau gagal, aku tak sudi membantumu bangkit", katanya sadis.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu lagi, Hyung", pinta Jongin menyetorkan kalimat yang sama tiap kali ditanya soal kesiapannya menghandle super market peniggalan orang tuanya.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku bosan jadi remaja, baru aku akan mulai membantumu di super market!', jawabnya seenak jidat. "Lagi pula kau masih sanggup menghandle keduanya, kenapa aku harus cepat-cepat belajar?". Jongin meringis saat Kyuhyun bersiap memukulnya dengan katalog."Ya ya, Hyung. Aku akan belajar secepatnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih sangat sibuk dengan tugas sekolahku", ralatnya tergesa.

Kyuhun tak lagi menanggapi Jongin, dari dulu kalau diingatkan soal tanggung jawab mengurus KK Mart jawaban Jongin selalu sama, nanti, nanti dan nanti, Kyuhyun sampai bosan menanggapinya. Kyuhyun memilih kembali pada katalognya, kembali mengevaluasi satu demi satu podruk baru yang belum ada di super marketnya. Jongin juga kembali memperhatikan film action-nya setelah menyadari Kyuhyun tak lagi merespon.

"Hyung!", panggilnya lagi. "Kabar Hotel dan Restoranmu juga baik kan?"

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau juga cuma ingin tanya!"

Jongin meringis maksudnya terbaca Kyuhyun. Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau Jongin cuma basa basi bertanya. Jongin punya beberapa pertanyaan serius yang tak ada hubungannya dengan dua pertanyaan sebelumnya. Tadi itu cuma pertanyaan pembuka, maksudnya sebelum ke inti pertanyan dia patut berbasa basi dulu.

"Hyung!", panggilnya untuk ketiga kalinya. "Aku tahu kau sudah berpengalaman soal ini, aku juga yakin wawasanmu juga luas. Dari pada aku tanya orang lain lalu ditertawakan, ada baiknya aku tanyakan padamu"

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau tanya apa?", Kyuhyun tak sabar dengan ucapan bertele telenya Jongin.

"Sebentar, Hyung", katanya sambil menjauh dua puluh meter dari Kyuhyun. "Namja tak bisa hamil kan, Hyung?", tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum bodoh. Ditanya begitu, Kyuhyun harus jawab apa? Pada kenyataannya namja memang tak bisa hamil. Perasaan Kyuhyun langsung tak enak kalau membahas soal hubungan namja dengan namja, pasalnya dia sendiri juga berpacaran dengan namja. Dan kalau mereka jadi menikah nanti, jelas mereka tak akan bisa punya keturunan sendiri. "Seperti yang kupelajari, namja tak punya indung telur, jadi sudah pasti tak bisa hamil", lanjutnya sambil tertawa tawa kecil dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, lalu kenapa tanya padaku?"

"Memastikan, Hyung. Siapa tahu tehnologi abad ini bisa memindahkan sel telur wanita ke tubuh pria lalu bisa dibuahi sekalian"

"Masih saja tak bisa dihidupi selama pria tak punya perangkat untuk menunjang kehidupan bayi dalam perut", terangnya. "Kalaupun bisa, anaknya kelak tetap tidak bisa murni jadi anaknya karena namja tak bisa memproduksi sel telur sendiri.

"Kalau transgender, Hyung? Perubahan perempuan operasi jadi laki-laki begitu?"

"Mungkin!", jawab Kyuhyun terdengar tak mau tahu.

"Aku berharap kau asli namja, Hyung. Kalau kuperhatiakan frekuensi hubunganmu dengan Siwon hyung yang terlalu sering bisa membuatmu hamil kalau kau seorang transgender. Hahahaha….!"

Plaaaakkk Plaaakkk Plaaakkk

Tiga pukulan dari gulungan katalog didaratkan Kyuhyun di kepala Jongin. Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung, marah pada adik kurang ajarnya ini. Masa iya dia diduga transgender, pelecehan ini namanya. Lalu Jongin bilang apa tadi? Frekuensi hubungannya dengan Siwon yang terlalu sering? Sok tahu sekali bocah badung satu ini. Memangnya Jongin pernah lihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan Siwon apa? Atau jangan jangan memang Jongin sering melihat mereka ya?

Kyuhyun mengabaikan Jongin setelahnya, dia juga mengabaikan pernyataan Jongin tadi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun malu, tapi didepan Jongin, malu itu ditutupinya. Toh kalau nantinya Jongin punya kekasih, entah namja atau yeoja, mereka pasti akan melakukannya juga.

"Jangan marah begitu, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin menambah wawasan. Kalau aku punya kekasih nantinya, aku bisa lebih berhati hati saat melakukannya. Setidaknya sedia pengaman agar tak terjadi kecelakaan!", kata Jongin hampir membuahkan pukulan baru dari Kyuhyun. Beruntung dia menghindar lebih jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Punya adik unik seperti Jongin, semua orang pasti suka. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang yang suka, kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang jadi kakaknya. Kyuhyun bukan salah satu orang yang menyukai sifat Jongin itu, namun Tuhan memberikan anugrah tittle kakak dari seorang Jongin. Kyuhyun tak suka, tapi tak bisa menolak. Ya sudahlah, Kyuhyun menyerah soal pembagian status adik kakak itu. Dia lebih memilih menurut perkataan Appa-nya sebelum pergi, sebagai seorang kakak dia harus menjaga adiknya. Itu bukan perintah mutlak, tapi sebuah kewajiban yang dilakukannya tulus datang dari kesadaran diri. Juga kesadaran diomeli harabojie-nya kalau dianggap menelantarakan Jongin.

Kyuhyun ingin meluruskan pemikiran Jongin, tapi handphone-nya memberitahuakan sebuah panggilan. Ada Siwon disebrang line, segera saja Kyuhyun mengangkatnya sekalian bermaksud menghindar sejenak dari Jongin.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya tanpa ada nada romantisme sama sekali.

"Kyu, aku merindukanmu!", tutur Siwon dari ujung telpon. "Aku kesitu sekarang ya?", pintannya memelas, akting kasihan lagi.

"Kau berlebihan, Hyung. Baru dua jam yang lalu kau keluar dari rumahku, sekarang kau mau kemari lagi, untuk apa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau dengar kerinduan ini dari nada suaraku?", tanya Siwon mendayu dayu.

"Tidak. Kalau kau tak ada kaliamat lain yang untuk dibicarakan, kututup saja!", ancam Kyuhyun gerah dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. Makin lama, gombalannya Siwon makin menjadi. Kalau sekali dua kali boleh, tapi kalau keseringan jadi terdengar menjijikan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Kyu!", cegah Siwon. "Aku akan datang malam minggu nanti. Tapi ngomong-ngomong jus jeruk yang waktu itu kubawakan masih ada kan?". Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tandanya dia lupa. "Yang kau tak meminumnya lalu kau suruh ahjumma menyimpannya dalam kulkas!', terang Siwon lagi. "Ingat?"

"Dua botol itu?"

"Iya, yang itu. Masih ada, kan?"

"Ahjumma bilang, Jongin membawanya ke acara kemahnya kemarin"

"Hah? Kai membawanya camping? Jus itu kubuat susah payah hanya untukmu seorang, kenapa adik premanmu itu malah membawanya?", sesal suara Siwon. "Dan semua habis dibawanya?"

"Mungkin. Lagi pula kau bisa membawa jus yang baru, tapi jangan jus jeruk"

Siwon mengomel diujung sana, dia amat menyayangkan tindakan Jongin yang main ambil barang milik orang. Siwon juga yang salah. Harusnya saat Kyuhyun tak mau meminum jus jeruk pemberiannya, dia bisa membawanya pulang dan menyimpannya di rumahnya. Ketika Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya, dia bisa menawarkan jus jeruk itu kembali. Sekarang sudah terlanjur, walau jus itu bukan asli buatannya, tapi obat yang dimasukkan kedalamnya asli miliknya.

"Memang aku bisa membawa jus lain ke rumahmu, tapi jus yang itu sudah kuberi obat perangsang", akunya merasa rugi obat perangsang yang ditaruhnya hilang sia sia. "Kyu, akhir akhir ini aku sangat membutuhkanmu dan kau sulit sekali diajak kompromi. Ku pakai saja obat itu untuk meluluhkanmu"

Pantas saja Jongin bilang frekuensi hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon terlalu sering, ya itu efek obat pemberian Siwon. Siwon memang kurang ajar. Selain suka menggombal, suka bermanja manja, takut dengan orang orang tua, dia juga mesum. Tahu begitu Kyuhyun masih juga belum ambil tindakan. Dia merasa tak pernah dirugikan oleh tingkah kekasih kudanya itu, asal Siwon cinta, Kyuhyun terima semua perlakuan aneh Siwon terhadapnya.

"Lakukan lagi setelah ini, taruh obat perangsang keseluruh makanan dan masa hidupmu didunia akan segera kusudahi!", ancam Kyuhyun geram, tapi Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Maaf, tidak akan kuulang", janjinya. "Pokoknya aku akan datang malam minggu nanti. Aku mau mengajakmu dinner. Karena kau merusak tidur soreku tadi, aku akan meneruskannya sekarang. Bye, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu!", tutupnya sebelum mematiakan sambungan telepon.

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan terlebih dulu saat Siwon memintanya mengucap kata cinta untuknya. Kyuhyun sedang kesal dengan Siwon, jadi selama ini makanan dan minuman yang diberikan Siwon padanya itu mengandung obat perangsang? Pantas dia mau saja saat Siwon mengajaknya tidur bareng sering sering. Kyuhyun jadi malu saat Jongin mengetahui perbuatan over-nya itu.

Terlepas dari frekuensi hubungan badannya dengan Siwon yang berlebihan itu, yang patut dibahas sekarang adalah soal jus jeruk berisi obat perangsang yang dibawa Jongin kemarin. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin dengan jus itu? Atau jangan jangan Jongin sengaja membawa jus itu karena tahu ada obat perangsang yang sengaja diletakkan Siwon ke dalamnya. Lalu untuk apa? Eksperimen-kah?

"Ada masalah dengan kuda mesummu itu? Kuberi tahu, Hyung. Siwon hyung itu mesum, kau bisa remuk kalau terus meladeni maunya!", tutur Jongin yang sudah bisa menebak telpon tadi berasal dari Siwon.

"Kau apakan jus jeruk yang kemarin kau bawa?"

"Aku sudah meminumnya bersama teman-temanku. Kenapa? Jus itu milik Siwon hyung dan dia mau memintanya kembali? Bilang padanya, nanti akan kuganti!", dalih Jongin sambil mengalihkan focus dari muka Kyuhyun. Dia tahu hyungnya akan ikutan marah kalau kekasihnya marah. Menurut Jongin, Kyuhyun itu terlalu terbawa emosinya Siwon. Siwon mau apa saja, Kyuhyun ikutan.

"Kau meminumnya?"

"Teman temanku juga"

Kalau jus jeruk yang sudah diberi obat perangsang oleh siwon dibawa Jongin lalu diminum bersama teman temannya, berarti efek rangsangan obat itu mereka rasakan saat berada di camp kemarin. Dari tadi Jongin banyak membahas masalah hubungannya dengan Siwon. Dia juga menanyakan soal namja yang bisa hamil atau tidak. Jangan jangan Jongin meniduri anak orang dan anak orang itu namja? Atau Jongin yang ditiduri anak orang, walau hal itu sepertinya tidak mungkin apapun bisa terjadi kalau dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Anak orang mana yang kau tiduri?', tanya Kyuhyun to the point. "Siapa dia, Jongin?"

"Hah, siapa yang kau maksud? Tidak, aku tak pernah melakukan apapun. Tidak dengan siapapun juga", jawab Jongin mencoba mengelak. "Aku tidak meniduri siapapun. Kau ini bercanda saja, Hyung. Hahahaha!", tawa Jongin garing.

Sebetulnya Jongin sendiri tak yakin dengan pernyataannya barusan. Yang jelas dia tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi padanya setelah meminum jus jeruk milik Siwon itu. Setelah meminumnya, Jongin dan semua teman temannya merasa sakit. Perutnya sakit, kepalanya sakit dan seluruh badannya mengigil. Setelah itu akal sehatnya menghilang, hal yang dilakukannya saat itu blur di matanya. Jadi Jongin patut tak yakin dengan apa yang diperbuatnya saat dia merasa sakit itu.

"Kau tahu jus jeruk yang dibawa Siwon itu berisi obat perangsang?"

Obat perangsang? Tentu saja Jongin tak tahu. Dia kan asal ambil saat membuka kulkas di dapur. Kalau memang isinya obat perangsang, jadi mengigilnya Jongin kemarin itu bukan karena demam, tapi karena sedang terangsang? Pantas saja saat itu dia ingin sekali menyentuh Sehun yang tepat berada disampingnya. Dan paginya, dia dapati Sehun juga yang dalam keadaan telanjang bersamanya. Jadi kemungkinan besar, Jongin melakukannya dengan Sehun. Tapi dari sekian banyak teman yang terangsang karena minum jus jeruk itu, kenapa Sehun yang harus berakhir dengannya di dalam tenda itu? Kenapa tidak Kyungsoo saja yang jelas jelas jauh lebih keren dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu!", jawab jongin meragukan.

"Tapi kau tahu kalau anak orang yang kau tiduri bisa hamil, Jongin?"

"Tapi Sehun itu namja, Hyung!", sahut Jongin cepat. "Tadi kau setuju kalau namja tak akan bisa hamil!", tambahnya tanpa tahu dia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. "Shit!", umpat Jongin yang kemudian sadar dia baru saja keceplosan.

"Jadi benar kau meniduri namja", Jongin muram karena ketahuan."Minta maaf padanya!", perintah Kyuhyun spontan

"Sehun itu temanku, Hyung. Tak perlu minta maaf, dia sudah pasti melupakan hal ini", belanya tapi sebenarnya dia sendiri tak yakin. Pagi setelah kejadian itu saja, Sehun sama sekali tak mau bicara padanya. Jangankan bicara, duduk dekat dengannyapun Sehun tak sudi. Sehun juga bertahan beberapa jam saja setelah pagi itu, siang harinya, Jongin tak melihat Sehun lagi di camp. Teman temannya bilang Sehun sakit dan ijin pulang terlebih dulu. Jongin dan gank-nya ijin pulang juga karena efek jus jeruk belum benar-benar hilang saat itu.

"Terserah kalau maumu begitu. Tapi kusarankan kau minta maaf!"

Yang salah kan Siwon, kenapa Jongin yang harus meminta maaf? Lagi pula mereka melakukannya secara tak sadar, ada atau tidak kejadian itu tak ada untungnya buat Jongin. Tapi Jongin sebenarnya takut dengan sehun. Dari semua penghuni sekolahnnya, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang ditakuti Jongin. Sehun itu pendiam, jenius, tapi kalau sudah marah, dia akan jadi sangat aneh dan sifat anehnya itulah yang ditakukan Jongin. Makanya Jongin memilih menjadikan Sehun teman dari pada harus memusuhinya. Selain dia bisa mencontek PR dan pekerjaan saat ulangan, Jongin juga terhindar dari sifat anehnya Sehun kalau sedang kambuh.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau temanmu itu transgender?". Sehun transgender? Tidak mungkin. Dari penampilannya, Sehun itu namja tulen, tapi walau Jongin sering melihat Sehun tak pakai baju, dia belum pernah benar-benar melihat property pribadi milik Sehun. Bisa jadi Sehun itu transgender. "Kalau dia trangender, kemungkinan juga dia bisa hamil". Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Dia takut sekarang, kalau Sehun benar benar transgender, lalu dia bisa hamil, hamil anak Jongin, Jongin harus menikah dan hidup selamanya dengan Sehun? Ini musibah, Jongin tak mau terjebak hidup berdua dengan Sehun.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya, tapi kalau ada masalah dengan Sehun, kau harus membantuku, Hyung. Aku tak mau menikah dengannya!",pinta Jongin mengiba pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melindungimu, kau kan adikku", jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Asal kau mau menuruti perintahku!", Jongin mengangguk cepat cepat. Lebih baik menuruti Kyuhyun dari pada menuruti Sehun. "Besok kau ikut aku ke KK Mart, mulailah belajar menghandle satu cabang dulu!", pintanya yang juga langsung diiyai Jongin.

Dan ternyata si badung Jongin bisa ditahklukkan dengan menyebut nama Sehun. Kyuhyun jadi penasaran siapa itu Sehun? Semoga saja bukan transgender seperti yang barusan dikatakannya.

To be continue

Thank you and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Because Of My Brother's False

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Hi hi, jumpa lagi!

Gue nggak tahu Kai sama Sehun itu yang uke siapa, jadi sesuka gue aja ya. Udah terlanjur, soalnya! Sperti biasa, abaikan typo dan Happy reading!

Si Misterius dan Si Albino

Sepulang kerja kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan motor sport di pelataran rumahnya. Seingatnya tak ada teman atau saudara yang hobinya menggunakan motor sport. Atau jangan-jangan itu motornya Siwon? Dulu kekasihnya itu pernah mengutarakan niatan untuk membeli motor sport, tapi karena orang tuanya tak sengaja mendengar ujaran itu, keinginan Siwon langsung ditolak. Menurut orang tua Siwon, motor sport sama tak amannya dengan dunia entertaint, makanya dua keinginan terbesar Siwon itu tak pernah kesampaian hingga saat ini. Sebagai anak tunggal yang dapat pengawasan ekstra dari orang tuanya, Siwon hanya bisa menurut. Itu masih mending dari pada dia juga dilarang tinggal sendirian seperti sekarang ini. Coba kalau Siwon masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya, dia jelas akan kesulitan mengajak Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya.

Motor sport di halaman rumah Kyuhyun ini gede. Ukuran 500 cc mungkin, atau malah lebih. Motornya warnanya biru tua, seperti warna kesukaan Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tak yakin kalau Siwon melanggar larangan orang tuanya lalu diam-diam beli motor. Menurut Kyuhyun, motornya bagus, tapi dia tak suka karena si pemilik meletakkan motor itu di depan garasi mobilnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar, dia turun mencari tahu pemilik motor itu dan memarahinya kalau perlu. Dengan adanya motor yang salah letak, Kyuhyun jadi kesulitan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Tuan, ada tamu". Pembantu Kyuhyun menyambutnya saat ia hendak masuk rumah. "Dia mencarimu". Kalau pembantunya tak menyebut nama, berarti tamunya itu belum pernah datang sebelum ini.

"Siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil memindahkan tas kerjanya ke tangan pembantu.

"Dia tidak menyebutkan nama. Dia juga tak mau menjawab saat ku tanya", terang pembantunya. "Katanya ada perlu sebentar dengan yang punya rumah".

"Sombong sekali sampai tak mau menyebutkan nama padamu!", celetuk Kyuhyun yang berjalan masuk diekori pembantunya.

Awalnya pembantu Kyuhyun juga berpikir demikian, tapi tamunya ganteng. Dipandang saja sudah membuat mata jadi bening, hati jadi sejuk, pembantu Kyuhyun tak jadi mempermasalahkan kesombongan tamunya.

"Sedikit sombong, tapi orangnya keren!", tutur pembantunya sambil mesem mesem.

Dasom, itu nama pembantunya Kyuhyun. Dia berusia 30-an, masih single dan cantik. Kerjanya bagus, bersih dan pandai memasak, tapi sayang dia genit. Pernah dia hampir dipecat oleh Kyuhyun karena sering menggoda Siwon. Kena hasutan dari Jongin itu yang membuat Dasom berani menggoda kekasih majikannya sendiri. Siwon digoda Dasom malah ditanggapi. Walau Siwon sudah berikrar cuma Kyuhyun yang dicintainya, tapi kalau soal diajak ngobrol dan adu akting, Dasom lebih pandai dari Kyuhyun. Beruntung waktu Dasom akan dipecat, Siwon dan Jongin sedang ada di rumah, jadi dia diselamatkan keduanya.

Kyuhyun memelototi Dasom, mengisyaratkan si genit itu untuk diam. Dia tahu apa saja yang akan dikatakan pembantunya kalau sudah menghadapi namja-namja keren. Kyuhyun tak mau mendengar kalimat-kalimat pujian seperti itu keluar dari mulut Dasom lagi. Dia memilih segera menemui tamunya dan membiarkan Dasom menguntit sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia sampai disebelah tamunya.

Awalnya si tamu terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia ditanyai. Setelah menemukan pemilik suara, si tamu baru merespon.

"Aku mencari Kai. Kau siapanya Kai?"

Oh, ternyata tamunya memang namja ganteng. Keren, cocok dengan motor sportnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak tergoda, dia sudah punya kekasih yang jauh lebih keren dari pada tamunya ini. Siwon baginya lebih dari apapun di dunia. Setidaknya begitu yang ditanamkan Kyuhyun ke otaknya sendiri. Fungsinya agar Kyuhyun bisa setia dan kalau dia setia, Siwon juga akan setia padanya.

"Dia adikku". Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dekat. Dia berdiri langsung didepan tamu tak dikenalnya. "Ada masalah dengannya?". Kyuhyun sudah hampir menduga kalau kedatangan tamu misteriusnya itu akibat dari masalah yang dibuat Jongin.

Jongin dicari cari orang karena masalah itu bukan rahasia lagi. Tapi kalau yang mencarinya berwujud namja ganteng, ini baru pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menebak masalah apa yang dibuat Jongin hingga melibatkan namja ganteng didepannya ini. Semoga saja si bandel itu tidak merebut kekasih namja tampan ini. Tapi kalaupun iya, kekasih namja ini perlu dipertanyakan kesehatan matanya. Jelas-jelas dia jauh lebih ganteng dari adiknya. Kalau kekasih namja ini sampai berpaling, pasti ada alasan hebat yang mendorongnya.

"Kalau ada masalah dengannya, kau bisa katakan padaku"

"Tidak bisa, ini urusan pribadi", jawab si namja masih terdengar sombong. "Katakan saja dimana dia, aku akan bicara sendiri dengannya"

"Urusan Jongin jadi urusanku juga. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu darinya, cukup katakana padaku dan aku yang akan sampaikan pada Jongin". Kyuhyun pikir tamunya kali ini pasti akan menuntut Jongin atas masalah yang dibuatnya. Kalau bukan minta ganti rugi berbentuk uang, pasti balas dendam dengan menghajar Jongin ditempat.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu ataupun dengan Jongin-mu itu. Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Kai". Eh iya, semua orang lebih tahu nama Kai dari pada Jongin. "Suruh dia keluar, aku butuh bicara dengannya!", pinta tamunya itu.

"Eh, Tuan. Kai dan Jongin itu sama", terang Dasom yang masih berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sedari tadi. "Satu orang!", tambahnya sambil berharap keterangannya dapat reward dari tamunya.

"Kau bisa panggilkan dia kemari?", pintanya beralih pada Dasom.

"Tentu, tapi untuk saat ini Kai tak ada di rumah". Kyuhyun memelototi Dasom lagi, tapi Dasom pura pura tak lihat. "Kan masih jam sekolah, dia pasti ada di sekolahnya", tambahnya sambil tersenyum malu malu, buah akting yang sering diasahnya bersama Siwon.

"Kau sudah dengar, Jongin masih disekolahnya", tambah Kyuhyun memperkuat perkataan pembantunya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang!". Kyuhyun hanya ingin keakraban pura-pura yang dibangun Dasom dengan tamunya segera berakhir. Kalau Dasom akrab dengan namja yang punya masalah dengan adiknya, bisa jadi Jongin tertangkap basah oleh tamunya ini. Bisa juga Jongin babak belur seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, atau paling parah diseret kekantor polisi atas tuduhan merebut kekasih orang. "Jangan sok akrab dengannya!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil menyikut Dasom.

"Kalau ingin bertemu Kai, datang saja ke sekolahnya", kata Dasom yang sudah mundur selangkah setelah dapat peringatan dari majikannya. "Atau kalau kau mau menunggu disini sampai dia pulang, kami tidak keberatan".

Dasom dipelototi Kyuhyun, lalu diusir juga dari situ. Dia cuma tak sadar kalau Kyuhyun yang punya kuasa di rumah ini. Bagi Dasom, kalau ada namja keren dihadapannya bawaannya ingin bersikap manis terus. Ini kesempatan langka melihat namja muka ganteng seperti tamunya, jadi dia bergeming saat Kyuhyun mengusirnya. Karena dia tak mau pergi, Kyuhyun mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak ikut campur pembicaraan ini. Paling tidak Dasom harus diam.

"Kai tak ada disekolah", kata tamunya. "Dia dan lima murid lainnya tak masuk kelas hari ini"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, bukan dia tak percaya omongan tamunya tapi sebaliknya. Masalahnya Jongin bolos lagi setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah berikrar tak akan bolos sampai kapanpun. Jongin berikrar langsung didepan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Dasom, tapi kenapa Jongin masih ingkar? Jawabannya karena dia adalah Jongin, anak yang mendapat predikat terbadung di sekolahnya. Lalu Jongin se-gank itu pergi kemana sekarang ini?

Eh, si tamu tahu dari mana kalau Jongin dan teman-temannya tak ada dikelas? Apa dia guru yang diutus untuk mengecek keberadaa Jongin di rumah? Tampaknya bukan, mana ada guru sekeren ini? Mana ada guru pakai motor sport ke rumah muridnya? Mana ada guru sombong dan tak sopan bertamu ke rumah wali muridnya?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian memutuskan duduk agar bisa lebih tahu apa yang diinginkan tamunya itu. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pantatnya di single sofa bersebrangan dengan tamunya. Dia berdehem sebentar, menunjukkan wibawa seorang tuan rumah yang agung.

"Ok, Kau tahu Jongin tak disekolahnya. Aku juga tahu Jongin tak ada di rumah. Jadi dia bisa dimana saja diluar sana", kata Kyuhyun membuka percakapan lebih jauh. "Aku tak akan mengijinkan kau menunggunya disini. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa pulang sekarang dan datang lagi lain waktu. Tapi kalau kau tak mau, kau katakan masalahmu padaku dan aku akan sampaikan pada Jongin saat dia pulang nanti", tawar Kyuhyun menunjukkan sedikit kesopanannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Kai, itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kau tak mungkin tahu apa yang ingin kubahas dengannya"

"Aku tahu apapun tentang dia!", desak Kyuhyun. Dia ingin melindungi Jongin, itu saja tujuannya. "Jongin terlibat masalah denganmu?"

"Tidak", jawab si tamu mantap. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal padanya". Kyuhyun siap kalau pertanyaannya nanti seputar benar tidaknya Jongin merebut kekasih namja ini. Dia siap mengelak. "Apa adikmu tahu keberadaan adikku?"

Dasom sudah tersenyum lebar, ingin tertawa malahan. Padahal tadinya suasana tanya jawab diprediksinya akan sengit dan menimbulkan pertengkaran kalau membahas masalah yang dibuat Jongin, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun salah tanggap dan si tamu salah pasang ekspresi. Coba dari awal si tamu mau berterus terang siapa nama dan apa tujuannya kesini, Dasom saja langsung bisa mengatasinya. Tadi si tamu tanya soal adiknya? Dasom yang sering berjumpa teman-temannya Jongin saja mungkin tak tahu, apa lagi Kyuhyun yang hampir tak pernah bertemu teman teman adiknya.

"Adikku tak pulang ke kosannya sudah tiga hari ini. Ahjumma pemilik kos dan teman-teman sekosan juga tak tahu dia pergi kemana". Lalu Kyuhyun harus peduli kalau adiknya si tamu ganteng ini tak kembali? Ih, membuang waktunya saja. "Aku pergi kesekolahnnya pagi ini, teman sekelasnya bilang dia berteman akrab dengan Kai dan sering datang ke rumahnya Kai. Setelah mendapat alamatnya, aku langsung ke sini". Oh, jadi adiknya si tamu tak dikenal ini teman se-gank-nya Jongin, jadi sudah pasti sama-sama badung.

"Aku tak tahu dimana Jongin, juga tak tahu dimana adikmu. Aku sudah menjawabmu, kau boleh pergi sekarang!", usir Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya. Kyuhyun sedang gondok, kalau saja dia tak ingat pepatah, tamu adalah raja sudah dileparkannya si tamu yang katanya Dasom keren ini keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau bisa telpon adikmu dan tanyakan soal adikku padanya?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu berikan nomor Kai padaku, aku yang akan meneleponnya"

"Tidak", tolak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku juga tak akan pergi kalau kau tak mau membantuku", tolak balik si tamu.

Kyuhyun kembali dongkol, tapi demi segera mengenyahkan tamu tak dikenalnya dia segera meraih handphonenya. Kyuhyun mendial nomor Jongin tapi tak dapat respon. Kebiasaan buruk Jongin kalau Kyuhyun yang menelepon, jarang sekali dia mau mengangkatnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menelepon nomor lain, dia menunggu sebentar kemudian mulai bicara setelah panggilannya diangkat. Kyuhyun tahu sekarang kalau adik badungnya itu ada di super market.

"Jongin ada di super market". Si tamu bengong mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Biasanya kalau anak-anak sekolah bolos, perginya ke mall, bukan super market. "Itu super market kami sendiri", terang Kyuhyun ketika tahu alasan bengong tamunya. "Kalau mau bertanya padanya, datang saja kesana"

"Kenapa kau tak tanyakan langsung padanya, bukankah barusan kau bicara dengannya?"

"Dia tak menjawab telponku, tadi manager-ku yang memberi tahu", jawab Kyuhyun makin ketus. "Jangan tanya-tanya lagi, langsung saja pergi kesana!". Kyuhyun beranjak duluan dari ruang tamu. Dia ingin istirahat, biar saja tamu tak dikenalnya itu diurusi Dasom.

Lil' Bro

Jongin bolos sekolah dengan Chanyeol, Luhan, Tao dan Chen. Mereka main ke game center, lalu jalan-jalan ditempat ramai dan iseng main ke taman. Mereka suka sekali menjaili anak- anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman. Nanti kalau anak kecilnya menangis, mereka akan pura-pura tak tahu dan kemudian kabur kalau anak kecilnya memanggil eomma atau appa-nya untuk mengadukan mereka. Jongin cs hobinya bikin masalah, namun selalu menghindari gang-gang sempit kalau sedang berjalan-jalan. Maklum mereka punya banyak musuh, dan mereka takut kalau-kalau di gang sempit itu musuh mereka sedang menunggu untuk balas dendam. Jongin se-gank disebut preman sekolah, tapi tak bisa berkelahi.

Mereka tadi berjalan jalan sampai bosan, kemudian memutuskan kembali kerumah masing-masing. Chanyeol mau menyapa anak tetangga barunya. Dengar-dengar nama anak itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, sampai jadi pacar kalau bisa. Kalau Luhan mau bobo siang katanya, tak ada alasan khusus kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba ingin tidur siang. Dia hanya ingin tidur saja. Tao ingin menemui pelatih wushu-nya, dia mau mengintip pelatihnya praktik wushu lalu Tao akan mencuri jurus itu dari pelatihnya. Tao ini satu satunya yang diandalkan gank-nya, sudah badannya mirip preman, mukanya sangar, jago wushu juga. Tapi sayang Tao takut melihat preman betulan. Sedangkan Chen, dia cuma ingin pulang. Lalu Jongin memutuskan pergi ke super market. Dari pada pulang lalu bertemu hyung-nya di rumah, habis dia diceramahi Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun tak sedang di luar kota, hyung-nya itu bisa pergi dan datang ke rumahnya sewaktu waktu.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari super market, dia berjalan jalan sebentar sembari menunggu taxi lewat untuk ditumpanginya pulang. Sambil berjalan itu, Jongin memikirkan Sehun. Sehun kenapa ya, sudah seminggu ini menjauhi Jongin se-gank? Padahal Sehun kan se-gank juga dengan mereka. Bedanya Jongin, Chanyeol, Luhan, Tao dan Chen suka bolos, suka membuat masalah, bodoh dan malas belajar, kalau sehun kebalikan dari semua itu. Sehun tak pernah membolos walau dianggap se-gank dengan Jongin, dia itu siswa paling acuh disekolahnya. Sehun juga pintar, selalu juara umum. Dan itulah alasan Jongin cs memasukkan Sehun secara sepihak kedalam gank-nya.

Tiga hari ini Sehun tak masuk sekolah, bahasa kasarnya bolos. Sehun bolos sekolah, kelihatannya tidak mungkin. Kalau Sehun sakit lalu terbaring lemah di ranjang kosannya hingga dia tak bisa ikut pelajaran, kelihatannya juga tidak mungkin. Jongin cs baru datang kesana tiga hari yang lalu, itu tepat dihari pertama Sehun tak masuk sekolah tanpa ijin. Saat jongin cs datang, tak ada Sehun di kosannya. Sampai hari inipun Sehun belum diketahui keadaannya. Jongin sebagai ketua gank merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menemukan Sehun, apa lagi tugas matematika harus dikumpulkan akhir minggu ini. Tanpa Sehun, bagaimana nasib tugas matematika Jongin se-gank?

Seorang albino lewat didekat Jongin. Mereka berpapasan, Jongin berhenti tapi si albino jalan terus. Jongin sepertinya kenal dengan yang barusan lewat itu. Bau- baunya itu Sehun. Parfumnya saja Jongin ingat betul, karena saat main ke kosan Sehun dulu, Jongin dan kawan kawan pernah memakai parfum Sehun untuk disemprot kan kemana mana. Sehun marah saat itu, sampai teman-temannya berlutut minta ampun dan mereka sepakat mengganti parfum Sehun masing masing sebotol. Yang barusan lewat itu kan albino, sedangkan Sehun bukan albino. Karena penasaran Jongin lalu membuntutinya.

"Hun!", panggil Jongin yang sudah berjalan sejajar dengan si albino. "Sehun!", panggilnya lagi tapi tak mendapat respon. "Kau dari mana, mau kemana?", tanya Jongin yang masih menjajari langkah si albino.

Mukanya, tinggi bandannya, cara jalannya dan bau parfumnya, ini Sehun sekali. Sehun kan sudah putih, kalau dia terlihat lebih putih dari sebelumnya, mungkin saja dia pakai pemutih kulit berlebihan.

"Sehun, kau tak ingin main ke rumahku?", tanya Jongin sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Sehun menepisnya, melemparkan tangan Jongin menjauh dari lehernya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau, aku yang akan main ke kosanmu", katanya lagi yang kali ini sambil merangkul lengan Sehun.

Sehun mengibaskan lengannya, membuat tangan Jongin terlepas. Sehun berjalan sedikit cepat tapi Jongin mengimbangi jalan cepatnya Sehun.

"Hun!", panggil Jongin lagi. "Sehun!", ulangnya. "Kau pucat sekali, pasti belum makan. Mau makan malam denganku?", tawar Jongin berusaha meluluhkan Sehun. Tak ada respon, Sehun terus saja berjalan. "Oh, kau tak lapar. Tapi aku lapar, Hun. Temani aku makan ya!", pintanya dan tanpa respon juga.

Jongin berfikir sejenak, dia harus mulai dari mana agar Sehun mau meresponnya. Jongin ingin Sehun kembali ke gank-nya apapun caranya. Sebagai penanggung jawab gank, dia siap melakukan apapun asal Sehun tak menunjukkan muka marahannya pada Jongin. Jongin kan takut Sehun.

"Hun!". Jongin masih berusaha. "Sehun!". Kali ini dia menghadang jalannya Sehun, tapi sayangnya Sehun berbelok lewat sebelah Jongin. Terpaksa Jongin mengikutinya lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, Hun!", rengek Jongin hampir disebelah telinga sehun. "Chanyeol juga merindukanmu. Luhan juga merindukanmu. Tao juga merindukanmu. Chen juga merindukanmu. Bahkan teman sekelas merindukanmu, Hun!". Berlebihan ya? Biar saja, sudah terlanjur diucapkan Jongin juga. "Kau kenapa? Kemana saja tiga hari ini?"

Sehun akhirnya berhenti saat ini, tepat ditepi jalan. Dia mendengus sekali pertanda tertanggu dengan keberadaan Jongin disekitarnya. Jongin sudah merasa senang karena Sehun meresponya, tapi Sehun mulai muram. Jongin sampai tersenyum lebar, tapi Sehun mulai pasang tampang bengis. Perasaan Jongin langsung tidak enak ketika melihat perubahan mimik Sehun. Kalau sudah begini akan ada yang berlutut lagi sambil minta ampun.

Seketika Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dia berdiri dengan lututnya kemudian mohon ampun ke Sehun.

"Hun, ampun. Jangan marah padaku, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu!", pinta Jongin mengiba dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya kearah Sehun. "Ampun. Ampun, Sehun!", pinta Jongin lagi. "Ampuni aku!"

Jadi kisah sebenarnya itu, Sehun adalah manusia paling acuh di sekolah. Sehun itu pendiam, tak mau mencampuri urusan orang, dan urusannya sendiri juga tak mau dicampuri orang. Sehun jenius, kejeniusannya itu turun temurun. Sehun tidak aneh, juga tidak menakutkan dalam keadaan apapun. Jongin dan teman temannya saja yang menganggap Sehun menakutkan saat marah. Selama Jongin se-gank buat masalah, Sehun cuma diam. Paling pol dia akan memelototi Jongin cs. Selebihnya, Jongin dan teman temannya yang menanggapinya berlebihan, mereka bilang aura kemarahan Sehun membuat suasana terasa mencekam. Bawaannya mereka ingin berlutut dan minta ampun pada Sehun. Dulu Chen pernah mengira Sehun punya ilmu hitam, tapi setelah itu dia berlutut minta ampun karena menganggap dirinya sendiri lancang telah berprasangka buruk terhadap Sehun.

"Jangan ikuti aku!", perintah Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"Siap, Hun!"

Sehun melengos memindahkan mukanya dari Jongin. Dia menyetop taxi yang kebetulan lewat kemudian naik dan pergi begitu saja. Jongin baru sadar, tugasnya adalah membawa Sehun kembali ke gank-nya bukan malah membiarkan Sehun pergi lagi. Lalu Jongin menyetop taxi juga dan menyuruh supirnya mengikuti taxi yang ditumpangi sehun.

Lil' Bro

"Kenapa kau masih disini?", tanya Kyuhyun. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu karena Dasom belum membawa masuk tas kerjanya.

Ketika Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu, cuma ada tamunya duduk sendiri di sofa. Tas kerja Kyuhyun diletakkan di single sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Lalu Dasom pergi kemana?

"Kau belum memberikan alamat super marketmu padaku!"

Itu harusya jadi tugas Dasom. Kyuhyun meninggalkan tamunya bersama Dasom, itu artinya pembantunuya diserahi untuk mengurus tamunya. Sekarang Dasom kemana? Tamu yang harusnya sudah keluar dari rumahnya malah ditinggal sendirian. Untuk sekarang tamunya memang bukan orang jahat, kalau saja tamunya jahat lalu membuat rusuh di rumah, memangnya Dasom mau tanggung jawab?

Kyuhyun duduk kembali ketempatnya tadi. Dia meraih tas kerjanya, menggeledah dalamnya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan serta alat bolpoin dari dalamnya. Dia menulis sesuatu ke kesitu kemudian merobek selembar lalu memberikannya pada si tamu.

"Nih!", Kyuhyun mengulurkannya dengan kasar. "Setelah urusanmu selesai, segera pergi dari sana. Melihat kau kelamaan disana, nanti pelangganku bisa kabur!". Kyuhyun asal saja mengatakan itu, dia cuma tak mau tamu misteriusnya itu berada terlalu lama didaerah kekuasaannya. Seperti yang Dasom bilang, tamunya ini ganteng, kalau pegawainya yang kebanyakan perempuan tergila-gila padannya jelas kegitan jual beli terhambat, dan Kyuhyun yang akan rugi.

Sebelum si tamu beranjak, Dasom datang dengan segelas jus ditangannya. Wajahnya cerah sekali, berlenggokan sok cantik saat menghampiri majikan dan tamunya, kemudian senyum malu-malu saat menyodorkan minuman itu pada tamunya.

"Kibum-ah, aku tahu kau baru melalui perjalanan jauh. Ku bawakan jus untukmu, walau tak bisa mengatasi lelah setidaknya bisa meredakan dahagamu!", katanya sambil pasang tampang menggodanya, persis seperti yang dilakukannya dulu terhadap Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendecih, mencemooh pembantu genitnya. Modus, Si Dasom pura-pura baik untuk menarik perhatian tamu gantengnya. Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhnya mengambil minuman? Disini yang majikan itu Kyuhyun, yang pembantu itu Dasom, kenapa si Dasom berani berlagak bak tuan rumah? Sok akrab dengan tamu sombongnya, pake acara kenalan segala. Siapa tadi nama tamunya? Kibum? Menurut Kyuhyun, nama itu terlalu pasaran.

"Terima kasih, ini sangat membantu", kata Kibum yang jadi lebih akrab dengan Dasom semenjak ditinggal Kyuhyun tadi.

Kembali Kyuhyun mendecih lalu mencibir interaksi antara si tamu dan pembantunya. Padahal Kyuhyun itu orangnya lempeng, satu satunya yang bisa membuatnya bertransformasi itu cuma Jongin dan kelakuan bandelnya. Sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia jadi sensitif, hanya karena melihat kedekatan pembantu dan tamunya. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun iri dengan Dasom?

"Minumlah sebelum pergi ke super market!"

"Tidak perlu, dia buru-buru!", cegah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga baru saja melewati perjalan walau tak jauh. Dia capek dan juga haus, tapi Dasom cuma bawa satu gelas minuman. Kyuhyun yang harusnya dapat perlakuan istimewa, bukan si tamu yang punya nama pasaran ini.

"Aku tidak buru-buru. Dasom susah-susah membuatkanku minuman, kenapa aku harus menolaknya?". Kibum meraih gelas jus-nya, menyeruput sedikit kemudian meneguk hampir setengah isinya. Lumayan, dahanya berkurang. "Ini enak!", pujinya setelah kembali meletakkan gelas kemeja.

"Aku pintar memasak, kalau kau mau sering datang kemari akan kumasakkan menu special untukmu", tawar Dasom setelah puas tersenyum karena minumannya dipuji Kibum.

Langcang si Dasom ini, pembantu saja berlagak berkuasa. Didepan Kyuhyun berani beraninya dia menggoda tamu. Pakai acara menjanjikan makanan special segala. Sebenarnya Dasom sadar atau tidak kalau dia itu cuma pembantu?

"Heh heh heh!", tegur Kyuhyun yang langsung menciutkan nyali Dasom. "Dia mau pergi, jangan tawari apa-apa padanya. Atau kau mau ikut pergi dengannya? Tapi jangan kembali sekalian!". Dasom menggeleng geleng lalu mundur dan berdiri dibelakang tempat duduk Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau mau menemui Jongin, cepat pergi dari sini. Segera datang ke super marketku dan jangan kembali lagi kemari!", usir Kyuhyun tanpa kompromi.

Kibum tidak marah diusir oleh siempunya rumah, toh tujuannya datang bukan untuk berlama lama di rumah ini. Dia butuh bertemu Jongin, menanyakan kalau-kalau Jongin tahu keberadaan adiknya. Kibum segera bangun dari posisinya, berjalan keluar dengan dikuntit Kyuhyun dan Dasom. Mungkin Kyuhyun takut kalau Kibum akan terus berada di rumahnya dan menganggu ketenangannya.

Setelah Kibum keluar rumah, sedikit jauh dari pintu, Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia juga menguncinya doble, sampai Dasom mengira Kyuhyun iri karena tamunya yang barusan jauh lebih keren daripadanya hingga membuat Kyuhyun bersikap demikian. Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, berencana untuk istirahat. Hari ini badannya terasa pegal, otaknya juga hampir mendidih dengan adanya tamu yang barusan. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya serta mendinginkan otaknya. Kyuhyun mau mandi, makan lalu rebahan sejenak agar badannya kembali fresh.

"Tuan!", ternyata Dasom masih menguntit majikannya. Saat Kyuhyun menanggapi panggilan Dasom, si genit itu cengar cengir dibelakangnya. "Kibum keren ya?". Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar Dasom. "Ganteng, lucu, baik lagi!", pujinya sambil memeluki tas kerja Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke tangannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang ganteng dan lucu?". Ya Kibum lah. Tapi kelihatanya Kyuhyun tak suka kalau Kibum dipuji Dasom. "Namja sombong dan tak sopan sepertinya kau bilang ganteng dan lucu? Setelah ini kuberi kau uang dan segeralah pergi ke dokter". Dasom manyun karena secara tak langsung dikatai sakit. "Kalau kau mau tahu siapa orang ganteng, lucu dan baik yang sebenarnya, Siwon itu baru ganteng. Kau juga lebih lucu darinya dan aku adalah namja terbaik disini"

Ya, Dasom percaya.

"Tapi gantengnya Tuan Choi dan Kibum itu beda. Lucuku dan lucunya Kibum juga beda!", belanya dengan suara pelan. Dasom tak membandingkan kebaikan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum, karena sudah jelas bagi Dasom, Kyuhyun tak ada baik-baiknya. Cuma gara-gara menggoda Siwon, dia hampir dipecat. Kalau Kyuhyun sedang bad mood karena Jongin, Dasom yang kadang kena omel. Lalu Dasom harus mengakui Kyuhyun baik? No way!

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya? Kau suka padanya? Kalau suka, sana kejar!". Lampu hijau dari Kyuhyun ini juga berarti salah satu bentuk pengusiran. Andai Dasom bukan pembantu, dia pasti segera mengejar Kibum. Tapi dia bukan orang kaya, masih butuh pekerjaan dan uang dari Kyuhyun juga. "Namja punya nama pasaran saja kau puja-puja, apa untungmu!", celetuk kyuhyun yang kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Kusumpahi jatuh cinta dengan Kibum, biar tahu rasa!", kata Dasom setelah Kyuhyun menjauh.

Doanya orang teraniaya itu sering terkabul. Dasom merasa dianiaya oleh Kyuhyun, makanya dia berani bersumpah demikian. Karena doa dan sumpah tidak beda jauh, bisa jadi sumpahnya Dasom dikabulkan Tuhan.

Lil' Bro

Taxi yang ditumpangi Sehun berhenti dikeramaian pertokoan. Taxi yang ditumpangi Jongin berhenti juga, tepat dibelakang taxi Sehun. Sehun turun, Jogin turun. Sehun menyebrang jalan kearah pertokoan, Jongin mengikutinya. Sehun masuk kedai bubble tea dan memesan segelas yang rasa rumput laut, Jongin juga memesan dan menyamakan pesanannya dengan Sehun.

"Hun!", panggil Jongin untuk yang pertama kali di kedai ini. Sehun bukan tak tahu keberadaan Jongin, dia cuma pura–pura tak tahu. "Sehun!", dan Suhun masih mengacuhkannya.

Pesanan Sehun sudah jadi, pesanan Jongin juga. Saat diserahkan pada keduanya, Jongin segera mengeluarkan dompetnya, membayar keduanya dan mewakili Sehun menerima pesanan mereka. Jongin ingin berbaik hati kepada Sehun, dia ingin minta maaf soal kejadian di perkemahan minggu lalu. Dimulai dari berbaik hati agar dia segera dimaafkan. Ngomong-ngomong dia juga perlu tahu, Sehun itu transgender atau bukan. Yah, mereka memang sudah tidur bersama tapi Jongin benar-benar tak ingat bentuk dalaman Sehun. Mungkin saja Jongin memang belum melihatnya, dan saat itu mereka mengandalkan naluri dan tuntunan dari obat peransang.

"Untukmu!", Jongin menyodorkan segelas untuk Sehun, tapi Sehun tak merespo. "Hun, ini untukmu!"

"Aku sudah beli sendiri!", kata Sehun datar. Itu kan pesanan Sehun tadi, Jongin berbaik membayarkan tapi kenapa ditolak?

"Aku bayarkan untukmu, Hun!"

"Aku bisa bayar sendiri". Jongin manyun. "Hyung, bubble tea satu. Rasa coklat!", pesannya lagi pada pelayan kedai. Jongin tambah manyun.

Sehun sudah menerim dan membayar pesanan keduanya. Dia pergi begitu saja, masih tak ingin menanggapi Jongin tapi tak melarangnya mengikutinya. Setelah keluar dari kedai, Sehun melihat lihat sekitar kemudian dia memutuskan menghampiri bangku kosong disebrang jalan lalu duduk disitu.

Jongin masih mengekor Sehun, bahkan sekarang ikut duduk di bangku yang sama sambil membawa dua gelas bubble tea-nya.

"Yang di perkemahan kemarin, Kyuhyun hyung memerintahkanku minta maaf padamu!".

Kalau bicara soal perkemahan, Sehun jadi ingat soal pemerkosaan terhadap dirinya. Memang dia tak tahu detail perkaranya, tapi bukti sudah kuat. Jongin yang ada satu tenda dengannya, Jongin pula yang dalam keadaan bugil bersamanya. Dia korban disini, korban kebejadan Jongin. Sebenarnya dia patut menuntut, melaporkan Jongin ke polisi kalau perlu, tapi masa iya Sehun lapor polisi atas tuduhan pemerkosaan terhadap dirinya? Sorang Sehun diperkosa? Diperkosa preman sekolah yang jauh lebih bodoh darinya? Kedengarannya tidak keren, Sehun juga pasti akan malu.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku kan, Hun?", tanya Jongin sambil cengengesan. "Sudah Hun, Kita lupakan saja kejadian itu. Toh aku tidak ingat kejadiannya, kau pasti juga tidak".

Sumpah, Sehun ingin sekali menjambak rambut Jongin sampai rontok. Ingin juga mencakar mukanya sampai berdarah-darah. Tapi urung, karena walau bagaimanapun Sehun atau keluarganya jelas tak mungkin melakukan tindakan seanarkis itu. Sehun cuma menyesalkan, caranya Jongin memperlakukan korban perkosaannya. Mentang-mentang tak ingat lalu dengan mudah mau dilupakan. Jongin tak merasakan, betapa sakitnya Sehun saat pertama kali bangun setelah kejadian itu. Sakit sekali. Bukan cuma bokongnya, seluruh badannya juga. Dia sudah mencoba menahannya beberapa hari, tapi tak sangup. Maka itulah Sehun memilih bolos tiga hari ini. Ini tadi kalau dia tidak ingin beli bubble tea, dia juga tidak akan keluar dari kamar kos temannya. Tadi Sehun juga berjalan kesulitan, waktu berpapasan dengan Jongin saja dia pura pura baik, dan setelah tak tahan rasa sakitnya dia putuskan naik taxi. Saat duduk dibangkupun, Sehun harus pelan-pelan, untung saja Jongin tak memperhatikan itu.

"Jangan diam saja, aku jadi merasa bersalah!", celetuk Jongin sambil menyedot bubble tea-nya berkali kali. "By the way, kau bukan transgender kan, Hun?". Pertanyaan barusan kontan menyita perhatian Sehun. Sehun sampai harus melotot mengerikan kehadapan Jongin. "Kau jangan melotot begitu, aku kan cuma tanya". Jongin sebenarnya takut, tapi dia belum ada dorongan untuk berlutut minta ampun.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLAKUAN, KAI!", kata Sehun sedikit keras. Jongin harus menoleh kanan kiri dulu, kalau setelah ini dia dimarah-marahi Sehun setidaknya jangan sampai ada yang tahu. "KAU MELECEHKANKU SAMPAI AKU MERASA MALU DENGAN DIRINKU SENDIRI. SEKARANG KAU DATANG MINTA MAAF DAN MENYURUHKU MELUPAKAN KEBEJADAANMU. KAU KIRA AKU BERSEDIA?"

Jongin merosot turun dari dudukannya, dia kemudian berlutut dan membisikkan kalimat minta ampun sambil menyuruh Sehun mengecilkan volume suaranya. Jongin juga malu, karena orang-orang disekitar situ menoleh kearah mereka.

"KAU TAK TAHU SAKITNYA AKU, TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA TAK BISA TIDUR NYENYAK BERHARI-HARI KARENA MEMIKIRKAN PERBUATANMU PADAKU. LALU KAU DATANG KEHADAPANKU DENGAN PERNYATAAN BODOHMU!", bentak Sehun lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "KAU BILANG AKU TRANSGENDER? KALAU KAU YANG DIKATAI BEGITU, BAGAIMANA PERASAANMU?" Marah, tentu saja Jongin marah. Dia namja betulan, masa ada orang yang tega mengatainya trangender? Walau begitu belum ada orang yang mengatainya demikian. "AKU JUGA BISA MARAH, KAI. SEKARANG AKU MARAH PADAMU!"

Sehun marah ternyata, sampai marahnya harus dikatakan langsung pada Jongin. Sehun sakit hati dikatai transgender, dia tak terima. Sehun mengambil bubble tea-nya yang tersisa lalu menumpahkannya di kepala Jongin sampai jongin gelagapan saat mengambil nafas. Masih belum cukup, Sehun mengambil milik Jongin dan menumpahkannya juga.

"Ampun Hun!", pinta Jongin sambil menunduk takut. Jongin cuma sanggup meminta ampun, pasalnya dia tak berani melawan Sehun saat sedang marah. Diam-diam Jongin juga setuju ucapan Chen kala itu. Sehun pasti punya ilmu hitam, sampai-sampai tak ada orang yang berani dengannya. "Aku menyerah. Ampun, Sehun! Ampun!", eluhnya.

Sehun masih mengambil gelas kedua milik Jongin, tapi mendapati bubble tea di dalamnya masih penuh, sayang kalau harus ditumpahkan juga ke kepala Jongin. Lagi pula bubble tea rasa rumput laut itu kan tadinya pesanan Sehun juga. Berarti Sehun berhak meminumnya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau jadi semarah ini? Aku kan cuma tanya, bukan mengataimu. Seperti yang Kyuhyun hyung bilang, transgender yeoja berubah ke namja kemungkinan bisa hamil juga.", terang Jongin. "Kalau kau transgender, aku mohon padamu, jangan hamil ya, Hun!". Jongin tak siap punya anak dan istri. Dia masih ingin bebas dan menggantungkan hidupnya pada Kyuhyun. "Hun!", Sehun tak menyahut. Saat jongin mencoba melihat kearah Sehun, Sehunnya sudah tak ada. Jongin mendapati Sehun sudah berjalan jauh di depan. "SEHUN, TUNGGU!". Karena permintaan maaf Jongin berlum selesai, dia harus mengejar Sehun lagi. Pantang menyerah ini namanya.

Lil' Bro

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bel pintu rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi tepat saat Kyuhyun memegang gagang pintu kamarnya. Baru juga dia terbebas dari tamu ganteng, sombong dan punya nama pasaran, sekarang datang tamu lagi. Semoga saja tamunya kali ini tidak seperti tamu sebelumnya. Saat Kyuhyun berbalik, Dasom sudah lebih dulu berlari ke pintu depan.

"Kibum-ah, cepat sekali kau kembali kemari?", tanya Dasom sumringah kembali.

Kibum belum pergi, baru sampai depan motornya lalu dia kembali kemari. Kibum mau tanyakan alamat super market Kyuhyun, arah arahannya saja cukup. Kibum kan pendatang di kota ini, dia dulunya tinggal di Amerika, pindah ke Jeju dan sekarang pindah lagi ke Seol. Baru juga tiga bulan dia tinggal di Seol, jalan dari tempatnya ke rumah Kyuhyun saja harus nyasar empat kali. Niatannya datang ke Seol itu untuk menemui adiknya dan diajak tinggal bersama. Adiknya sudah hilang, kalau Kibum nyasar lalu hilang juga, kasihan orang tua mereka lah. Kan lebih baik Kibum tanya dari pada kesasar.

"Aku mau tanya alamat ini. Kau tahu aku tinggal disini baru tiga bulan. Kalau aku kesasar, kapan aku bisa menemukan adikku?". Dasom manggut-manggut mengerti. "Bisa kau antar aku kesana!", pinta Kibum.

Mengantar Kibum? Naik motor gede boncengan dengan Kibum? Nanti Dasom bisa pegangan ke pinggang Kibum pas motornya melaju kencang. Bisa, bisa. Dasom bisa antar.

"Kuantar!", setujunya. "Kau tunggu disini, aku ganti baju!"

"Heh heh heh, kau mau kemana?", eh ternyata si majikan yang suka menganiaya Dasom sudah stand by dibelakangnya. "Mengantarnya?". Dasom mengangguk. "Mau kupecat?".Dasom berubah murung sambil menggeleng. "Masuk!". Tuh kan, Dasom teraniaya majikannya lagi.

To be continue

"Setelah 3x, berarti jodoh" ku post minggu depan.

Thank you n see you!


	3. Chapter 3

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Thanks buat yang kemarin mengingatkan kesalahan gue. Dah gue benahi sekarang!

Happy reading untuk chap ini!

Suami dan Calon Suami

"Kenapa kau masih disini?", ini pertanyaan sama dengan waktu Kibum ada didalam tadi.

"Bisa antar aku langsung ketempat ini?"

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk", jawab Kyuhyun ketus. "Lagi pula tempatnya tak jauh dari disini"

"Jauh!", celetuk seseorang dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memelototi Dasom. Perasaan si genit itu sudah masuk setelah diusirnya, kenapa tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya lagi? "Kan, memang jauh!", gumam pembantunya.

"Kali ini saja. Aku tak akan mengganggumu setelahnya!"

Kyuhyun menimbang agak lama. Dia iyakan atau tidak? Kalau tidak diantar ke tempat tujuan, nanti Kibum merepotkannya terus. Kalau diantar, itu sama merepotkannya. Agar tidak merepotkannya lagi, memang harus Dasom yang mengantar Kibum ke super market. Tapi kalau Dasom malah belok jalan lalu main genit genitan dulu dengan Kibum, bisa panjang urusannya.

"Aku antar asal jangan minta bantuan lagi setelah ini". Dasom mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya majikannya itu pengen dekat juga dengan Kibum, pakai banyak alasan segala. "Dasom, ambilkan kunci mobilku!"

Dasom berjalan pergi sambil menggerutu. Kesempatan diboncengin Kibum pakai motor gede lenyap sudah. Majikannya pakai acara menyabotase Kibum darinya. Maunya Kyuhyun itu apa? Dekat dengan Siwon tak boleh, dekat dengan Kibum sekarang juga tak boleh. Majikan serakah.

Lil' Bro

Tadinya Jongin masih membuntuti Sehun, tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Jongin kepincut dengan namja imut, mungil, mata belok yang sering digodainya di sekolah. Barusan si imut lewat juga, Jongin tak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk menggodanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau baru pulang dari salon?"

Walau Kyungsoo itu imut bukan berarti dia gila salon.

"Tidak"

"Habisnya kau terlihat fresh sekali. Lebih keren dari sebelum sebelumnya". Ooo, Jongin menggombal ceritanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus, tapi maklum. Memang begitu hari-harinya disekolah. Jongin terus saja menggodanya. Kalau Jongin suka Kyungso, kenapa tak menembaknya saja? Kalau mereka pacaran, walau digoda ribuan kali Kyungsoo tak akan mendengus dengus saja. Kyungsoo pasti akan menanggapi godaan Jongin. Dengan syarat kalau Jongin diterima Kyungsoo.

"Bajumu kenapa basah?", tanya Kyungsoo yang walau sering risih digoda Jongin, tapi masih menunjukkan respon padanya.

"Hujan lokal, Kyung". Kyungsoo sudah menduga itu pasti karena Jongin membuat masalah dengan orang sebelum ini. Dan balasannya dia diguyur air. "Apa kau sibuk setelah ini?"

"Ya, aku ada janji dengan Suho hyung"

"Setelah janjimu selesai dengan Suho hyung, kau masih sibuk?"

"Ya, aku akan mengerjakan tugas matematika dengan Minseok"

"Dan setelahnya?", tanya Jongin masih berharap.

"Setelahnya pasti sudah malam, aku harus tidur"

"Kalau besok pagi?"

"Besok kita ada sekolah", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekolah bersama". Jongin gila, sudah jelas rumah mereka beda arah dari sekolah. Mana rumah satu sama lain jauh juga, masih mau mengajak Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah bersama. "Aku jemput di rumahmu?". Jongin lupa caranya berfikir mungkin. Dia kesekolah saja naik bus, kadang naik taxi, kadang menumpang mobil Kyuhyun. Kalau dia mau menjeput Kyungsoo, memangnya Kyungsoo mau diajak Jongin naik bus?. "Kau mau ke rumah Suho hyung kan?"

"Iya"

"Kan rumah Suho hyung jauh, naik taxi saja. Nanti kau lelah!". Jauh apanya? Rumah Suho tiga blok saja dari sini. Biasanya Kyungsoo juga jalan kaki saat ke rumah sepupunya itu. "TAXI!", panggil Jongin pada taxi yang kebetulan jalan melambat didekat mereka. Kyungsoo digiring masuk ke dalam taxi, lalu Jongin bicara pada sopir taxinya kemudian membayarnya lebih. "Kyung, jangan lupa besok pagi. Aku akan menjemputmu. Bye, Kyungsoo!"

"Bye!", sahut Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakannya untuk Jongin.

Taxi yang membawa Kyungsoo sudah pergi. Hanya ada Jongin masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil memandang jauh kearah taxinya berjalan. Jongin harus menyusun rencana untuk besok pagi, menjemput Kyungsoo lalu membawanya belok jalan. Kyungsoo diajakin bolos saja, diajakin belanja ke super marketnya atau diajakin makan di restorannya Kyuhyun. Sekalian malamnya menginap di hotel hyungnya itu. Wih asyik! Tapi membayangkan soal hotel dan menginap, Jongin jadi teringat Sehun. Tadi Jongin mengejar Sehun kan? Sekarang Sehun-nya mana?

Jongin menoleh kanan kiri, tak ada Sehun dimanapun. Padahal Jongin cuma bicara sebentar dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun sudah lenyap begitu saja dari pandangannya.

"Sehun!", panggil Jongin. Siapa tahu Sehun menungguinya disekitar situ. "Sehun!". Tak ada balasan, berarti Sehun sudah pergi.

Cari kemana lagi sekarang? Jongin tak pandai mencari jejak sedangkan didepan situ ada simpang empat yang jelas akan membingungkan Jongin untuk mencari Sehun.

Lil' Bro

Karyawan KK Mart berkumpul, dari SPG sampai manager. Mereka ingin melihat bos-nya membawa namja baru ke super market. Sebagian heran, padahal Kyuhyun sudah punya Siwon, masih juga mau dengan yang lain. Dasar orang kaya itu susah untuk setia. Giliran ada yang bening-bening dikantongin semua, terus bagian untuk mereka mana? Habis stok namja keren kalau orang-orang kaya maunya doble, triple kekasih. Kasihan orang miskin yang masih single dong!

"Tadi memang disini. Mana kutahu kalau setelah itu dia menyelinap keluar!", dalih Kangin menerangkan ketidakberadaan Jongin di KK mart cabang ini.

"Terus aku harus cari dia kemana sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun sebal. Kalau Jongin tidak ketemu disini jelas dia harus menemani Kibum mencari Jongin sampai ketemu.

"Telpon saja dia!"

"Jongin tak pernah mau mengangkat telpon dariku". Kangin tahu itu. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang tahu kronologi kehidupan keluarga Kyuhyun, termasuk kebiasaan Kyuhyun mengomeli Jongin. Patut kalau Jongin tak mau mengangkat telpon dari hyung-nya sendiri. "Pinjam handphone-mu!"

Kangin menarik handphone-nya dari saku celana dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Selagi Kyuhyun menelepon Jongin dengan handphone-nya, Kangin memperhatikan namja yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Dari atas kebawah, kemudian keatas lagi. Orang yang dipandangi Kangin tak melihatnya, pandangannya sibuk kearah sekitaran super market luas dengan banyak orang sana sini memerhatikan padanya. Kangin curiga kalau Kyuhyun akan menyelingkuhi Siwon. Dari hasil pengamatan Kangin, namja dihadapannya itu punya tampang lumayan keren. Pantas kalau dijadikan selingkuhan. Sebagai teman Siwon, Kangin berkewajiban memberi nasehat pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai?", tanya Kangin saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan handphone-nya kembali. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di hotel". Tadi Kyuhyun mau tanya langsung keberadaan adik Kibum, tapi buru-buru Jongin menutup sambungan ketika tahu Kyuhyun menelepon dengan nomor Kangin. Berarti perjalanan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum tambah jauh lagi. Letak hotel Kyuhyun yang cabang Seol kan ada di pusat wisata, tempatnya jauh dari super market ini. "Hyung, aku langsung kesana saja", pamitnya pada Kangin. "Urusi anak buahmu, jangan biarkan mereka bergerombol seperti itu!", perintah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sempat memperhatikan karyawannya.

"Itu kan gara-gara kau", Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau membawanya kesini? Siapa dia?", tanya Kangin lirih, mirip bisik-bisik sambil menunjuk Kibum dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kibum, kemudian beralih pada karyawannya. Iya, itu yang tadi dikhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Jaman sekarang banyak orang matanya jelalatan kalau melihat orang keren. Tidak namja, yeoja-pun sama. Berlama-lama disini, Kyuhyun jadi berasa dikelilingi puluhan Dasom, pembantu genitnya itu. "Kau harus hati-hati, Kyu. Hindari perselingkuhan, ingat kau sudah punya Siwon!", tuturnya lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

"Terserah aku!", katanya yang kemudian mengkode Kibum untuk mengikutinya.

"Oppa, itu tadi siapanya si Bos?", tanya Bora setelah Kyuhyun keluar super market dan anak buahnya kembali bekerja. "Lebih keren dari Tuan Choi", pujinya. Bora pintar menilai orang. Baginya namja berpakaian kasual lebih keren dari pada yang berpakaian formal. Jaket kulit itu lebih keren dari pada jas sutra.

"Mana kutahu?", jawab Kangin acuh. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal keren, aku lebih keren dari mereka. Kau saja yang tak pernah sadar"

Walau Kangin bisa lebih keren dari semua orang, Bora tak sudi mengakuinya. Dia lebih memilih tak pernah sadar untuk mengakui Kangin keren. Lebih baik dia kembali bekerja, dari pada harus berlama-lama dengan Kangin.

Setelah jalan lagi setengah jam. Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dan Kibum menguntit dengan motor dibelakangnya, mereka sampai di hotel milik Kyuhyun. Di depan lobby, mereka disambut oleh Donghae yang kelihatannya akan keluar kantor lebih cepat.

"Kenapa kau kembali kemari?", tanya Donghae heran sekaligus menyayangkan. Padahal dia mau pulang sejam lebih cepat. Walaupun Kyuhyun itu sahabat Donghae, dia tetap bos di hotel ini. Donghae mau tak mau harus patuh pada Kyuhyun.

"Cari Jongin. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak lihat", jawab Donghae singkat. Matanya kan sedang fokus ke belakang Kyuhyun. Ada namja tampan dibawa sahabatnya itu ke hotel. "Siapa, Kyu?", tanyanya sambil memandangi si tamu. "Hi!", sapanya langsung pada Kibum.

"Hn!", balas Kibum.

"Aku Donghae, temannya Kyuhyun!". Donghae mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih berkenalan dengan Kibum.

"Kibum!". Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Donghae.

"Namanya keren, seperti orangnya!". Kyuhyun mau menginterupsi, nama Kibum itu pasaran tidak ada keren-kerennya, tapi tak ada kesempatan. "Kau sedang butuh bantuan?"

"Ya, aku mencari Kai"

"Kai? Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku bisa membantumu mencarinya".

Donghae hampir menggandeng tangan Kibum setelah Kibum menyetujui bantuannya tadi. Kyuhyun saja yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat, Bos sekaligus temannya itu memelototinya. Entah yang keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun melotot untuk satu hari ini. Mau bagaimana juga, orang disekitarnya membuatnya gerah semua. Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat orang orang yang dikenalnya bertingkah binal hanya karena Kibum. Seperti mereka tak pernah lihat orang keren saja. Tapi kalau melihat Kyuhyun sendiri, sebagian pegawainya acuh saja. Kalaupun ada sebagian lagi lebih memilih menunduk takut, Apa selama ini Kyuhyun kurang keren sebagai bos?

Donghae berjalan bersebelahan dengan Kibum, sedangkan Kyuhyun dibiarkannya menguntit dibelakang mereka. Donghae mengajak kibum mengitari hampir setiap ruang di hotel dan resto milik Kyuhyun. Dia sepertinya bukan berniat mau membantu Kibum untuk mencari Jongin. Ini lebih sepeti mengambil kesempatan berlama-lama dengan Kibum. Donghae melakukan tour kecil untuk Kibum, berlagak bak pemandu wisata memperkenalkan seluruh tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Bahkan Donghae berhasil meminta Kibum bertukar nomor handpone dengannya. Dan kyuhyun dilupakan dibelakang mereka.

Jadi pengikut Donghae dan Kibum, lama-lama Kyuhyun jadi bosan. Tahu kalau dia akan dilupakan keberadaannya, mendingan dia tak usah mengikuti mereka tadi. Keikut sertaan Kyuhyun dalam tour kecil Donghae jadi tak ada gunanya. Dia menyerah, biar Donghae saja yang mengambil alih Kibum.

"Hae!", panggil Kyuhyun menghentikan Donghae dan Kibum bicara berdua. "Aku tunggu didepan saja, kau temani dia cari Jongin!", putusnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau saja bisa membantunya, kenapa juga aku harus ikut?"

"Terima kasih!", Donghae diserah terimai tugas malah berterima kasih. "Kau memang teman yang baik. Kau tahu saja kalau aku butuh berduaan dengan Kibum. Aku mau mendekati dia, siapa tahu jodoh", bisiknya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jadi makin gusar. Kenapa sifat Dasom menular ke banyak orang? Apa spesialnya Kibum sampai orang-orang disekitarnya mau berlama lama dengannya?

"Tidak jadi". Kyuhyun menarik kata-katanya. "Aku akan mengantarnya sendiri. Kembali bekerja sana!"

"Kenapa lagi kau ini?", protes Donghae. "Aku saja yang mengantarnya. Kau kan bos, kerjaanmu cuma duduk diam sambil memeriksa berkas di ruanganmu. Masalah seperti ini serahkan padaku!"

"Aku bos kan?", Donghae mengangguk. "Kusuruh kau kembali bekerja!", perintah Kyuhyun yang seketika itu juga mengkode Kibum untuk mengikutinya. "Menurut atau kupecat kau!", ancam Kyuhyun sambil menarik Kibum menjauhi Donghae

Donghae diancam Kyuhyun agar tak mengikutinya dan Kibum. Kalau Kibum sendiri tak ambil pusing tentang perdebatan dua sahabat itu. Tujuannya mencari Kai, siapa saja yang akan menunjukkan Kai padanya, dia akan ikut.

Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum untuk masuk ke dapur resto bersamanya. Dia baru ingat kalau tadi pagi seorang staff dapur memberitahunya tentang beberapa resep baru yang akan ditambahkan ke menu resto. Rencananya makanan itu akan dijual di restoran sekitaran tempat wisata yang banyak backpacker datang ke sana. Makanannya akan sangat sederhana, porsinya besar, rasanya enak tapi harga miring. Kyuhyun sudah dapat undangan chef resto untuk mencoba makanan tersebut, kemudian atas ijinnya akan segera dimasukkan ke daftar. Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum ke dapur dulu, mencari Jongin sekalian memenuhi undangan chef-nya.

"Kyunie!", teriak seorang namja yang memakai baju chef sambil melambai-lambai padanya. "Sini sini!", pintanya dari dalam dapur paling ujung.

Chef-nya namanya Ryeowook. Dia amat kekanakan, kebanyakan tersenyum dan menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun. Yang menyebalkan itu adalah saat dia memanggilnya Kyunie. Kyuhyun bos disini, mana ada bos dipanggil seperti anak kucing begitu. Ryeowook sudah sering ditegurnya tapi tak mempan. Kyuhyun juga tak sanggup memecatnya, pasalnya Ryeowook jago memasak. Dan semua staff dapur terlanjur suka bekerja dibawah perintah Ryeowook.

Saat Kyuhyun tiba dihadapan Ryeowook, dia segera disodori seporsi besar makanan. Ryeowook juga menjejalkan sendok ke tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mau Kyuhyun mencoba masakan barunya.

"Ini Kimchi beryani. Masakan India yang bumbunya kusesuaikan dengan lidah orang korea.", terang Ryeowook semangat. "Dari beras basmati yang direndam selama kurang lebih 30 menit lalu dimasak dengan bay leaves, cardamom dan sedikit garam". Kyuhyun tak paham, dia kan cuma tahu makan. Kalau dijelaskan apa bahan-bahannya, dia iyakan saja. "Kari-nya kubuat dengan kimci, sudah kusesuaikan rasanya. Saat dicampur, akan jadi seperti ini. Ayo coba!"

Kyuhyun menyendok sedikit, memasukkan kemulutnya, kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Ini adalah makanan aneh kesekian yang dibuat Ryeowook dan harus dicicipinya, makanya dia juga menampakkan reaksi sama saat memakannya. Bagi Kyuhyun setiap makanan baru yang dibuat Ryeowook rasanya tidak enak, tapi entah kenapa selalu laris manis di restorannya. Atau memang selera orang-orang itu tidak sekelas dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini pedas, tampilannya buruk dan terlalu banyak". Ryeowook murung mendengnya, "Tapi kau boleh membela diri!"

"Proposal yang kuberikan padamu sudah kau baca?", Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Korea itu dingin, Kyu. Makanan seperti ini akan lebih disukai kalau rasanya sedikit pedas. Ini difokuskan untuk para backpacker, jadi harga terjangkau dan porsi banyak". Lagi pula nasi beryani selalu berporsi besar. Kyuhyun harusnya pergi ke restoran India juga, bukan hanya restoran Francis atau Itali biar dia tahu makanan di dunia ini banyak macamnya.

"Aku tidak baca bagian itu", dalihnya. "Lagi pula aku bukan backpacker, cari saja backpacker untuk mencicipinya!", usul Kyuhyun.

"Aku boleh coba?", Ryeowook langsung sumringah. Diambilkan sendok baru dari tempatnya, diserahkan langsung pada Kibum. "Kadang aku traveling juga. Dan aku tidak pilih-pilih soal makanan".

Ryeowook menggeser piring dari hadapan Kyuhyun ke depan Kibum. Dia terlalu antusias, memandangi Kibum menyedok nasinya kemudian melahapnya sesendok besar. Ryeowook sampai harus merasa deg deg gan menunggu komentar dari Kibum. Setelah sesendok, Kibum belum merespon, dia menyendok lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai habis. Ryeowook sampai ingin bertepuk tangan karena melihat lahapnya Kibum makan. Dia selalu senang kalau makanan buatannya dihabiskan, tandanya makanannya enak.

Setelah habis dan menggembalikan piring pada Ryeowook, Kibum baru mengangguk-angguk.

"Ini lebih dari enak". Kyuhyun mencibir Kibum secara kasat mata. Enak, enak apanya? Rakus baru iya. "Rasa dan porsinya pas. Kalau harganya juga terjangkau, aku yakin akan laris", tambahnya yang ditanggapi Ryeowook dengan senyum lebar. "Kau pintar memasak!"

"Terima kasih! Eh, siapa namamu?"

"Kibum!"

"Aku Ryeowook". Ryeowook segera meletakkan piring kosong ditangannya dan memaksa menjabat tangan Kibum. "Kibumie, aku punya banyak makanan. Kau mau mencobanya kan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Dia harus segera pergi", larang Kyuhyun. "Kita ada urusan lain"

"Sebentar saja, Kyu!"

"Aku memang ada urusan!", tambah Kibum.

"Urusanmu nanti dulu. Kyunie akan membantumu menyelesaiakan urusanmu. Ayolah ayolah!", pinta Ryeowook sambil mengiba.

Kyuhyun masih terus menolak, tapi kemudian kalah karena Kibum mengangguki permintaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook keburu menarik Kibum ke bagian lain dapur. Resep-resep baru yang dipraktekkan disuguhkan pada Kibum. Kibum-pun tanpa mau mengecewakan Ryeowook memakan apapun yang diberikan padanya. Bagi Kibum, semua yang dimakannya itu enak. Bagi Ryeowook, apa yang dibilang Kibum enak adalah bukti kesuksesaan disetiap masakannya. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryeowook adalah duo gila makanan yang perlu dijauhinya.

"Kau tak bilang punya kenalan se-ganteng itu?". Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan ternyata ada Donghae disampingnya. Tidak Dasom, tidak Donghae sudah diusir masih saja tak mau pergi. Benar-bena sialr, kekuasaan Kyuhyun sebagai bos suda mulai tak dianggap.

"Siapa?"

"Kibum lah, siapa lagi?"

"Dia bukan kenalanku", jawabnya ketus.

"Aku tanya Kibum, kau jawab ketus begitu. Kau takut aku merebutnya darimu ya?", Donghae meletakkan tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun. "Kalau boleh kusarankan, lebih baik kau setia pada Siwon saja. Lepaskan Kibum dari pada nanti terjadi pertengkaran"

Baru sebentar jalan dengan Kibum, sudah ada dua orang mengira Kibum selingkuhannya. Memang tampang Kyuhyun itu seperti namja suka selingkuh apa? Kyuhyun sudah cukup punya Siwon, dia tak akan cari yang lain. Lagi pula dia tak suka Kibum. Menurutnya Kibum itu sombong, tak menghargai Kyuhyun dan nama Kibum juga pasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan maruk!". Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Berbahagialah dengan Siwon dan relakan Kibum denganku"

"Kau pikir aku sudi dengannya?", bela Kyuhyun. "Dari segi manapun, Siwon jauh lebih baik darinya. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengannya ya. Kenal saja tidak". Kyuhyun dan Donghae memerhatikna interaksi Ryeowook dan Kibum, satunya makan seperti tak ada kenyang dan satunya memperhatikan seperti orang bodoh. "Yang seperti itu kau bilang ganteng?"

"Itu menandakan Kibum adalah namja yang penerima. Bayangkan kalau jadi istrinya Kibum, tak bisa masak enak-pun Kibum tetap mau menerima. Lagi pula melihat Kibum yang makan lahap begitu dia kelihatan manis sekali"

"Rakus, bukan manis!"

"Terserah kau mau berdalih seperti apapun, aku akan mengadu pada Siwon kalau kau tak segera melepas Kibum". Donghae salah paham, dia kira Kyuhyun benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Kibum.

Lil' Bro

Jongin sudah menyusuri dua arah perempatan tadi saat ditelpon Kyuhyun. Dia berdalih berada di hotel, padahal dia asal ceplos. Jongin sedang buru-buru, kalau tak cepat nanti Sehun keburu jauh, tak terkejar kemudian hilang lagi tak tahu rimbanya. Jongin sudah kembali ke titik awal perempatan dan sekarang sedang menyusuri rute terakhir tapi Sehun belum ketemu juga. Saat ini ada seorang yeoja cantik berpapasan dengannya, kontan Jongin menghentikan langkah yeoja itu, dia bukan tertarik seperti saat melihat Kyungsoo tadi, tapi Jongin ingin bertanya saja.

"Noona, saat dari sana tadi kau lihat Sehun?", si yeoja menggeleng. "Sehun, yang tinggi, ceking dan putih itu?", si yeoja menggeleng lagi. "Sehun tadi pakai sweater biru dan mantel hitam". Si yeoja lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Jadi kau tak lihat, ya sudah terima kasih"

Yeoja yang diberhentikan Jongin kembali berjalan pergi. Jongin juga melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri rute terakhir itu. Dia sudah bertekad akan minta maaf pada Sehun sampai dimaafkan. Dia juga bertekad ingin membuktikan kebenaran Sehun itu transgender atau bukan. Kalau memang iya dia akan bertekad lagi menyuruh Sehun agar tak hamil anaknya.

Ada tiga orang yang sudah ditanyai Jongin, si yeoja cantik tadi, seorang kakek yang sedang membawa cucunya jalan-jalan dan terakhir adalah pak Pos yang baru pulang tugas. Ketiganya sama-sama tak tahu tentang Sehun, atau Jongin yang tak tahu cara bertanya? Memangnya Sehun itu anak presiden, sampai semua orang harus tahu tentangnnya? Jongin juga mencoba masuk gang kecil disekitaran jalan itu. Awalnya takut, takut setengah mati malahan. Untungnya dia bisa bernafas lega setelah di gang itu tak ada preman seperti yang ditakutkannya selama ini. Tak untungnya, apa yang dicari Jongin tak ada di gang itu juga. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau menyerah sampai disini, dia terus menyusuri jalan itu setidaknya sampai hari benar-benar gelap.

Setelah berjalan kira-kira satu kilometer, Jongin melihat sekelebat perawakan Sehun dikerumunan halte bus. Seperti yang digambarkannya tadi, namja tinggi, ceking, putih, memakai sweater biru dan mantel hitam, itu sudah pasti Sehun. Akhirnya Jongin menemukannya juga. Jongin sudah amat gembira, tapi kemudian khawatir kembali. Kerumunan di halte bus tadi sebagian orangnya berdiri lalu mendekat hampir di tepian trotoar. Ternyata ada bus melintas di dekat Jongin, dan nantinya berhenti di halte mengangkut penumpang yang salah satunya Sehun. Sebelum Sehun naik bus itu, Jongin harus bisa mencegahnya. Jongin berlari kearah halte secepat yang dia bisa.

"HUNNNNNN!", teriak Jongin keras. "SEHUNNNNNNNN!", teriaknya lebih keras, sekeras dia memacu larinya. "SEHUUUUN, JANGAN NAIK! SEHUUUN, JANGAN PERGI!". Jongin berlari lebih dekat dengan halte, tapi semakin dia dekat sebagian orang yang berdiri tadi sudah terangkut semua dalam bus.

Bus melaju pelan setelah menutup rapat pintunya. Jongin memacu larinya lebih cepat, dia tak peduli badannya lelah, dia tak peduli kakinya sakit, dia juga tak peduli nafasnya habis, yang terpenting adalah mengejar bus itu. Jongin akan menghentikan bus-nya, menyuruh Sehun keluar bersamanya atau dia yang ikut bus itu bersama Sehun. Tapi sial, Jongin lari cepat, bus-nya juga makin cepat. Padahal Jongin sudah teriak-teriak agar bus-nya dihentikan. Supirnya pasti tuli, sampai tak mendengar teriakan keras Jongin.

"SEHUUUN! SEHUN, BERHENTI!", pintanya keras sambil mengejar bus walau sudah melewati halte.

Orang-orang dihalte memandang takjub plus aneh melihat Jongin. Sudah banyak yang mengira Jongin sedang mengejar kekasihnya. Tapi ada juga yang berfikir Jongin memanggil nama supirnya, karena nama Sehun itu terdengar ambigu. Sehun itu nama kekasihnya atau nama supir bus-nya.

"SEHUUUN! SEHUUUN! SEHUUUN!", teriak Jongin mirip lolongan srigala memanggil kawanannya. "SEHUUUN, TURUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, HUN! JANGAN PERGI!". Bus-nya sudah jauh, sudah tak bisa dikejar. Jongin juga sudah memutuskan berhenti berlari, tapi belum berhenti berteriak. "AKU TAHU AKU SALAH, HUN. TAPI AKU AKAN JELASKAN. SEHUUUN, AKU MINTA MAAAAAF!", teriak Jongin hampir dipenghujung energinya. "SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!", teriaknya sekencang mungkin menumpahkan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk sekedar mendramatisir suasana.

Adegan barusan jadi mirip drama Korea. Si yeoja terlihat naik bus, si namja datang terlambat dan tak bisa menghentikan bus-nya. Si namja akan teriak sekencang Jongin tadi untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya cinta. Setelah itu si namja akan berjalan lunglai tak bertenaga untuk kembali ke halte dan ternyata si yeoja masih berdiri di halte yang sama. Tapi di kisahnya Jongin sepertinya Sehun sudah terangkut bus tadi. Lagipula Sehun kan namja, eh, mungkin transgender, jadi tidak cocok kalau disamakan dengan drama Korea.

Tadinya orang-orang dihalte iba dengan tragisnya kisah Jongin, tapi mengingat ada banyak drama Korea punya setting yang sama seperti itu, mereka segera menghapus rasa iba-nya. Bosan selalu melihat adegan yang itu-itu saja, terlalu pasaran. Saat Jongin sudah berbaur di halte, tak ada satu orangpun yang respek dengannya.

"Padahal aku sudah mengaku salah", tutur Jongin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku juga sudah minta maaf, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sehun mengacuhkanku?", tuturnya lagi.

Ada seorang di dekat Jongin yang memperhatikannya, saat Jongin akan memandang balik, orang itu buru-buru menoleh kearah lain. Jongin tak ambil pusing, dia memilih memandangi trotoar dibawahnya.

"Sehun!", gumamnya makin lirih. "Sehun!"

Orang di sebelah Jongin memperhatikan lagi. Tapi saat Jongin menoleh untuk memastikan, orang itu kembali ke posisi semula. Dan Jongin juga mengabaikan hal itu lagi.

"Sehun, harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Jongin memberi jeda sebentar, tapi kemudian dia menoleh kilat. Orang di dekat Jongin akhirnya tertangkap basah memperhatikannya. Orang itu tersenyum lebar saat dipandangi balik oleh Jongin. Dia kemudian menepuk lengan Jongin, menyuruh Jongin untuk sabar menunggu bus selanjutnya. Dia menyarankan Jongin naik bus selanjutnya lalu berhenti ditempat Sehun biasa berhenti dan nanti pasti ketemu lagi dengan Sehun-nya.

"Aku menidurinya, ahjussi", terang Jongin. "Dia tak mau memaafkanku!"

Permasalahan Jongin ternyata mirip dengan permasalahan orang di dekat Jongin itu. Masa mudanya dulu dia juga meniduri kekasihnya. Awalnya kekasihnya marah, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka jadi sering melakukannya. Maklum, Korea kan dingin. Kalau sedang berdua dalam keadaan hawa dingin bawaannya ingin menjurus kesana terus. Itu awalnya, tapi di akhir-akhir kekasih orang itu bertingkah seperti Sehun yang baru diceritakan Jongin. Usut punya usut ternyata kekasih orang itu hamil. Jalan satu satunya adalah menikahi kekasihnya. Sekarang mereka resmi jadi suami istri, malah sudah punya dua anak.

Jongin mengangguk angguk saat mendengar cerita dan diberi saran orang disebelahnya. Masalahnya Jongin tak ingin menikah, tak ingin punya anak. Kalaupun harus menikah, itu nanti kalau dia sudah dewasa dan Kyuhyun tak mau lagi mengurusnya. Tapi dia tak mau dengan Sehun. Dia harus menikah dengan yeoja cantik, seksi, pintar dan kaya. Kalaupun nanti dia mau menikah dengan namja, Jongin mau namja yang seperti Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo saja juga boleh.

"Istriku sangat menakutkan kalau sedang marah. Dulu aku berpendapat kalau dia itu jelek, tidak seksi dan bodoh. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pandanganku berubah. Istriku itu cantik, walau tidak rupanya yang cantik tapi hatinya cantik. Dia juga seksi, dan hanya aku yang tahu itu. Istriku adalah orang terpandai di dunia. Dia mampu mengatur segala yang ada di rumah kita, mengurusiku, anak-anak kami dan mengurus semua kebutuhan rumah. Aku cukup bekerja, kuberi dia uang dan dia akan me-manage semuanya. Bukankah itu hebat?". Jongin cuma mendengarkan tanpa mampu berkomentar. "Sekarang aku tahu alasan dia terlihat galak saat marah-marah, itu agar kami terbiasa melakukan hal yang benar dan tak lagi mengulang kesalahan. Jadi jangan buat dia kesal, kuncinya adalah cinta"

Cinta? Jongin bukan tak kenal kata itu. Jongin juga tak merasa tabu, tapi untuk ukuran Jongin, cinta belum waktunya. Kalau mengkaji ulang cerita orang di dekatnya, Jongin senang saja seumpama semua itu benar. Sehun akan jadi cantik, dia akan jadi seksi juga. Kalau soal pintar, Sehun juga sudah pintar. Kekayaan juga bukan masalah dihadapan Jongin. Jongin punya setengah harta dari yang ditinggalkan orang tuannya dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi Sehun dan anak-anaknya kelak. Tapi... Sehun? Bisa tidak jadi seperti yang dikatakan orang di dekatnya ini? Walau bagaimanapun Jongin takut sehun.

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri!", tutur orang itu sambil kembali menepuk lengan Jongin. Tidak dituturkan juga Jongin sudah terlalu percaya diri. Hanya saja masalah yang dihadapi Jongin itu Sehun, orang yang ditakuti Jongin beserta kawan-kawannya. "Datanglah padanya lalu bertanggung jawablah!", kata orang itu bersamaan bus berikutnya datang.

Orang di sebelah Jongin tadi naik. Jongin juga diajak naik tapi dia menolak. Dia berdalih akan memikirkan saran barusan setelah itu akan mendatangi Sehun. Setelah kepergian bus tadi, suasana sedikit sepi. Ada beberapa orang belum naik, tapi sebentar kemudian datang lebih banyak orang untuk mengantri bus.

"Sehun jadi cantik? Sehun kan namja". Jongin berpikir lagi. "Sehun jadi seksi? Sehun itu ceking mengarah ke kerempeng. Nutrisi makanannya semua masuk ke otak, makanya otaknya hebat tapi ototnya lemah". Jongin masih berpikir. "Sehun jadi..."

SROOOOTTTT

Pemikiran Jongin terputus mendengar suara barusan. Dikeramaian halte, masih ada orang mengeluarkan suara demikian. Tidak malu apa?

"Sehun kan galak? Eh, tidak. Dia pasti cuma pura-pura galak", kata Jongin masih berbicara dengan diri sendiri. "Sehun transgender? Hiiiiiiii!", Jongin bergidik.

SROOOOTTT

Terdengar suara itu ulang. Harusnya kalau minumannya sudah habis, cepat dibuang jangan main sedot-sedot menimbulkan bunyi menjijikan seperti itu. Anak-anak memang seperti itu kalau tak ditemani orang tuanya.

"Sehun hamil?". Yang ini Jongin merasa takut. Kalau saja Jongin dapat kesempatan mengulang, dia akan memberikan jus jeruk itu pada Kyungsoo atau siapapun yang keren di sekolahnya. Kalaupun Jongin menidurinya, lalu hamil, lalu harus tanggung jawab dan menikahinya, Jongin siap-siap saja.

SROOOOTTT

Jongin menghela nafas karena merasa terganggu. Dia menoleh untuk menegur anak kecil yang dengan lugunya bertingkah memalukan di depan umum. Kasihan orang tuanya kalau dianggap tak becus mengajari anaknya tata krama di depan umum.

Saat Jongin memfokuskan pandangannya ke bangku halte, dia melihat sosok tinggi, ceking, putih, bersweater biru, berjaket hitam bernama Sehun. Sehun sedang minum bubble tea rasa rumput laut milik Jongin tadi ternyata. Mata Jongin membola, pemikirannya tadi lenyap digantikan euforia ketemu Sehun.

"SEHUN? HAHAHAHAHAHA", tawa bodoh kesenangan dari Jongin. "KAU SEHUN? KAU BENAR SEHUN?", tanyanya melebihi kebodohan sebelum-sebelumnya. Sudah pasti itu Sehun, pake tanya dengan nada tinggi pula?

Jongin menghampiri Sehun. Dia segera berlutut di depan Sehun kemudian memegangi tangannya yang masih memegang gelas bubble tea kosong. Dia mengabaikan orang-orang ramai memandanginya.

"Jadi kau tak meninggalkanku, Hun? Kau baik sekali", kata Jongin memuji Sehun. "Sehun, Sehun. Aku tak masalah kau asli namja atau transgender. Aku juga tak masalah kalau kau hamil anakku, nanti akan kuminta Kyuhyun hyung yang merawatnya. Kita masih bisa sekolah lagi, kita masih bisa se-gank lagi. Nanti ku ajak kau main ke game center dengan teman-teman", tutur Jongin semangat. "Sehun, Sehun. Ayo ikut aku dulu, ku kenalkan dengan Kyuhyun hyung!"

Kira-kira reaksi apa yang pantas diberikan Sehun untuk Jongin?

Lil' Bro

"Aku harus segera menyeret pembawa petaka itu pergi dari sini!"

Donghae mau mendebat peryataan Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun sudah tertanggkap basah selingkuh terus saja berpura-pura. Tapi saat Donghae hendak bersuara, staff dapur malah berdatangan. Mereka akan briefing sore bersama kepala chef sebelum pulang.

"Selamat sore, Bos!", sapa seseorang yang jalan paling depan. Beberapa lainnya cuma mengangguk dan menunduk didepan kedua atasan mereka itu.

"Selamat sore!", jawab Kyuhyun dan Donghae hampir bersamaan.

Kyuhyun niatannya mau menyeret Kibum keluar dari dapur resto-nya. Tapi keinginannya terbengkalai saat satu persatu staff resto diperkenalkan Ryeowook pada Kibum. Semuanya menunduk nuduk hormat, tapi setelah berinteraksi sebentar dengan Kibum, staff dapur malah bercanda tawa setelahnya. Dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Donghae berdiri, sepertinya Kibum tidak mengatakan hal yang lucu, Kibum juga tak tampak tersenyum, tapi staff-nya tertawa. Ryeowook mengepalai staff itu untuk tertawa juga.

Mengabaikan kegiatan Kibum dan karyawannya, Kyuhyun segera mendatangi kerumunan mereka. Dia merebut piring yang dipegang Kibum dan mengalihkannya pada seorang staff.

"Kita pulang sekarang!", kata Kyuhyun mengomando Kibum.

"Pulang kemana?".

Tu kan, Kyuhyun salah ucap. Kenapa dia harus mengajak Kibum pulang? Donghae dan karyawannya ada disini, makin meyakinkan kalau Kyuhyun ada hubungan dengan Kibum. Memang di hotel dan resto-nya, tak ada karyawan yang tahu dia punya kekasih, karena tak pernah sekalipun mengajak Siwon ke hotel dan resto-nya. Tapi Donghae tahu, si ikan itu akan membenarkan kalau dia berselingkuh dengan Kibum. Martabat bersih Kyuhyun tercoreng, sekarang.

"Kyu, Kibum belum selesai makan", kata Ryeowook tak rela Kibum dibawa pulang Kyuhyun. Dia mau pamer semua resep yang pernah dibuatnya pada Kibum.

"Makananmu lulus uji. Minggu depan mulailah menjualnya!", kata Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Dari pada dia malu berlama-lama disitu, dia putuskan menarik Kibum keluar dari dapur. Tapi Donghae masih menguntit mereka.

"Kyu!", panggil Donghae setelah mereka sampai diparkiran.

"Apa? Kembali bekerja, Hae!", perintah Kyuhyun masih sambil membawa Kibum menjauh.

"Jam kerja habis". Kyuhyun lupa itu. "Kau mau bawa Kibum kemana?"

"Terserah aku!"

"Kibum, jangan mau dibawa-bawa Kyuhyun!", Donghae masih berusaha mencegah mereka pergi. Tak bisa lewat Kyuhyun, dicobanya lewat Kibum. "Kibum, dengarkan aku!"

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti, berbalik arah dan langsung menghadapi Donghae. Kibum ikut serta, kali ini dia mulai mengatisipasi kalau-kalau Kyuhyun dan Donghae berkelahi. Saat Kibum tinggal di Jeju waktu itu juga terjadi hal sama seperti ini. Awalnya Kibum tak ambil pusing toh tak merugikannya juga. Tapi setelah diberi tahu bahwa dua orang yang berkelahi itu karena Kibum, tentu Kibum terkejut. Dia tak ada masalah dengan keduanya, tapi kenapa dia jadi penyebabnya? Tapi ternyata jawabannya sepele, dua orang itu berebut ingin memiliki Kibum. Apa sekarang dua orang ini juga akan berebut memilikinya?

"Kau mau bicara apa dengan Kibum?", tanya Kyuhyun garang ke arah muka Donghae. Padahal tadi Donghae berani, tapi mendapati Kyuhyun memasang tampang sedemikian, nyalinya menciut. "Katakan padaku!"

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanya Kibum memecah situasi. "Sudahlah, aku ikut kau pulang saja. Siapa tahu Kai sudah ada di rumahmu!". Kyuhyun masih bergeming didepan Donghae. Kibum mengajaknya pergi, tapi tak ada jawaban. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan baru Kyuhyun meluluh lalu mengikutinya pergi. "Hae, aku pergi dulu!", pamitnya pada Donghae.

"Nanti malam, aku boleh meneleponmu?", tanya Donghae setelah ketakutannya mereda.

"Kalau aku tak sibuk, pasti akan ku angkat!"

Tadinya Kibum yang diseret Kyuhyun, sekarang sebaliknya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak akan mungkin bertengkar dengan Donghae, awal-awal memang selisih pendapat tapi tak akan sampai berlarut-larut. Donghae masih karyawannya Kyuhyun walau merangkap jadi sahabat, jadi mana berani Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun bertengkar. Kibum kan belum pernah melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Donghae sebelumnya, jadi cuma dengan jalan memisahkan merekahlah yang bisa dia lakukan.

Kyuhyun diantar ke mobilnya diparkir, lalu Kibum sendiri menghampirii motornya. Sayangnya saat hendak menyalakan mesin, Kibum mendapati ban motornya kempes. Andai ban motornya kempes di dekat bengkel-nya, dia bisa membenahinya sendiri. Tapi ini di hotel yang lokasinya saja Kibum baru tahu sekarang. Lalu untuk kesekian kali Kibum meminta tolong untuk ditumpangi Kyuhyun pulang, setidaknya sampai ditempat dia bisa mendapatkan taxi atau angkutan umum lain.

"Dasom, Jongin sudah pulang?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyetir sambil dia menghubungi Dasom. "Belum?". Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kembalilah bekerja!"

"Kai belum pulang?", tebak Kibum yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Kuberi nomor telponku, kalau adikmu pulang suruh dia meneleponku". Kyuhyun tidak merespon, tapi dia melirik saat Kibum mengambil pulpen dari lubang dashboard lalu menuskan nomernya di kerts alamat super market yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya tadi. "Kalau kau butuh orang untuk mencicipi masakan restoranmu, kau juga boleh meneleponku", tambahnya sambil meletakkan kertas dan pulpennya dalam lubang tadi. "Donghae, Ryeowook dan sebagian staff dapurmu juga punya nomorku. Kalau kau butuh bantuan dapur tapi tak sempat telpon, suruh saja salah satu mereka meneleponku!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa punya selingkuhan sekarang ini. Selingkuhannya punya posisi lebih kuat dimata karyawan restorannya dari pada pacar sungguhannya. Besok-besok, dia akan segera meluruskan bahwa sebenarnya dia tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kibum.

"Kau rakus sekali dengan makanan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku lapar, dapat makan enak dan gratis, kenapa harus ditolak. Lagi pula Ryeowook memang pintar memasak. Dia juga menyuruh semua bawahannya hormat padaku seperti bos mereka sendiri"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena Ryeowook mengenalkanku sebagai suamimu!"

Kyuhyun menginjak rem mendadak saat ini juga.

To be continue

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Hola!...

Gue kembali bawa up date-an ff komplit dengan typo-nya.

Selamat membaca dan terima kasih!

Calon Menantu dan Calon Mertua

Jongin sedang bingung kali ini. Dia sekarang ada di kamar Hyung-nya, sedang menimbang dua piyama yang diambilnya dari lemari Kyuhyun. Dia mau mengambil yang biru tua atau yang biru muda? Jongin heran, kenapa Hyung-nya itu suka warna-warna netral. Hitam, putih, dan satu-satunya warna lain yaitu biru. Ada warna lain, tapi tak banyak. Itupun baju kerjanya saja. Soal baju rumahan semuanya hitam, putih dan biru. Pantas saja Hyung-nya itu hidupnya monoton seperti pilihan warna kesukaannya.

Biru tua atau biru muda? Sebenarnya untuk apa Jongin harus bersusah-susah memilih dua piyama dengan warna dasar sama? Punya Kyuhyun pula. Bukankah kalau dia tak suka pilihan warna hyung-nya, dia bisa pakai piyamanya sendiri. Lagi pula sudah pasti baju miliknya lebih bervariasi, lebih keren, up to date dan banyak pilihan warna. Jongin orangnya tak suka hal-hal monoton, soal bajupun juga akan berwarna seperti hidupnya. Tapi masalahnya, sekarang ini dikamarnya ada Sehun. Sehun berhasil dibujuk Jongin untuk ikut pulang bersamanya. Alasannya sepele, dari pada Sehun tidur di luar kan lebih baik tidur dirumahnya. Rumahnya Jongin lebih aman, lebih nyaman, lebih hangat dan lebih segala hal. Jongin juga berjanji mempertemukan Sehun dengan Kyuhyun, dia bilang Kyuhyun bisa membantu Sehun apapun masalahnya. Dan itulah alasan terkuat Sehun mau diajak kesini.

Sehun sudah mau diajak ke rumahnya, tapi masalah tak sampai disitu. Sehun mau mandi, dia bilang tak bisa tidur kalau belum mandi. Dan Dasom menunjukkan kamar mandi Jongin. Sehun mau pinjam alat mandi, dia tak mau pakai bekasnya Jongin. Dia minta sikat gigi baru, handuk baru, dan dia juga tak mau dipinjami piyama Jongin. Kalau pakai bajunya Dasom jelas tak mungkin, terpaksa Jongin menyelinap masuk kamar Kyuhyun. Walau kamar Kyuhyun terlarang untuk Jongin, dia nekad masuk. Dia akan mengambil satu piyama saja, Kyuhyun tak akan tahu asal tak ada yang cerita padanya. Hal berikutnya, dia tak tahu piyama mana yang bisa dipakai Sehun tapi Kyuhyun tak akan tahu kalau itu miliknya? Dan Dasom menggeleng tak bisa dimintai bantuan.

"Ah, kau ini. Masak kau tak tahu mana yang belum dipakai Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu", terang Dasom yang sekarang juga sedang bingung memperhatikan dua piyama itu.

Kyuhyun itu kalau beli baju selalu dengan jumlah banyak. Sayangnya setelah beli, dia akan mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari plastik lalu menaruhnya jadi satu dengan baju lain. Kan Dasom jadi tak tahu mana yang baru mana yang lama. Selain warna-nya hampir sama, baju Kyuhyun antara baru dan lama tak bisa dibedakan.

"Ambil saja dua-duanya. Biar Sehun sendiri yang memilihnya"

"Kau benar", puji Jongin. "Kau ternyata lebih pintar dariku!". Dasom memang lebih pintar dari Jongin, setengah tingkat diatasnya lebih tepatnya. "Tapi Kyuhyun hyung nanti marah tidak ya?"

"Tidak akan, asal bukan kau yang pakai kukira Tuan tak akan marah", Jongin mengangguk. Walaupun Kyuhyun pernah bilang amat menyayangi Jongin, tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu anti dengan adiknya. "Kau tak mau ambil yang putih?"

"Sehun putih, masa mau pakai putih juga?"

Dasom setuju, Sehun putih kalau pakai baju putih juga nanti dikira malaikat.

"Kalau hitam?"

"Hitam juga tidak bagus"

Dasom masih setuju. Kalau Sehun pakai hitam nanti dikira setan.

Akhirnya sepakat, Jongin dan Dasom membawa dua piyama biru milik Kyuhyun itu. Jongin menyerahkan keduanya pada Sehun, Dasom juga menyerahkan peralatan yang diminta Sehun. Keduanya kompak menyuruh Sehun segera mandi. Jongin menyuruh Sehun mandi yang lama, biar bersih katanya. Dasom juga mengkodekan hal sama, kalau Dasom beralasan biar Sehun sehat. Dia juga berjanji membuatkan teh panas selesainya Sehun mandi nanti. Tapi kenapa Jongin dan Dasom kompakan memperlakukan Sehun berlebihan seperti itu? Itu karena Jongin sempat cerita pada Dasom kalau dia pernah meniduri Sehun. Dia juga cerita soal jenis kelamin Sehun yang dicemaskan Jongin. Jongin takut kalau Sehun benar transgender, untuk membuktikannya dia butuh bantuan Dasom. Untung Dasom itu orang yang mudah diajak kompromi. Dasom itu partner yang tepat untuk Jongin.

"Transgender!"

Jongin mengetikkan kata itu pada halaman pencari di laptop-nya. Jongin menunggu sebentar sebelum loading-nya komplet. Kemudian dia memulai membaca satu persatu tulisan yang diajukan situs pencari. Jongin membuka tulisan paling atas kemudian membacanya bersamaan dengan Dasom. Ah, halaman itu cuma menerangkan soal jenis-jenis transgender. Jongin itu mencari laman yang memuat informasi soal ciri-ciri transgender. Siapa tahu mengena pada Sehun.

"Ciri-ciri transgender", eja Jongin sambil mengetik lagi di laman pencariannya.

Jongin membuka sebuah web deret paling atas, isinya transgender terbagi jadi dua. Yang berubah dari namja ke yeoja dan sebaliknya. Jongin menscrolnya sampai didapatinya ciri-ciri transgender. Ciri transgender yang berubah dari yeoja ke namja.

"Walau bertubuh pria tapi kulitnya putih, bersih dan halus". Jongin membaca kalimat bernomor satu dari ciri-ciri yang tertera di halaman itu kemudian berpandangan dengan Dasom. "Sehun kulitnya putih kan?", Dasom mengangguk. "Sehun kulitnya bersih kan?", Dasom mengangguk lagi. "Sehun kulitnya halus kan?", kali ini Dasom menggeleng.

"Aku belum pernah pegang", terang Dasom memberi alasan. "Kau yang harusnya tahu, dia kan temanmu"

Jongin memang temannya Sehun, soal kontak fisik sepertinya juga pernah. Tapi waktu mereka bersentuhan itu karena tak sengaja. Jadi Jongin-pun tak benar-benar mengingat kulitnya Sehun itu halus atau tidak. Atau Jongin perlu tanya pada teman-teman se-gank-nya ya? Mereka juga pernah bersentuhan dengan Sehun, siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka pernah merasakan kehalusan kulit Sehun.

"Aku akan tanya Chanyeol, dia juga pernah bersentuhan dengan Sehun"

"Kenapa harus tanya orang lain? Mumpung Sehun ada disini, kita buktikan sendiri saja", usul Dasom yang langsung diiyakan Jongin. "Nanti selesai Sehun mandi, coba kau sentuh dia!"

"Yang benar saja kau! Sehun tak mungkin mau kusentuh". Dari dulu Sehun memang sering kali menghindari kontak fisik dengan Jongin se-gank, mereka saja yang asal pegang kalau sedang kumpul bersama. Tiba-tiba merangkul Sehun-lah, menggandeng tangannya dan kadang-kadang memeluk Sehun ketika mereka menginap ditempat yang sama. Kadang ada adu peluk pada Sehun. Siapa cepat, dia bisa tidur dekat Sehun dan memeluknya, kemudian berakhir dengan ditendang Sehun dan diperintah untuk tidur jauh dari Sehun. Sehun dianggap tropi bagi Jongin se-gank yang secara tak sadar diperlakukan istimewa. "Nanti kalau Sehun menamparku bagaimana?"

Dasom pikir Jongin benar, Jongin baru meniduri Sehun. Bisa juga disebut Jongin memperkosa Sehun walau secara tak sadar. Biasanya korban perkosaan itu akan anti dengan orang yang telah menodainya, bisa jadi hal demikian dirasakan Sehun. Kalau Jongin menyentuhnya, secara refleks Sehun bisa menamparnya atau paling ekstrim menjambaki dan mencakar muka Jongin sampai berdarah-darah. Dasom juga akan melakukan hal itu kalau dirinya ada diposisi Sehun. Demi menyelamatkan Sehun agar tidak bertindak anarkis serta menyelamatkan majikannya dari cakaran berdarah, Dasom yang harus turun tangan.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang akan menyentuhnya!", usul Dasom lagi. Sehun kan tampan, lumayan kalau bisa menyentuhnya.

Mesumnya Dasom kambuh. Pertama kali bertemu Siwon, dia pernah pura-pura tak sengaja menyentuh pipinya Siwon. Saat bertemu Kibum juga demikian, Dasom bersalaman lama sekali dengan Kibum. Dia sebenarnya juga mau pura-pura tidak sengaja menyentuh pipinya Kibum, tapi karena Kyuhyun terus memelototinya, dia jadi tak punya kesempatan. Terus terang Dasom suka sekali memegang pipi namja-namja tampan. Sudah banyak namja yang pipinya dia pegang-pegang, termasuk teman se-gank-nya Jongin. Teman Jongin semuanya tampan dimatanya, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun dan Jongin tak masuk dalam daftar namja tampan Dasom.

Jongin menatap tajam Dasom awalnya. Dia sudah bisa membaca sinyal-sinyal kemesuman pembantunya itu, namun kemudian setuju setelah Dasom mengrikrarkan sumpah bahwa tak akan menyentuh banyak. Dia cuma mau mengelus pipinya Sehun dan menyentuh tangannya. Dasom juga menambahkah bahwa Jongin sudah meniduri Sehun, tidak mungkin Dasom menidurinya juga. Dan kalimat terakhir itulah yang membuat Jongin terpaksa mengangguk. Soalnya mendengar kalimat Dasom meniduri Sehun, terdengar ngeri sekali ditelinga Jongin.

Setelah terjadi kesepakatan, Jongin dan Dasom antri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Rencananya mereka pura-pura menunggu Sehun, Dasom memberikan teh panas, namun nanti akan ada adegan tak sengaja sentuhan pipi dan tangan yang akan dilakukan Dasom pada Sehun. Menunggu lima menit awal keduanya masih harap-harap cemas, lima belas menit berikutnya keduanya hampir bosan. Setelah lebih dari setengah jam mereka merasa heran. Kenapa Sehun mandinya lama sekali? Apa gara-gara tadi Dasom menyuruhnya mandi biar bersih hingga Sehun perlu waktu lebih dari dua jam? Atau kemungkinan terburuk, Sehun bunuh diri karena depresi telah diperkosa Jongin?

"Kai, dobrak!", perintah Dasom panik sama paniknya dengan Jongin. "Dobrak sekarang sebelum nyawa Sehun benar-benar tak bisa diselamatkan!", perintah Dasom lagi.

Dasom memberi jalan sedangkan Jongin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Mereka berdua menghitung mulai tiga, dua dan hampir satu ketika Sehun membuka pintu dari luar kamar.

"Sedang apa kalian disitu?", jadi Sehun tidak ada dikamar mandi? "Aku menunggu kalian didepan, ternyata kalian disini". Jongin dan Dasom melonggo. "Kyuhyun hyung pulang telat kan? Besok saja bertemu dengannya, sekarang aku mau tidur. Aku lelah!", tuturnya masih belum disambut respon dari Jongin dan Dasom. "Aku mau tidur, kalian boleh keluar!"

"Hun, aku akan bawakan teh panas untukmu"

"Tidak perlu, aku tak suka teh"

Tentu saja Sehun tak suka teh panas, dia sukanya bubble tea. Tapi baguslah kalau Sehun mau tidur sekarang, Sehun jadi terhindar dari ulah mesumnya Dasom. Jongin akan mengambil alih lagi tugas menyentuh kulit Sehun itu. Nanti dia tidur dengan Sehun, dia akan pura-pura tidur duluan dan pada saat Sehun tidur, dia akan melancarkan aksi. Dia akan menyentuh pipi Sehun lalu mengelus tangannya juga. Kan Sehun tidur, pasti tak akan tahu kalau disentuh-sentuh Jongin.

"Baiklah ayo tidur!", ajak Jongin sambil menguap pura-pura mengantuk. Jongin berjalan ke ranjang. "Ayo Hun, kita tidur saja!" Jongin naik ke ranjangnya, menata selimut dan hendak merebah.

"Aku tak mau tidur denganmu. Kau keluar dari sini!", kata Sehun halus. Walau secara halus masih dikategorikan sebagai pengusiran.

"Ini kan kamarku, Hun!", protes Jongin.

"Atau aku yang keluar dari rumah ini?". Sehun keluar dari rumah ini? Pertanda permintaan maaf Jongin akan tertunda untuk dimaafkan.

"Tapi kita bisa tidur bersama, Hun!", pinta Jongin. "Kemarin-kemarin kita juga tidur bersama, kan". Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin dia teringat tidur bersama antaranya dan Jongin itu adalah saat dia diperkosa Jongin.

Kalau dipaksa terus, nanti Sehun benar-benar depresi. Bisa jadi Sehun bunuh diri betulan kalau terus didekati Jongin. Dasom lagi-lagi harus turun tangan. Masalah sentuh menyentuh itu bisa besok-besok, tunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti!", serobot Dasom. "Kau boleh tidur disini sendirian. Biar Kai yang tidur diruang tamu". Dasom langsung menarik dan menggandeng Jongin dari ranjangnya. Dasom juga bermaksud menyeretnya keluar. Jongin protes keras, tapi segera ditenangkan Dasom. Dia bilang kalau Sehun masih trauma diperkosa oleh Jongin, makanya Sehun tak mau tidur dengannya. Dan Jongin akhirnya maklum. "Kai, ucapkan selamat malam untuk Sehun!"

"Selamat malam, Hun!", ucapnya sedikit tak rela.

"Selamat tidur, Sehun. Semoga kau tidak bermimpi buruk!", ucap Dasom sambil menyeret Jongin keluar ruangan.

Sehun tak menjawab, dia bahkan mengunci pintu sesaat Jongin dan Dasom keluar kamar.

Lil' Bro

Hampir tengah malam Kyuhyun sampai dirumahnya. Saat dia turun dari mobil, suasana dalam rumahnya sudah gelap. Dasom pasti sudah tidur. Kalau Jongin, entahlah anak itu selalu punya acara sendiri tiap harinya tanpa Kyuhyun bisa menebaknya. Udara malam ini dingin, dan Kyuhyun masih memakai setelah yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan mulai tadi pagi, dinginnya menembus bajunya lalu meresap ke kulitnya. Kyuhyun kedinginan walau tinggal berjalan dari halaman ke dalam rumahnya dan dia tak suka itu. Ini semua gara-gara Kibum, gara-gara manusia bernama pasaran itu Kyuhyun harus pulang larut dan kedinginan diluar rumah begini.

Setelah pernyataan Kibum bahwa dia diperkenalkan sebagai suaminya ke seluruh staff dapur, Kyuhyun tak terima. Dia memarahi Kibum dan mengajaknya berdebat, tapi Kibum bisa mengelak. Bukan Kibum yang menginginkan diperkenalkan sebagai suami Kyuhyun. Saat dia selesai menyebutkan nama, Ryeowook menambahkan status suami itu. Koki resto-nya Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengenalkannya sebagai suami pada semua bawahannya. Lagi pula tak ada untungnya Kibum diperkenalkan sebagai suami dihadapan orang lain. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun kejadian barusan itu adalah musibah. Dia ngotot mengajak Kibum kembali ke hotel bermaksud menjelaskan kesalahan barusan.

Mereka kembali ke hotel. Kyuhyun menyeret Kibum untuk menuju dapur resto, tapi sampai disana semua staff dapur sudah berganti shift. Ryeowook dan anak buahnya dalam seminggu ini bekerja pagi sampai sore dan untuk sore sampai pagi besok sudah tukar dengan chef lain. Awalnya Kyuhyun kecewa, tapi dari pada dia pulang masih dalam mode kecewa, dia memperkenalkan Kibum pula ada chef dan staff yang bertugas saat itu. Kali ini dia perkenalkan Kibum sebagai tamu saja, dia juga menegaskan kalau dirinya dan Kibum tak ada hubungan apapun. Aneh kan? Semua karyawan Kyuhyun juga berfikir demikian. Ada ataupun tidak hubungan antara Bos dan tamu-nya, merekapun juga tak peduli.

Setelah aksi pengenalan barusan, Kyuhyun masih belum puas. Dia meminta Kibum datang lagi besok untuk mengklarifikasikan masalah hubungan mereka pada Ryeowook dan anak buahnya. Awalnya Kibum tak mau karena dia masih ada urusan untuk mencari adiknnya. Dan Kyuhyun akhirnya menawarkan diri membantu menemukan adiknnya sampai ketemu asal Kibum mau datang ke hotelnya lagi besok. Kemudian Kibum setuju. Tapi masalahnya lagi, Kyuhyun takut Kibum berbohong padanya, dia takut Kibum tak mau datang besok itu. Kyuhyun berkeras mengantar Kibum sampai rumahnya padahal Kibum sendiri minta diturunkan ditempat dimanapun dia bisa menemukan taxi. Kibum sudah berjanji akan datang, toh motornya juga masih berada di parkiran hotel milik Kyuhyun, tapi dasarnya Kyuhyun tak percayaan, dia masih tak mengijinkan Kibum pulang naik taxi.

Tempat tinggal Kibum ternyata jauh. Butuh sejam untuk sampai ke apartemen tempat dia tinggal. Sesampainya di pelaratan apartemen, Kyuhyun masih melarang Kibum turun dan naik sendiri ke apartemennya. Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya masuk parkiran apartemen, lalu dia mengikuti Kibum sampai depan pintu apartemennya. Saat Kibum akan masuk, Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Kibum, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun bergeming. Dia mau lihat Kibum mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu apartemen itu. Ya siapa tahu, Kibum cuma gaya-gayaan di depan pintu apartemen orang. Kalau ternyata Kibum bohong, kemudian besok tak datang ke hotel, setelah itu Ryeowook dan anak buahnya masih menganggap mereka suami istri, bagaimana jadinya? Lebih baik Kyuhyun mengorbankan waktunya berlama-lama mengikuti Kibum hingga titik terakhir tempat tinggal Kibum dari pada selamanya punya status suami istri tak sah dengannya.

Kyuhyun masuk rumahnya, dia buru-buru masuk kamar setelah kembali mengunci pintu depan. Dia menginginkan mandi air panas, berganti pakaian tidur kemudian segera merebah di ranjang hangatnya. Semuanya dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan cepat sampai tepat saat ini dia berbaring dan mulai memejamkan mata diranjangnya. Beberapa menit Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, lalu dia terjaga lagi. Kyuhyun ingat nomor yang ditinggalkan Kibum di lubang dashboard mobilnya. Dia segera bangun, mengambil kunci mobilnya. Kyuhyun keluar rumah cepat-cepat agar tidak kedinginan, dia segera ke mobilnya, membuka pintu lalu mengambil kertas tadi sore. Selesainya, dia kembali dengan cepat masuk rumah lalu kekamarnya.

 _Kibum, ini aku. Kyuhyun. Jangan lupa besok pagi kujemput kau di rumahmu jam 7 tepat._

Kyuhyun menuliskan pesan itu lalu mengirimkannya pada nomor yang ada dikertasnya. Kyuhyun kemudian menyimpan handphone-nya dimeja dan dia kembali memejamkan mata. Lima belas menit dia terpejam lalu kembali terjaga. Kyuhyun meraih handphne-nya lagi, kemudian dia duduk bersandar dibedhead dan mulai mendial nomor Kibum.

" _Hallo!"_ , jawab Kibum cepat. Jadi Kibum belum tidur, tapi kenapa sms Kyuhyun tak dibalas? Sekedar kata 'Ya' atau 'Ok', kan bisa. _"Hallo?"_

"Kibum, besok kau harus siap jam tujuh pagi. Aku akan ke apartement-mu", kata Kyuhyun to the point.

" _O"_ , jawab Kibum singkat. _"Kau baru saja mengirimkan sms padaku"_. Kibum membacanya ternyata, tapi kenapa tak dibalas?

"Kenapa kau tak membalasnya kalau sudah kau baca?", tanya Kyuhyun emosi. Dia takut Kibum berusaha kabur darinya.

" _Aku sibuk!"_

"Baiklah, yang penting aku sudah memastikan kalau kau tak berusaha kabur", Kibum terdengar menghembuskan nafas dari seberang telepon. "Kututup telponnya!"

" _Hm!"_

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan, tapi dia masih belum meletakkan handphone-nya. Kyuhyun memandangi nomor yang ditelponnya barusan, nomor Kibum. Apakah perlu Kyuhyun menamai nomor Kibum? Kalau tak dinamai nanti nomor itu terhapus lalu saat dia butuh menelepon Kibum, dia kesulitan mencari nomornya lagi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengetikkan nama, dan menyimpan nomor itu dengan nama Kibum. Baru setelah itu dia meletakkan handphone-nya dimeja dan kembali tidur.

Lil' Bro

Kibum sedang berselancar didunia maya saat handphone-nya kembali bergetar. Dia sedang memilih-milih onderdil motor yang akan dibelinya dari distributor barang-barang bermotor asal Jepang. Setelah getaran kedua, dia baru mengalihkan mata dari laptopnya. Kibum segera meraih handphone-nya, dia melihat pemanggil dalam handphone-nya belum bernama, tapi Kibum ingat itu nomor Kyuhyun. Ini pukul dua pagi, hampir dua jam sejak panggilan pertama Kyuhyun tadi. Ada apa Kyuhyun meneleponnya jam segini? Apa dia masih curiga kalau-kalau Kibum tak datang ke restorannya besok?

"Hallo!"

" _Kibum, aku Kyuhyun_ ", katanya walau Kibum sudah tahu. " _Aku cuma mau mengubah janji kita besok. Aku akan datang pukul delapan pagi!_ ", terangnya kemudian terdiam cukup lama. " _Kau jangan coba-coba kabur!_ ", ancam Kyuhyun yang mendapat reaksi sama seperti sebelumnya. Kibum hanya mendengus.

Kibum tak habis pikir, kalau cuma mengubah jam pertemuan mereka kenapa tidak besok saja? Kyuhyun juga bisa langsung datang telat. Yang ngeyel ingin pertemuan ulang di restoran kan dia, bukan Kibum. Jadi suka-suka dia mau jam berapapun datang menjemput Kibum.

"Terserah kau saja!", jawab Kibum yang sudah kembali memandangi laptopnya.

" _Baiklah kututup telponnya_!"

Kyuhyun tak bicara lagi, tapi dia juga tak menutup telepon-nya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?", tanya Kibum membuka percakapan baru. "Insomnia?"

" _Iya_ ". Kyuhyun bohong padahal tadi dia sudah tidur sekitar dua jam. Tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun, lalu bergerak mengambil handphone dan menelepon Kibum. " _Kau sendiri kenapa tak segera tidur?"_

"Aku sibuk"

" _Kau sibuk? Baiklah kututup teleponnya_ ", Kata Kyuhyun terdengar tidak rela. " _Jangan lupa besok jam delapan aku datang ke situ!"_

"Aku tidak lupa!

" _Baguslah_ "

Kemudian Kyuhyun benar-benar menutup telepon-nya.

Kibum kembali berbelanja online, memilih barang, memasukkan dalam keranjang belanja online-nya lalu memasukkan nomor kartu kredit untuk pembayarannya. Kibum menyelesaikannya proses jual belinya tepat pukul lima pagi. Ketika dia hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya, kembali handphone-nya berbunyi. Kibum ingin mengabaikannya mengingat dia butuh istirahat untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun pukul delapan pagi nanti. Tapi dia menunda niatannya ketika nomor Kyuhyun didapatinya ditelepon itu.

" _Kau sudah bangun?",_ tanya Kyuhyun setelah terbatuk batuk memaksakan suaranya. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun yang baru bangun. _"Baguslah. Aku tak mau kita terlambat ke restoran nanti!"_ hampir terdengar seperti janjian kencan. Kyuhyun tak mau Kibum datang terlambat dikencan pertama mereka, tapi Kibum tak memberi respon bagus.

"Aku belum tidur", jawab Kibum santai. "Dan sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, ini masih terlalu pagi"

" _Tidak. Aku terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi. Dan kusarankan kau jangan tidur, nanti kita bisa terlambat"_ , perintah Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan dengusan lagi oleh Kibum. _"Kalau kau tidur sekarang, kau pasti belum siap ketika aku kerumahmu nanti. Aku tak suka menunggu, jadi jangan tidur sekarang ini!"_

"Terserah kau saja"

" _Awas kau sampai tidur"_ , ancam Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku tak tidur, tapi bisa kau tutup teleponnya? Aku sibuk!", dalih Kibum yang sebenarya sudah mulai capek. Dia mengantuk dan butuh istirahat barang sejenak. "Lebih baik kau bersiap dari sekarang, bukankah kau tak suka terlambat"

" _Ya, aku memang akan bersiap. Dan kau juga harus bersiap!"_

"Akan kulakukan!"

Kibum segera mematikan teleponnya padahal Kyuhyun ingin bicara lagi. Dia segera mengatur handphone-nya dalam mode silent kemudian meninggalkan ponsel itu dimeja kerjanya. Kibum beranjak menuju kamarnya dan memulai istirahat. Persetan dengan perintah Kyuhyun itu, dia mengantuk dan butuh tidur.

Lil' Bro

"Kai!", Dasom menoel Jongin pagi ini. "Kai!", ulangnya sambil menambahkan tepukan-tepukan pada pipi Jongin. "Bangun!"

Jongin mengeram kesal ditoel-toel saat sedang asyik tidur. Dia menggerutu tak jelas namun kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Dasom. Jongin tidur lagi.

"Kai, Sehun ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Hm?", tanya Jongin setengah dengar. Dia dengar nama Sehun barusan disebut.

"Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu", kata Dasom lagi sambil mengulingkan Jongin kearahnya. "Sehun sedang disini!"

"Sehun?", tanya Jongin lagi sambil membuka matanya setengah. "Sehun mana?", tanyanya ulang. "Hun, kita bicara satu jam lagi ya!". Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Ckckck!" Dasom menggeleng-geleng heran. "Aku tak yakin kau akan berhasil jadi ayah. Malasmu itu tak pernah hilang dari dulu!" Dasom menarik kedua tangan Jongin dan mendudukkannya paksa. "Kai, Sehun akan menyampaikan berita gembira padamu. Jangan tidur terus!"

Jongin terpaksa membuka mata pasalnya saat dia akan kembali tidur, dia mendengar Sehun berdehem didekatnya. Jongin melihat Dasom dan Sehun berdiri didekat ranjangnya. Jongin menguap dulu sebelum tersenyum kaku kearah Sehun. Dia menggeser duduknya memberikan tempat untuk Sehun duduk, namun Sehun bergeming disamping Dasom.

"Kau ingin bicara padaku?", tanya Jongin sambil mengejap-ngejapkan matanya.

"Iya", Sehun mengulurkan benda bentuk pulpen pada Jongin.

Jongin menerima benda itu canggung. Dia harus apakan benda yang diberikan Sehun padanya itu. Pulpen atau lebih mirip termometer yang dipegangnya itu diamatinya dulu. Ada garis tapi tak ada tombol. Jongin harus mengukur suhu badannya? Jongin tak merasa panas hari ini.

"Aku harus memakai ini?", tanya Jongin tak yakin tapi dia segera mengibas-ngibaskan benda itu. "Kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Aku sehat".

Jongin bahkan tak bertanya apa benda itu, dia keburu menjejalkannya ke mulut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengambilnya dan melihatnya. Dalam benda kecil itu tak terdapat angka seperti termometer pada umumnya, apa Jongin tak tahu cara mengunakannya? Mungkin ada tombol rahasia untuk mengaktifkan termometernya. Jongin melihat pada layar kecil dengan dua strip merah itu tak berubah, bukankah berarti dia sehat.

"Dari tadi cuma ada dua strip ini, berarti aku sehat", terang Jongin sok tahu. "Kalian ini pagi-pagi membangunkanku hanya untuk melakukan hal sepele begini. Dilihat dari tampangku saja, penyakit tak akan mau datang padaku!"

Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada sambil mengeraskan ekspresi. Dasom sendiri menepok jidat menanggapi kelakuan Jongin.

"Kau tahu benda apa itu?", tanya Dasom gemas pada Jongin. Jadi selama ini ternyata dia bekerja pada majikan yang bodoh seperti Jongin.

"Itu test pack!"

"Test pack? Setahuku namanya termometer, ini yang model baru ya?", tanya Jongin sambil mengamati benda itu. Jongin kembali memasukkannya ke mulut mencoba sekali lagi menggunakan termometer fersinya.

"Itu test pack, Kai. Bukan termometer!", terang Dasom bertambah geram.

"Ya, kau baru saja mengatakannya", jawab Jongin setelah mencabut dan mengamati suhu di termometernya. "Ini tetap dua strip. Aku sehat. Artinya aku tidak sakit!", katanya semangat membuktikan dirinya benar. "Ngomong-ngomong Hun, kau mau menyampaikan kabar gembira apa?"

"Ya itu kabar gembiranya", terang Dasom menahului Sehun.

"Jangan bercanda, kalian membangunkanku cuma untuk menunjukkan termometer model baru ini? Aku tidak tertarik"

Dasom menepok jidatnya ulang. Dia mengeram kesal, ingin sekali menjambak dan menjedot jedotkan kepala Jongin ke tembol. Tidak bisakah Jongin pintar sedikit? Yang namanya test pack dari dulu tidak pernah jadi bagian dari termometer.

"Aku hamil!", kata Sehun to the point.

"Hamil?", tanya Jongin curiga. Tidak mungkin, Sehun kan namja. Mana bisa namja hamil? Eh, jangan-jangan Sehun transgender. "Hamil?", ulang Jongin sambil membuat bulatan besar khayal diperutnya sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau transgender, Hun?"

Plaak!

Sehun menghadiahi satu tamparan untuk mulut Jongin yang tak bisa diatur itu.

"Ampun, Hun!", pinta Jongin sambil bersujud di ranjangnya.

"Aku hamil ya hamil. Kau kira siapa yang memperkosaku? Itu kau!", tuding Sehun pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingat memperkosamu, Hun"

Plaak!

"Auh! Ampun, Hun!"

"Kau mau mangkir juga?"

"Iya. Iya, aku yang memperkosamu", aku Jongin terpaksa. Yang namanya perkosaan itu bukankah kalau dilandasi pemaksaan, sedangkan Jongin saja takut dengan Sehun masa iya Jongin memperkosa Sehun? Yang waktu itu kan, secara tak sadar, berarti bukan termasuk perkosaan. "Jadi kau hamil?", Jongin mengulang membuat bulatan besar khayal diperutnya.

Plaak!

"Kau masih tanya lagi? Kurang jelas yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Ampun, Hun! Jangan menamparku terus, nanti aku jadi bodoh!"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh!", ejek Sehun dan Dasom mengangguki itu.

Kenapa Sehun jadi berubah jahat begini? Dasom mundur beberapa langkah dibelakang Sehun. Menurutnya ini bukan lagi wilayahnya untuk ikut campur. Lagi pula Dasom ingin tahu sehebat apa Jongin yang badung itu menghadapi Sehun yang galak? Kalau Sehun sesegera mungkin jadi bagian dari keluarga ini, bakalan seru punya majikan seperti Sehun.

"Baiklah aku bodoh, tapi jangan tampar lagi. Pipiku sakit!", pinta Jongin sedikit menjauh dari jangkauan Sehun. "Jadi, kau hamil? Tapi namja tak bisa hamil, Hun. Aku sudah baca dari internet. Aku juga sudah tanya Kyuhyun hyung soal itu". Sehun mengangkat tangannya ingin menampar Jongin lagi. "Hun, kuminta jangan main kasar begitu. Iya iya kau hamil. Aku percaya!", cegah Jongin sambil mundur jauh.

"Kemari kau!"

"Tidak mau, kau mau menamparku kan?"

"Iya. Karena kau mengatakan aku transgender", kata Sehun geram. "Kemari Kai!"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya, Hun!"

"Tadi kau mengatakannya"

"Itu tadi, Hun. Barusan tidak!", elak Jongin

"Kemari!", perintah Sehun galak. "Kau yang kemari atau aku yang kesitu?", Jongin makin mundur. "Kai, kemari atau,..."

"Aku kesitu!", kata Jongin cepat sambil menggeser posisinya mendekati Sehun. Ditampar Sehun tidak apa-apa, dari pada Sehun mengamuk lalu dia dibunuh. Setidaknya ditampar di kamar cuma ada Dasom yang lihat, kalau dia dibunuh Sehun seluruh Korea akan tahu. "Jangan tampar keras-keras ya!"

Sehun mendengus melihat Jongin bereaksi berlebihan. Sehun hilang mood untuk menampar Jongin. Dia memilih mengabaikan Jongin yang sekarang sedang terpejam meringis sambil menyodorkan pipi ke depannya. Sehun menyayangkan kenapa dia harus berakhir seperti sekarang. Dia ditiduri Jongin yang notabene adalah namja yang sama sekali tak pernah dianggap ada olehnya. Kabar terburuknya dia hamil, hamil anak Jongin. Harusnya Sehun marah besar, tapi selain marah-marah bukanlah kebiasaan Sehun, marah itu menguras tenaga. Lebih baik Sehun mencari jalan keluar lain.

"Kau tak jadi menamparku?"

"Aku tak akan menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk menamparmu!"

"Hufffff!", Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega. "Begitu lebih baik", terang Jongin sambil meringis senang. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau tak mungkin hamil". Tadinya Sehun sudah hilang mood marahnya, sekarang setelah Jongin lagi-lagi mengatakan hal diluar jalur, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Jongin paham atau tidak? Sehun posif hamil, kenapa masih saja Jongin menyangkalnya? Dimana otaknya namja badung satu ini? "Kau namja, Hun. Namja tak mungkin hamil. Kecuali transgender", tambah Jongin. "Lagi pula kalau kau memang transgender, kita cuma melakukannya sekali. Belum tentu bisa jadi!"

Plaak!

"Hiyyaaa! Kenapa kau menamparku lagi?"

Plaak!

"Katakan sekali lagi aku transgender dan kuhilangkan nyawamu!", ancam Sehun sambil menarik kerah baju Jongin.

"Ampun, Hun!"

Plaak!

"Sehun, jangan tampar lagi!", pinta Jongin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. Dasom tolong aku!"

Dasom hanya celingukan pura-pura tak dengar. Asyik melihat adegan majikannya ditampar Sehun. Seumur-umur Dasom sendiri belum pernah menampar orang. Dia sendiri kadang-kadang kesal dengan Kyuhyun ataupun Jongin, ingin juga menampar kedua majikannya itu, tapi statusnya sebagai pembantu membuatnya tak berkutik. Sekarang melihat Jongin ditampari Sehun, serasa dendamnya tersalurkan lewat tangan Sehun. Dasom puas.

"Rasakan!", celetuk Dasom lirih, jauh dan tak terdengar oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"Dasom!",

Plaak!

"Beraninya kau minta bantuan?". Sehun segera melepaskan tamparan baru. "Katakan sekali lagi seperti tadi. Aku tak hamil, aku transgender. Cepat katakan!", paksa Sehun dengan tangan kiri meremat kuat dikerah baju Jongin dan tangan kanan siaga diudara untuk menampar Jongin

"Tidak, Hun. Tidak!"

"Tidak apa?"

Plaak!

"Tidak. Kau memang hamil. Iya kau memang hamil. Aku percaya!"

Plaak!

"Kau bukan transgender. Kau Sehun, namja paling tampan di Korea. Namja paling pintar di Korea. Namja paling hebat di Korea!", kata Jongin cepat-cepat. Sejujurnya dia tak begitu ihklas mengatakannya. Mungkin Sehun pintar, tapi untuk urusan tampan dan hebat seharusnya dialah yang mendapatkan gelar itu, bukan Sehun.

Plaak!

"Aaaaa, kenapa kau masih menamparku?"

"Kau belum mengakui perbuatanmu!", cecar Sehun lagi.

Plaak!

"Aku mengaku. Aku yang memperkosamu. Sekarang kau hamil. Hamil anakku. Kau bukan transgender. Kau tampan, pintar dan hebat", kata Jongin terpaksa lagi. "Aku akan lakukan apa saja asal kau jangan menamparku lagi, Hun. Jangan bunuh aku. Aku mohon!", pinta Jongin sambil mencekali tangan Sehun yang masih terangkat didepannya. "Aku akan belajar yang baik. Bekerja yang giat. Dan menjadi orang sukses, Hun. Ampuni aku, Sehun!", pintanya lagi dan lagi. "Nanti akan kupaksa Kyuhyun hyung merawat anak itu!

Plaak Plaak Plaak

"Ammmmpun Sehunnn!"

Jongin terjingkat dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Tiga pukulan beruntun di kepalanya barusan menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk ditampari Sehun. Jongin hafal irama pukulan seperti itu. Dan saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya, Kyuhyun sedang melotot tajam disamping ranjangnya. Sambil mencekali gulungan map kerja, Kyuhyun memasang tampang horor.

"Kau harus minta ampun padaku juga!", perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ada salah padamu, Hyung!", dalihnya sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Aku sedang mimpi buruk dan kau malah memukuliku. Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh!". Pernyataan Kyuhyun ini mengingatkan Jongin pada pernyataan Sehun dalam mimpi tadi. Ok, Jongin memang bodoh, tapi setidaknya dia dapat predikat tampan disekolahnya. "Kau yang menghamili Sehun lalu aku yang merawat anakmu? Aku rela mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menyewa pembunuh bayaran agar melenyapkanmu"

"Hyung, aku kan adikmu"

"Aku lebih suka jadi anak tunggal dari pada harus menanggung kesalahanmu!"

Jongin segera bangun dan mengekor Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

Tadinya Kyuhyun heran, pagi-pagi ada yang berisik dikamar tamu. Kyuhyun yang sedang siap-siap agar tak terlambat ke rumah Kibum-pun memutuskan menengok dulu kedalam. Ternyata ada jongin yang sedang mimpi. Awalnya Kyuhyun mau membiarkan saja adiknya teriak-teriak minta ampun pada Sehun, toh itu memang kesalahan adiknya. Namun setelah mendengar kalimat dimana dia diumpankan Jongin untuk bertanggung jawab, terang saja dia menolak. Dan digulungnya map yang saat itu dibawanya dan dipukulkannya ke kepala Jongin.

"Hyung ini hari libur. Kau sudah rapi begini, mau kemana?", tanya Jongin yang masih mengekor Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

"Bisnis", jawabnya. "Aku ini orang sibuk, tidak seperti kau yang pemalas itu. Kalau Sehun hamil, kalian punya anak, kurasa kau tak akan pantas disebut ayah"

"Ya maka dari itu tugas ayah kuserahkan padamu!". Kyuhyun berbalik kilat dan memelototi Jongin lagi. "Aku bercanda, Hyung!", ralatnya kilat juga. "Sehun kan namja, Hyung. Jadi tidak mungkin dia hamil. Kalaupun hamil, dia bisa jadi ayahnya, lalu aku jadi hyungnya". Jongin ambil enaknya saja.

"Kemarin ada orang yang mencarimu?", kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kembali kedapur. "Dia kakak dari salah satu temanmu. Aku akan bertemu denganya hari ini, setelah urusanku selesai kubawa dia kemari". Jongin manggut-manggut dibelakang Kyuhyun. "Hari ini kau jangan kemana-mana sebelum bertemu dengan orang itu!"

Mereka sampai di dapur, disana sudah ada Sehun duduk di pantry sambil meminum susu. Dasom juga ada, yeoja itu sedang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk majikan-majikannya. Melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Jongin, Sehun tersedak dan susunya muncrat kemana-mana. Sehun kaget melihat kemunculan mereka yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau siapa? Temannya Jongin?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tissue lalu membantu Sehun mengelap mulut dan pipi Sehun. "Pelan-pelan kalau minum!", tegur Kyuhyun yang segera diangguki Sehun. Kyuhyun membasahi tangannya wastafel lalu mengunakan tangan basahnya untuk mengelap pipi sehun yang terkena susu. "Kau ini sudah dewasa, jangan minum terburu-buru seperti anak kecil", tegurnya lagi. Kyuhyun mencuci ulang tangannya kemudian mengeringkan dengan lap milik Dasom. "Segera bersihkan dirimu, nanti lengket!", perintahnya pada Sehun. "Dasom mana sarapanku!"

Setelah Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di meja dapur, Sehun undur diri untuk mandi. Sedangkan Dasom dan Jongin melongo melihat adegan barusan. Adegannya sudah lewat, tapi melongonya masih berlanjut. Bukankah dari semalam yang ingin mengelus pipinya Sehun itu Jongin dan Dasom, nah sekarang Kyuhyun yang beruntung. Kyuhyun benar-benar maruk, sudah punya Siwon, kemarin Kibum dan sekarang Sehun. Untung di Kyuhyun atau buntung di Dasom sebenarnya ini?

"Heh, mana sarapanku?", ulang Kyuhyun yang langsung menyadarkan Dasom dari keterpakuannya.

Lil' Bro

Gara-gara Dasom melongo terlalu lama, pancake yang dibuatnya untuk Kyuhyun gosong. Kyuhyun harus menunggu Dasom membuat ulang dan sayangnya gosong juga karena Jongin merecoki Dasom. Alhasil Kyuhyun berangkat tanpa menunggu sarapan dari Dasom. Kyuhyun memutuskan makan diluar, dia pergi ke kedai makanan kesukaannya tapi apes hari ini penjualnya libur. Kyuhyun harus berputar-putar untuk mencari makanan lain yang dia suka. Dan setelah menemukan kedai makanan kesukaannya, dia makan. Selesainya langsung berangkat ke apartemen Kibum. Sesampai di pintu apartemen Kibum, dia terlambat lima belas menit.

Kyuhyun memencet bel dua kali, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan dibukakan pintunya. Kemudian dia memencet lagi dua kali, menunggu sebentar, tapi masih belum mendapat respon. Apa Kibum keluar rumah lebih dulu karena Kyuhyun terlambat datang? Kalau sampai Kibum pergi duluan, ini jadi kesalahan Dasom dan Jongin. Kyuhyun pasti akan menghukung dua biang onar itu nanti. Kyuhyun mencoba memencet bel dua kali lagi sebelum menetapkan Kibum telah keluar rumah lebih dulu. Dan dua kalinya itupun tak ditanggapi. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mendial nomor Kibum. Panggilannya terjawab meski agak lama. Awal-awal terdengar berisik Lalu disusuk lsuara berat Kibum dari seberang telepon.

"Kau dimana?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar.

" _Di rumah"_ , jawab Kibum lemah.

"Di rumah apa? Aku ada didepan pintu rumahmu sekarang. Ku pencet bel bolak balik kau tak merespon. Kau kabur ya?"

" _Aku di rumah. Sebentar kubuka pintunya!"_

Selang beberapa detik, pintu didepan Kyuhyun terbuka. Dari dalam ada Kibum yang terlihat baru bangun tidur sambil membawa handphone terjepit antara pundak dan telinganya.

"Kau baru bangun?", tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"Setidaknya aku tidak kabur seperti yang kau tuduhkan!". Kibum melenggang masuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengeratkan gigi-giginya. Kyuhyun bangun pagi-pagi, harus meninggalkan sarapannya dirumah, lalu modar mandir cari makanan diluar hingga dia datang terlambat lima belas menit, sekarang sampai ditujuan dia mendapati Kibum belum siap. Kyuhyun geram pada Kibum. "Masuk dan tunggulah. Aku akan mandi"

"Jangan mandi lama-lama!", perintah Kyuhyun yang menyusul masuk lalu duduk secara kasar di sofa-nya Kibum.

"Atau mau berangkat sekarang saja!", usul Kibum.

"Tidak. Kau mandi kilat, tapi harus bersih. Aku tidak suka semobil dengan orang yang tak mandi"

Kibum menggedikkan bahu lalu berjalan pergi ke kamar mandinya.

Menunggu Kibum sebentar saja sudah seperti setahun. Kyuhyun ingin segera mengklarifikasi hubungannya dengan Kibum di dapur restonya. Gara-gara Dasom, Jongin dan sekarang Kibum rencananya jadi tertunda terus. Kyuhyun tak sabar menunggu hingga diputuskannya jalan bolak balik di ruangan Kibum. Mendekati ranjang Kibum, dia kembali berjalan kesofa dan begitu terus sampai telepon masuk di handphone Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun tak ingin usil sebenarnya, tapi dia penasaran dengan telepon itu. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan mendapati nama Yoona dilayarnya. Pasti itu kekasih Kibum atau istrinya, atau tunangannya, pikir Kyuhyun meyakinkan diri kalau dirinya tak akan punya masalah mengklarifikasi hubungan mereka nanti.

"Hallo!", jawab kyuhyun dengan telepon itu.

" _Oppa. Aku, Eomma dan Appa sedang menuju keatas. Siap-siap cari alasan!"_ , kata yeoja itu sedikit bisik-bisik. Telepon kemudian dimatikan.

Kyuhyun heran, bicara apa yeoja barusan? Jangan-jangan Kibum sedang membohongi keluarganya. Namja dengan nama pasaran itu pasti sudah menikahi yeoja tadi tanpa persetujuan orang tua sehingga mereka butuh alasan sekarang ini. Kyuhyun jadi makin semangat bahwa rencananya akan segera berhasil.

Bel berbunyi ketika Kyuhyun berjalan balik ke-sofanya. Dia membukakan pintu apartemen itu dan mendapati dua namja bermuka galak dan seorang yeoja berwajah muram. Pasti Kibum dan yeoja ini sudah ketahuan.

"Ini rumah Kibum Oppa kan?", tanya yeoja itu hilang sedihnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

"Iya"

"Kau siapanya Kibum Oppa?"

"Aku temannya!". Medengar kata teman yeoja itu langsung tersenyum cerah. Hilang entah kemana kesedihannya tadi.

"Oppa, Aku Yoona. Ini Leeteuk Eomma dan Kangin Appa!". Leeteuk memang cantik, tapi kan dia namja, kenapa dipanggil Eomma? Walaupun masih merasa ragu, Kyuhyun menyalami ketiganya dan menyuruh mereka masuk. "Kibum Oppa kemana?"

"Dia sedang mandi"

"Kau temannya Kibum?", tanya Leeteuk belum percaya.

"Iya"

"Aku Eomma-nya Kibum!" Kyuhyun ingin mengerutkan dahi, tapi urung karena Leeteuk bisa tersinggung. Kyuhyun ada benarnya untuk heran, masa iya ibu-nya Kibum itu namja. "Siapa namamu?", tanya Leeteuk ramah.

"Kyuhyun"

"Kau sudah kenal lama dengan Kibum?"

"Belum. Belum lama"

Jadi ini alasan Kibum pindah dari Jeju ke Seol. Leeteuk sedikit kecewa rencananya meleset.

Dan saat adegan tanya jawab Leeteuk dengan Kyuhyun masih terjadi, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia masih memakai handuk dari bawah pusarnya ke lutut. Tadinya Kibum mau mengambil bajunya, tapi melihat ada berisik didepan, dia menengok sebentar kemudian bergabung saat diketahui orang tuanya ada disitu.

"Eomma, Appa, kapan kalian datang?"

"Oppa!", panggil Yoona yang segera menunjukan senyuman cantiknya.

"Kau juga ada disini?"

"Tentu saja". Yoona menhampiri Kibum. Dia menggandeng tangan Kibum lalu mengajaknya lebih mendekat. "Eomma aku kan sudah bilang pada kalian, kita ini tidak jodoh. Kau lihat Kibum Oppa sudah punya pilihannya sendiri"

"Hah? Siapa?", tanya Kibum tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yoona.

"Tentu saja kau!"

Ceritanya jaman dulu ibu-nya Leeteuk sakit keras. Dokter menvonis bahwa umur ibu Leeteuk tak akan lama lagi. Beliau ingin melihat Leeteuk menikah, sedangkan Leeteuk dan kekasihnya berencana menikah setelah mereka sama-sama mapan. Tapi menunggu mapan ibunya keburu meninggal, maka dari itu ayah Leeteuk menyodorkan Kangin untuk menikahinya. Leeteuk sudah menolak, tapi penolaknnya membuat kondisi ibunya makin parah. Dan vonis mati ibunya lebih pendek lagi. Karena hal itu Leeteuk terpaksa menikahi Kangin. Beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum Kibum tinggal di Jeju itulah ibu-nya Leeteuk baru meninggal. Jadi Leeteuk menganggap pernikahannya sia-sia, sekarang mau bercerai juga tidak mungkin. Anak meraka sudah besar-besar, lagi pula Kangin baik pada Leeteuk dan yang penting lagi Leeteuk juga sudah cinta dengan Kangin. Untuk membalas dendam itulah Leeteuk menjodohkan Kibum dengan Yoona. Karena nasib orang tua Yoona sama dengan Leeteuk yang menjadi korban perjodohan, jadi mereka setuju saja. namun Yoona dan Kibum menolak. Keduanya punya cita-cita sendiri yang hanya bisa dicapai kalau tidak terikat yang namanya pernikahan.

"Jadi begitu?", tanya Leeteuk jadi lebih muram.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau tetap akan punya menantu", tutur Kangin sambil mengelus elus lengan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kalian tidak saling suka saja!", kata Leeteuk pada Yoona dan Kibum. Dia sangat menyayangkan kenapa bukan Yoona yang disukai Kibum.

"Jangan bicara begitu dihadapan kekasih anakmu". Leeteuk mengangguk tahu. "Maaf ya, Eomma-mu sedikit shock. Kita pulang saja, kalau ada waktu kalian datang ke rumah!", pinta Kangin sambil menuntun Leeteuk keluar.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun bingung, sebenarnya kenapa Leeteuk dan Kangin datang tanpa kabar lalu pulang cepat? Mereka bahkan tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan barusan, lalu apa tujuan mereka kesini? Melihat keadaan sepertinya tidak mengenakan begitu, Yoona masih terus tersenyum. Apa yang direncanakan yeoja ini sedari tadi?

"Kalian sudah lama tinggal bersama?", tanya Yoona membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa tak bilang padaku? Aku kan tak perlu akting-akting segala selama ini"

"Siapa yang tinggal bersama?"

"Kalian lah!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya!", serobot Kyuhyun, tapi dianggap angin lalu oleh Yoona. Mana ada sudah tinggal bersama tapi bilang tidak saling kenal. Barusan juga bilang belum lama kenal Kibum, berarti kenal kan? Berusaha mangkir saja si Kyuhyun.

"Dari pada Leeteuk eomma depresi lalu sakit, cepat kalian menemuinya. Jelaskan hubungan kalian lalu segera menikah. Gara-gara mereka cita-citaku hampir berantakan", tutur Yoona kesal namun sekarang sudah merasa lega.

"Aku tidak akan menikahinya", jawab Kibum yang barusan tahu alur ceritanya. Yoona sekaliagus orang tuanya salah paham soal keberadaan Kyuhyun divapartemennya. Mereka dikira ada hubungan asmara, dan tinggal bersama sekarang ini.

"Jangan begitu, Oppa. Walaupun sekarang sudah jaman modern, tapi tinggal bersama tanpa status yang jelas itu masih dianggap tabu oleh orang tua kita". Yoona menarik Kibum ke depan pintu. Dia akan pamitan, soalnya Kangin dan Leeteuk pasti sudah berjalan jauh. "Aku dukung apapun yang akan kau lakukan, tapi untuk masalah ini cepat diperjelas. Aku tak mau dipaksa menikah denganmu!", tutur Yoona lirih agar Kyuhyun tak dengar. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Telepon aku kalau butuh bantuan!", pamitnya sambil merangkul Kibum dan mencium pipinya. "Kyu Oppa, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu!", pamitnya juga pada Kyuhyun yang kemudian pergi menyusul Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Kibum kembali ke dalam setelah menutup pintu apatemennya. Dia menuju almarinya untuk mengambil baju tapi Kyuhyun mengekornya. Saat Kibum mau melepas handuk dan memakai celana dalamnya, Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Jangan telanjang didepanku!", larang Kyuhyun, tadi dia sendiri yang mengekori Kibum sampai kesitu. "Kutanya kau, mereka tadi bicara apa? Sepertinya mereka membicarakanku?"

"Oh. Aku dijodohkan dengan Yoona, tapi kita tak saling suka"

"Lalu kenapa mereka menunjuk-nunjuk aku?"

"Mereka mengira kita tinggal bersama"

"Apa yang membuat kita terlihat sedang tinggal bersama? Aku tak mungkin bisa tinggal ditempat sempit seperti ini". Kibum menggendikkan bahu. "Aku kan sudah bilang kita tidak saling kenal, lalu untuk apa yeoja tadi menyuruh kita menemui mereka?"

"Dia mengira kau kekasihku. Aku disuruh membawamu menemui mereka lalu menikahimu!", kata Kibum santai.

"Yang benar saja, sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu?", tanya Kyuhyun geram. Kemarin mereka dikira selingkuh, lalu dikira suami istri, sekarang dikira kekasih. Aduh, bertemu Kibum baru dua hari saja membuat Kyuhyun sakit kepala. Banyak sekali salah paham terjadi disini. "Cepat pakai bajumu, kita susul orang tuamu lalu menjelaskan soal ini!". perintah Kyuhyun. "Cepat!", peritahnya lagi saat Kibum tak segera bergerak.

Kibum mendengus sebentar. Kalau Kyuhyun merasa Kibum banyak membuat masalah untuknya, Kibum merasa Kyuhun banyak memerintahnya. Kyuhyun bukan siapa siapanya juga berani meneriakinya, memerintahnya, lalu Kibum harus menurut begitu? Tapi agaknya Kibum memang menurut. Kibum menarik simpul handuknya tapi Kyuhyun meneriakinya lagi.

"Kubilang jangan telanjang didepanku! Aku akan keluar dulu, baru kau pakai bajumu!", perintahnya. "Ingat harus cepat sebelum orang tuamu jauh!"

Kibum memakai bajunya setelah Kyuhyun menjauh. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, ngeyel sekali jadi orang? Kalau ditanya, Kibum sendiri juga tidak sudi mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Kyuhyun. Orang bertipe seperti Kyuhyun itu bisa menjadikan pasangan cepat tua. Mana bisa santai kalau diperintah-perintah terus.

"KIBUM, SUDAH ATAU BELUM?", teriak Kyuhyun dari arah depan.

"SEBENTAR!", teriak balik Kibum.

Kyuhyun terlalu merepotkan!

To be continue

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Update ff sambil promosi.

Ada yang butuh kue buat lebaran? Atau untuk dimakan sendiri? Dipaketin untuk orang lain? Atau cuma mau disimpan di dalam lemari?

Gue yang produksi. Buatan gue. Eh, buatan temen gue, tapi gue bantuin masukin toples. Tanpa bahan pengawet, tanpa bahan pewarna buatan and tanpa perasa buatan. Yang paling penting lagi, tanpa obat perangsang.

Menurut gue kuenya T.O.P, karena gue yang jual.

Kalau berminat, boleh hubungin gue. Kalau nggak berminat, please tumbuhin minat lo buat beli kue gue!

Berkunjung ke Fb gue www. /Julie Khoyul

Pin BB gue 7F2B63BF

Whats up +6587556761

Kalau mau sekedar kenalan juga boleh.

Cukup sekian promosinya, selamat membaca!

Kyuhyun dan Tes Pack

"Kibum!"

Kibum baru saja memarkirkan motornya kemudian bergabung dengan Yesung dan Siwon di bengkel.

"Bagaimana pesananku, sudah kau belikan?", tanya siwon antusias dengan rencana barunya.

Idam-idaman Siwon dari dulu adalah memakai motor gede. Niatannya sudah terlaksana, tapi sampai sekarang Siwon belum bisa leluasa memakainya. Motornya masih disembunyikan di bengkel Kibum dan Yesung, sementara Siwon sedikit demi sedikit membujuk orang tuanya agar memperbolehkannya naik motor. Untuk memberikan surprise pada kekasihnya, Siwon bermaksud memodifikasi motornya sebelum ditunjukkan pada Kyuhyun nanti.

"Aku sudah pesan, tunggu mereka mengirimkan barangnya saja"

"Kira-kira kapan motor itu akan siap kubawa keluar?"

"Dua minggu paling lama, dimulai ketika barangnya datang", jawab Yesung mewakili Kibum juga. "Kalau memang ingin mencobanya, kenapa tak kau pakai sekarang saja"

"Tidak bisa, Hyung. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihku. Aku mau dialah yang kuboncengi pertama kali". Yesung dan Kibum sama-sama menggendikkan bahu. Mereka paham, kalau soal cinta memang sulit dipaksa.

"Ya, ya, ya. Semua demi kekasihmu", tutur Yesung mencoba menghentikan Siwon yang akan pamer kekasih.

"Selama aku kenal kalian, belum pernah aku melihat kalian membicarakan soal kekasih", ejek Siwon. "Jangan-jangan kalian tidak pernah jatuh cinta"

"Jatuh cinta?", tanya Yesung sambil adu pandang dengan Kibum. "Tentu saja kita pernah jatuh cinta. Kalau soal kekasih kita memang tak punya kekasih, kita kan sudah menikah", jawab Yesung menunjukkan kalau dirinya dan Kibum lebih unggul dari pada Siwon.

"Kalian sudah menikah?"

"Kami bukan tipe namja yang suka berlama-lama pacaran. Kalau kau kapan akan menikahi kekasihmu?". Yesung saling melempar kode dengan Kibum. Siwon telah masuk perangkap mereka. "Ku beritahu kau, dulu Kibum pernah punya kekasih yang sangat cantik, baik dan pengertian. Setahun mereka pacaran namun hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja dengan alasan kekasih Kibum bosan menunggu dinikahinya"

"Yang benar?", tanya Siwon. Dia khawatir kalau ternyata Kyuhyun juga bosan menunggu untuk dinikahinya. "Kekasihku tidak seperti itu"

"Kau cuma belum tahu saja. Seseorang bisa menjadi sangat bosan kalau terlalu lama menunggu", tambah Yesung.

"Kekasihku memutuskanku lalu menikah dengan orang lain". Kibum memang tak pandai berakting, tapi kalau untuk menambahkan dia bisa melakukannya. "Aku menemukan kekasih baru dan agar dia tak meninggalkanku karena terlalu lama menunggu kunikahi jadi sebulan kemudian kunikahi dia"

"Kalau aku, saat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama langsung kulamar dia. Seminggu kemudian kita menikah"

Siwon jadi galau mendengar cerita Yesung dan Kibum. Keduanya sudah menikahi kekasihnya dalam waktu singkat, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpacaran sudah beberapa tahun, kalau Kyuhyun bosan dengannya lalu minta putus tamatlah riwayat Siwon. Tidak mungkin dia sanggup mencari Kyuhyun lain, lagi pula dia sudah terlanjur cinta mati dengan Kyuhyun, apa bisa digantikan orang lain?

"Jadi aku harus menikahinya?"

"Tentu", jawab Yesung.

"Secepatnya!", tambah Kibum sambil adu senyum dengan Yesung.

Saat itu handphone Kibum berbunyi menandakan sms masuk. Setelah Kibum memeriksa, pengirimnya belum bernama tapi Kibum ingat itu nomernya Kyuhyun. Kibum membuka isi pesan itu dan membacanya. Kyuhyun memaki-maki Kibum, menyumpahi Kibum karena dianggap kabur saat mereka hendak mengklarifikasi hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun juga menuntut Kibum datang ke rumahnya dan kalau Kibum tak segera datang, Kyuhyun mengancam akan memporak porandakan apartemen Kibum.

"Istrimu kirim pesan?", celetuk Yesung yang melonggok dan ikut membaca isi pesan dari Kyuhyun. "Suamiku, malam ini kita ada janji makan malam bersama untuk menyambut kedatangan calon anak kita. Jangan lupa dan jangan telat pulang! Aku mencintamu, suamiku!", Yesung seolah olah membaca isi pesan di handphone Kibum kemudian merubah ekspresi mukanya jadi antusias. "Wah, apa maksudnya calon anak? Kibum, istrimu hamil?"

"Dia bilang telat mens tiga minggu ini. Tadi pagi aku antar dia kedokter, ternyata dia hamil"

"Selamat! Selamat!", kata Yesung sambil menjabat tangan Kibum dan menggoyang-goyangkannya erat. "Kau akan segera jadi ayah, lalu giliranku kapan ya?"

Setelah saling adu akting, Kibum dan Yesung pindah fokus ke Siwon. Siwon tampak makin murung mendengar berita gembira yang diterima Kibum. Bagi Siwon, mengajak Kyuhyun menikah saja akan jadi sangat sulit, apa lagi memikirkan punya anak. Siwon sebenarnya ingin menikah lalu punya anak, tapi dia dan Kyuhyun apa sudah siap?

"Hyung!", panggil Kibum sambil menoel Siwon yang terlihat linglung. "Kau tak memberi selamat padaku?"

"Se, selamat. Selamat!", ucap Siwon salah tingkah.

"Cepat lamar kekasihmu. Nikahi dia dan kau juga akan merasakaan kebahagian yang Kibum rasakan kalau istrimu hamil nanti", tutur Yesung yang juga diangguki Kibum.

"Akan kulakukan secepatnya!", kata Siwon sambil tertawa garing. "Kurasa aku harus segera ke kantor. Kabari saja aku kalau barangnya sudah datang!", pamit Siwon terburu-buru.

"Ya hati-hati di jalan, Hyung!"

Yesung tertawa lebar setelah mobil Siwon sudah menghilang dari jarak pandang meraka. Kibum ikut tersenyum, namun kemudian menghela nafas setelah kembali memperhatikan isi pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun. Apa lagi maunya Kyuhyun, terus terusan namja itu mengganggu kenyamanan hidup Kibum. Niatan awalnya Kibum kan cuma mau mencari adiknya untuk diajak tinggal bersama, kenapa harus terlibat masalah dengan namja suka memerintah seperti Kyuhyun?

"Sepertinya istrimu sedang ngidam. Isi pesannya penuh makian semua!", ledek Yesung sambil terkekeh lagi.

"Entahlah, namja ini benar-benar merepotkan"

Tadi pagi setelah Kyuhyun memaksa mengejar orang tua Kibum, mereka mengejarnya juga tapi tidak ketemu dijalan. Saat Kyuhyun memaksanya menelepon orang tuanya, mereka semua dalam perjalanan ke Jeju. Sebenarnya orang tua Kibum, orang tua Yoona dan Yoona sendiri akan liburan ke Jeju. Leeteuk memaksa mampir ke apartemen baru Kibum, dan mengajak Kibum sekalian kalau bisa. Tapi karena ada Kyuhyun maksud kedatangan mereka jadi tak tersampaikan dan malah terjadi salah paham begitu.

Gagal mengklarifikasi hubungan kepada orang tua Kibum, Kyuhyun tak menyerah. Seperti rencana awal mereka akan pergi ke restoran Kyuhyun dan bertemu Ryeowook serta anak buahnya. Sesampainya diparkiran hotel, Kibum teringat motornya. Dia menelepon bengkel terdekat untuk menambal ban motornya. Saat hendak ke dapur resto, Kyuhyun dihadang menager-manager perhotelannya. Dia disodori file-file yang harus diperiksa dan ditanda tangani saat itu juga. Dari pada Kibum bosan menunggu pekerjaan Kyuhyun selesai, dia minta ijin untuk ke bengkel terdekat menunggui motornya selesai ditambal. Dia diijinkan Kyuhyun dengan syarat harus segera kembali setelah motornya selesai diperbaiki. Tapi sesaat setelah selesai perbaikan, Kibum dapat telepon dari Yesung soal modifikasi motor Siwon yang mereka tangani. Kibum memutuskan pergi ke bengkelnya menemui Yesung dan Siwon setelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menemukan Sehun?"

"Belum. Dia tidak ada di kos-annya dan handphone-nya tidak aktif beberapa hari ini"

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Nanti kubantu kau mencarinya"

"Hm!"

Lil' Bro

"Hun, ada noda coklat di pipimu!".

Jongin memulurkan tangannya hendak membersihkan noda yang dikatakannya. Saat tangannya memulur, tangan Dasom juga memulur dari arah lain. Sehun sendiri mengelak, dia tahu tak mungkin ada noda coklat karena dia tak makan coklat sama sekali. Alhasil tangan Jongin bertemu tangan Dasom dan kemudian keduanya saling menampik tangan satu sama lain.

Jongin sedang mengambil kesempatan tadinya. Jelas tak ada coklat di pipi Sehun. Ini karena mulai dari tadi malam sampai detik ini usaha untuk menyentuh pipinya Sehun gagal terus. Jongin sudah pura-pura merenggangkan kedua tangannya saat Sehun akan keluar kamar mandi. Dia mau mengepaskan telapak tangannya di pipi Sehun, tapi yang kejadian yang keluar dari kamar mandi itu si Dasom. Jadi pipi Dasomlah yang dielus Jongin. Jongin juga sudah pura-pura kejang agar Sehun menolongnya, menepok nepokkan tangannya ke pipi Jongin lalu Jongin akan sembuh. Dia akan memeluk sehun dan menggesekkan pipi-pipi mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tapi boro-boro Sehun menolong, melihat Jongin kejang-kejang dia dengan santainya pamit bobo siang lalu melenggang masuk kamar Jongin.

"Dari tadi kalian terus mengikuti kegiatanku, kalian tidak ada kegiatan lain?", tanya Sehun yang melihat Dasom dan Jongin duduk nyaman di depannya.

"Ada, tugasku adalah menemanimu sampai Kyuhyun hyung pulang, lalu mengenalkanmu padanya!", jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Kalau tugasku memastikan Kai melakukan tugasnya dengan baik", jawab Dasom ikut tersenyum di depan Sehun.

"Kyuhyun hyung pulang telat lagi hari ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia bilang sedang menemui kakak temanku, lalu mengajaknya kemari setelah urusannya selesai"

"Sehun, kau mau kubuatkan teh panas?". Sehun langsung menggeleng. "Kalau kubuatkan omlet?", tanya Dasom lagi.

"Tidak usah. Kau baru saja membuatkanku sereal". Gelasnya saja belum berpindah dari hadapan Sehun, sekarang dia sudah ditawari makanan lagi. "Sebenarnya kenapa kalian memperlakukannku seperti ini?"

"Karena aku ingin minta maaf padamu!", jawab Jongin to the point, tapi Sehun melengos mengabaikannya.

"Aku ingin kau sehat. Setiap orang yang berada disini menjadi tanggung jawabku soal makanan dan minumannya", jawab Dasom pas dengan pekerjaannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau aku bertanya sesuatu padamu apa kau akan marah?"

"Tergantung apa isi pertanyaanmu"

Karena sudah gagal berkali kali untuk menyentuh pipi dan tangan Sehun, Dasom dan Jongin ambil jalur lain. Dasom akan coba tanya baik-baik, apakah Sehun pipinya halus? Sekalian kalau memungkinkan mereka akan tanya apakah Sehun transgender? Kalau Sehun marah, Dasom tinggal bilang itu rencana Jongin. Jadi dia bisa terhindar dari kemarahannya Sehun.

"Hun, apa pipimu halus?", tanya Dasom sambil memasang muka pengen menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Oh, jadi itu alasan dari tadi kalian terus mencoba menyentuhku?" Jongin dan Dasom tersenyum bersamaan. "Kenapa kalian ingin menyentuh pipiku?"

"Langsung saja, sebenarnya kami ingin tahu kau ini transgender atau bukan. Kalau pipimu halus itu tanda-tanda transgender yang kami baca di internet", Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tandanya dia ingin marah. "Itu idenya Kai!", tambah Dasom agar dia tak terkena marahnya Sehun.

"Kenapa aku?", protes Jongin sambil menyikut Dasom yang berada tepat disebelahnya,

"Kau yang ingin tahu soal itu dari kemarin-kemarin"

"Tapi kau juga ingin tahu!"

"Aku tak bilang begitu. Aku hanya ingin membantu", bela Dasom

"Diam kalian berdua!", perintah Sehun yang dikatakan dengan nada datar tapi mampu membungkang Jongin dan Dasom. "Percaya atau tidak, aku bukan transgender". Jongin dan Dasom manggut-manggut mencoba percaya, tapi keinginan untuk menyentuh pipi SEhun masih membara di otak mereka.

"Syukurlah!". Jongin menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya. Dia pura-pura lega sudah mendengar kalau Sehun itu namja tulen.

"Berarti kau tak bisa hamil?", tanya Dasom yang membuka perkara baru.

"Namja tak bisa hamil, Dasom!", celetuk Jongin. Dia juga mengkode Dasom agar tak membicarakan itu lagi. Inti dari usaha Jongin mencari tahu gender Sehun kan sebenarnya untuk memastikan kalau Sehun hamil atau tidak. Jadi kata hamil harus dihindari dari pembicaraan dengan Sehun.

"Eommaku namja", kata Sehun membuat Jongin dan Dasom lagi-lagi terdiam. "Kalau sampai aku hamil, kau harus tanggung jawab!", tuding Sehun pada Jongin.

Jongin bilang apa, Sehun pasti akan menyeramkan kalau sedang tersinggung. Sehun mengancam Jongin dengan kalimat sederhana tapi terdengar bagai makian keras di telinga Jongin. Jongin yakin kalau Sehun sedang menahan amarahnya agar tak menamparnya. Padahan dia sendiri telah merasakan tamparan kasat mata berkali-kali seperti dalam mimpinya tadi malam. Jongin khawatir kalau sampai Sehun hamil. Tampangnya Sehun itu memng biasa, tenang, tapi kalau sudah marah membuat orang mau tidak mau harus bertekuk lutut minta ampun padanya. Sehun hamil, berarti Jongin harus tanggung jawab, berarti dia harus sering bertekuk lutut minta ampun pada Sehun. Baru membayangkannya saja sudah seram begini.

Eomma-nya Sehun namja, bisa jadi Sehun anak angkat. Tapi kalau Sehun anak kandung kemungkinan Sehun juga bisa hamil juga. Untuk lebih jelasnya, Sehun harus dipastikan benar-benar hamil atau tidak. Seperti dalam mimpinya Jongin, pembuktian hamil tidaknya pakai alat yang mirip termometer itu.

"Hun, aku akan tanggung jawab kalau kau memang hamil". Terlalu beresiko mengatakan hal ini, tapi demi membuktikan kalau Jongin itu orang yang tak akan lari dari tanggung jawab dia katakana saja dulu. Kalau Sehun hamil, mereka bisa berunding dengan Kyuhyun untuk pemecahan masalahnya nanti. "Agar tahu pasti kau hamil atau tidak, apa perlu kubelikan thermometer model baru itu?"

Sehun dan Dasom melirik bersamaan pada Jongin. Mereka bukan cuma tak paham tapi juga ingin menempeleng Jongin. Mereka sedang membicarakan kehamilan, tapi dengan sok tahunya Jongin malah menawarkan termometer. Untuk apa?

"Mau diapakan kau akan membeli termometer?"

"Untuk membuktikan kehamilan. Alat itu mirip termometer tapi memiliki dua strip, iya kan?"

"Untuk mengetes kehamilan itu namanya tes pack, Kai!", terang Dasom sambil menahan geram. "Kalau ada dua strip tandanya positif, berarti hamil".

Ini kali kedua setelah dalam mimpi, Dasom menerangkan alat itu. Maklum Jongin lupa namanya. Dia tahu benda itu juga hanya dalam mimpi, belum pernah lihat wujudnya secara langsung.

"Hun, bagaimana? Mau tidak?". Sehun tida terlihat memikirkannya dulu, dia langsung mengangguk saja.

"Tapi ingat, sampai aku hamil dan kau lari dari tanggung jawab, kubunuh kau!"

Jongin tak sanggup tersenyum lagi, dia cuma mengangguk ketakutan. Sehun itu benar-benar menyeramkan, masak iya Jongin mau dibunuhnya? Soal menghilangkan nyawa orang itu bukan hal main-main, tapi dengan enteng Sehun mengatakannya. Jongin jelas takut, kan menurutnya Sehun itu lebih menakutkan dari pada preman-preman yang biasa mengejarnya.

Lil' Bro

Kyuhyun memarkir mobil serampangan di pelataran rumahnya. Dia turun dari mobil lalu membanting kasar pintu mobilnya. Kyuhyun sedang dalam mode marah saat ini, karena agenda yang disusunya dari kemarin berantakan gara-gara Kibum kabur darinya. Hari pertama ketemu Kibum, mereka dikira suami istri oleh Ryeowook dan staff-nya. Hari inipun mereka dapat kasus yang hampir sama, dia dikira kekasih Kibum oleh orang tua Kibum sendiri. Dan ketika mereka ingin mengklarifikasi kesalah pahaman, semuanya gagal. Tadinya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia berniat menghampiri Kibum dan menyeret namja bernama pasaran itu kembali ke hotelnya, tapi niatannya gagal pula. Harabojie-nya baru saja telepon kalau hari ini akan datang ke rumah dan sekarang juga sudah ada di perjalanan. Kyuhyun diperintahkan pulang untuk menemui harabojie dan halmony-nya.

Handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi ketika tangan Kyuhyun hendak meraih gagang pintu rumah. Kyuhyun segera meraih handphone-nya, siapa tahu itu Kibum yang ingin minta maaf lalu membuat janji ulang untuk klarifikasi. Saat Kyuhyun ingin segera mengangkatnya, ternyata telepon itu dari Siwon. Siwon menelepon di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Ada apa, Hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

"Kau tidak romantis, Kyu. Aku ini kekasihmu, setidaknya kau menyapa dulu sebelum bertanya" Kasihan Siwon, dia sedang dilema gara-gara Kibum dan Yesung memamerkan istri. Sekarang Kyuhyun bersikap sedemikian acuh. Jangan-jangan benar Kyuhyun mulai bosan menunggu dinikahinya. "Kyu, ini akhir pekan. Sore ini aku akan kerumahmu. Nanti aku akan menginap"

"Kebetulan Harabojie dan halmony datang hari ini. Kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan Harabojie-ku"

Iya Siwon lupa, kalau mau melamar dan menikahi Kyuhyun jelas harus menemui kakek-neneknya Kyuhyun dulu. Siwon masih belum siap mental bertemu harabojie-nya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bilang harabojie-nya galak dengan Kyuhyun, apa lagi dengan orang lain. Tapi masak iya dia akan membatalkan janji ke rumah Kyuhyun hari ini?

"Begitu ya!", celetuk Siwon sambil berpikir sebentar. "Nanti sore aku telepon kau lagi. Sekarang aku ada sedikit pekerjaan. Kuselesaikan dulu, baru aku akan datang"

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Kyu!"

"Apa?"

"Sebelum ku tutup telponnya, kau harus tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu", tutur Siwon. Dia berharap dengan begini Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bersabar sampai dia cukup mengumpulkan keberanian menemui harabojie Kyuhyun. Lalu dia akan melamar dan menikahi Kyuhyun secepatnya. "Sabar ya, Kyu!"

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk hari ini"

"Kyu, dengarkan dulu!", pinta Siwon salah arti soal kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah cukup bersabar untuk kejadian hari ini, kejadian tentang kaburnya Kibum. "Beri aku waktu, aku pasti akan membuktikan kata-kataku"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Hyung. Sudahlah, tutup saja teleponnya dan datanglah sore ini!"

"Kyu!"

"Apa lagi?", tanya Kyuhyun emosi.

"Jangan galak begitu!" Kyuhyun mendengus menanggapi Siwon. "Baiklah kututup teleponnya. Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku tahu"

Kyuhyun kembali ketujuan awal setelah telepon dari Siwon diakhirinya. Dia membuka pintu rumah sendiri kemudian masuk dan menguncinya lagi. Baru ketika Kyuhyun akan berjalan ke kamarnya, handphone-nya bordering lagi. Kali ini dari Kibum, dan Kyuhyun yakin Kibum pasti akan minta maaf padanya.

"Apa?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar.

"Kau ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya pada orang", celetuk Kibum dari seberang telepon.

"Sopan padamu? Memangnya kau sopan padaku? Kau kabur hari ini, kau kira aku perlu sopan setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku?"

"Aku tidak kabur!"

"Kau menghilang setelah pamit menambal motormu. Kalau bukan kabur, apa namanya?", tanya Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Aku ada urusan"

"Mengklarifikasi hubungan kita itu juga termasuk urusan" Ini jadi terdengar seperti pasangan artis yang dilanda gossip adanya orang ketiga. Mereka butuh klarifikasi ke media massa. "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau mau memanfaatkanku? Kalau kau mau tahu, aku tidak akan sudi jadi istri orang sepertimu!"

"Apa katamu sajalah". Kalau Kyuhyun mau tahu, Kibum juga tidak sudi jadi suami orang seperti Kyuhyun. "Aku akan datang ke hotelmu sore ini"

"Tidak perlu!", tolak Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu Ryeowook dan staff-nya sudah pulang kalau sore"

"Aku akan datang sebelum jam pulang mereka". Kibum juga mau kalau masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun cepat selesai. Lalu dia akan tenang mencari Sehun dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

"Tidak perlu!", tolak Kyuhyun lagi. "Percuma kau kesana, sekarang aku sudah pulang"

"Aku akan ke rumahmu"

"Untuk apa? Tidak usah. Kau akan menyusahkanku nantinya"

"Begini saja. Kau bilang pada Chef dan anak buahnya kalau kita bukan suami istri dan aku akan bilang pada orang tuaku kalau kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Kita tidak perlu pergi berduaan kesana kemari. Adil kan?". Kibum mau ambil mudah. "Masalah adikku, aku akan mencarinya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu"

Sayangnya Kyuhyun itu adalah tipe orang yang tak mudah percaya. Sebenarnya bagi tugas begini lebih efisien, tapi yang Kyuhyun mau, mereka mengklarifikasi bersama agar orang-orang yang menganggap mereka suami-istri atau sepasang kekasih lebih percaya omongan mereka.

"Kau harus ikut caraku. Kita tetap harus mengklarifikasi bersama karena aku tidak percaya orang sepertimu". Kyuhyun mendengar Kibum berdecak di dalam telepon, tapi masa bodoh. Itu cara paling diinginkan Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan namanya dari embel-embel istri atau kekasih Kibum. "Dan jangan coba-coba kabur lagi atau aku benar-benar akan memporak porandakanan apartemenmu!", ancam Kyuhyun yang kemudian memutus sambungan telepon sepihak.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali. Dia tahan untuk tidak menggerutui kejadian hari ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin memaki Kibum, menuding-nuding namja itu dan ingin sekali menamparnya. Tapi itu angan-angannya saja, kalaupun Kibum ada disini, dia tidak berani juga menampar orang. Kyuhyun hanya sedang geram, dia ingin melampiaskan pada sesuatu. Mungkin kalau dia mandi, mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin, amarahnya akan turun. Ketika harabojie dan halmony-nya datang, dia tidak dalam mode bad mood begini.

Jongin dan Dasom sedang duduk di sofa depan TV ketika Kyuhyun berjalan akan ke kamarnya. Kalau keduanya ada disitu dari tadi, seharusnya mereka tahu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kenapa tak satupun dari mereka merespon kedatangannya?

"Sedang apa kalian disini?". Kyuhyun memutuskan berhenti dan bertanya.

"Eh, Hyung kau sudah pulang?", tanya balik Jongin.

Kyuhyun berdecak kasar. Dia menyayangkan kenapa dua mahkluk itu harus tinggal bersamanya? Bisa-bisanya dia ditanya begitu sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berbicara keras saat bertelepon dengan Siwon dan Kibum tadi. Masak mereka tak dengar?

"Eh, Tuan. Sudah pulang?", tanya Dasom mengcopy pertanyaan Jongin. "Tuan, duduk dulu disini. Aku akan bawakan minum untuk kalian!". Kyuhyun bergeming sambil memelototi keduanya.

"Jangan pasang tampang preman begitu, Hyung. Kita tak tahu kau datang. Kau tak bersuara sama sekali, mana kita tahu kedatanganmu", bujuk Jongin. "Duduk disini, istirahat sebentar!"

"Aku akan ambilkan minum. Akan kutambahkan banyak es biar segar". Maksudnya Dasom otaknya Kyuhyun yang segar, biar tak marah marah padanya.

Dasom dan Jongin sama-sama berdiri. Dasom mengambil tas yang dibawa Kyuhyun sedangkan Jongin menggandeng Kyuhyun kecil ke sofa. Dasom meletakkan tasnya di single sofa yang tadi didudukinya setelahnya dia beranjak ke dapur. Jongin meneruskan acara diamnya, padahal barusan dia menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. Sekarang setelah Kyuhyun sama-sama duduk di sofa mengikuti perintah Jongin, dia diabaikan. Benar-benar adik kurang ajar Jongin itu

Lil' Bro

"Sehun lama ya?", tanya Dasom yang sudah kembali dari dapur.

Saat Dasaom kembali ke ruang santai, Kyuhyun malah tidak ada. Minuman yang Dasom bawa akhirnya diminumnya bersama Jongin.

Dasom dan Jongin diam di ruang santai sedari tadi sebenarnya sedang menunggu Sehun. Sehun sudah mau melakukan saran Jongin yang harus mengetes kehamilan dengan tes pack. Dasom tadinya yang akan pergi ke apotek, karena jelas dia tahu nama dan bentuk benda yang dibutuhkan Sehun. Tapi Sehun terus terang pada keduanya kalau dia tak suka berdua saja di rumah dengan Jongin. Alhasil Jongin-lah yang pergi ke apotek. Sempat terjadi perdebatan antara Jongin dan penjaga apotek soal tes pack itu. Si penjaga memberikan tes pack kotak tapi Jongin tak mau, dia maunya yang berbentuk seperti termometer itu. Dan berakhir Jongin tak jadi beli. Lalu dia pergi ke apotek lainnya.

Di apotek lain, Jongin menghadapi masalah sama. Dia diberi tes pack tipis yang sepertinya terbuat dari potongan kertas kecil panjang. Jongin juga menolaknnya dan langsung pergi tanpa menanyakan ada tidaknya tes pack model lain di apotek itu. Terakhir dia pergi ke swalayan, disana dia tanya langsung pada pelayan swalayan soal tes pack berbentuk seperti thermometer itu. Beruntung pegawainya yeoja baik hati yang sekali tanya saja langsung ditunjukkan tempat diletakkannya tes pack yang diinginkan Jongin. Dan sebelum pulang si yeoja baik hati itu juga menuturkan agar lain kali Jongin memakai pengaman agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Jongin sampai berterima kasih berkali-kali karena kebaikan yeoja itu. Jongin saja tak paham kalau si yeoja tahu, dia telah meniduri seseorang tanpa pengaman.

"Tadi sudah kau jelasan cara pakainya pada Sehun?"

"Sudah", jawab Dasom yakin. Dasom pikir semua orang pasti tahu cara pakai tes pack, jadi tak perlu dijelaskan ulang.

"Dasom!", panggil Jongin mengambil perhatian pembantunya. "Kalau Sehun hamil, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Aku harus menikahi Sehun? Itu menakutkan. Kau lihat Sehun sebegitu jahatnya terhadapku"

"Resikomu. Kalau kau tak mau hal-hal seperti ini terjadi, harusnya kau tak menidurinya"

"Aku juga tak ingin menidurinya. Kalau aku ingin meniduri orang, Kyungsoo saja orangnya". Jongin ingin memasang wajah frustasi, tapi muka bodohnya susah dirubah ke mode frustasi. "Kau kan sudah tahu kalau ini kecelakaan"

"Benar juga". Dasom biasanya berubah jadi pintar kalau harus mencari solusi dadakan. "Tanggung jawab cara lain saja"

"Apa ada jenis tanggung jawab cara lain?"

"Ada!"

Jongin menggeser duduknya mendekat ke Dasom. Dasom juga menggeser duduknya mendekat ke Jongin.

"Kalau Sehun hamil, berarti harus ada yang menikah". Jongin manggut-manggut. "Jadi kalau anaknya Sehun lahir, baby punya orang tua. Kau pasti akan kasihan kalau babynya Sehun nantinya tak punya orang tua"

Seperti keadaan Jongin dan Kyuhyun saat ini. Mereka pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, dan ketika kehilangan rasanya rindu sekali dengan kasih sayang seperti yang diberikan appa dan eomma dulu. Apa lagi nanti baby-nya Sehun tak punya orang tua dari kecil, pasti dia akan sedih.

"Kau benar"

"Kalau kau mau bertanggung jawab tapi tak mau menikahinya, carikan orang yang mau menikahi Sehun"

"Kyuhyun hyung saja!", kata Jongin asal ceplos. Kan memang sudah lama kalau Jongin punya masalah ujung-ujungnya dilimpahkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tak yakin Tuan mau menikahi Sehun. Dia kan sudah punya Tuan Choi". Dasom benar lagi. tidak mungkin juga Kyuhyun mau menikahi Sehun kalau masih ada Siwon. "Kau harus cari orang lain yang mau menikahi Sehun!", desak Dasom membuat Jongin manyun berkepanjangan.

Siapa yang mau menikahi Sehun? Chanyeol? Dia kan sedang pendekatan dengan tetangga barunya. Kalau Luhan? Takutnya Sehun hamil besar dan Luhan lebih mementingkan tidur siangnya. Tao? Dia lebih sayang tongkat wushu-nya lebih dari apapun. Kalau Chen? Ck, tak ada alasan baginya menikahi Sehun. Lagi pula semua temannya termasuk Jongin sendiri takut dengan Sehun, tidak mungkin mau menikahi Sehun.

"Aku juga belum ingin menikah sekarang ini", kata Sehun membuyarkan diskusi Jongin dan Dasom.

"Eh, Sehun. Sudah selesai?", koor keduanya.

Sehun menyerahkan tes pack batangan itu pada Dasom. Dasom mengernyit mengekspresikan apa yang dilihatnya. Menjadi penasaran Jongin merebut tes pack dari Dasom lalu mengernyit juga. Mengernyitnya Dasom itu beda dengan Jongin. Dasom tahu artinya sedangkan Jongin tidak.

"Kenapa tidak ada dua strip disini? Jadi kau tak hamil atau alat ini rusak?", tanya Jongin sambil masih mengamati tes pack bertanda + di layar tengahnya.

"Ck!", Dasom berdecak diikuti Sehun menghela nafas. "Tanda plus itu artinya Sehun positif hamil. Nah, kau harus tanggung jawab!", kecam Dasom membela Sehun.

"Tapi aku tak sudi kau nikahi", tegas Sehun. Mana mau Sehun menikah dengan namja bodoh seperti Jongin.

"Kalau Kyuhyun hyung, mau?", tanya Jongin yang sedang harap-harap cemas agar tak dapat tamparan seperti dalam mimpinya.

"Aku tak mau menikah sekarang"

"Kyuhyun hyung akan menikahimu nanti"

"Aku bilang tak mau, Kai"

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana, Hun?"

Sehun memotong jarak antara Jongin dan Dasom. Dia menempatkan diri duduk diantara keduanya. Maksudnya agar mereka lebih mudah berdiskusi. Sehun juga lelah, tadi sempat shock saat mengetahui dia hamil. Hamil anak Jongin. Dia berdiam lama sekali di kamar mandi karena terkejut itu. Beruntung dia kembali baik untuk membicarakan dan mencari solusi tengah. Sehun masih punya banyak cita-cita yang ingin dicapainya. Sedangkan untuk punya anak, dia tak kepikiran anak jadi orang tua diusia muda. Sehun cuma tak ingin menikah dan punya anak sekarang, tapi tak ingin menelantarkan anaknya pula.

"Akan kulahirkan anak ini, lalu berikan pada orang lain atau antar saja ke panti asuhan"

Duh sehun kejam. Dasom dan Jongin miris mendengar kata panti asuhan.

"Jangan, Hun!", tolak mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melahirkannya dan kalian yang mengurusinya!". Dih ternyata Sehun cuma memancing reaksi Jongin dan Dasom.

"Jangan, Hun!", tolak mereka bersamaan lagi.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapan ketiganya saat Jongin dan Dasom kompakan menolak rencana Sehun. Kyuhyun pasang tampang garang, melotot sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tak dengar ada tamu di luar?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar. "Ini kali kedua kalian tak mendengar ada orang di luar. Kalian mau tuli betulan?", tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut gelengan beruntun dari Jongin, Sehun dan Dsom.

Kyuhyun baru menyiapkan berkas yang akan diserahkannya pada harabojie-nya. Begitu- begitu juga, harabojie masih pemegang peran penting di perusahaan keluarga mereka. Hal itulah yang tadi membawa harabojie dan halmony datang kemari. Tapi belum selesai berkasnya disiapkan, harabojie menelepon Kyuhyun. Beliau mengadu kalau sudah berada di depan rumah Kyuhyun, memencet bel bekali-kali tapi tak ada sambutan dari dalam. Lalu menelepon Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu.

"Bukakan pintu!", perintah Kyuhyun kasar.

Dasom langsung berdiri, berjalan cepat kearah pintu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil berkas yang tadi disiapkannya. Jongin menjelaskan pada Sehun kalau Harabojie-nya datang. Dia minta pada Sehun untuk menunda diskusi soal pengurusan anak barusan. Agar aman, tes pack yang bisa membongkar aib mereka itu disembunyikan dulu. Disembunyikan di…. tas-nya Kyuhyun. Pasti tak ada yang berani menggeledah tas itu.

Lil' Bro

Baru membuka pintu, Dasom sudah dimarahi oleh halmony. Saat sudah masuk bertemu Jongin dan Kyuhyun, mereka juga dimarahi. Jongin dimarahi halmony dan Kyuhyun dimarahi harabojie. Sedangkan Sehun cuma duduk menyaksikan seisi rumah menunduk-nunduk dimarahi sepasang kakek-nenek itu.

"Kerjamu bagus, tapi bisa kau ajari Kai juga. Dia nanti akan jadi partner kerjamu di perusahaan. Biar KK mart tambah maju, kalian harus kompak", tutur harabojie setelah selesai meneliti beberapa berkas. "Mana pulpennya, aku tanda tangani sekarang!"

Kyuhyun meraih tasnya, lalu merogoh asal ke saku kecil di tas depannya. Kyuhyun menyerahkan pulpun itu pada harabojie. Harabojie menerima pulpen dan segera menggoreskan tanda tangan di berkas itu.

"Pulpenmu mati", kata harabojie setelah tak timbul goresan tinta di lembaran laporan itu.

Harabojie meletakkan pulpennya di meja, sedangkan Kyuhyun mencari pulpen baru di dalam tasnya. Disamping Kyuhyun dan Harabojie sibuk dengan berkas mereka, Jongin dan Dasom tahan nafas karena tahu yang dipakai tanda tangan gagal barusan itu tes pack milik Sehun. Sehun sendiri pura-pura tak tahu. Beda dengan halmony yang langsung mengerutkan dahi melihat benda itu tergeletak di meja.

"Apa ini?", tanya halmony sambil memungut tes packnya. "Oh!", kata beliau terkaget melihat tanda positif di tes pack itu. "Ini milik siapa?"

Jongin bingung mau menunjuk Sehun. Kalau hamony tahu Sehun hamil, pasti akan ditanya hamil anak siapa? Sehun akan menyebut namanya. Halmony itu galak sekali padanya, cuma Kyuhyun yang disayangi neneknya itu. Jadi sebagai ajang balas dendam Jongin menunjuk Kyuhyun saja.

Dasom juga tak ingin ikut campur. Dia cuma pembantu, tapi karena dia pembantu dirumah ini kalau diam saat ditanya bisa jadi masa aktif kerjanya dihentikan. Dasom memilih menunjuk Kyuhyun saja, majikan yang telah serakah mengambil Siwon, Kibum dan terakhir Sehun di elus-elus pipinya tadi pagi. Dasom menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Sehun juga tak mungkin bilang dirinya hamil. Dia namja, dia pintar, dia calon orang sukses dan harus hamil disaat kesuksesan sedang berusaha diraihnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tadinya dia mau diam saja seperti biasanya, tapi bisa jadi halmony-nya Jongin bisa membaca ekspresinya lalu menyatakan tes pack itu miliknya. Mendingan dia ikut Jongin dan Dasom menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Ini milikmu, Kyu?", tanya halmony miris. Ingin menangis tanda kasihan pada cucunya itu.

"Iya". Karena memang benda itu tadi dikeluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

"Jadi kau hamil?"

"Hah?", tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu?"

Kyuhyun dan harabojie tentu saja saling pandang tak mengerti arti pertanyaan halmony. Jelaslah, Kyuhyun itu namja, mana ada namja bisa hamil? Lagi pula, halmony kenapa tiba-tiba menyatakan kalau Kyuhyun hamil? Tahu dari mana berita aneh itu?

Halmony meletakkan kembali tes pack itu di meja, lalu menunjukkan dan menjelaskan kalau itu bukanlah pulpen. Kemudian menjelaskan pula kalau plus tandanya hamil. Harabojie tak jadi menyelesaikan menandatangani berkas, beliau memarahi Kyuhyun, membentak-bentak cucunya itu, dan mengatainya bodoh berulang-ulang. Sedangkan halmony memarahi harabojie karena telah berkata kasar pada cucu kesayangannya. Dan berakhir dengan harabojie dan halmony berdebat satu sama lain.

"Kyu, katakana saja siapa yang menghamilimu?", tanya halmony setelah sepakat diam-diaman dengan harabojie.

"Aku tidak hamil"

"Ini milikmu, kan?"

"Benda itu memang ada dalam tasku, tapi kurasa bukan milikku, Halmony", terang Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan, cucu-mu ini perlu ditanya dengan keras!", celetuk harabojie.

"Sudah kukatakan juga agar kau diam!", balas halmony. "Kyu?", pinta halmony sekali lagi.

"Halmony, aku sudah jujur padamu. Aku ini tak hamil, dan benda itu bukan milikku. Mana ada juga namja hamil"

"Halmony tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran. Kau butuh istirahat. Nanti kalau kau sudah tenang, datang ke rumah dan ceritakan pada halmony"

Halmony mendatangi Kyuhyun, memeluk cucunya itu dan mengelus kepalanya. Harabojie juga mengemasi berkas-berkas dari Kyuhyun dan bermaksud membawanya pulang. Disini suasananya sedang tidak enak, ingin memarahi Kyuhyun malah dia sendiri yang balik dimarahi istrinya, lebih baik memang pulang. Harabojie berpamitan pada Jongin, menepuk-nepuk cucu kesayangannya lalu segera pergi mengikuti istrinya keluar rumah. Padahal rencananya mereka datang untuk menginap, tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini mereka lebih baik pulang.

Harabojie dan halmonie diantarkan ke pintu oleh Jongin, Sehun dan Dasom. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri masih sedikit kaget dianggap hamil oleh seisi rumah. Dia bermaksud duduk sebentar di ruang santainya.

Saat Dasom membukakan pintu untuk sepasang orang tua itu, Kibum ada di depan pintu hentak memencet bel.

"Kyuhyun ada?", tanyanya to the point.

"Kau siapanya Kyuhyun?", tanya harabojie mengambil alih tugas Dasom

"Temannya. Aku kemari untuk menjelaskan yang tadi", katanya berusaha sopan dengan orang tua.

PLAAK!

"Jadi kau yang menghamili cucuku?", tanya harabojie naik pintam.

Jongin terkaget. Dia terlonjak bersamaan dengan Sehun dan Dasom. segera dipeganginya kedua pipinya. Itu kan kejadian Jongin ditampar Sehun dalam mimpi, sekarang orang lain yang ditampar gara-gara kesalahannya. Tapi kalau Jongin yang mengaku, jelas dialah yang kena tampar. Nanti kalau harabojie dan halmony-nya sudah pulang, dia akan minta maaf. Sehun lain soal. Dia juga terkaget, terlebih yang ditampar harabojie itu Kibum, Hyung-nya sendiri. Sedangkan Dasom menyayangkan kenapa Kibum datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat begitu. Melihat Kibum ditampar orang tua, rasanya Dasom ingin mengaku saja kalau Kyuhyun tak hamil. Jadi Kibum tak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Tapi Dasom masih sayang pekerjaan hingga dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak!', sangkal Kibum yang membuahkan kemarahan lagi pada harabojie.

Harabojie mencengkeram kerah baju Kibum dan menariknya kuat. Harabojie ingin membuat Kibum takut lalu mengakui kesalahannya lalu bertanggung jawab.

"Katakan tidak sekali lagi dan akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi!". Kibum tak berusaha melepaskan diri, bukan dia tak mampu. Ini lebih kepada dia menghormati orang tua yang sedang salah paham.

Kibum makin bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba dia dituduh menghamili cucunya kakek ini. Kapan dia bertemu cucunya? Apa Kyuhyun itu cucunya? Kalau Kyuhyun hamil, apa yang menjadikan Kibum sebagai tersangka yang menghamili namja itu? Selama ini Kibum bersentuhan baik sengaja atau tidak pada Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah, apa lagi menghamili.

"Sudah, sudahlah!", cegah halmony melepaskan Kibum dari cengkeraman suaminya. "Maafkan abojie ya!", kata halmony mengambil alih Kibum kehadapannya.

Kyuhyun bergabung saat itu, dia bingung ketika melihat Kibum dielus-elus pundaknya oleh halmony-nya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kyu!", halmony menarik Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan Kibum. "Kalian bicarakan ini bersama dulu. Kita tidak akan marah, toh semuanya sudah terlanjur. Kalau kalian sudah siap, datanglah ke rumah kami dengan orang tuamu!", tutur halmony sambil menepuk pundak Kibum sekali lagi. "Siapa namanu?"

"Kibum", jawab Kibum sambil alih pandang ke halmony dan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita pulang dulu!", pamit halmony kepada semua yang ada disini.

Halmony menggandeng suaminya dan menasehatinya agar tak terus-terusan menyudutkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Halmony tahu, mereka anak muda jaman sekarang, jadi yang tua yang harus maklum.

"Cepat datang dengan orang tuamu. Dan menikahlah secepatnya!", perintah harabojie sebelum masuk ke mobilnya.

Mobil kakek-nenek itu sudah menghilang dari area rumah Kyuhyun. Saatnya Kibum bertanya. Sebenarnya apa yang barusan terjadi?

"Hyung, kusarankan kalian segera menikah", tutur Jongin mengcopy gaya halmony-nya sambil menepuk sebelah pundak Kyuhyun dan sebelah pundak Kibum.

"Sebenarnya aku tak rela, tapi bukankah kalau kalian menikah harabojie dan halmony tak akan marah lagi", tambah Dasom. Dan dia berharap banyak soal Kyuhyun yang menikah dengan Kibum, berarti dia akan melepaskan Siwon. Dasom bisa godain Siwon lagi.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian dulu, baru nanti bicara denganku!", tambah Sehun.

Jongin, Dasom dan Sehun masuk ke ruang santai lagi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum ditinggalkan berduaan di depan pintu.

"Kubilang jangan kemari, kenapa kau kemari? Sekarang salah paham jadi bertambah", omel Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?", tanya Kibum masih belum paham. "Kenapa aku harus menikahimu? Apa mereka tahu hubungan salah itu dari Chef restomu?"

"Kau dipaksa menikahiku karena kau dituduh telah menghamiliku?"

"Hah? Aku tak pernah tidur deganmu". Jadi Kibum benar telah dituduh menghamili Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hamil lalu Kibum harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang tak dilakukannya.

"Aku juga tidak hamil!", tegas Kyuhyun.

Ok sekarang Kibum harus bertanggung jawab pada apa yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi.

"Aku tak mau tahu, besok kau ikut aku ke rumah mereka lalu jelaskan kalau ini cuma salah paham!", perintah Kyuhyun yang kemudian meninggalkan Kibum juga di depan pintu.

Kibum harus menikahi si tuang perintah itu? Kibum tak sudi!

To be continue

See you!


	6. Chapter 6

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Et dah kalian, gue pasang iklan jualan kue, lo pada nyemangatin doang!

"Selamat berjualan ya!"

Beli dong, jangan semangat aja! Heran gue sama lo semua. Sekali lagi, beli kue gue!

Kalau ada typo maafkan. Happy reading!

Single Vow

Penjelasan Kyuhyun dan Kibum ditolak oleh harabojie dan halmony-nya. Mereka sudah memprediksi sebelumnya bahwa Kyuhyun dan Kibum tak akan mengaku lalu mengarang cerita agar tak dipaksa menikah. Harabojie dan halmony saling sepakat, saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum datang mereka harus dinikahkan. Setelah penjelasan keduanya ditanggapi gelengan oleh sepasang kakek-nenek itu, Kyuhyun keukeuh bilang bahwa dia tidak hamil dan tak mau menikah dengan Kibum. Kemudian halmony memegangi dadanya, dadanya naik turun kencang seperti orang sesak nafas, lalu halmony pingsan di hadapan Kyuhyun. Saat itu semuanya kebingungan dengan keadaan halmony. Harabojie menyalahkan Kyuhyun, karena sebagai cucu yang disayangi dia telah membalas keburukan pada halmony.

Halmony dibawa ke rumah sakit, diperiksa dokter dan dinyatakan terkena serangan jantung ringan. Dokter bilang kalau suasana di keluarga tidak mendukung kesembuhan halmony, bisa jadi nenek Kyuhyun itu makin parah. Ketika halmony sadar, Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menemui beliau. Kyuhyun berjanji akan memenuhi semua permintaan halmony termasuk kalau dia harus menikah dengan Kibum. Asal halmony senang dan cepat sembuh, Kyuhyun rela melakukan apapun. Dan janjinya itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu, sekarang dia telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Kibum di depan seorang pastur. Kibum dengan jas hitamnya dan Kyuhyun juga. Mereka sedang menghadapi pernikahan sederhana di gereja dekat rumah halmony-nya.

"Aku, Kibum, menerima Kyuhyun sebagai istriku. Aku berjanji untuk menjaganya dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam sakit maupun sehat. Aku akan mencintainya dan setia kepadanya seumur hidupku!"

Barusan itu sebuah janji yang diucapkan Kibum di depan Kyuhyun, di depan pastur dan di depan segelintir orang yang saat itu hadir di pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun jadi grogi mendengar janji itu. Kibum terdengar mantap mengatakannya, seperti dia sedang membaca naskah film, memerankan dan menghayatinya.

Sebetulnya ini memang kemauan Kyuhyun, demi hamnony-nya dia akan melakukan apapun. Dan dia menyimpulkan menikah dengan Kibum-lah yang membuat halmony senang lalu penyakitnya cepat sembuh. Kyuhyun memaksa Kibum menikah dengannya, awalnya Kibum menolak. Lalu Kyuhyun mengancamkan banyak hal termasuk untuk menghabisi nyawa Kibum sendiri, tapi Kibum masih menolak. Hingga kemudian Kyuhyun harus memohon pada Kibum, dia berjanji memberikan separo hartanya untuk Kibum kalau Kibum bersedia menikahinya. Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan pernikahan betulan, hanya kehidupan rumah tangga setting-an yang penting mereka terlihat sebagai suami istri. Kibum masih menolak karena jelas harta bukan hal menarik baginya. Kyuhyun patah semangat yang akhirnya memaki-maki Kibum seperti orang gila, lalu mengambil pisau buah untuk mengancam Kibum, mengancam bahwa dirinya akan bunuh diri di depan Kibum kalau namja bernama pasaran itu tak mengiyai permintaannya. Dan saat itulah Kibum ketakutan dan dengan terpaksa mau menikahi Kyuhyun.

"Tuan, silakan ucapkan janji anda!", kata pastor itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik sejenak pada deretan orang yang hadir menyaksikan pernikahannya. Ada halmony-nya yang sedang meneteskan air mata, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Di sebelah halmony ada harabojie, yang kesehariannya lebih menyayangi Jongin dari padanya, tapi selalu bangga pada Kyuhyun karena kerja Kyuhyun sangat bagus. Kemudian deretan samping ada Jongin, teman Jongin yang berkulit putih pucat itu, lalu Dasom. Di sebelah lain kursi ada orang tua Kibum dan Yoona, mantan calon tunangan Kibum. Dan di sisi paling jauh ada Siwon. Kyuhyun kasihan sekali pada Siwon, kekasihnya itu tak tahu apa-apa dan tiba-tiba ditinggalkan menikah olehnya. Nanti kalau ada kesempatan Kyuhyun akan bilang kejadian sebenarnya, bahwa dia cuma menikah pura-pura dengan Kibum, bahwa dia juga masih menyayangi Siwon.

Kyuhyun mencoba kembali fokus pada pernikahannnya. Disaat seharusnya seorang mempelai merasa bahagia berdiri di altar dengan pasangannya, Kyuhyun malah hampir tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Kalau halmony-nya tahu, Kyuhyun menikah hanya karena menyenangkannya, beliau pasti sedih. Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk gembira, merenggangkan mulutnya, menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya menampakkan senyum samar seolah olah dia bahagia dengan pernikahan ini.

"Aku, Kyuhyun,…"

Duh kenapa pastor tak menanyakan langsung, 'Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Kibum blah blah blah', biar dia tinggal jawab 'bersedia!', beres. Tapi kenapa di gereja ini harus mempelainya yang mengucapkan janji? Sudah gerejanya kecil, terpencil, mau menikah saja mempelai kesusahan mengucap janji nikah. Kan susah di Kyuhyun kalau begini.

"…., menerima Kibum sebagai suamiku". Ada kata 'bohongan' di antara kata 'suami' dan 'ku' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun takut kalau asal diucapkan nantinya dia keterusan jadi istrinya Kibum. Kalau pakai kata bohongan, kapan halmony-nya sehat dan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Kibum tak saling mencintai, mereka bisa segera melakukan perceraian. "Aku berjanji untuk menjaganya dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam sakit maupun sehat. Aku akan mencintainya dan setia kepadanya seumur hidupku!"

Janji keduanya sudah diterima, lalu pastor mengumumkan keabsahan pernikahan mereka.

"Silakan mencium pasangan anda!"

Kyuhyun lupa bagian ini. Disetiap pernikahan selalu ada ciuman, dan yang jadi mempelainya kan dia, berarti dia juga yang harus berciuman. Kalau Kyuhyun mengajukan pada pastor agar mereka tak perlu melakukan ciuman, apakah akan diperbolehkan? Kemungkinan tidak, karena mereka baru saja mengucap janji di depan Tuhan, di depan keluarga, lalu dia menolak untuk berciuman? Tuhan pasti akan melipat gandakan dosanya. Kalaupun dia berciuman dengan Kibum, sekali saja tidak apa-apa. Itung-itung sebagai formalitas penikahan. Cukup tempelkan bibir mereka dan sudah, selesai.

Kibum mendekat setengah langkah, dan Kyuhyun dengan grogi ikut mendekat setengah langkah. Keduanya saling memajukan muka, menaikkan dagu masing-masing kemudian mulai berciuman. Alih-alih menubrukkan bibir-bibir mereka, malah hidung mereka saling bertubruk. Kyuhyun memundurkan mukanya satu inchi, begitu juga Kibum. Mereka mengambil ancang ancang ulang agar tak terjadi kesalahan lagi. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, Kibum ke kanan, hingga percobaan berikutnya berhasil.

Bibir-bibir mereka sudah melekat. Melekat saja awalnya, namun kemudian entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka saling menggesek. Menggesek lagi, lalu melumat-lumat. Membagi saliva, dan membagi hawa hangat dari mulut masing-masing. Kibum mencium Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya. Membiarkan lidahnya diikat Kibum dan diajak menari di dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Kibum menikmati perannya, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun terbawa serta.

Prook prook prook.

Suara tepukan tangan dari pengunjung menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu bukan seperti ini seharusnya, dia hanya menikah bohongan dengan Kibum, dia juga berciuman hanya sebagai syarat pernikahan tapi kenapa harus ada penghayatan? Ada Siwon dalam geraja kecil ini, harusnya Kyuhyun menjaga perasaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kibum!", bisik Kyuhyun sambil memundurkan mukanya. Tapi semakin Kyuhyun mundur, Kibum juga semakin maju. "Cukup!", bisiknya pula.

Kyuhyun melirik kesekitar, tepatnya melirik pada Siwon. Diantara orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan, Siwon menunduk. Namja itu sepertinya telah hancur hatinya, dia seperti terlempar dari persaingan memperebutkan Kyuhyun. Mungkin juga Siwon merasa bersalah, apa yang kurang dari dirinya sehingga kekasihnya memilih menikah dengan orang lain? Siwon tidak salah, Kyuhyun-lah yang salah, kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antaranya dan Kibum yang membuatnya memilih menikah dengan namja bernama pasaran ini.

Belum selesai Kyuhyun memikirkan nasib hubungannya dengan siwon, Kibum sudah mendaratkan kecupan lagi di bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkejut, kemudian berusaha mendorong Kibum sebisanya. Bersama itu, Kibum menarik pinggulnya, menyatukan bagian depan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum menyesap tepian bibir Kyuhyun, ini terasa beda. Sesuatu yang beda, tapi Kyuhyun tak boleh larut dari euforia pernikahan bohongannya. Ada perasaan seseorang yang harus dijaganya, Siwon orang itu.

"Kubilang cukup, Kibum!", bisiknya sambil mendorong Kibum menjauhi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya dari dada Kibum ke tanganya. Dia bermaksud melepaskan tangan Kibum dari pinggulnya, tapi dengan itu pula dadanya menempel lekat pada Dada Kibum.

"Berhenti!", katanya bukan lagi bisikan kecil. "Kibum, kubilang berhenti!", ulangnya sambil memundur-mundurkan muka agar terhindar dari serangan bibir Kibum.

Kibum hampir seperti orang kesetanan. Sepertinya namja bernama pasaran itu telah menganggap semua orang disini lenyap, menyisakan mereka berdua untuk berciuman sepanjangnya dilanjutkan menuju ranjang pernikahan mereka. Kibum masih menghujani Kyuhyun dengan ciuman, tak kena bibirnya bisa kena pipinya, hidungnya, dagunya, yang penting kena. Persetan Kyuhyun menolak ciumannya. Salah sendiri dia dipilih untuk dijadikan suami, walau bohongan Kibum tetap akan meminta haknya dilayani.

"CUKUP!", teriak Kyuhyun menghentikan tindakan gila Kibum. "HENTIKAN!"

Kibum berhenti sejenak, namun kemudian memajukan lagi mukanya. Dia belum dapatkan apapun, kenapa harus berhenti?

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI!", teriaknya lagi. "CUKUP!"

"Belum cukup!", desis Kibum yang belum jera diteriaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun naik pintam, di pernikahan sakralnya dia tak boleh dipermalukan oleh Kibum. Dia tak bisa menuruti napsu Kibum, sedangkan orang lain disini berseru-seru dan bertepuk tangan menonton adegan ciuman mereka.

PLAAAKKK!

Hadiah untuk Kibum yang tak tahu malu itu.

"AAAAAA, SAKIT!", teriak Jongin.

Mobil ditikungkan mendadak kemudian berhenti di tepi jalan.

"Hyung, kau tak tidur tapi mengigau tak karuan!", protes Jongin yang saat itu memegangi pipinya.

Barusan Kyuhyun menampar Kibum kan? Kenapa Jongin yang marah-marah padanya?

Kyuhyun baru ingat, sekarang dia dalam perjalanan ke rumah harabojie dan halmony-nya. Setelah kemarin sore kakek-neneknya menyuruh mereka menikah, Kibum dilarangnya pulang. Mau tak mau Kibum harus menurut padanya karena Kyuhyun benar-benar mengancam untuk bunuh diri. Memang bukan ancaman elite, bahkan awalnya Kibum tak merespon ancaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bunuh diri itu akan memudahkan hari-harinya Kibum. Tidak perlu ada penjelasan, klarifikasi yang bertele-tele dan harus ikut perintah Kyuhyun kesana kemari. Ketika Kyuhyun mulai menodongkan pisau dapur ke lehernya sendiri, Jongin dan Dasom berteriak-teriak histeris lalu keduanya ditambah Sehun memohon pada Kibum agar menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun dulu.

Jongin membisikkan kalau Hyung-nya sedang stres karena banyak kejadian buruk menimpanya akhir-akhir ini, jadi Kibum dipintanya berbaik hati memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun. Lalu Dasom juga menuturkan hal yang hampir sama. Dia bilang pada Kibum, majikannya itu terkadang bisa jadi pribadi yang lain kalau sedang tertekan. Dasom mengusulkan agar Kibum menuruti Kyuhyun dulu, nanti kalau keadaan sudah membaik, dia boleh meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kemudian Sehun, karena kasihan melihat Kyuhyun depresi sampai mengancam bunuh diri, dia setuju ikut Kibum pulang dan tinggal bersama hyung-nya itu asal permintaan Kyuhyun dituruti.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?', tanya Jongin.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Ada Jongin di kanannya, Sehun duduk di sebelah kirinya, Dasom duduk di depannya dan Kibum duduk di kursi kemudi. Mereka sedang menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, kenapa dia menampar Jongin tadi?

Ceritanya kemarin setelah Kibum dipaksa menginap, Kyuhyun menelepon Siwon dan mencegah kekasihnya itu untuk tidak datang ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun takut terjadi salah paham lebih lanjut kalau Siwon tahu dia memaksa namja lain menginap di rumahnya. Pagi tadi, Kibum berpamitan akan pulang dulu ke apartemen-nya. Dia juga mengajak Sehun serta bersamanya, tapi Kyuhyun tak memberinya ijin. Tidak Kibum atau Sehun, keduanya tak boleh ada yang menginjakkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya kalau tidak sama-sama dengan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun meminjami baju untuk Kibum dan Sehun, setelah itu dia mengaba semua penghuni rumah harus ikut dengannya menemui harabojie dan halmony-nya. Dia mau semua orang mendukungnya untuk mengklarifikasi bahwa kejadian hamil dengan Kibum itu tak ada.

Kibum dilarang memakai motornya dengan dalih Kibum akan melarikan diri lagi seperti kejadian kemarin. Jadi Kibum diperintah Kyuhyun semobil dengannya dan disuruhnya menyetir pula. Setelah memastikan Kibum masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi, Kyuhyun dan Sehun berlomba masuk sebelah Kibum, tapi Dasom yang menang. Kyuhyun mau duduk di sebelah Kibum cuma untuk memastikan Kibum tak macam-macam hari ini. Kalau Sehun, jelas dia tak mau duduk di kursi belakang sedangkan Jongin telah duluan duduk disana. Terakhir Kyuhyun duduk di tengah atas permintaan Sehun yang mau dirinya menjadi penghalang duduknya Sehun dan Jongin.

"Salah sendiri kau manaruh mukamu di depanku!"

"Karena kau mengigau sedari tadi, Hyung. Matamu tak terpejam, tapi mulutmu komat-kamit tak karuan".

Masak iya? Jongin pasti mengada ada.

"Siapa? Tidak. Kau sendiri yang mengigau", dalih Kyuhyun kemudian mendorong adiknya menjauh darinya. "Apa kalian lihat-lihat? Cepat jalan!", perintah Kyuhyun.

Dasom mengkode Kibum agar kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Dia juga mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah mulai stres karena masalah timbul terus-terusan pada tuan-nya itu, tapi masih dengan bahasa kode.

Lil' Bro

"Abojie!". Jongin mendekat pada kakeknya diikuti Dasom dan Sehun. "Abojie!", ulangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku cuma ingin meminta padamu, jangan terlalu kasar pada Kyuhyun Hyung dan kekasihnya"

Tadi Jongin sempat mengadakan perjanjian bersama Sehun, dengan Dasom sebagai saksi. Sehun tak mau menikah, begitu juga Jongin. Kemudian karena keadaan sudah terlanjur salah paham pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum, mereka sepakat melimpahkan anaknya nanti pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Pertama-tama Jongin khawatir dengan Siwon, walau bagaimanapun Siwon itu baik padanya dan pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya mereka juga saling mencintai. Siwon tak salah, tak patut dibohongi seperti ini, namun Dasom bilang semua akan baik-baik saja, dia menjamin keadaan sudah kembali normal tanpa Siwon tahu ada pernikahan antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum sebelumnya. Intinya, jangan sampai Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun telah menikah. Lalu ketiganya setuju dengan usul tersebut.

"Kapan aku kasar?", tanya harabojie.

"Kemarin sore kau tampar Kibum hyung". Kalau kata harabojie itu refleks. Siapa juga yang tak marah kalau orang yang menghamili cucunya mengelak untuk tanggung jawab. "Kau tidak boleh begitu, Abojie. Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung sudah saling mencintai, kalau tak saling mencintai tidak mungkin mereka membuat anak seperti sekarang". Benar juga kata Jongin. Kalau mereka sekedar iseng buat anak, mereka bisa pasti pakai pengaman saat berhubungan. "Mungkin mereka hanya belum tahu cara menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada kalian"

"Kalau mereka tak menikah, nanti anak mereka mau bagaimana?"

"Itu maksud kedatangan kita kemari. Kita mau mengabarkan kalau mereka telah siap menikah".

Sehun tiba-tiba maju di dekat Jongin.

"Aku Sehun!", katanya sambil hormat kepada harabojie. "Adiknya Kibum hyung", tambahnya. "Yang kutahu hubungan Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Aku bahkan pernah dengar kalau mereka ingin segera menikah, tapi tak tahu cara menyampaikannya pada abojie"

"Mereka tinggal datang dan mengutarakan maksud padaku, aku pasti memberikan restu"

"Iya, tapi Kyuhyun hyung pernah bercerita pada Kibum hyung kalau abojie sedikit galak", tambah Jongin. Harabojie hampir menempeleng Jogin, tapi setelah dijelaskan itu katanya Kyuhyun, harabojie mengurungkan niatannya. "Kibum hyung takut ditolak, mungkin karena itu Kibum hyung menghamili Kyuhyun hyung dulu biar mau tak mau abojie tetap menerima mereka", terang Jongin.

"Aku bahkan pernah mendengar mereka merencanakan itu, Abojie!", celetuk Dasom yang tiba-tiba mengambil tempat di dekat Jongin dan Sehun.

"Benarkah?". Dan ketiganya mengangguk.

Sebetulnya kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu hampir terhalang gara-gara harabojie. Harabojie tak bermaksud galak dengan orang apalagi cucu sendiri, dia hanya menerapkan kedisiplinan fersinya sendiri. Kalau begitu harabojie akan sedikit melunak pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum agar hubungan keduanya merasa direstui keluarga. Kyuhyun tidak perlu dipaksa menikah, langsung saja persiapkan pernikahan mereka sebagai kejutan.

"Aku akan menelepon appa dan eomma, Abojie bisa berunding dengan mereka"

Sehun mengambil handphone yang sudah lebih dari seminggu dimatikannya. Dia menekan tombol pengaktifan kemudian menekan nomor appa-nya setelah handphone-nya siap.

"Appa?"

" _Sehun, dimana kau sekarang?"_ , tanya Kangin yang sempat mendapat kabar kalau Sehun tak bisa dihubungi beberapa hari ini. _"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bersama hyung-mu?"_

"Ya, aku baik. Kibum hyung ada disini juga", jawabnya. "Appa, kau sedang sibuk?"

" _Tidak. Aku sedang di Jeju dengan Eomma dan Yoona sekeluarga. Kenapa?"_

Sehun ingat Yoona, yeoja itu yang ditunangkan paksa eomma dengan Kibum. Setahu Sehun keduanya tak saling suka, tapi eomma-nya dan orang tua Yoona sendiri keukeuh menjodohkan mereka. Berarti ini kesempatan bagus menyelamatkan keduanya dari perjodohan, meski akhirnya Kibum mendapat masalah baru dengan Kyuhyun.

"Appa, kau tahu Kibum hyung sudah punya kekasih? Kekasihnya sedang hamil sekarang ini. Mereka ingin segera menikah, tapi belum menyiapkan apapun"

" _Dia menghamili kekasihnya?"_

"Iya. Kyuhyun hyung hamil"

Kyuhyun? Kangin merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Namja yang kemarin lusa dijumpainya di apartemen Kibum, kan?. Oh, jadi namja itu yang yang akan dinikahi anaknya? Leeteuk sedikit tak suka dengan Kyuhyun, istrinya itu memprioritaskan Yoona sebagai calon menantunya. Tapi mungkin inilah bentuk protes Kibum dari perjodohan yang dibuat istrinya.

" _Kyuhyun? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di apartemen hyung-mu. Jadi dia hamil ya? Eomma-mu pasti tak suka mendengar ini"_

Appa-nya sudah pernah bertemu Kyuhyun? Di apartemen hyung-nya? Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memang ada hubungan dengan Kibum, mengingat kemarin hyung-nya itu tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Kyuhyun dan mencari si empunya rumah? Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih seperti yang dikatakan Jongin tadi? Apa karena Kyuhyun dan Kibum punya hubungan terselubung sehinga Kyuhyun menolak dinikahkan dengan Kibum?

"Aku juga berfikir demikian", kata Sehun membenarkan.

Mungkin lebih baik kalau Kyuhyun dinikahkan dengan Kibum, supaya dia belajar yang namanya memilih. Tidak serakah, memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih. Kyuhyun harus belajar yang namanya setia. Sehun jelas kasihan pada hyung-nya kalau sampai diduakan. Jadi dia setuju Kyuhyun dinikahi Kibum.

"Oh ya, Appa. Harabojie-nya Kyuhyun hyung ingin bicara denganmu. Kuberikan telepon ini padanya sekarang!"

Telepon Sehun berpindah pada harabojie. Kemudian harabojie berbicara panjang lebar dengan Kangin appa. Kangin merencanakan datang untuk melamar Kyuhyun secara sah, lalu harabojie menyarankan agar Kangin datang lebih cepat karena mereka ingin membahas rencana pernikahan Kibum dan Kyuhyun lebih detail. Pembicaraan harabojie dan Kangin appa berjalan lancar, sampai terakhir harabojie menutup dan mengembalikan telepon pada Sehun.

"Abojie, bagaimana?"

"Aman!', kata harabojie singkat kemudian melenggang menemui istrinya.

Lil' Bro

Kyuhyun dan Kibum baru saja menghadap harabojie dan halmony-nya. Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan kakek-neneknya kalau kejadian kemarin itu tidak benar. Dirinya tidak hamil, dan antaranya dan Kibum tak ada hubungan apapun. Tugas Kibum adalah mengiyakan setiap peryataan Kyuhyun. Kalau Kibum ditanyai oleh kakek-neneknya Kyuhyun, Kibum harus menjawab tapi atas persetujuan Kyuhyun. Kibum pasrah bukan karena dia takut dengan Kyuhyun atau dia tak punya pendirian, justru karena Kibum menghormati kakek-nenek Kyuhyun, maka dari itu Kibum mengiyakan saja.

Dengan bantuan Jongin, Dasom dan Sehun sebagai adiknya Kibum, harabojie dan halmony percaya dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya banyak yang janggal dari hal itu, Kyuhyun mengaku tak hamil, tapi ada tes pack positif di tas kerjanya. Kyuhyun mengaku tak ada hubungan dengan Kibum, padahal menurut keterangan Kangin, dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum tinggal bersama di apartemen Kibum. Sekarang harabojie dan halmony percaya, pura-pura percaya lebih tepatnya. Mereka meyakini bahwa cucu-cucunya itu sedang dalam mode bimbang, saling mencintai dan ingin menikah tapi tak tahu cara mengabarkannya pada keluarga. Harabojie memaafkan mereka, beliau pura-pura maklum hal itu sering terjadi karena beliau memang sudah tua. Untuk lebih menjelaskan kesalah pahaman itu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum di minta datang sekali lagi minggu depan.

"Ingat Kibum, minggu depan kau tak usah pergi kemanapun. Kita akan datang sekali lagi, setelah ini beres kau bebas melakukan apapun", tutur Kyuhyun sambil menyetir. "Tidak, tidak. Kau harus ikut aku ke hotel dulu. Kita selesaikan masalah kita disana, setelah itu kita temui orang tuamu!", tuturnya sekali lagi.

Dasom mencibir Kyuhyun. Dia tahu sebenarnya majikannya itu genit, tapi selalu dirinya yang dikatai genit. Harusnya setelah masalah disini selesai, mereka tak ada hubungan lagi bukan malah mengajak Kibum ke hotel lalu menemui orang tua Kibum. Dasom benar-benar tak rela membantu keluarga Kyuhyun untuk menikahkannya dengan Kibum, tapi apa boleh buat dia cuma seorang pembantu. Andai dia yang jadi majikan, dialah orang pertama yang akan menentang rencana menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin mencibir Kyuhyun juga, tapi sifat diamnya membuatnya urung mencibir orang. Dia sudah mencium tanda tak beres dengan hubungan terselubung Kyuhyun dan hyung-nya. Bisa-bisanya setelah tadi menolak dinikahkan, berdalih macam-macam, menyangkal hamil lalu meyangkal berhubungan dengan Kibum, tapi sekarang merencanakan ke hotel bersama. Sehun tadinya respek dengan Kyuhyun, tapi kalau begini caranya respek dari mana lagi?

Jongin lain soal. Dia menganggap hyung-nya kali ini keren. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun berusaha balas dendam, dia dituduh tidur dengan Kibum lalu merencanakan tidur dengan Kibum betulan. Itu rencana keren. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal balas dendam, bagaimana kalau Sehun balas dendam padanya? Kalau Sehun berniat menidurinya, akan seperti apa jadinya? Ih amit-amit, Jongin tak sudi membayangkannya.

"Hyung, kelihatannya kau sudah sehat?"

"Kau kira aku sakit?", bentak Kyuhyun.

"Siapapun juga mengira demikian, Hyung. Kau hampir seperti orang stres saat mengancam akan bunuh diri"

"Itu cuma acting, agar kalian mau melakukan perintahku", bela Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Tapi tadi perjalanan ke rumah harabojie kau seperti sudah gila, bicara sendiri lalu tiba-tiba menamparku"

"Aku tidak bicara sendiri, aku sedang berdoa". Pertanyaannya, sejak kapan Kyuhyun percaya Tuhan? "Dan salah sendiri kau menaruh mukamu di depanku yaag sedang berdoa"

Kibum membiarkan kakak-adik itu berdebat, toh ikut campur urusan orang itu bukan hobi-nya. Sama dengan Sehun, namja putih pucat itu meng-copy tindakan kakak-nya. Beda dengan Dasom. Dia memang tak menanggapi perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Jongin, tapi dia menanggapi keterdiaman Kibum.

"Kibum, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau diam saja sedari tadi. Kau tak menyentuh makanan dan minuman sama sekali selama di sana "

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Cuma tidak ingin makan saja", jawab Kibum santai.

Menurut Kibum, bicara dengan Dasom memang lebih nyaman dari pada bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tahu suasana hati Kibum, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang maunya dituruti terus.

"Apa kau haus, kebetulan aku membawa jus dari sana tadi". Dasom mengeluarkan botol air yang tadi sempat disinya dengan jus jeruk. "Minumlah!" Dasom mengulurkan botol itu ke depan, ke bangku Kibum tapi Kyuhyun menyerobot botol itu.

"Kau pikir aku tak haus, kenapa cuma Kibum yang kau tawari?", protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah minum banyak, makanpun dua kali tambah"

"Kalau aku sudah minum banyak lalu aku tak bisa haus lagi?"

Dasom mengalah, dia sadar Kyuhyun itu majikannya. Walau sebenarnya dia ingin mencakar Kyuhyun, menamparnya dan juga menjambak-jambak tuan-nya itu, dia selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Selain dia masih butuh uang dari pekerjaannya, dia juga tidak mau tittle-nya sebagai yeoja anggun dimata Kibum tercoreng gara-gara memusuhi majikannya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pandangan keji yang dilayangkan Dasom padanya. Dia juga membiarkan empat penumpangnya memandangnya acuh. Dia merasa yang berkuasa saat ini. Ini mobilnya, barusan mereka menemui kakek-neneknya, dan Dasom juga pembantunya, jadi yang harus diprioritaskan disini adalah dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyetir dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan sebelahnya membuka tutup botol dari Dasom. Dia bermaksud meminum jus jeruk itu, namun ketika botol itu sampai ke bibirnya, seorang pengendara motor menikung dan menyalip mobilnya. Fokus Kyuhyun terbagi sehingga saat melihat pengendara motor itu menikung ke depannya dia terkejut dan mengerem mendadak. Jus yang hendak masuk mulutnya tertumpah ke bajunya hampir seluruhnya. Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan botol itu pada Kibum, dia membuka kaca mobilnya, menjulurkan badannya keluar dan memaki pengendara motor yang sudah menyalip jauh di depannya.

"WOI, KURANG AJAR! PAKAI OTAK KALAU BERKENDARA! TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARKAN ETIKA OLEH ORANG TUAMU HA?", teriak Kyuhyun yang tak dapat balasan apapun dari teriakannya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandang pada Sehun yang sempat berdecak menanggapi Kyuhyun. Jongin malu pada Sehun, dia punya kakak yang meneriaki pengendara motor dan menyebutkannya tak punya etika, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri berteriak-teriak di jalan raya. Sekarang Kyuhyun juga tak punya etika namanya.

"Dasar pengendara motor, mentang-mentang bisa menerobos sana sini memotong jalur seenaknya. Memang jalan ini miliknya?". Kibum melirik Kyuhyun saat ini, dirinya juga pengendara motor wakil dari seluruh pengendara motor yang dihina Kyuhyun. "Apa kau lihat-lihat? Suka melihatku basah kuyup begini?". Kibum buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun dan memilih meminum jus yang tersisa di botol.

"Dasom, kau masih punya yang lain?", tanya Jongin.

"Ada. Aku bawa dua botol. Kupikir Sehun akan haus mengingat dia juga tak menyentuh apapun di rumah harabojie tadi"

Jongin mengambil botol jus lain dari Dasom kemudian berpindah fokus pada Sehun.

"Hun, kau haus?", tanya Jongin sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Dasom bawa jus juga untukmu"

Sehun sebenarnya haus, tapi dia berharap Dasom-lah yang menyerahkan botol minuman itu padanya. Karena Jongin yang menawari dan menyerahkan minumannya, Sehun menolaknya. Dia sudah terlanjur anti Jongin. Belum ada kejadian dia dihamili Jongin saja dia sudah anti dengan Jongin se-gank, sekarang apa lagi. Melihat Jongin diam saja Sehun tak sudi, dan sekarang harus melihat Jongin berbaik hati dan memasang senyum padanya. Sehun jijik melihat tampang Jongin.

"Tidak", jawab Sehun singkat.

"Tidak apa?"

"Tidak haus"

"Kenapa kau tak haus? Kau tak minum sama sekali disana, kau pasti haus?"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak?", jawab Sehun masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Datar sedari dia lahir.

"Haus sajalah, Hun?", paksa Jongin sambil masih menyodorkan botol pada Sehun.

Sudah tahu Kyuhyun terkena musibah saat ini bukannya respek padanya, tapi semua orang membuatnya gerah.

"Kalau dia tak haus, jangan dipaksa!", bentak Kyuhyun pada adiknya.

"Kau ini kenapa, hyung. Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini"

"Kalau kau tak mau aku banyak bicara, kalian juga jangan bicara!", bentaknya lagi.

Dari pada Kyuhyun mengomel terus selama perjalanan pulang, mending mereka semua diam. Toh perjalanan tak lama lagi sampai. Kalau buat masalah dengan Kyuhyun, salah-salah perjalanan yang harusnya ditempuh lima belas menit bisa jadi lima jam karena harus mendengarkan ceramah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kemudi pada Kibum. Dan Kibum tanpa bicara menurutii perintah Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi bukan karena dia takut dengan Kyuhyun, ini lebih kepada dia tak mau berlama-lama semobil dengan namja tukang perintah ini. Kibum membawa mobilnya melaju, tapi belum juga lima menit kembali kejalanan, Kyuhyun membuka percakapan baru.

"Kibum, kupikir ada baiknya minggu depan kau mengginap di rumahkku. Aku cuma tak mau kau lupa hari itu dan pergi entah kemana"

Lil' Bro

Kyuhyun menghindari pertemuan dengan Siwon dalam seminggu ini. Dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui ulang harabojie dan halmony-nya. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan alibi pendukung untuk memantapkan pernyataannya seminggu yang lalu. Dia tidak hamil, dan itu dibuktikan dengan tes pack yang dicoba Kyuhyun. Selama tujuh hari, tujuh kali juga Kyuhyun mencoba tes pack yang dibelinya di apotek. Hasilnya negatif, Kyuhyun tak hamil karena dia memang tak tidur dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun juga menyiapkan drama kecil-kecilan agar antaranya dan Kibum terjadi kesinkronan kata-kata saat menghadapi kakek-neneknya nanti. Tiga kali sehari, Kibum ditelponya. Dan setiap hari juga mereka harus ketemu, kalau Kibum mangkir, Kyuhyun yang akan menyambangi Kibum di apartemennya. Merepotkan memang, tapi demi kelancaran penjelasannya nanti, semua harus terencana.

Di sisi Kibum, Kibum jengah setiap hari harus bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Ditelepon tiga kali sehari pula. Jadwal Kibum makan saja terkadang tak sampai tiga kali sehari saking sibuknya Kibum dengan bengkelnya, tapi demi apa dia harus menghadapi cobaan berbentuk seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun? Terkadang saking jengahnya, dia meninggalkan hadphone-nya di jog motor. Terkadang juga dia sengaja tak mengangkat telepon dari Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Yesung yang mengangkatnya. Yesung mengira, Kyuhyun itu kekasihnya Kibum sampai dia menyarankan sahabatnya untuk memutuskannya. Karena menurut Yesung, Kyuhyun itu terlalu pengatur, sedangkan hidup Kibum dan Yesung sendiri lebih suka bebas.

Sehun sudah pindah ke apartemen Kibum, sedangkan Jongin merasa masih hutang permintaan maaf padanya. Dari awal minta maaf sampai sekarang Jongin belum dapat tanggapan dari Sehun, makanya dia getol menyambangi apartemen Kibum tempat Sehun tinggal sekarang. Jongin dapat fasilitas mobil dari Kyuhyun. Dengan alasan menjadi agen kakaknya, Jongin datang tiap hari ke apartemen Kibum. Dia bilang memantau Kibum agar kalau Kibum akan kabur atau merencanaan hal lain dibelakang Kyuhyun, dia bisa tahu. Padahal dia datang kan untuk bertemu Sehun. Jongin menjemput Sehun pagi-pagi untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, namun kemudian dia ke rumah Kyungsoo. Menjemput Kyungsoo juga untuk diajak berangkat sekolah bersama. Sayangnya keinginan Jongin minta maaf pada Sehun dan mendekatkan diri dengan Kyungso gagal total. Sehun dan Kyungsoo malah berakraban, ngobrol bersama saat perjalanan berangkat dan pulang sekolah, sedangkan Jongin dicueki. Dia dianggap sopir oleh keduanya. Njir, nasib Jongin benar-benar apes.

"Ingat, kalian jangan ada yang berkata melenceng dari rencana kita sebelum ini" Rencana kita? Rencana Kyuhyun mungkin. "Jongin, mobil itu bisa jadi milikmu kalau hari ini berhasil. Dan kau", tunjuknya pada Dasom. "Akan kunaikkan gajimu dua kali lipat"

Jongin dan Dasom hampir melonjak bersama, tapi mereka baru sadar itu semua sudah terlambat. Coba Kyuhyun bilang kalimat barusan itu jauh sebelum ini, kan Jongin dan Dasom bisa membatalkan rencana mereka menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum. Sekarang mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah harabojie. Ini lebih dari pada telat.

"Untuk kalian berdua, kalian bisa meminta apapun setelah ini!", katanya angkuh pada Kibum dan Sehun.

"Aku tak butuh apapun darimu", jawab Kibum masih dengan gaya santainya.

"Aku juga tak butuh", tambah Sehun.

Kyuhyun awalnya tersinggung, tapi kemudian angkat bahu. Dia lebih memilih membenahi dasinya sebelum tepat sampai di rumah harabojie. Hari ini Kyuhyun memang bertingkah berlebihan, termasuk dalam berpakaian. Yang lain berpakaian santai, dia sendiri memakai jas. Kyuhyun cuma ingin membuktikan kalau dia itu tidak selevel dengan Kibum. Masalah selera, dia lebih suka yang memakai jas dan bekerja kantoran, seperti Siwon. Bukan namja yang kemana-mana naik motor dan bekerja di bengkel, belepotan oli, seperti Kibum. Kyuhyun bermaksud mengungulkan dirinya saat ini

Mereka sudah sampai ke area perumahan harabojie, tapi Kibum tak bisa memarkir mobil ke halaman. Ada sekitar dua, tiga mobil di depan rumah harabojienya Kyuhyun. Mereka memutuskan turun sedikit jauh dari gerbang rumah, lalu jalan kaki masuk ke dalam area rumah. Saat akan masuk, ada suara bising di belakang. Harabjienya sedang mengadakan acara apa?

"Abojie, ada acara apa di belakang?", tanya Kyuhyun yang barusan bertemu harabojie.

"Cepat ke kamar atas, ajak Kibum juga. Halmony sudah menunggu kalian disana!", perintah harabojie tanpa menjelaskan. "Aku sibuk, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing. Dia segera menyeret Kibum menemui halmony-nya di kamar atas. Ketika baru mengetuk pintu, halmony-nya muncul dengan muka cerah. Beliau langsung menarik keduanya masuk kamar kemudian memperkenalkan mereka pada dua penata rias yang ada di kamar itu. Halmony bilang akan ada pesta, Kyuhyun dan Kibum harus berpenampilan menarik agar tak memalukan di hadapan tamu. Mereka menurut saja. Menurut untuk bertukar pakaian dengan jas yang mirip satu sama lain, meurut juga ketika penata rias itu mendandani muka mereka. Lalu sentuhan terakhir mereka menerima bunga kecil yang disematkan di saku jas mereka.

Setelah selesai berdandan Kyuhyun dan Kibum digiring ke bawah lagi, dibawa ke area belakang rumah dan diperkenalkan pada sebagian tamu. Saat ini Kyuhyun bisa melihat kursi-kursi yang hampir penuh oleh tamu, lalu dekor melengkung dengan dedaunan menjalar. Ada anak-anak kecil memegang bunga di samping kiri dan kanannya, dan dari kejauhan seorang pastur berjalan menuju tempat itu. Ini seperti dekor pernikahan. Siapa yang menikah di rumah harabojie-nya?

Tamu yang belum duduk segera menempati kursi-kursi ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum digandeng halmony ke podium pernikahan. Tamu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan setelah keduanya sudah berdiri di depan pastor.

"Kalian tidak perlu berfikir apa-apa sekarang. Kita semua sudah iklas kalian menikah. Appa dan eomma-nya Kibum telah melamarkanmu untuk Kibum, dan kita menerimanya"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum bisa melihat mereka yang berdiri juga di deretan paling depan. Appa-nya Kibum terlihat bahagia, tapi eomma tidak. Beliau pasti belum terima anaknya menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan disampingnya ada Yoona yang terus berbisik-bisik agar Leteuk merelakan pernikahan keduanya. Tapi masalahnya, mereka datang kemari kan untuk klarifikasi lanjutan bukan untuk menikah di hadapan semua orang ini.

"Siapa yang bilang aku sudi menikah dengan Kibum?", tanyan Kyuhyun kasar. Kyuhyun terkejut, begitu juga Kibum, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun pantas berkata kasar pada orang tua. "Kalian sok tahu. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kibum. Aku tidak hamil anaknya dan tak sudi menikah dengannya!", putusnya lebih keras lagi di depan halmony.

Sekarang halmony yang terkejut, beliau sampai hampir menangis.

"Kau pikir aku sudi menikah denganmu? Dengan nenekmu sendiri kau bertindak kasar, apalagi dengan orang lain". Kibum mengejek Kyuhyun kemudian dia segera menarik halmony menyingkir dari situ. Dia akan jelaskan pada halmony dan seluruh keluarganya bahwa dia memang tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kyuhyun, dengan cara baik-baik tentunya.

"Kau pikir siapa kau berani mengejekku? Kalau aku kasar dengan halmony, apa urusanmu? Dia halmony-ku, terserah aku mau bertindak seperti apa terhadapnya!", cecarnya hampir mirip teriakan.

Para tamu menyayangkan hal itu. kenapa Kyuhyun tega meneriaki nenek-nya sendiri di depan para tamu. Leeteuk juga, makin besar rasa tak sukanya pada Kyuhyun. Rasanya seperti tak ada gunanya dia datang kemari menuruti permintaan Kangin kemarin. Sekarang begini akhirnya. Memang lebih pantas kalau anaknya menikah dengan Yoona. Yoona itu jauh lebih unggul dari pada Kyuhyun. Yang terpenting, Yoona hormat dengan orang yang lebih tua.

"TIDAK ADA PERNIKAHAN DISINI, KALIAN SEMUA BOLEH PULANG! JANGAN KEMBALI KEMARI DENGAN UNDANGAN YANG SAMA, KARENA AKU MEMANG TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN KIBUM!"

Para tamu mulai meninggalkan tempat. Mereka sudah pasti mencibir ulah Kyuhyun, apalagi ketika mereka sedang berjalan meninggalkan kursi, Kyuhyun merobohkan dekor pernikahannya. Kyuhyun juga merebut bunga-bungaan yang dibawa anak-anak lalu melemparkan ke tanah dan menginjak-injaknya sampai rusak. Kyuhyun meraih apapun yang terjangkau oleh tangannya dan melempar semaunya. Kyuhyun malu, sakit hati dan marah. Dia bahkan tak peduli kalau tindakannya menghancurkan pesta membuatnya dibenci orang. Karena hal itulah yang terlintas di otaknya Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Setelah dia puas, dia pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang tersisa disitu.

Lil' Bro

Kibum sudah melepas jas-nya, dia baru saja selesai menggulung lengan kemejanya ketika Dasom, Jongin dan Sehun datang menghadapnya. Mereka bertiga mengakui kesalah pahaman ini. Mereka juga berterus terang kalau sebenarnya yang hamil itu Sehun, bukan Kyuhyun. Kibum hampir, marah pada adiknya, tapi setelah mendengar Jongin-lah yang menghamili adiknya kemarahan Kibum berpindah pada Jongin.

"Kau menghamili adikku?"

"Tidak sengaja, Hyung?", jawab Jongin sambil menunduk takut.

"Dan kau tak mau tanggung jawab?"

Kibum menghampiri ketiganya, tujuannya adalah pada Jongin. Kibum sedang marah walau wajahnya masih datar. Jongin, Sehun dan Dasom bisa merasakan kemarahan Kibum. Benar seperti apa yang mereka rasakan, Kibum segera mencengkeram kerah baju Jongin dan melepaskan dua pukulan ke muka jongin.

Duuaak! Duuaak!

Pukulan pertama mengenai tulang pipi Jongin dan pukulan kedua mengenai rahangnya. Dasom dan Sehun bahkan sampai ikut menjerit saat Jongin jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ketika Sehun dan Dasom hendak menolong, Kibum mendahului mereka. Kibum memberdirikan Jongin, mencengkeram rahang si badung itu seakan ingin menghentikan laju nafas Jongin dari situ.

"Kau tak ingin tanggung jawab?", tanya Kibum sekali lagi.

"Ampun, hyung. Aku mau. Aku sudah menawarkan tanggung jawab, tapi Sehun tak mau!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

Plaakk!

Jongin mengaduh menerima tamparan dari Kibum. Bibirnya telas sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Ini perih, sakit hingga Sehun dan Dasom ikut mendesis seakan ikut merasakan sakitnya Jongin.

"Hyung, aku memang yang menolaknya untuk tanggung jawab", terang Sehun. Kali ini saja dia tidak ingin bertindak egois. Memang dia yang tak mau menikah, bukan karena Jongin ayah dari anak yang dia kandung sekarang, tapi karena dia memang belum mau menikah di usianya sekarang. "Hyung, aku mohon jangan pukuli dia lagi!"

"Kau hamil, siapa yang akan mengurusi anakmu kalau kau tidak menikah?"

"Kibum, kurasa.."

"Apa? Kau tak perlu membela mereka!", bentak Kibum pada Dasom.

Dasom segera diam, dia tahu memang Jongin dan Sehun-lah yang salah, jadi kalaupun dibela juga akan percuma.

"Tunngu! Tunggu dulu!", pinta Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang merebut Jongin dari cengkeraman Kibum. "Aku tahu adikku salah, tapi tidak begini caranya kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu padanya"

"Lalu haruskah aku ikut memaki orang tua lalu menghancurkan pesta dan mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan banyak orang seperti yang kau lakukan?", ledek Kibum pada tingkah bar-bar Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tidak begitu juga"

Kyuhyun mengakui kalau tadi dia khilaf, dan baru saja dia sadar telah bertindak bar-bar. Dia baru ingin minta maaf pada kakek-neneknya ketika tiba-tiba dia mendengar pembicaraan Kibum dan yang lainnya barusan. Melihat Jongin dipukuli Kibum, dia jadi kasihan. Masih mengingat pesan terakhir appa-nya dulu, dia harus menjaga adiknya. Dan melindungi Jongin memang tugasnya sekarang ini.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab", kata Kyuhyun spontan.

"Tapi aku tak ingin menikah sekarang, hyung", terang Sehun pada kedua namja dewasa di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menikahimu kalau kau sudah siap"

"Maksudku, aku tidak ingin menikah deganmu sekarang ataupun nanti", terang Sehun hati-hati. Pasalnya dia mau cari aman. Dengan Kibum saja, Kyuhyun kasar dan suka menyuruh-nyuruh, bagaimanan kalau dia yang menghadapi Kyuhyun? lebih baik tidak usah menikah sekalian. "Aku tak siap menikah dan punya anak, Hyung"

Kalau sehun dan Jongin belum siap menikah dan punya anak, jelas pikiran mereka tertuju pada mengugurkan anaknya Sehun atau membuangnya ke panti asuhan saat anaknya lahir nanti. Tapi memikirkan hal barusan membuat mereka miris. Mereka bukan orang jahat, tak mungkin tega menelantarkan anak yang di tubuhnya mengalir darah mereka. Dari sinilah Dasom mengusulkan ide agar Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menikah, mereka yang harus jadi orang tua baby-nya Sehun. Tidak perlu benar-benar ada hubungan diantara mereka. Seorang anak agar mempunyai akta lahir syaratnya adalah dengan mempunyai orang tua, entah orang tua kandung atau orang tua angkat. Walau mereka punya status suami istri, mereka masih tetap bisa melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Jogin dan Sehun bisa tetap bebas sekolah dan menggapai cita-cita, sedangkan baby mereka juga punya status yang jelas.

"Hyung?", tanya Sehun meminta jawaban Kibum.

"Baiklah!". Sehun, Jongin dan Dasom sampai menggela nafas lega. "Tapi jangan sekali-kali membuat kesalahan baru!"

"Pasti, hyung!", jawab Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

Setelah minta maaf dan menjelaskan kerusuhan barusan, mereka meminta ijin pada Appa dan Eomma-nya Kibum serta kakek-neneknya Kyuhyun untuk benar-benar melaksanakan pernikahan. Mereka menerangkan bahwa, tadi Kyuhyun terlalu terkejut hingga tak kuasa mengamuk sedemikian. Namun sekarang mereka mengaku siap menikah.

Pastor sudah pulang, jadi mereka harus datang ke gereja tempat pastor itu mengabdikan diri. Mereka datang ke gereja area situ, gerejanya kecil tapi cukup lenggang bagi mereka yang cuma sepuluh orang. Pastor-pun menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan baik, lalu menyetujui untuk menikahkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum meski tadi sudah gagal.

"Mr. Kibum, bersediakan Anda menerima Mr. Kyuhyun sebagai pendaping Anda, berjanji untuk menjaganya dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam sakit maupun sehat dan akan mencintainya dan setia kepadanya seumur hidup Anda!"

Ini seperti apa yang dibayangkan Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu. Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Kibum mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dan disaksikan orang yang sama seperti bayangannya. Hanya bedanya, Pastor yang menanyakan janjinya dan dia tinggal menjawab. Dan juga disini tak ada Siwon. Kyuhyun lega akan hal itu, dia bisa merahasiakan pernikahan ini dari Siwon.

"Ya!", jawab Kibum singkat membuat Kyuhyun ingin menempeleng Kibum saat ini. Kibum boleh marah, tapi tidak harus memperlakukan pernikahan sakral dengan jawaban asal-asalan seperti ini.

"Mr. Kyuhyun, bersediakah Anda menerima Mr. Kibum sebagai pendamping Anda, berjanji untuk menjaganya dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam sakit maupun sehat dan akan mencintainya dan setia kepadanya seumur hidup Anda!"

Kyuhyun melirik ke saksi yang hadir saat ini. Segelintir orang yang terdiri dari keluarganya dan keluarga Kibum. Saat Kyuhyun melihat kearah halmony-nya, halmony menangis haru tapi beliau tersenyum membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Untuk sementara memang itu yang diharapkan Kyuhyun, dia mau halmony memaafkannya dan bahagia melihatnya menikah. Di ujung lain, Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk tak menampakkan kebahagiaan, Kyuhyun tahu kalau bukan dirinya yang diinginkan eomma-nya Kibum jadi menantu. Tapi bukankah Kibum dan Yoona sendiri tak ingin menikah satu sama lain, dan sekarang yang mengucap janji pernikahan adalan dirinya dan Kibum, jadi mau tak mau Leeteuk harus menerimanya jadi menantu.

"Aku bersedia!". Demi menanggung kesalahan Jongin, Kyuhyun bersedia jadi pasangan Kibum.

"Silakan mencium pasangan Anda!"

Duh Kyuhyun lupa lagi, selalu ada ciuman di setiap acara pernikahan. Sekarang dia harus berciuman dengan Kibum, demi apa dia harus mau? Baiklah, dia memang istri Kibum sekarang ini. Lakukan dengan cepat dan segera pergi dari sini.

Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum memajukan mukanya, tapi ternyata Kibum bergeming seakan tak suka mendengar kata 'cium' dari pendeta. Kalau begini terus, kapan mereka bisa segera keluar dari gereja ini? Kyuhyun mengambil inisiatif, biar saja kalau dia dianggap namja nafsuan, toh cuma keluarganya yang tahu. Kyuhyun yang memajukan mukanya, Kyuhyun juga yang mencium Kibum. Sebentar saja, cuma menempelkan bibir-bibir mereka kemudian menariknya kembali. Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan, termasuk Leeteuk yang mau tak mau sudah jadi mertua Kyuhyun.

Jadi hari ini selesai, selesai dengan Kyuhyun yang jadi istrinya Kibum? Ini bukan akhir yang diingikan Kyuhyun.

Lil' Bro

"Kai, kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Dasom ketika mereka bersiap-siap pulang.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Kibum hyung itu mantan preman atau apa? Baru di pukul dua kali saja badanku rasanya remuk". Kalau Jongin disuruh memilih antara ditampar Sehun atau di pukul Kibum, jelas Sehun pilihannya. Tangan Sehun kan lentik begitu, kalau menampar palingan tidak sakit, kalau Kibum kan montir jelas otot-otot tangannya kuat.

"Kalau kau tahu Sehun itu adiknya Kibum, apa kau masih berani meniduri adiknya?"

"Ck, sudah kubilang itu tidak sengaja. Melihat muka Sehun saja aku sudah ketakutan, apa mungkin aku berani menidurinya dengan sengaja?"

"Baiklah aku percaya. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka bisa akur tidak ya?", tanya Dasom sambil memandang ke arah Kibum dan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Semoga saja", jawabnya sambil ikut memandang kepada kakak-kakaknya. "Aku cuma tak ingin dipukuli Kibum hyung lagi"

"Eh, tadi aku menemukan plaster luka di kotak obat halmony. Kau mau pakai?"

Dan muka Jongin penuh dengan tempelan plaster luka yang dipasang Dasom. Nampaknya Dasom berlebihan memasang plasternya.

To be continue

See you!


	7. Chapter 7

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Ini ff KiHyun dan KaiHun, pasti bakal ada adegan Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi harus sabar. Sehun kan anti Jongin, untuk mendekatkan mereka itu butuh proses.

For all reader, selamat membaca dan abaikan typo!

Sup Taoge di Pagi Hari

"Kyu, aku merindukanmu", tutur Siwon sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun, meremat-remat kemudian mengecup punggung tangan itu.

Ini sudah seabad Siwon tak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, rasanya hati Siwon sudah lumutan karena terlalu lama menanggung rindu. Ok, Siwon lebai. Ini hari ke sepuluh semenjak mereka bertemu terakhir kali. Menurut Siwon, Kyuhyun terlalu banyak alasan menolak ajakannya bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Sebelumnya memang iya, tapi karena Siwon dalam mode galau diprofokasi Kibum dan Yesung tempo hari, dia jadi ingin terus-terusan bertemu Kyuhyun. Siwon takut kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya dan memilih menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi beruntung kekhawatiran Siwon itu tidak terjadi. Buktinya sekarang saja Kyuhyun sedang duduk berdua bersamanya di restoran Francis favorit mereka.

Ceritanya mereka sedang dinner.

"Kau berlebihan, Hyung. Beberapa hari yang lalu kita juga makan disini"

Beberapa hari itu tepatnya sepuluh hari yang lalu. Bagi Siwon, sepuluh hari itu waktu yang sangat lama.

"Apa salah aku merindukan kekasihku?", tanya Siwon sambil kembali mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kau tak merindukan kekasih tampanmu ini?"

"Aku bukan orang yang berlebihan sepertimu. Mungkin kalau sudah sepuluh tahun kita tidak bertemu, baru aku akan merindukanmu", jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku". Siwon pura-pura merajuk, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. "Kyu!"

"Apa?"

Siwon sedang mood malam ini, dia ingin menghabiskan malam dengan Kyuhyun lagi seperti dulu-dulu. Siwon merindukan Kyuhyun, termasuk merindukan tubuh kekasihnya itu. jadi seumpama dia mengajak Kyuhyun menginap, bukankah tidak masalah. Toh hubungan terakhir mereka itu sudah sekitar dua tiga bulan yang lalu. Siwon sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka menginap bersama. Dulu kan Kyuhyun sering menolaknya dengan dalih bekerja dan bekerja, kemudian Siwon menghalalkan yang namanya obat perangsang untuk menambah frekuensi hubungan mereka sampai akhirnya berhenti total gara-gara jus jeruknya dibawa Jongin kemah waktu itu.

"Nanti malam kau menginap di rumahku ya!", pinta Siwon, tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Aku tahu isi otakmu, hyung"

"Kalau kau tahu, kau tak akan menolakku", katanya memelas. "Kyu, kasihani aku untuk kali ini saja!", pinta Siwon.

Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga kasihan pada Siwon. Dia ingin segera bilang iya, tapi statusnya selain jadi kekasih Siwon, dia juga istrinya Kibum. Mana pantas seorang istri, tidur dengan namja selain suaminya? Walau status pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum itu didapat dari niatan mereka menolong Jongin dan Sehun, tetap saja pernikahan mereka sah dari segi agama dan hukum negara. Kyuhyun mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Siwon saja sudah bisa dikategorikan perselingkuhan, apa lagi kalau mereka sampai tidur bersama. Dosa, dosa besar di hadapan Tuhan itu namanya.

"Sebenarnya aku banyak pekerjaan besok pagi, tapi baiklah aku akan menginap"

Kyuhyun ternyata kalah dengan pesona Siwon. Kyuhyun sendiri juga merindukan Siwon, lebih tepatnya rindu sentuhan Siwon. Yah, namanya juga kekasih, melakukan hubungan intim secara rutin sebelumnya, jadi kalau sudah lewah dua bulan tak melakukannya rasanya ada yang kurang. Badan rasanya gatal, pengen digaruk, pengen dielus, pokoknya diapain saja Kyuhyun mau, asal rasa tidak nyaman itu hilang dari tubuhnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kibum? Perjanjian antaranya dan Kibum, bebas melakukan kegiatan masing-masing setelah mereka menikah. Berarti kalau Kyuhyun tidur dengan Siwon, harusnya tak jadi masalah dengan Kibum. Kibum kan juga bisa tidur dengan orang lain yang disukainya. Lagi pula hubungannya dengan Siwon itu bukan perselingkuhan. Hubungan dengan Kibum-lah yang patut disebut perselingkuhan, karena Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Siwon jauh sebelum dia menikah dengan Kibum.

"Yess!", sorak Siwon sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau baik sekali, Kyu", pujinya sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku baik sudah dari dulu, Hyung"

"Ya, dan aku makin mencintamu karena kebaikanmu itu"

Agaknya Siwon rindu berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mulai membangun suasana romantis untuk memulai ciuman. Siwon merenggangkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun, sebelah tangannya dia pindahkan ke dagu Kyuhyun. Dia membawa wajah Kyuhyun mendekat padanya, sedangkan dia sendiri juga mendekatkan wajah. Dari pandangan mata dengan mata, kemudian menurun ke pipi lalu hidung dan terakhir bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir yang sebentar lagi akan didarati bibirnya sendiri. Siwon tak sabar ingin melumat bibir itu seperti dulu-dulu. Tapi ketika Siwon hampir melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi. Ciuman mereka tertunda karena Kyuhyun memilih mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

" _Kyu, kau taruh dimana laporan yang tadi kuserahkan padamu?"_ , tanya Kangin, manager KK mart cabang Seol. _"Kau bilang sudah menandatanganinya?"_

"Kau belum pulang kerja, Hyung?"

" _Karena aku masih mencari laporan itu. Dimana kau meletakkannya?"_

"Laporan itu masih ada padaku. Tadi aku tak jadi mengembalikannya padamu"

" _Yah, kau ini. Bilang dari tadi, aku kan tak harus berlama-lama mencari barang yang tak ada di tempatnya sampai malam begini!"_ , protes Kangin. _"Besok aku butuh kau pagi-pagi datang ke KK mart, bawa serta laporan itu!"_

"Iya, iya, akan kubawa. Sekarang kau pulang saja dan istirahatlah!"

" _Aku memang akan pulang"_ , kata Kangin. _"Ngomong-ngomong disitu ramai sekali, kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

"Bukan urusanmu. Kututup teleponnya kalau tak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi"

" _Ya sudahlah. Yang penting besok kau serahkan laporan itu pagi-pagi sekali"_

"Iya!"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kangin kemudian kembali fokus pada Siwon.

"Siapa Kyu?"

"Kangin hyung"

Kalau Kyuhyun menyebut nama Kangin, sudah pasti itu masalah pekerjaan. Siwon kenal Kangin, bahkan mereka bersahabat. Dia tahu Kangin bekerja jadi manager di super market-nya Kyuhyun. Dari Kangin jugalah dulu Siwon kenal Kyuhyun pertama kali hingga akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya. Siwon bahkan menganggap Kangin itu sahabat paling berharga, karena lewat dirinyalah dia bisa menemukan belahan jiwanya sekarang ini. Siwon berhutang budi pada Kangin.

"Kita teruskan yang tadi"

Siwon bersiap kembali. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia akan beciuman dengan Kyuhyun di restoran ini, rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kyu!"

Tapi handphone Kyuhyun kembali berbunyi. Kyuhyun juga kembali mengacuhkan Siwon demi handphone-nya. Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat nama Kangin lagi di layar handphone-nya. Ada apa lagi manager-nya itu meneleponnya?

"Kalau kau mau tahu sedang dimana aku sekarang, aku sedang dinner dengan Siwon hyung. Kau ini tak tahu orang sedang senang saja", protes Kyuhyun.

Siwon membetulkan tindakan Kyuhyun. Mereka memang sedang senang, sebentar lagi akan berciuman lalu nanti malam akan menghabiskan malam bersama. Ini menyenangkan, tapi gara-gara telepon dari Kangin, berciuman saja sampai harus tertunda dua kali.

"Masalah pekerjaan jangan dibahas sekarang. Besok pagi saja!"

" _Kau sedang dinner dengan siapa?"_ , tanya si penelepon.

Eh, suaranya beda dengan Kangin yang tadi. Kyuhyun melirik ulang pada nama yang tertera di handphone-nya. Benar disitu tertulis nama Kangin, tapi pemilik suara ini beda dengan Kangin manager KK mart. Kyuhyun bepikir sebentar namun kemudian terkejut mengingat Kangin yang satu ini. Ini Kangin appa-nya Kibum. Mertunya Kyuhyun sendiri. Duh, tadi Kyuhyun kelepasan bicara lagi. Pake acara pamer sedang dinner dengan Siwon segala. Lagi pula kenapa bisa mertuanya itu punya nama sama seperti manager super market-nya, kan jadi rancu begini.

"Hyung, aku bicara dengan klien sebentar", pamit Kyuhyun bicara pelan pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera menghindar jauh dari Siwon setelah menerima ijin. Dia kembali bicara dengan mertuanya.

"Appa, tumben kau meneleponku?", tanya Kyuhyun basa basi. Memang ini kali pertama Kyuhyun bicara dengan Kangin di telepon. "Aku baru saja menandatangani kesepakatan kerja, sedang senang sekali. Sekarang aku dan managerku sedang dinner dengan rekan kerja"

" _Oh begitu. Apa aku mengganggu?"_

"Tidak. Memang kenapa Appa meneleponku?"

" _Aku cuma mau bilang kalau besok pagi eomma akan datang ke apartemen_ _kalian"_

"Kapan? Besok pagi?"

" _Ya, pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bilang mau memberikan sesuatu padamu"_

"Kenapa tidak siang atau sore hari saja?"

" _Eomma-mu kalau sudah punya kemauan selalu seperti itu. Terima saja kedatangannya, paling sebentar juga akan pulang lagi"_

"Iya Appa"

" _Ya sudah, teruskan makan malammu dengan rekan kerjamu!"_

Kacau. Malam ini Kyuhyun berjanji menginap di rumah Siwon dan besok pagi-pagi berjanji bertemu Kangin, manager super marketnya. Kalau eomma-nya datang pagi-pagi otomatis malam ini dia harus hijrah ke apartemennya Kibum. Padahal setelah mereka menikah sampai saat ini Kyuhyun dan Kibum tak melakukan kontak apapun. Sekedar telepon saja tidak, tiba-tiba dia harus menemui eomma-nya Kibum di apartemen. Kalau Kyuhyun tak ada saat Leeteuk datang kesana, nanti Kyuhyun dikatai menantu tak baik. Lalu Leeteuk akan makin tak menyukainya, kalau mereka dipaksa bercerai imbasnya ke Jongin dan sehun juga nantinya. Jadi untuk saat ini dia harus membatalkan rencananya menginap di rumah Siwon.

"Kenapa tak jadi, Kyu?", tanya Siwon kecewa setengah mati. "Kau sudah setuju tadi. Kita tak perlu main banyak-banyak jadi kau bisa bangun pagi-pagi untuk berangkat menemui Kangin hyung"

Masalahnya bukan lagi Kangin managernya, tapi Kangin yang lain lagi. Mertuanya itu baru mengabarkan istrinya akan mengunjunginya besok.

"Aku juga tak meyangka klien-ku akan meminta bertemu dini hari. Aku harus mengerjakan proposal itu sekarang agar saat bertemu dengannya nanti bisa langsung kupresentasikan di hadapannya"

"Kan bisa besok"

"Klien-ku itu orang sibuk, Hyung. Bisa bertemu dan menjalin hubungan kerja dengannya saja suatu keberuntungan. Ayolah, Hyung. Aku bisa menginap di rumahmu lain kali"

"Lain kali, lain kali lagi. Kapan?". Kyuhyun memohon pada Siwon untuk diijinkan tak menginap malam ini. "Baiklah. Kalau kau punya waktu luang, segera hubungi aku"

"Pasti!", kata Kyuhyun pura-pura bahagia. "Baiklah Hyung, aku pulang dulu", pamitnya.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Siwon lalu meninggalkan kekasihnya itu di restoran sendirian.

Lil' Bro

"Hun, kau belum tidur?"

" _Kai, ini kali kelima kau meneleponku dan menanyakan hal sama padaku"_

"Baiklah akan kuganti pertanyaannya"

" _Masalahnya bukan kau harus mengganti pertanyaannya, tapi kau harus berhenti meneleponku"_

Ini kelima kalinya setelah beruntun sepuluh menit sekali Jongin menelepon Sehun. Dengan alasan dia siaga kalau dibutuhkan Sehun malam-malam begini, jadi dia terus menelepon Sehun. Mungkin saja Sehun memang butuh bantuannya, tapi tak sempat meneleponnya. Jongin masih berperan sebagai agen Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang doble sebagai agen-nya Kibum juga. Tugasnya adalah menjagai dan membantu apapun yang Sehun tak sanggup lakukan sendiri.

"Sebenarnya begini, Hun"

" _Kau menjalankan tugas dari Kyuhyun hyung?"_

"Nah itu kau tahu"

" _Lima kali kau meneleponku, lima kali juga kau mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana aku tak tahu?"_

"Jangan sewot seperti itu, Hun. Kau jadi terdengar seperti Kyuhyun hyung". Kyuhyun kan suka mengomel begitu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Jongin. Atau memang semua orang akan jadi seperti itu kalau Jongin yang dihadapi? "Kyuhyun hyung kan bilang, aku harus siap kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Aku siap kau butuhkan, Hun"

" _Tapi aku tak butuh kau!"_ , tolak Sehun secara kasar.

"Aku bisa bercerita supaya kau bisa lekas tidur", tawar Jongin sambil berharap jasanya dihargai Sehun.

" _Aku akan bisa tidur kalau kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku, dan segera menutup telepon ini"_

"Haaaah!", Jongin sengaja menghela nafas keras-keras, supaya Sehun tahu dia nelangsa ditolak terus olehnya. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi aku mau ambil air minum dulu. Aku haus, Hun"

Bukankah Jongin bisa menutup teleponnya dulu setelah itu baru ambil air minum?

"Aku takut ke dapur malam-malam begini. Kau temani aku lewat telepon ya, Hun!", pinta Jongin sambil beranjak dari kamarnya menuju dapur. "Aku takut ada setan di dapurku!"

Setan? Ya Jongin itu setannya.

Jongin berjalan ke dapur tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya, lampu ruang santai dan lampu ruang-ruang lain yang dilewatinya. Disitu gelap sekali dan Jongin harus berjalan pelan-pelan agar tak menabrak.

"Sssssttttt!", desis Jongin memberi tahu Sehun agar tak bersuara. "Kau tahu, Hun. Disini gelap sekali", kata Jongin pelan. "Aku harus hati-hati berjalan. Harus waspada juga kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang mengancam nyawaku"

Contohnya, kalau Jongin berjalan cepat lalu menabrak meja kaca. Kacanya pecah lalu Jongin jatuh di pecahan kaca, itu mengancam nyawa Jongin juga. Tapi Jongin menggambarkan dirinya seperti sedang main film action. Dia perlu berjalan tenang dan hati-hati supaya tidak diketahui musuh lalu dibunuh.

Pelan dan lambat asal selamat, Jongin akhirnya sampai di pintu dapur. Sebelum masuk dia meraba dinding dekat pintu itu lalu memencet saklar, menyalakan lampu.

"Aku sudah sampai dapur", beritanya pada Sehun. "Disini lebih nyaman dan terang". Iyalah dia baru saja menyalakan lampu.

"Aku mau minum apa ya? Enaknya aku minum apa ya, Hun? Jus jeruk, sari kelapa atau air putih saja?", tanya Jongin. Jongin menimbang nimbang tiga jenis air yang akan diminumnya, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan minum air putih. "Aku akan minum air putih biar sehat!", katanya kemudian.

Jongin melangkah ke rak penyimpanan gelas, dia mengambil satu gelas bertangkai kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Jongin beralih tempat, dia mengambil jug air putih dalam lemari es dan membawanya ke meja itu. Dia akan menuangkan air putihnya dalam gelas, namun karena sebelah tangan Jongin memegangi ponsel dia kesulitan menuang air. Air minumnya tertumpah ke meja, terakhir jug yang dipegangnya malah bersentuhan keras dengan gelas lalu gelasnya terguling kemudian menggelinding sampai ke tepi meja.

Prangggg!

Gelas itu jatuh.

"Uh, tidak apa- apa, Hun. Tidak apa-apa", kata Jongin cepat- cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir!", katanya juga. Padahal Sehun tak tanya apapun pada Jongin. "Beginilah kerja Dasom akhir-akhir ini, dia suka meletakkan barang pecah belah sembarangan. Akhirnya jatuh dan pecah"

Jongin mengambil gelas baru. Kali ini gelas bundar panjang yang tak mudah jatuh saat diletakkan di meja. Dia kembali mengisinya dengan air putih, dan yang kali ini berhasil terisi sampai penuh tanpa tumpah.

"Maklum lah, Hun. Dasom capek bekerja seharian. Dia butuh istirahat kurasa", katanya sambil mengembalikan jug air ke dalam lemari es.

Kembali Jongin berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia sudah selesai mengambil air, tapi meninggalkan dapurnya begitu saja dengan pecahan gelas di mana-mana dan lampu dapur masih menyala. Jongin tak pernah merasa haus malam-malam begini. Dia bilang akan minum tadi kan cuma untuk gaya-gayaan di depan Sehun. Kesannya Jongin minum air putih, berarti Jongin itu orang yang peduli kesehatan. Sehun biar salut padanya.

"Aku akan mengusulkan pada Kyuhyun hyung supaya Dasom diijinkan liburan", tuturnya lagi setelah berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari dapur.

Jongin kembali berjalan ke kamar, melewati ruang demi ruang di rumahnya yang gelap itu. Kali ini dia tidak berjalan pelan-pelan lagi, Jongin ingin cepat sampai kamarnya kemudian segera tidur. Dalam perjalanannya itu Jongin menabrak guci besar hiasan ruang santai.

Pranggggg!

Pecah juga seperti gelasnya di dapur tadi.

"Sehun, kau tenang ya. Kali ini aku masih baik-baik saja", katanya menenangkan Sehun. Jongin merasa Sehun pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. "Itu cuma guci tua yang pecah dengan sendirinya. Kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir padaku, aku bisa menjaga diri. Kalau tidak, bagaimana aku bisa mengemban tugas untuk menjagamu", terangnya dengan percaya diri. "Aku berjanji akan sampai di kamar dengan selamat. Kau tunggu aku sebentar ya!"

Jongin menghindari pecahan guci itu dengan berjalan memutar lewat sisi lain. Secepat kilat dia berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Sehun, coba tebak aku sedang dimana?", tanyanya pada Sehun. "Taraaaaa. Aku sudah berada dikamar", katanya bersemangat. "Beri selamat padaku!"

Jongin meletakkan airnya di meja nakas. Dia naik kembali ke ranjangnya kemudian masuk dalam selimut. Jongin memindahkan ponsel ke telinga sebelahnya. Dia juga berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun lagi.

"Hun, menurutmu kalau Dasom liburan sendiri, nanti dia tersesat tidak ya? Bagaimana kalau kita temani Dasom jalan-jalan?", tawar Jongin sambil membayangkan liburan dengan Sehun dan Dasom. "Kita bisa ke pantai atau Shopping ke Mall. Aku akan belikan baju baru untukmu. Selera fashion-ku bagus, aku bisa pilihkan baju yang bagus untukmu. Kau pasti akan terlihat tampan dengan baju pilihanku", katanya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tak begitu suka keramaian kan? Aku tahu itu, tapi kau jangan takut, aku yang akan melindungimu, melindungi kalian saat di pantai nanti. Bagaimana, kau setuju?"

Jongin mulai mengkhayal jalan-jalan ke pantai dengan Sehun dan Dasom. Disana Jongin melihat Sehun dan Dasom berlarin ke bibir pantai, main air, main pasir lalu kejar-kejaran dan terakhir basah-basahan. Sehun begitu gembira diajak ke pantai olehnya, karena seumur hidup inilah kali pertama Sehun melihat pantai. Dia berceloteh kesan kemari dengan Dasom, tertawa dan bercanda berdua, sedangkan Jongin meyaksikan mereka dari jauh. Ah, rasanya damai melihat Sehun jadi sebegitu energik. Sebagai agen penjaga Sehun, Jongin merasa berhasil melindungi dan menggembirakan Sehun. Tak salah kalau dia mengandalkan Dasom dan mengajaknya turut serta membahagiakan Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng setelah khayalannya berakhir. Dia bahkan mengakhiri cerita khayalnya itu dengan ucapan terima kasih dan kecupan kecil di pipinya dari Sehun. Jongin kemudian melirik ke jam weker di samping ranjangnya. Sudah mendekati tengah malam, dia harus mempersilakan Sehun tidur.

"Baiklah, Hun. Kurasa sudah waktumu untuk istirahat. Aku tak akan meneleponmu setelah ini, tapi besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu lagi", pamitnya. "Selamat malam, Sehun. Mimpi yang indah ya. Kalau kau tak keberatan ajak aku dalam mimpimu"

Jongin menutup teleponnya dan bersiap menyusul Sehun tidur. Tapi kenapa Jongin tak sadar kalau bicaranya sedari dari tak ditanggapi Sehun? Mungkin saja Sehun sudah tidur duluan kan?

Lil' Bro

Teett Teett

Teett Teett

Sehun merasa baru saja terpejam, demi menghindari telepon dari Jongin dia membiarkan ponselnya diatas meja sedangkan dia berangkat tidur. Sekarang setelah Sehun mulai dapat memejamkan mata, bel apartemennya ada yang memencet. Siapa tamu kurang ajar yang tega mengganggu tidur Sehun barusan?

Saat mengintip di lubang intip pintu, Sehun melihat seperti kumpulan bantal, guling di depan pintunya. Ketika Sehun membukanya, ternyata kakak iparnya yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa barang-barang tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam kemari, Hyung?"

"Eh, Sehun. Bantu aku!".

Kyuhyun mengalihkan bantal baru, guling baru, selimut baru itu ke tangan Sehun. Sedangkan dia sendiri membawa piyama barunya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Untuk apa kau bawa peralatan tidur baru pada kami? Punya kami masih bagus", tanya Sehun setelah dia selesai mengunci pintu dan mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk bersama barang bawaan Kyuhyun.

"Itu untukku", kata Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan masuk salah satu kamar.

Tadi setelah dapat telepon dari mertuanya, dia berpamitan pada Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung menuju apartemen Kibum. Apartemen Kibum kan jauh, kalau Kyuhyun harus pulang dulu untuk tukar baju di rumah jelas akan menyita waktunya. Kyuhyun memutuskan langsung berangkat ke apartemen Kibum dan di perjalanan itu dia membeli bantal guling dan selimut barusan. Awalnya dia cuma mau membeli piyama, tapi mengingat di apartemen Kibum dia akan tidur seranjang dengan Kibum, dia memutuskan beli perlatan tidur sekalian. Siapa tahu Kibum tak mau berbagi selimut dan bantal dengannya. Buat jaga-jaga saja.

Kyuhyun mengkode Sehun untuk meletakkan barang bawaannya di ranjang, sedangkan dia sendiri masuk kamar mandi. Kyuhyun keluar lima menit setelahnya. Dia menata barang bawaannya di ranjang itu kemudian menata diri juga untuk segera tidur.

"Eomma akan datang kemari besok pagi. Jadi aku harus menginap disini"

"Tapi disini juga ada bantal, guling dan selimut, Hyung. Kau tak perlu bawa lagi"

"Aku tak mau pakai bantal milik Kibum". Kyuhyun menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, kemudian menata kepalanya di bantal. "Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur!", titahnya. Tapi Sehun tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu?"

"Ini kamarku, Hyung", kata Sehun yang menampakkan gestur berkuasa di ruangan ini.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?", protes Kyuhyun kembali bangkit dan mengemasi barangnya.

"Kau juga tak tanya", balas Sehun.

Salah Kyuhyun sendiri sekali masuk buru-buru tidur tanpa bertanya. Apa dia juga tak lihat kalau disitu tak ada Kibum? Kemarin-kemarin kan Kyuhyun sering kemari, kenapa masih saja tak tahu kamar mana yang ditempati Kibum?

"Sehun, tolong bawakan bantalku!", pinta Kyuhyun yang berjalan duluan membawa selimutnya.

Sehun membawakan bantal Kyuhyun. Dia menunjukkan letak kamar Kibum dan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kamar itu pula. Saat mereka masuk kamar, Kibum sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Ukuran kamarnya sama besar dengan milik Sehun, tapi ranjang milik Kibum lebih kecil. Kamar Kibum juga bersih, lenggang lebih tepatnya. Tak ada banyak barang di ruangan itu.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun hyung akan menginap. Geser sedikit!", pinta Sehun sambil meletakkan bantal Kyuhyun di samping Kibum.

"Sudahlah, kau boleh kembali kekamarmu. Aku yang akan mengurusnya!"

"Ok!"

"Terima kasih!", ucap Kyuhyun sebelum Sehun ke luar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun mengamati Kibum saat ini. Kibum tampan, tapi orang tampan tak menjamin tampan pula saat sedang tidur. Kibum salah satu orang itu. Sudah ranjang berantakan, selimut dan bantal berserakan, Kibum tidur juga memenuhi ranjang. Lalu Kyuhyun harus tidur seranjang dengan orang seberantakan Kibum? Tapi mereka memang harus seranjang kali ini. Demi meyakinkan eomma-nya kalau pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Kibum!". Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Kibum ke sisi ranjang. "Geser sedikit, aku mau tidur!", tapi sepertinya tak ada tanggapan dari Kibum. "Kibum!". Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum lebih kuat yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Kibum terbangun.

Kibum kaget, tiba-tiba dia di dorong sampai hampir terjatuh dari ranjang. Ketika dia bangun dan membuka mata, ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Kibum merasakan musibah datang lagi, baru sekitaran dua mingguan dia terbebas dari Kyuhyun, sekarang namja tukang perintah itu ada disini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau tak lihat aku mau tidur?", balik tanya Kyuhyun. "Kibum, kalau kau ada waktu, tukar ranjang ini dengan yang lebih besar. Cari yang empuk biar badanku tidak sakit kalau tidur disini!", perintahnya sambil mendesak tubuh Kibum ke tepi.

Kyuhyun mulai menata bantalnya, lalu menaruh gulingnya diantaranya dan Kibum. Setelah itu dia memasang selimut kemudian merebah.

"Kau punya ranjang sendiri yang lebih lebar dan empuk. Kau juga punya rumah sendiri yang lebih luas dan nyaman, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Heh, aku ini istrimu. Apartemenmu berarti apartemenku juga, jadi terserah aku mau tidur dan tinggal dimana"

Sekata-kata Kyuhyun ini. Dia bilang apartemen Kibum berarti apartemennya juga. Atas dasar apa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mau tinggal di tempat kecil seperti ini? Seingat Kibum, dulu Kyuhyun bilang tak sudi tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Ya. Ya, terserah kau"

Kibum merebah, menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah merebah sedari tadi. Dia tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun, agar tak perlu bertatap muka dengan namja tukang perintah itu.

"Kibum!"

"Aku sudah bilang terserah kau, tapi bukan berarti kau bebas mengganggu tidurku"

"Eomma mau datang kemari besok pagi", kata Kyuhyun memotong protes Kibum.

"Oh, jadi itu alasanmu mau menginap disini?"

"Ya", jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan aku mau kau tukar ranjang ini supaya lain kali kalau Eomma ingin menemui kita lagi, aku tak perlu sakit tulang setelah semalaman tidur di ranjang keras ini"

"Aku berharap eomma tak pernah datang menemui kita lagi"

"Tapi aku tetap mau kau menukar ranjang ini"

"Ini ranajngku", kata Kibum setelah berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Baru saja kubilang padamu kalau apapun yang kau miliki berarti juga jadi milikku. Aku punya hak atas apartemen-mu ini. Jadi kalau kubilang tukar, ya tukar!"

Benar apa yang dipikirkan Kibum, ada Kyuhyun berarti ada musibah datang. Baru datang saja tidur Kibum terganggu, coba pernikahan seperti ini bertahan seumur hidup, Kibum harus tidur tiap malam dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana nasib masa tua Kibum nanti? Atau jangan-jangan Kibum bisa mati sebelum tua gara-gara stres tinggal terlalu lama dengan Kyuhyun?

Kibum mengabaikan Kyuhyun, dia memilih kembali ke posisi tidurnya tadi. Membelakangi Kyuhyun dan mencoba menganggap si tukang perintah itu tak ada disini.

"Kibum!"

"Ck!"

"Kenapa kau berdecak seperti itu saat kupanggil? Kau tak suka aku disini ya?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar. Kyuhyun segera bangun, dia menggulingkan Kibum kearahnya demi meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Ini sudah malam, bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur?"

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji akan mengganti ranjang ini dengan yang baru!", ancam Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum harus menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ranjang, jadi kalau kau mau ranjang ini ditukar, tukar saja sendiri"

"Baik, akan kutukar nanti. Tapi kalau kau sampai protes, kuacak acak sekalian apartemen jelekmu ini!", ancam Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebelum dia merebah membelakangi Kibum dan berangkat tidur.

"Dasar tukang perintah!", celetuk Kibum lirih.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?", tanya kyuhyun tanpa membalik posisi.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Kau salah dengar!"

Lil' Bro

Teett Teett

Teett Teett

Bertamu sepagi ini juga tidak wajar, tapi untungnya Sehun sudah selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sehun masih memakai dasinya saat bel pintu itu berbunyi. Ketika Sehun membukakan pintu, ada Jongin memasang senyum kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi, sehun!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau ini tidak sopan", serobot Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebelah Jongin. "Menjawab salam saja tak mau, ingin jadi apa kau saat dewasa nanti?", tutur Leeteuk sambil menerobos masuk diikuti Jongin di belakangnya. "Kai datang untuk menjemputmu sekolah, berterima kasihlah padanya"

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Mungkin Sehun lupa kalau hari ini aku datang lebih pagi untuk menjemputnya"

"Kau dengar itu, Hun?" Dan sepertinya Leeteuk suka dengan Jongin.

Jongin berpapasan dengan Leeteuk saat di bawah tadi. Jongin itu sopan sekali pada Leeteuk. Dia juga baik, sampai-sampai barang bawaan Leeteuk dibawakan oleh Jongin sampai ke atas sini. Kan Leeteuk mertua hyung-nya, eomma-nya Sehun, sudah pasti Jongin harus hormat juga padanya.

"Sehun, kalau kau mau mencari pendamping hidup nanti, kusarankan yang sepeti Yoona atau seperti Kai. Mereka baik, perhatian dan yang penting hormat dengan orang tua"

Ini sih Leeteuk bermaksud menyindir Kyuhyun. Hari ini agendanya Leeteuk datang ke sini untuk menemui menantunya itu. Meski dia tak begitu suka dengan Kyuhyun, tetap saja namja itu adalah menantunya. Apalagi sekarang ini Kyuhyun sedang hamil, hamil cucunya, mana bisa dia lepas tangan begitu saja soal kelangsungan hidup bayi yang dikandung Kyuhyun.

"Eomma bisa saja!", kata Jongin sambil tersenyum bangga. Dia ternyata punya nilai plus juga di mata orang.

"Kau memang baik, Kai"

Jongin jadi malu. Leeteuk eomma sebegitunya memujinya di depan Sehun. Tapi kira-kira Sehun respek padanya apa tidak ya?

"Mana hyung-mu?". Sehun menggendikkan bahu. Dia sudah malas menjawab karena terganggu dengan perkataan eomma-nya yang mengatakan Jongin baik tadi. "Apa mereka masih tidur?"

"Mungkin", jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang, kenapa mereka belum bangun?"

"Kyuhyun hyung sedang hamil muda, Eomma. Dia butuh istirahat lebih banyak", bela Sehun.

"Kau salah, justru orang yang sedang hamil muda itu tidak boleh malas-malasan. Harus membiasakan diri bangun pagi, menghirup udara segar dan berjemur di sinar matahari pagi. Itu bagus untuk kesehatan ibu dan anak"

Seperti masa-masa hamilnya Leeteuk dulu, dia rajin bangun pagi. Berjalan-jalan sekitar rumah untuk mengirup udara segar dan mendapatkan paparan sinar mata hari pagi yang menyehatkan. Jadinya anak kan juga pintar, sehat dan tampan seperti Sehun dan Kibum sekarang. Kyuhyun harusnya melakukan hal itu juga, bukan malah bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

"Kami sudah tidak punya orang tua, Eomma. Jadi kalau Kyuhyun hyung jadi pemalas saat hamil muda begini, itu karena tidak ada yang memberitahunya mana kegiatan yang baik untuk calon ibu sepertinya", terang Jongin yang juga membela hyungnya.

"Kasihan sekali kalian". Leeteuk menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya sebentar. "Eomma akan senang kalau kau menganggap eomma seperti eomma-mu sendiri", katanya sambil mengelus lengan Jongin. "Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bilang pada eomma ya?"

"Terima kasih, tapi untuk sekarang Kyuhyun hyung lah yang lebih membutuhkan eomma. Dia perlu diajarkan cara menjadi ibu agar suatu hari bisa menjadi ibu yang baik seperti eomma", puji Jongin yang membuat Leeteuk tersanjung.

"Ah, kau ini", celetuk Leeteuk bangga.

Sehun mangkir dari pemandangan barusan. Bisa ya, Jongin mengambil perhatian eomma-nya? Jangan-jangan suatu hari dia yang akan menggantikan Kibum. Dia yang akan dijodohkan oleh eomma-nya. Dan jodohnya, kalau tidak Yoona pasti Jongin. Mendengar dua nama itu, Sehun jadi ngeri sendiri.

Kibum keluar ketika pembicaraan sedang berlangsung. Kibum sepertinya sudah siap akan pergi ke bengkel. Dia sudah mandi dan rapi. Mengetahui keberadaan eomma-nya, Kibum segera bergabung dengan Leeteuk.

"Kau sudah siap kerja, ku pikir kau belum bangun?"

"Aku ada orderan memodifikasi motor klien"

"Mana istrimu?"

"Sedang mandi, tapi sepertinya sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi pasti keluar"

Kyuhyun segera keluar tepat seperti kata Kibum. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum melihat Leeteuk telah berada disitu. Dia segera menghampiri mereka dan bersikap manis layaknya menantu idaman.

"Pagi, Eomma!"

"Pagi!"

Mendengar Kyuhyun mengucap salam padanya, Leeteuk berasa punya putra baru. Selama ini dia melahirkan dan membesarkan Kibum serta Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi selama itu pula dia tak pernah mendengar keduanya mengucap salam saat bertemu atau berpisah dengannya. Padahal kurang apa dia mengajarkan kepada anak-anaknya untuk menghormati orang. Iya, Kyuhyun memang bertingkah bar-bar saat pernikahannya waktu itu, tapi mengingat dia dan Jongin adalah anak yatim piatu, rasanya memang wajar kalau mereka merindukan kasih sayang orang tua. Dan karena itulah Kyuhyun bertindak kasar waktu itu. Leeteuk maklum sekarang. Namun walaupun Leeteuk maklum dengan tingkah kasar Kyuhyun, bukan berarti serta merta Kyuhyun diterimanya jadi menantu. Kyuhyun masih dinilai jauh dari kriteria menantu idaman Leeteuk.

"Eomma bawa makanan untuk kalian. Sengaja pagi-pagi eomma memasak ini untuk kalian, terutama untumu, Kyu!"

"Aku ada piket pagi ini", dalih Sehun yang ingin segera menghindar dari eomma-nya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Sehun, eomma!"

"Aku ada pekerjaan", dalih Kibum ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia segera masuk kamarnya memakai sepatu dan mengambil tasnya. Demikian Jongin, dia hanya menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan terlambat piket kalau harus sarapan dulu. Keduanya berpamitan dengan Leeteuk, lebih tepatnya Jongin sendiri yang berpamitan.

"Kai, titip Sehun ya!"

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Eomma"

Sehun mendengus mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Dia memilih keluar duluan dari pada harus melihat adegan serah terima dirinya pada Jongin. Seperti dia anak kecil saja, pakai acara dititipkan padanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!", pesan Leeteuk sebelum Jongin dan Sehun menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyuhyun digiring Leeteuk ke pantry dapur. Dia ditunjukkan makanan yang sengaja dibuat mertuanya untuknya. Ada nasi beras merah, sup taoge, dan makanan yang terdiri dari sayur-sayuran berwana hijau di rebus atau di tumis. Di mata Kyuhyun, ini seperti pemandangan neraka di pagi hari. Entahlah, dia jadi ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan menantu Leeteuk.

"Ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu dan calon anakmu"

Itu tidak bagus. Kyuhyun ingin menggorok leher Jongin sekarang. Karena adikknya itu meniduri Sehun, Sehun hamil, Kyuhyun yang menanggung kesalahan Jongin dan sekarang dia juga harus memakan makanan mengerikan ini. Kyuhyun lebih suka nasi goreng buatan Dasom, atau makanan aneh yang dibuat Ryeowook yang katanya rasanya tak enak tapi selalu laris manis dijual di pasaran.

Leeteuk mengambilkan piring kecil untuk Kyuhyun, dia menyendokkan nasinya, menyumpitkan sayurnya. Dia juga menuang sup taogenya ke dalam mangkuk kecil lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Duduk dan makanlah!"

"Eomma, bisa aku makan nanti?"

"Jangan membiarkan anakmu kelaparan dalam perutmu!", tutur Leeteuk menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk, dia meraih sendok sup dan berpose ingin memakan sup taoge-nya. Berharap Leeteuk akan meninggalkannya barang sejenak dan Kyuhyun akan segera membuang sup itu ke tempat sampah, tapi harapan Kyuhyun tak terkabul. Leeteuk mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan menungguinya makan.

"Apa Kibum boleh makan ini juga?"

"Ini makanan untuk menyehatkan bayimu. Yang hamil kan kau, jadi kau yang harus memakannya"

Dan terpaksalah Kyuhyun memasukkan sup terkutuk itu dalam mulutnya. Rasanya lebih tidak enak dari pada makanan tidak enak yang pernah Kyuhyun makan.

"Kibum, kau mau berangkat sekarang?", tanya Leeteuk saat kebetulan Kibum lewat dekat mereka.

"Iya, sebentar lagi"

"Kau bisa antar aku ke sanggarnya Jaejoong dulu?"

"Bisa, Tapi untuk apa pergi ke sana?"

"Aku ingin mendaftarkan Kyuhyun senam"

"Uhuk uhuk!", Kyuhyun terbatuk mendengar namanya dihubungkan dengan kata senam.

"Makan pelan-pelan!", tutur Leeteuk sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. "Kibum ambilkan air putih!"

Kibum bergegas mengambil putih, memberikan pada eomma-nya lalu Leeteuk mengopernya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminumnya kemudian.

"Aku akan mendaftakanmu senam"

"Aku berkerja, Eomma"

"Ini senam ibu hamil. Cuma di akhir pekan dan dua kali dalam sebulan. Kau tidak bekerja di hari Minggu, kan?". Aduh neraka Kyuhyun ternyata baru dimulai. "Kibum, kau harus menemaninya saat senam nanti"

"Bengkelku ramai di hari Minggu"

"Cuma dua kali dalam sebulan. Lagi pula Yesung dan anak buah kalian sudah pasti bisa menghandle bengkel"

Ini sama dengan melakukan hal demi sesuatu yang tak nyata. Kyuhyun harus makan sup taoge dan sebentar lagi harus rutin ikut senam ibu hamil. Ini lucu, mana ada bos besar sepertinya ikut senam ibu hamil? Andai Donghae tahu, sudah pasti ini akan jadi bahan untuk mengejek Kyuhyun seumur hidup. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mau mundur, dia katakan saja kalau yang hamil itu Sehun, bukan dirinya. Terserahlah kalau Leeteuk sampai marah kemudian membenci Kyuhyun seumur hidup. Yang penting dia terhindar dari adegan pura-pura hamil ini.

"Kita lihat nanti. Kalau aku tak bisa mengantar, Sehun atau Jongin bisa menemaninya"

"Di sanggar itu kau juga akan diajarkan menjadi ayah yang baik, jadi kau harus ikut!", perintah Leeteuk.

Kibum sudah siap mau berangkat, tapi Leeteuk ijin dulu ke toilet. Kyuhyun jadi punya kesempatan berhenti memakan sup taoge. Ya walau sedari tadi Kyuhyun cuma memakan tiga sendok, tapi rasa tak enaknya nempel di lidah.

"Pura-pura hamil anakmu saja benar-benar menyusahkan, bagaimana kalau aku hamil betulan?", celetuk Kyuhyun sambil menggeser masakan Leeteuk menjauh dari hadapannya. "Katakan pada eomma, aku sibuk tak ada waktu untuk senam ibu hamil!", perintahnya pada Kibum.

"Katakan saja sendiri!", tolak Kibum.

Kurang ajar Kibum. Sengaja menyengsarakan Kyuhyun ternyata.

"Ayo Kibum, aku sudah siap!", kata Leeteuk yang barusan keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kyu, tadi aku bawa makanan juga untuk Kibum dan Sehun, letakkan saja di lemari es. Kalau mereka mau makan tinggal dipanaskan. Kau jangan makan makanan itu, tak baik untuk kesehatan bayimu. Kau makan sup itu yang banyak, tapi kalau sisa jangan masukkan lemari es, buang saja. Kalau kau mau makan lagi, eomma akan buatkan yang baru"

Giliran Kibum dimasakkan yang enak-enak, tapi dia diberi dedaunan seperti tadi. Leeteuk pilih kasih ternyata.

Kyuhyun mengantar Kibum dan Leeteuk sampai ke pintu. Berperan jadi menantu yang baik, harus bersikap sopan pada mertua. Mengingat Leeteuk belum sepenuhnya rela Kibum menikahi Kyuhyun, pasti kebaikan Leeteuk cuma demi bayi yang pura-pura dikandungng Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, eomma pergi dulu. Nanti setelah pendaftarannya selesai, kuberitahu jadwalnya pada kalian". Kyuhyun mengangguk terpaksa. "Kibum, berpamitan dulu pada istrimu!"

"Aku pergi!", pamit Kibum sambil melenggang pergi.

"Heh, heh, heh!", cegah Leeteuk. "Cium dia dulu, jangan asal melenggang begitu saja. Ingat istrimu sedang hamil, perlakukan manis dari seorang ayah berpengaruh menjadikan calon anak bersikap manis nantinya!"

Harus mencium Kyuhyun? Tak sudi! Hatinya Kibum saja bilang tak sudi, tapi prakteknya dia kembali datang pada Kyuhyun lalu mencium sekilas tepat di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi!", pamitnya ulang.

"Kyu, jaga cucuku baik-baik!", pamit Leeteuk juga yang kemudian menyusul Kibum yang telah melangkah duluan.

Tu kan, Leeteuk baik untuk bayi pura-puranya, bukan padanya.

Eh, tadi kenapa Kibum mencium bibirnya? Kan bisa cium kepala, kening atau pipi, kenapa bibir? Jangan-jangan Kibum tahunya cuma ciuman bibir. Kalau begitu, dia berharap mertuanya tak pernah datang lagi. Bisa jadi tiap mereka datang, tiap kali itu pula Kyuhyun harus berciuman dengan Kibum.

Saat Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam, handphone Kyuhyun yang diletakkan di meja berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dari Kangin. Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya Appa. Eomma sudah datang, tapi sekarang sudah pergi lagi!", katanya berusaha sopan pada mertua.

" _Appa?",_ tanya Kangin yang suaranya beda dengan mertuanya. _"Kapan aku menikah dengan eomma-mu, Kyu?"_

Jadi ini Kangin yang lain lagi?

To be continue

See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Seadanya, tapi semoga berkenan.

Anaknya Kyuhyun Nakal

Ini malam Minggu pertamanya Kyuhyun menginap di apartemen Kibum. Besok dia ada jadwal senam ibu hamil, makanya dia terpaksa menginap kembali. Jumat kemarin Kyuhyun sudah membeli ranjang baru, dan tadi sore ranjangnya sudah diantar dan dipasang di kamarnya Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah mencobanya tadi, ranjang pilihannya memang jauh lebih nyaman dari pada milik Kibum yang lama. Sekarang Kyuhyun belum ingin tidur, dia masih menonton TV. Karena Kibum juga belum pulang, dia sekalian menunggunya. Ada yang ingin dia diskusikan dengan Kibum nanti.

Sehun lewat di depan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun fokus melihat ke layar TV. Ketika fokus Kyuhyun telah kembali, Sehun lewat lagi sambil membawa air putih. Awalnya diabaikan saja oleh Kyuhyun, toh Sehun juga penghuni apartemen ini, jadi dia bebas jalan sana sini. Lima menit setelah kejadian dua kali Sehun lewat, Kyuhyun mengganti channel TV. Sekarang Kyuhyun nonton berita, ada banyak info yang disampaikan pembawa berita itu. Ada beberapa produk makanan baru yang ditemukan mengandung bahan pengawet berbahaya. Kyuhyun harus fokus lagi karena bisa jadi salah satu barang itu di jual juga di super marketnya. Saat pembawa berita membacakan list produk berbahaya itu, Sehun lewat di depannya lagi. Kyuhyun masih mengabaikannya walau sedikit terganggu, namun ketika dia kembali memelototi TV ke berita selanjutnya, Sehun lewat lagi sambil membawa camilan.

"Hun!"

"Hn?". Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa lewat belakang sofaku kalau mau ke dapur"

"Ok!", jawab Sehun singkat kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Itu adik dengan kakak kenapa sama menyebalkannya. Coba Sehun tak hamil karena Jongin, Kyuhyun sudah pasti nyaman menjalani hidup bertiga dengan Jongin dan Dasom di rumahnya. Sekarang baru beberapa kali menginap di apartemen ini, Kyuhyun sudah merasa tak nyaman. Ada saja gangguan dari kakak beradik Kibum dan Sehun.

Kyuhyun melupakan hal barusan. Dia juga sudah bosan menonton TV. Dia memilih istirahat saja di kamar. Dia juga bisa mengerjakan beberapa tugas kantor-nya sambil menunggu Kibum. Disaat Kyuhyun bersiap pindah dari depan TV ke dalam kamar, dua kali lagi Kyuhyun mendapati Sehun lewat mau ke dapur. Pertama Sehun mengembalikan gelas, lalu masuk kamarnya lagi. Kedua Sehun mengembalikan piring wadah camilan tadi, lalu masuk kamarnya lagi. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja diambil lalu dikembalikan? Repot sekali jadi Sehun. Tapi sebodoh lah, itukan Sehun bukan dirinya.

Baru duduk di ranjang barunya, Kyuhyun mendapati pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sehun muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Hyung, kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Anakmu ingin minum jus mangga dan makan wafer rolls"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Anak yang mana? Sehun mulai aneh. Tadi mondar mandir dan sekarang mengigau soal anak. Sudah tahu dia dan Kibum menikah belum ada sebulan, tidur bersama palingan masih sekitar tiga kali. Itupun tanpa kontak fisik. Terus Sehun bilang anak, anak dari mana?

"Kau bisa belikan di mini market dekat sini?", tanya Sehun sambil berharap.

"Sehun, dari pada kau membicarakan soal anak dan makanan, lebih baik kau istirahat!", saran Kyuhyun.

"Lalu membiarkan anakmu tak mendapat apa yang dia mau? Kau lebih suka anakmu ileran?"

Sehun makin ngaco. Siapapun juga tak mau anaknya ileran, tapi Kyuhyun memang tak punya anak.

"Hun, aku tak punya anak dan tak berencana punya anak. Jadi kuperintahkan kau tidur sekarang juga!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil menuding Sehun keluar.

"Kau lupa telah menitipkan anakmu padaku?", kata Sehun sambil menunjuk perutnya sendiri.

Damn, Sehun ini bocah tak tahu diri. Sudah tahu yang berbuat dan yang hamil dia, kenapa Kyuhyun yang harus mengakui anaknya? Jelas-jelas anak itu ada di perutnya Sehun sejak awal, mana bisa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan itu titipan dari Kyuhyun. Memangnya Sehun sendiri tempat penitipan? Bilang saja kalau Sehun ngidam, kan Kyuhyun tak perlu berdebat dulu dengannya.

"Aku memang tak sibuk, Hun, tapi kepalaku sakit. Makanya aku pindah kemari untuk istirahat". Ini namanya balas dendam. Padahal Kyuhyun masuk kamar karena memang sudah bosan duduk di depan. Dia sedang malas meladeni Sehun. "Kutelepon Kibum saja, biar dia yang belikan untukmu. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak mau anakmu ileran kalau permintaannya tak dituruti"

"Hyung!", Sehun memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Anakmu Hyung, bukan anakku!", ralat Sehun.

Senewen kan kalau lama-lama tinggal disini. Bayinya di perut Sehun, tapi kenapa harus disebut anaknya Kyuhyun?

"Ya, ya. Itu anakku", ralat Kyuhyun juga. "Aku tak mau anakku ileran, akan kusuruh Appa-nya membelikan yang dimintanya", terang Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata Appa untuk menggantikan status Kibum.

"Begitu lebih baik", puji Sehun sambil mengelus perut ratanya turun naik.

"Kau mau apa tadi?"

"Jus mangga dan wafer rolls", ulang Sehun. "Suruh Kibum hyung cepat ya, Hyung!"

"Ya. Tapi sekarang masuk kamarmu dan jangan keluar sebelum Kibum pulang!", perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung diangguki Sehun.

Setelah Sehun kembali ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan pada Kibum. Dia mau Kibum segera pulang dan membelikannya jus manga serta wafer rolls. Setelah mengirim pesan, baru Kyuhyun melaksanakan niatannya mengerjakan tugas kantor.

Kyuhyun meraih laptopnya, membuka-buka file, membaca dan meneliti lalu mengetik juga. Sampai setengah jam Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang sama. Kibum masuk saat Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan karena Kyuhyun belum tidur untuk menunggu Kibum, dia segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya setelah tahu Kibum pulang.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan pose duduk nyaman di ranjang baru.

"Ranjang baru? Sepertinya sama saja dengan yang lama"

Kibum memang benar tak tahu apa-apa soal ranjang. Mana mengerti dia soal ranjang empuk, hangat, lebar dan nyaman. Dia tahunya, sebuah kamar ada ranjang dan dia bisa tidur, itu saja cukup.

"Ranjangmu Queen size, ini King size. Lebih lebar beberapa inchi" Kibum mengangguk-angguk sambil mengamati ranjang itu. Di mata Kibum ranjang yang dulu dan sekarang sepertinya sama saja. Kalau lebih lebar yang ini, lebar kearah mana? Kibum tak bisa lihat bedanya. "Ini lebih empuk. Pegasnya letur dan busanya tak mudah mengkerut. Tersertifikasi sebagai matras orthopedic. Jadi kau tak akan sakit tulang walau 24 jam tidur terus di ranjang ini". Kyuhyun menggenjot tubuhnya naik turun seraya membuktikan matrasnya seempuk perkataannya.

"Ok!"

"Ok apanya? Kau harus coba agar kau percaya apa yang kukatakan selalu tepat"

"Aku percaya!", jawab Kibum malas.

Kibum baru datang, Kyuhyun langsung menyuruhnya mencoba ranjang. Kibum bukan orang kurang kerjaan yang sudi mencoba ranjang baru. Mereka juga tak sedang mempersiapkan prosesi malam pertama, untuk apa coba-coba ranjang baru segala? Kalaupun ranjangnya lebar, empuk dan nyaman, nanti kalau Kibum sudah mengantuk, dia akan tidur disitu juga.

Ngomonging soal malam pertama, Kibum lebih suka melakukannya di alam bebas. Dulu waktu di Jeju, malam-malam-nya Kibum dihabiskan di udara terbuka. Memang bukan malam pertama, karena pasangan Kibum bisa berganti atau berulang. Namanya juga di daerah wisata, siapa yang sedang bersama Kibum saat itu, ya orang itulah yang akan tidur dengannya. Biasanya Kibum membuat tenda di tepi pantai, kadang juga di kursi gantung belakang cotage-nya. Lebih sering lagi dia bercinta di kapal mewah yang sengaja di sewa untuk pesta. Kibum sih ikut apa kata pasangannya saja, mau tidur dimanapun Kibum akan layani. Asal tidak di depan umum saja. Dan walaupun Kibum ikut kata pasangan, tapi dia tak pernah menjumpai orang yang menuntut tidur di ranjang yang lebar, empuk dan nyaman seperti Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit tidak beruntung saja saat pindah ke Seol.

"Kibum, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi aku mau kau mandi dulu!", perintahnya sok memasang muka jijik pada Kibum

"Aku sudah mandi?"

"Kapan? Tadi sore?", Kyuhyun menyelidik, pasalnya Kibum masih terlihat dekil di matanya. "Aku mau kau mandi lagi!"

"Aku sudah mandi sebelum pulang tadi"

Di Jeju tidak ada yang memperasalahkan Kibum mandi atau tidak. Yang ada, mereka akan bercinta dan setelah selesai mereka akan mandi bersama. Mereka juga akan menambah beberapa ronde di kamar mandi, kalau itu masih memungkinkan.

"Ya sudah, cepat tukar baju!", perintah Kyuhyun

Kibum melempar tas-nya asal ke single sofa di sebelah pintu. Dia beralih ke lemarinya untuk mengambil baju rumahannya.

"Eh, kau bawa pesananku tadi?"

"Pesanan apa?", balik tanya Kibum.

"Tadi aku kirim pesan agar kau membeli jus mangan dan wafer rolls saat kau pulang"

"Aku tidak menerima pesanmu", jawab Kibum masih sibuk dengan pencarian bajunya.

"Ku kirim 30 menit yang lalu", terang Kyuhyun mulai naik pitam. Terang saja, itu pesanan Sehun. Dia sudah menjanjikan kalau Kibum yang akan membawakannya, kalau Kibum pulang tanpa barang itu, nanti anaknya ileran bagaimana? "Jangan bilang kau lupa, Kibum!"

Kibum sudah menemukan baju yang akan dia gunakan. Dia berpindah ke tas-nya lagi, membongkar isi tas dan menemukan ponselnya ada di dalam situ. Kibum mengecek sejenak dan terdapat sepuluh pesan yang belum terbaca salah satunya dari Kyuhyun. Ada empat pesan dari klien-nya, satu dari Ryeowook, dua dari anak buah Ryeowook dan dua lagi dari Donghae. Ryeowook dan anak buahnya sering mengirim pesan pada Kibum, isinya selalu undangan agar Kibum datang ke dapur resto untuk mencicipi makanan-makanan disana. Kalau yang dari Donghae, dua hari yang lalu Kibum bertemu tak sengaja di pusat perbelanjaan. Donghae mengajak Kibum makan siang bersama, dia juga ditawari makan malam, tapi Kibum masih belum ada waktu senggang mengiyai ajakan Donghae. Semenjak itu Kibum selalu dapat pesan yang isinya basa basi berujung ajakan dinner oleh Donghae.

"Yesung hyung merubah ponselku ke mode silent. Aku tak baca semua pesan". Kyuhyun berdecak keras mendapati jawaban Kibum. "Kalau kau mau makan, bukankah di dapur ada banyak makanan!"

"Anakmu yang minta!". Kibum menampakkan ekspresi sama seperti ketika Kyuhyu mendengar kata anak keluar dari mulut Sehun tadi. "Kau lebih suka anakmu ileran?", kata Kyuhyun meng-copy kalimat Sehun.

"Aku tak punya anak!"

Iya, Kyuhyun kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan Sehun? Dia tinggal bilang Sehun ngidam. Sebagai kakak, Kibum pasti akan menurutinya.

"Sehun ngidam jus mangga dan wafer rolls, Kibum!", terangnya. "Anaknya Sehun akan jadi anakmu, jadi setelah ini kuminta kau pergi ke mini market terdekat untuk beli barang itu!". ini lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Kau yang nantinya berperan jadi ibu, jadi anaknya Sehun itu akan jadi anakmu, bukan anakku", tolak Kibum.

Tu kan, adik dan kakak sama-sama menyebalkan. Semua kesalahan dilimpahkan pada Kyuhyun. Mau ambil enaknya saja si Kibum dan Sehun itu. Masih meyangkut soal calon anak, yang hamil itu Sehun, yang bersaudara dengan Sehun itu Kibum. Jadi Kibum tidak patut melempar seluruh tanggung jawab pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, aku mengalah lagi. Dia itu anakku, tapi kau harus ingat aku ini istrimu, jadi kau yang akan jadi ayahnya". Kyuhyun benar. Bagaimanapun Kibum mengelak, statusnya dan Kyuhyun adalah suami istri. Kalau Kyuhyun punya anak, jelas Kibum yang akan jadi ayah anak itu. "Sebagai calon eomma, aku tak sudi punya anak ileran. Kalau kau juga tak sudi punya anak ileran, segera pergi ke super market dan beli barang yang diminta anakmu itu!", perintah Kyuhyun yang kali ini ditekan-tekan supaya Kibum sadar akan tugasnya.

Kibum segera menekuni handphone-nya. Dia mendial layar ponselnya lalu berakhir menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. Kibum menungu sejenak, namun kemudian mulai bicara.

"Kai, ada tugas untukmu. Sehun ngidam…", Kibum lupa. "Apa tadi?", tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

Menjengkelkan. Calon ayah apanya, tanggung jawab saja dilempar ke orang lain. Ya, memang Jongin yang menghamili Sehun, tapi tidak begitu juga memperalat Jogin untuk menuruti semua kemauan Sehun. Jongin kan butuh istirahat juga.

"Jus mangga dan wafer rolls", jawab Kyuhyun pasrah melihat adiknya dimanfaatkan Kibum

"Jus mangga dan wafer rolls", kata Kibum berpindah ke Jongin. "Belikan sekarang dan bawa kesini. Kuganti uangnya disini!". Kibum mendengar jawaban siap dari Jongin yang membuatnya segera menyudahi pembicaraan.

"Aku suruh Sehun menunggu sampai kau datang, dia pasti akan kecewa"

"Kalau dia menanyakanku, bilang saja aku belum datang", katanya sambil melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kibum itu tipe kakak yang tidak baik, suami yang suka melempar tanggung jawab dan ayah yang buruk. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal telah menyetujui menikah dengan Kibum.

Lil' Bro

"Harga total 2750 dolar". Kibum mengernyit membaca kertas pertama itu.

Kibum sudah bertukar pakaian. Dia juga sudah mencoba merebah di ranjang barunya seperti perintah Kyuhyun tadi. Sekarang dia dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk berdua di atas ranjang sambil berdiskusi masalah yang ingin dibicarakan Kyuhyun. Dua lembar kertas yang di pegang Kibum sekarang adalah perwakilan masalah yang akan Kyuhyun ajukan. Lembar pertama adalah kwitansi bukti pembayaran ranjang yang mereka duduki sekarang. Harga ranjang, matras, bantal guling baru, bed cover baru dan ongkos kirim sekaligus jasa angkut untuk membuang ranjang lama mereka.

"Kau menghabiskan hampir tiga ribu dolar hanya untuk ranjang ini?" Kalau Kibum yang beli, uang segitu bisa jadi lima set ranjang. Hanya demi ranjang yang empuk dan lebih lebar, Kyuhyun menghamburkan uang sebegitu banyak?

"Sudah kubayar lunas, kau tinggal mengganti uangku". Kyuhyun menunjuk nomer rekening yang sengaja dituliskannya di bagian bawah kertas itu. "Ini nomer rekeningku", katanya terdengar sadis di telinga Kibum. "Aku tak minta bunga", tambahnya.

"Aku tak bilang akan mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli barang mahal seperti ini"

"Tapi kau bilang terserah aku saat kuminta kau mengganti ranjang ini", bela Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan pungungnya di bedhead saat Kibum mendengus sebal. Dia biarkan saja Kibum memelototi kwitansi itu, karena alasan apapun yang akan dilontarkan Kibum nanti tak akan menghentikan Kyuhyun untuk meminta ganti uangnya.

"Suami yang baik tidak akan membiarkan istri mengeluarkan uang pribadinya untuk membeli barang". Kyuhyun sudah mulai menggunakan statusnya untuk memeras Kibum. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mengingatkan Kibum kalau apapun milik Kibum, jadi miliknya juga. "Kalau kau tak mau bayar, kau boleh tidur di luar"

"Ini kamarku, kalau kau lupa!", bela Kibum.

"Kalau kau juga lupa, akan kuingatkan soal apapun yang kau miliki jadi milikku juga"

Kibum menghela nafas keras untuk kesekian kalinya selama duduk di ranjang ini. Menurut Kibum ini termasuk sebuah penjajahan lokal. Dimanapun tempatnya tidak ada istri yang kuasanya di atas suami, tapi mungkin karena Kyuhyun menganut paham istri modern, jadi Kyuhyun harus menguasai Kibum. Dan kalau Kibum sampai tahkluk di tangan Kyuhyun berarti Kibum telah kalah oleh paham istri modern itu.

Kibum kemudian beralih ke lembar kedua. Disitu ada list barang yang Kibum sendiri tak tahu kenapa diberikan padanya.

"Itu benda yang perlu kubeli dan kuisikan di apartemen ini", kata Kyuhyun seakan tahu kalau Kibum butuh penjelasan. "Apartemen ini memang kecil, tapi aku tak suka desaign interiornya". Kyuhyun menunjuk barang pertama. "Lemari untuk menggantikan lemarimu yang kecil dan ketinggalan jaman ini. Aku tak mau bajuku dicampur dengan bajumu"

"Kau kan tak sering menginap disini!". Maksudnya Kibum tak mau repot dengan perpindahan barang nantinya.

"Iya, tapi kita tetap butuh untuk berjaga-jaga", jawabnya enteng. "Aku juga mau meja kerja dengan dua kursi. Lalu single sofamu itu harus ditukar dengan yang panjang. Jadi kalau kau tak mau tidur seranjang denganku, kau bisa tidur di sofa". Kibum langsung melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan soal hal ini. "Aku kan bilang kalau kau tak mau tidur denganku, kalau kau masih mau ya tidak apa-apa", ralatnya cepat.

"Kau punya rumah sendiri, kenapa harus merubah isi apartemenku?", protes Kibum.

"Karena aku istrimu". Ini untuk mengingatkan Kibum kalau miliknya adalah milik Kyuhyun juga, tapi milik Kyuhyun bukan miliknya. "Aku juga sudah menawar sebuah lukisan yang akan kupasang di dinding belakang ini", katanya sambil menunjuk dinding belakangnya. "Barang yang lain akan kutaruh di luar"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dari ranjang. Dia berjalan ke meja kerja Kibum kemudian membuka-buka laci meja itu. Dia tak temukan apa yang dia cari dideretan laci itu.

"Kau mendaftar internet banking?"

"Ya"

Perasaan Kibum tidak enak mendengar internet banking. Rasa-rasanya saldo rekeningnya akan berkurang banyak setelah ini. Tanda kebangkrutan Kibum sudah dekat.

"Dimana laptopmu?". Kibum menunjuk tasnya tadi dengan dagunya. "Token?"

"Disitu juga"

Kyuhyun beralih pada tas Kibum di atas sofa. Dia mengambil laptop Kibum kemudian menggeledah tas itu juga untuk mencari token. Token Kibum diletakkan di saku tas sebelah kanan, digantung dengan berbagai kunci milik Kibum. Dalam saku itu Kyuhyun juga mengambil dompet Kibum. Kyuhyun kemudian membawa tiga benda itu pada Kibum. Dia meletakkan laptop ke pangkuan Kibum lalu menyerahkan token ke tangannya. Tapi dia menahan dompet Kibum.

"Transfer uangnya sekarang!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil naik ranjang dan duduk kembali di sebelah Kibum. "Cepat!", perintahnya sambil menoel lengan Kibum.

Kibum sedang memikirkan soal status suami yang ditahklukkan istri. Kibum sudah berjanji untuk tidak menuruti Kyuhyun, karena dia bukan tipe suami yang takut istri.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengganti uangku, aku tak akan sudi menginap disini lagi. Termasuk saat eomma akan datang kemari", ancamnya. "Atau perlu kubilang saja kalau aku memang tak sedang hamil anakmu"

Baiklah, Kyuhyun menang kali ini. Ancaman Kyuhyun bisa berdampak buruk pada masa depan Sehun. Sebagai kakak, bukan hal baik membiarkan adiknya jadi namja gagal meraih masa depan cerah. Kibum menarik kata-katanya tadi, sekarng ini dia akan menuruti Kyuhyun dulu. Sekali saja, tapi bukan bermaksud dia adalah suami yang takut istri. Ini semata-mata demi Sehun.

Kibum membuka laptopnya, membuka akun bank miliknya kemudian melakukan transfer uang ke rekening Kyuhyun.

"Begitu saja susah", celetuk Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui proser transfer berhasil. "Aku butuh kartu kreditmu untuk membayar belanjaan yang itu", tunjuknya pada kertas kedua.

Kyuhyun membuka dompet Kibum, kemudian menarik satu kartu kredit di dalamnya. Kyuhyun menutup kembali dompet itu dan mengembalikannya pada Kibum. Dia manaruh kartu kredit di meja dan menindih dengan ponselnya. Kyuhyun merebah di ranjang setelahnya.

"Kau berperan jadi suami yang baik malam ini. Selamat malam!", katanya sambil meninggalkan Kibum terduduk merenungi nasib rekening bank-nya.

Lil' Bro

"Hyung, pesananku mana?", tanya Sehun yang barusan mendobrak masuk ke kamar Kibum.

Kyuhyun sudah tidur, sedangkan Kibum baru selesai browsing onderdil motor. Mereka lupa kalau Sehun sedang ngidam. Tadi dia minta jus dan camilan kan, lalu Jongin yang bilang siap membelikan barang itu, mana dia sekarang?

"Mana jus manggaku? Mana wafer rolls-ku?", tanya Sehun bersungut-sungut marah.

"Jongin akan membelikannya untukmu"

"Aku minta pada Kyuhyun hyung, Kyuhyun hyung bilang kau akan belikan. Kenapa sekarang Jongin yang membelikannya?", tanya Sehun naik pintam. "Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari se-jam hyung, dan kalian enak-enakan tidur disini!"

"Tenang dulu, Hun. Mungkin Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau makan yang dibawa Jongin. Aku mau kalian yang belikan jus mangga dan wafer rolls untukku!", tolak Sehun sambil menaikkan nada suaranya.

Kyuhyun terbangun oleh suara keras Sehun. Dia terkejut ada Sehun memelototinya sesaat dia membuka mata. Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau Sehun pesan makanan padanya. Kalau Sehun berada di kamarnya dengan ekspresi kesal begitu, pasti karena Jongin belum datang membawa pesanan Sehun.

"Jongin belum datang?", tanyanya.

"Masalahnya dia tak mau makan barang yang dibawa oleh Jongin", terang Kibum.

"Aku susah-susah membawa anak kalian, dan begitu balasan kalian padaku?", bentak Sehun mulai lebih marah.

Ok, ok, ini kasusnya lebih parah. Sehun hamil, tapi tak mau menyebut itu anaknya. Dia mulai ngidam, mood swing dan sensitif. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui hal itu dari keterangan eomma-nya, tapi mereka belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghentikan Sehun.

"Kalian mau anak kalian ileran?"

"Iya, Hun. Jongin sebenar lagi datang", bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku malas kalau sudah begini. Seharusnya sejak awal aku bunuh saja anak kalian ini, biar tidak menyusahkanku begini"

"SEHUN!", bentak Kibum.

Sehun marah dibentak Kibum. Dia kemudian berjalan pergi sambil menggebrak pintu kamar Hyung-nya.

Sehun sudah keterlaluan. Kibum tahu adiknya sedang sensitif, tapi tidak harus mengatakan pembunuhan calon bayinya. Walau Kibum sendiri juga tak menginginkan seorang bayi, tapi membunuhnya juga bukan solusi tepat. Kibum dan Kyuhyun berkorban, menikah meninggalkan tittle lajang mereka demi menanggung kesalahan adik-adik mereka. Harusnya Sehun menghargai hal itu dengan baik-baik menjaga bayinya.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya kemudian mengikuti dan menghampiri Sehun. Dia mencoba menenangkannya, memberi penjelasan agar Sehun lebih mengerti posisi Kyuhyun dan Kibum akan makin sulit kalau Sehun berbuat demikian.

"Hun, aku berterima kasih kau mau kutitipi anakku!", kata Kyuhyun berusaha menurunkan emosi Sehun. "Tapi bukan begitu perlakuan seorang uncle pada calon keponakannya", tutur Kyuhyun.

Sehun digandeng Kyuhyun dan dibawanya menjauhi kamar. Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa depan TV. Awalnya Sehun menolak duduk, tapi kemudian duduk dengan sendirinya setelah Kyuhyun mengawali duduk disitu. Kyuhyun mencoba mengatakan kalau apa yang dibawa Jongin itu atas perintah Kibum, berarti ayah dari anak itu yang mencarikan dengan Jongin sebagai perantaranya. Dan karena dibujuk begitu oleh Kyuhyun, Sehun tiba-tiba luluh, jadi mereka tinggal menunggu Jongin datang membawa barang pesanan Sehun.

"Kalau kau mau mengeluhkan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku", tawar Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah sama-sama duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Jongin.

"Aku tak suka dibentak, Hyung!", adu Sehun. "Dia sebentar lagi akan jadi ayah, tapi kenapa dia kasar sekali. Padaku saja dia kasar, nanti kalau dia kasar juga pada anak kalian bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya mendengar orang bicara itu bukan kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Dia terbiasanya memerintah, dia harus didengarkan oleh banyak orang. Dia mau semua yang dikatakannya harus jadi kenyataan, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sehun sedang sensitif karena hamil, Kyuhyun sebagai yang lebih tua harus paham naik turunnya mood Sehun.

"Akan kumarahi dia!"

"Hyung, maaf aku merepotkanmu. Malam waktunya istirahat, kau harus menemaniku disini"

"Kau tidak merepotkanku. Justru karena anakku yang kutitipkan padamulah kau jadi repot begini"

Teett Teett!

Teett Teett!

"Itu pasti Jongin. Tunggu disini, aku akan bukakan pintu!"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sehun sejenak, sebentar kemudian dia datang dengan Jongin. Jongin membawa banyak sekali jus mangga dan wafer rolls. Pantas Jongin datangnya telat, dia memborong banyak makanan itu lalu membawanya kesini. Jongin sudah pasti kesulitan membawanya tadi.

"Hi, Sehun!", sapa Jongin. "Apa ini cukup, Hun?", tanyanya.

Jongin menurunkan dua plastik besar makanan dan minuman permintaan Sehun. Ini bukan hanya cukup, tapi berlebihan.

"Ini terlalu banyak, Hyung! Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan menyimpannya untuk besok!", jawab Sehun mengalihkan jawaban pada Kyuhyun. Nampaknya dia masih anti Jongin.

"Baiklah, sekarang ambil sebanyak kau suka. Aku akan menemanimu makan", tawar Kyuhyun sambil kembali duduk di sofa. "Jongin, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Besok Kibum akan mengganti uangmu"

Jongin menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun. Dia baru datang sudah disuruh pulang. Perjalanan rumah sampai apartemen ini saja jauh, belum usaha Jongin memborong dan membawa kotak-kotak jus jeruk yang berat itu, ditambah bertoples-toples wafer rolls. Jongin capek. Disuruh istirahat sebentar atau apa, eh malah diusir.

"Kau mengusirku, Hyung?"

"Sehun tak suka melihatmu disini"

Sehun melirik pada Kyuhyun. Dia memang anti Jongin, tapi tak tega kalau melihat Jongin disuruh pulang setelah dia berjasa membawakan barang yang diinginkannya.

"Kai boleh menginap disini, Hyung. Siapa tahu nanti anakmu akan minta yang lain lagi"

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Kau juga boleh kembali tidur"

"Kau yakin?". Sehun mengangguk. "Jongin kau menginap disini saja. Kau temani Sehun dan turuti apapun yang dimintanya"

Jongin sedikit bingung soal penyebutan anak Kyuhyun tadi. Apa karena anak Sehun nantinya akan diakui oleh Kyuhyun, makanya Kyuhyun dan Sehun belajar menyebut bayi itu sebagai anaknya Kyuhyun? Ya walaupun Jongin tak paham, dia bukan orang yang banyak tanya. Tugasnya adalah membantu Sehun, itu saja.

"Siap, Hyung. Laksanakan perintah!", jawab Jongin membuat Sehun dan Kyuhyun berdecak bersamaan. Jongin berlebihan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan istirahat", pamit Kyuhyun yang berdiri dari sofa dan bersiap meninggalkan adik-adiknya.

"Kyuhyun hyung, terima kasih makanannya!"

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun dan Jongin tahu ucapan itu untuk siapa, tapi karena Sehun sedang anti Jongin, ditujukan kalimat itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk saja kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk meneruskan tidurnya.

"Kau mau jus mangganya? Aku bukakan untukmu", kata Jongin setelah beberapa menit ditinggalkan Kyuhyun.

Jongin mengambil satu kotak jus mangga, dia mengambil sedotannya dan menancapkan di kotak jus. Jongin hendak memberikannya pada Sehun, tapi sayang Sehun mengambil kotak lain lalu meminum yang itu. Jongin mengambil satu toples wafer dan membukakanya, tapi reaksi yang didapatinya sama. Sehun mengambil toples lain, membukannya dan memakan yang itu. Intinya, Sehun masih tak mau dengan apapun yang berbau Jongin.

"Hun, kau masih belum memaafkanku ya? Kau tak kasihan padaku, aku terus dihantui rasa bersalah sampai tak bisa tidur karena kau"

Srooottttt!

Itu balasan Sehun. Dia sudah menghabiskan sekotak jus mangga.

"Aku serius, Hun. Aku cuma butuh satu kesempatan, supaya hubungan kita bisa seperti dulu lagi"

Kriuk kriuk kriuk

Jongin maklum, Sehun sedang makan wafer sekarang ini. Wafer itu mungkin nilainya jauh lebih penting dari pada keberadaan Jongin sekarang.

"Sehun!"

Sroootttt!

Sehun habis dua kotak jus.

"Sehun!"

Kriuk kriuk kriuk

Jongin diam dulu. Dia tak akan dapat perhatian kalau Sehun sedang makan begitu. Dia akan menunggu sampai Sehun berhenti makan, baru dia akan bicara lagi. Jongin memperhatikan Sehun makan, Sehun kali ini berbeda dengan Sehun biasanya. Sehun tidak makan tengah malam, Sehun tidak akan makan melebihi porsi makannya. Sehun juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan tata cara makan yang elite, tidak seperti sekarang yang makan seperti orang kelaparan.

"Kai, bukakan satu toples lagi!", perintahnya. Agaknya Sehun terlupa kalu dia sedang anti Jongin. "Sekalian jus-nya!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa makan sebanyak ini? nanti kau gemuk bagaimana?", tanya Jongin ambil membuka toples dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Ini gara-gara anak Kyuhyun hyung yang dititipkannya padaku. Kalau aku gemuk, dia yang harus tanggung jawab"

Jongin sedikit paham. Ini pasti yang namanya ngidam. Orang hamil selalu melewati fase ngidam, itu keterangan yang didapatnya dari Dasom. Pasti seperti inilah bentuk ngidamnya Sehun. Karena ini juga termasuk kesalahan Jongin, dia siap bertanggung jawab meladeni apapun maunya Sehun.

Srooottttt!

Sehun menghabiskan kotak ketiga, kotak jus yang barusan diberikan Jongin pada Sehun itu diminum habis isinya dalam sekali minum.

"Anaknya Kyuhyun hyung bilang sudah kenyang. Waktunya istirahat!", katanya sambil meninggalkan bekas makanan dan minuman begitu saja di meja. Jongin bahkan ditinggalkan sendirian tanpa berkata apapun.

Sehun sudah masuk kamar, kelihatannya bermaksud untuk tidur. Tugas akhir Jongin itu adalah mengemasi bekas makanan Sehun. Jongin membuang sampahnya ke tempat sampah, dia juga membungkus dan menyimpan makanan yang masih sisa. Jongin memasukkan kotak-kotak jus mangga yang tersisa ke dalam lemari es. Kalau Sehun masih mau, dia bisa meminumnya untuk besok. Selesai bersih-bersih, Jongin merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil berjaga kalau Sehun tiba-tiba keluar kamar dan hendak makan lagi.

Sambil merebah, Jongin mengevaluasi kesuksesannya barusan. Ini kali pertama Sehun mau bicara lebih panjang dari biasanya. Ini juga pertama kalinya Sehun mau memakan makanan yang ditawarkannya, serta mau duduk dekat dengannya walau cuma sebentar. Apa itu tandanya permintaan maaf Jongin akan segera diterima ya? Berarti Jongin harus berusaha sedikit lagi untuk mendapat maaf Sehun.

"Kai!"

Jongin terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Dia kaget tiba-tiba sekali ada orang yang memanggilnya. Untung lampu ruangan itu belum dimatikan. Jongin tak melihat ada mahkluk halus, jadi aman. Eh ada, tapi bukan mahkluk halus. Itu Sehun sedang berdiri di samping sofanya. Padahal belum lima belas menit Sehun masuk kamarnya tadi. Sehun butuh apa ya?

"Anaknya Kyuhyun hyung mau jus dan wafer lagi. Ternyata dia belum kenyang!"

"Siap, Hun!"

Jongin paham, dia segera menyuruh Sehun duduk di sofa sedangkan Jongin sendiri pergi ke dapur mengambil wafer dan jus mangga yang tersisa. Jongin mengambil tiga kotak jus mangga dan dua toples wafer rolls. Sehun menghabiskan se-toples wafer, tiga kotak jus juga. Tapi sisa satu toples dia mau bawa ke kamarnya. Dia bermaksud tak mau merepotkan Jongin lagi.

"Sekarang anak Kyuhyun hyung benar-benar kenyang", kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Duh, aku bisa benar-benar gemuk kalau begini", eluhnya sambil begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin ke kamar sambil membawa serta tople wafer terakhir.

Jongin maklum lagi. Ditinggalkan Sehun tanpa ucapan apapun itu sudah biasa. Yang penting jasanya sudah terpakai oleh Sehun. Jongin kembali mengemasi ruangan itu setelah Sehun masuk kamanya. Ruangnnya sudah bersih baru dia merebah ke sofa lagi. Jongin masih berjaga karena firasatnya, Sehun akan keluar lagi untuk menemuinya. Lima belas menit ternyata sehun tidak keluar, mungkin Sehun masih menghabiskan sisa wafer tadi. Tiga puluh menit, Sehun juga belum keluar, berarti firasat Jongin salah. Jongin kemudian memutuskan tidur saja, karena mungkin Sehun juga sudah tidur.

"Kai!"

Jongin terkejut lagi, padahal dia baru akan tertidur. Dia sudah terserang kantuk yang amat sangat, tapi karena dia mengenal nada panggilan tadi, dia paksa matanya terbuka.

Sehun sedang berdiri di samping sofa, seperti tadi. Kalau saat masuk, Sehun memeluk toples wafer, sekarang Sehun sedang memeluk bantal dan selimut.

"Anak Kyuhyun hyung mau kau pakain selimut ini". Sehun melempar bantal dan selimut itu ke arah Jongin. Selesainya dia kembali secepatnya ke dalam kamarnya.

Anak Kyuhyun ya? Berarti Jongin perlu berterima kasih pada anak itu nanti. Selama anak Kyuhyun di perut Sehun baik pada Jongin, dia harus memanfaatkannya sebelum peran anak itu hilang dan digantikan Sehun yang asli. Jongin segera menggunakan bantal dan memasang selimut di tubuhnya. Dia pasti bisa tidur nyenyak setelah ini.

Lil' Bro

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan tangan besar di badannya. Malam ini memang tak terlalu dingin, pemanas ruanganya saja di setting dengan suhu rata-rata, tapi berpelukan bukan masalah dingin atau sekedar balas memeluk. Terbiasa tidur dengan Siwon, menempel tubuh besar itu, saling memeluk dan terkadang merebah di dada kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun refleks membalas pelukan saat tidur. Rasanya nyaman setelah lama absen dari kegiatan tidur bersama. Sekarang memang Kyuhyun tidak sedang melakukan hubungan badan, tapi berpelukan bisa lebih penting dari hubungan badan. Bisa dilakukan kapanpun, hampir sama hangat dengan saat dia berhubungan intim dan yang penting tidak menghabiskan tenaga.

Biasanya ketika berpelukan saat tidur, Kyuhyun suka meraba bagian dada Siwon. Sekarangpun dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia meraba dada itu, berakhir dia menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Mendengar detak jantung dan merasakan gerakan turun naik dada seseorang itu lucu, menyenangkan dan membuat Kyuhyun bisa tidur nyenyak.

Drrrrtttt Drrrrtttt

Kyuhyun dengar getaran itu, tapi dia tak kuasa membuka matanya. Kyuhyun sedang mengantuk berat.

Drrrrrtttt Drrrrtttt

Kyuhyun masi enggan membuka mata. Dia bahkan berniat mengabaikan getaran itu.

Drrrrrtttt Drrrrtttt

Drrrrrtttt Drrrrtttt

Drrrrrtttt Drrrrtttt

Kyuhyun dengar lagi, itu sudah pasti getaran dari handphone yang tadi malam dia letakkan di atas meja. Siapa yang meneleponnya saat-saat seperti ini? Alarm di handphone itu saja belum berbunyi, berarti sakarang masih gelap.

Ngomong-ngomong soal handphone diatas meja, bukankan meja yang dimaksud adalah meja di kamar Kibum? Berarti sekarang dia sedang menginap di apartemen Kibum. Berarti juga dia sedang tidur seranjang dengan Kibum, jadi kemungkinan yang berpelukan dengannya sekarang juga pasti pemilik apartemen.

Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka mata. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah hidungnya yang nempel dengan dada Kibum. Pantas saat dia meraba-raba tadi, rasanya dada itu lebih sempit dari milik Siwon, tapi lebih tebal dan keras. Jadi begitu ya tekstur dada milik seorang montir? Karena terlalu nyaman, Kyuhyun sampai tak sadar kalau dia berpelukan dengan Kibum. Dan kenapa setelah sekarang sadar dia tak segera enyah dari pelukan Kibum? Bukankah dia tak ingin melakukan kontak fisik sekecil apapun dengan namja bernama pasaran itu?

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya pelan-pelan, dia juga mengangkat tangannya dari tubuh Kibum. Dia merenggang sedikit untuk meraih handphone di meja. Setelah itu kembali ke posisi semula. Sambil kembali menempel pada Kibum, Kyuhyun memeriksa handphone yang masih bergetar itu. Itu dari Sehun. Entah apa maksud anak itu, kamar cuma bersebelahan saja pakai acara telepon segala? Dan sekarang baru jam tiga pagi pula.

"Ada apa, Hun?", tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Dia tak mau Kibum bangun.

"Hyung, anakmu nakal sekali. Tadi malam dia sudah makan banyak, sekarang dia mau makan lagi"

"Memangnya makanan yang semalam sudah habis?"

"Masih banyak, Hyung. Tapi kan sudah kubilang anakmu nakal. Dia mau makan yang lain lagi", kata Sehun sedikit terdengar canggung.

Ok, Kyuhyun tahu ngidam itu mereporkan. Tapi dia tidak mau direpotkan orang ngidam. Kyuhyun masih ingin tidur karena besok ada hal yang harus dilakukannya.

"Dia minta apa kali ini?"

"Ramyeon dan teh manis saja, Hyung. Di dapur kita ada, tinggal seduh air panas"

"Akan kuminta Jongin membuatkannya" Mendengar nama Jongin, Sehun tak segera menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa. Anakku harus akrab dengan uncle-uncle-nya"

"Baiklah. Suruh Jongin mengantar ke kamarku ya!"

"Hm", sahut Kyuhyun. "Bilang pada anakku, jangan nakal lagi atau aku akan marah padanya!"

"Iya", jawab Sehun. "Tapi, Hyung, nanti kalau anakmu lahir aku tidak mau dipanggil uncle. Dipanggil Hyung saja ya", pinta Sehun.

"Ok"

Barusan dia jelas-jelas mengakui anak Sehun adalah anaknya. Dia juga berbicara dengan Sehun layaknya orang tua. Kenapa dia bisa jadi keibuan dan kenapa Sehun bisa jadi manja? Sepertinya kepribadian itu tidak ada di diri mereka sebelum ini. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia mau melanjutkan tidur, kapan-kapan dia ingat kejadian barusan, dia akan tertawa saat itu.

Kyuhyun menelepon Jongin dulu. Walau Jongin sepertinya malas menyahuti telepon dari Kyuhyun, tapi dia segera mengiyakan ketika mendengar nama sehun disebutkan hyung-nya. Selesainya Kyuhyun kembali tidur.

"Kibum, numpang tidur ya!"

Kyuhyun kembali ke pelukan Kibum. Bersembunyi seperti tadi untuk meneruskan tidurnya. Kibum juga tidak akan tahu kalau Kyuhyun sengaja mendusal kepadanya. Besok pagi kalau ketahuan, Kyuhyun tinggal berakting galak lagi pada Kibum. Beres!

To be continue

See you nanti!


	9. Chapter 9

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Abaikan typo, seamat membaca!

Eh, Kihyun and Kaihun momment, next part.

Seseorang Yang Hampir Membuat Kibum Khilaf

"Wooowww! Ini keren, Hyung!", celetuk Siwon sambil mengitari motornya. "Kalian memang paling bisa mendadani motor!", pujinya pada Yesung yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Siwon terus berdecak kagum melihat tampilan baru motornya. Tadinya motor Siwon itu motor sport biasa, sekarang jadi istimewa. Walau menurut Yesung motor itu tak banyak berubah, menurut Siwon itu sudah yang paling keren. Warnanya, motifnya, bentuknya, semua pas sesuai selera Siwon. Siwon sampai tak henti hentinya mengelus body motor itu. Dan dia juga menetapkan motor itu akan jadi kekasih keduanya setelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu hyung, motor ini bahkan lebih cantik dari pada Miss Univers tahun ini", pujinya sambil menggosok-gosok kaca spion. "Gila. Ini benar-benar hebat!"

"Sekarang kau bisa memakainya untuk memboncengi kekasihmu itu", kata Yesung sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol Siwon.

"Kau benar. Tapi seumur-umur, dia belum pernah naik motor. Kalau kuajak naik motor, kira-kira dia akan baik-baik saja atau tidak?"

"Makanya cepat ajak dia naik motor. Siapa tahu dia ternyata lebih suka naik motor dan kau bisa memboncenginya setiap hari"

"Benar juga!"

Siwon kembali fokus pada motornya. Dia bahkan mencoba menaikinya, kemudian turun lagi. mengelus-elus body-nya kemudian berputar-putar lagi. Siwon seperti jatuh cinta lagi tapi pada sesuatu yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum mana Hyung?"

"Tadi dia bilang dalam perjalanan kemari", terang Yesung. "Istrinya Kibum kan sedang hamil muda, manja minta ampun. Sedikit sedikit Kibum, sedikit sedikit Kibum, dia harus sabar kan?". Siwon mengangguk angguk. "Kalau kau, setelah berhasil memboncengi kekasihmu naik motor, kau akan melamarnya kan?"

"Kekasihku belum siap diajak menikah, Hyung", Siwon ingat saat Kyuhyun selalu risih kalau diajak membicarakan soal pernikahan. Padahal Siwon tidak sedang mengajaknya menikah. "Lagi pula kami masih menikmati kebersamaan ini"

Kibum bersama motornya masuk area bengkel. Dia memarkir motornya ditempat biasa, lalu Kibum turun dan menghampiri Siwon serta Yesung. Setelah basa basi menyapa keduanya, Kibum menjatuhnya tubuhnya di kursi tunggu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Badanku sakit semua!"

Yesung dan Siwon berpandangan kemudian saling mengangkat bahu satu sama lain.

Kibum sedang ngilu tulang. Ini efek senam ibu hamil kemarin. Setelah melewati pertengkaran kecil di pagi hari dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun marah dan tak mau berangkat ke sanggar senam Jaejoong. Kalau Kibum tidak masalah Kyuhyun mau berangkat senam atau tidak, tapi masalahnya Jaejoong itu teman eomma-nya Kibum. Kalau Kyuhyun sampai tak hadir di senam pertamanya, Jaejoong pasti lapor eomma-nya. Hasil akhirnya, Kibum juga yang akan diomeli eomma-nya. Saat itulah Kibum minta tolong Jongin dan Sehun untuk membujuk Kyuhyun. dan Kyuhyun mau berangkat kalau Jongin dan sehun ikut serta.

Keempatnya pergi ke sanggar senam bersamaan. Sampai disana, melihat sanggarnya yang nyaman, suasana yang adem ayem, mereka jadi terbawa suasana itu. Awalnya memang demikian, tapi setelah semua peserta berkumpul, senam dimulai, ternyata para bapak juga diwajibkan ikut senam. Tidak ada yang boleh menolak, karena Jaejoong sebagai guru senam ibu hamil itu mengancam macam-macam kepada para suami. Kibum, Jongin dan Sehun ikut senam. Gerakannya mudah, tapi dari yang mudah itulah Kibum jadi sering melakukan kesalahan, sering dimarahi Jaejoong dan sering dipukul pukul badannya agar gerakannya benar seperti fersi pelatih.

Kalau disuruh memilih antar senam ringan atau angkat besi, Kibum lebih memilih angkat besi. Kibum terbiasa mengangkat barang-barang berat di bengkel, tapi badannya tak pernah sakit. Sekarang baru ikut senam sekali selama dua jam, tulangnya seperti di remat-remat. Ngilu semua. Untuk sesi senam berikutnya, Kibum akan cari alasan biar tak perlu ikut.

"Istrimu kenapa lagi?"

"Dia mengharuskanku ikut senam ibu hamil"

"Pfffffff", Siwon menahan tawanya. Tapi dia salut pada Kibum.

"Hahahaahahahaha!", tawa Yesung yang menganggap Kibum pintar berakting. Waktu itu kan mereka mengerjai Siwon, tapi mana sangka Kibum masih bisa berakting sampai sekarang.

"Jangan tertawa dulu. Nanti kalau kalian diposisiku sekarang, kalian akan merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku!"

"Istriku untungnya belum hamil", celetuk Yesung. "Dan kalau hamil, aku akan menyuruh orang mengantarkannya senam", kata Yesung yang bermaksud meledek Kibum.

"Dan aku belum punya istri", celetuk Siwon. "Kalau aku menikah dan istriku hamil, aku akan melakukan hal sama sepertimu, Hyung!"

Siwon dan Yesung adu tos kemudian sama-sama tertawa. Iya, itu kan kata mereka sekarang, siapa yang tahu nantinya?

Lil' Bro

Leeteuk sedang mengeluarkan segala jenis makanan di meja dapur apartemen Kibum. Dia sengaja memasak banyak untuk Kibum, Sehun dan Kyuhyun agar ketiganya bisa makan malam bersama. Leeteuk tahu dari ketiganya tak ada yang bisa memasak, dan menurut keterangan Sehun, mereka sering beli makanan di luar atau makan mie instan saja. Leeteuk tak tega kalau anak-anaknya terus terusan makan makanan tak sehat, terutama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kan sedang hamil, kesehatan bayinya tergantung dari apa yang Kyuhyun makan. Kalau Kyuhyun sedang di rumahnya, pembantunya bisa memasakkan makanan sehat, tapi karena dia tinggal di apartemen ini, jelas makanan sehat sulit mereka dapat. Itulah kenapa Leeteuk sering datang membawa makanan.

"Hun, nanti kalau Kyuhyun datang, suruh dia makan bubur ini", terang Leeteuk sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak. "Lauknya yang ini dan ini", tunjuknya lagi pada dua kotak lainnya. "Yang lain dia tak boleh makan, kau paham!"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia kan sedang makan wafer rolls sisa yang dibawakan Jongin kemarin lusa.

"Yang lain ini untukmu dan Kibum"

Sehun mengangguk lagi karena kali ini dia sedang menyedot jus mangga dari kotaknya. Masih sisa yang waktu itu. Kan masih banyak, sayang kalau dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Kalau Kai datang kesini, ajak dia makan sekalian!"

Sehun masih menanggapi dengan anggukan.

Leeteuk kalau datang ke apatemen Kibum cuma sebentar sebentar, jadi sekarangpun dia sudah bersiap pulang lagi. Saat Leeteuk diantar Sehun ke pintu, mereka berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mukanya pucat sekali, matanya sayu dan tubuhnya terlihat lemas. Saat disapa Leeteuk saja dia tak mampu membalas. Kyuhyun buru-buru lari ke kamarnya, lalu masuk kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah disana. Leeteuk yang khawatir jadi menunda rencana pulangnya. Dia mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan keadaan menantunya.

"Kau tak apa, Kyu?"

"Perutku sakit, Eomma. Mual sekali!", jawab Kyuhyun lemas. "Kepalaku pusing", adunya juga.

Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai kamar mandi, saking lemasnya dia bersandar pada kloset. Leeteuk mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Namanya juga hamil muda, sudah pasti akan mengalami muntah-muntah dan tak enak badan seperti ini. Leeteuk juga merasakannya dulu. Hanya saja, leeteuk tak semengenaskan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena Leeteuk sudah siap untuk punya anak, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang pertama kali hamil tak tahu cara mengatasinya.

Leeteuk membantu Kyuhyun bangun. Dia membawa Kyuhyun untuk cuci mulut dan cuci muka. Kemudian dengan bantuan Leeteuk juga Kyuhyun di bawa ke ranjangnya lalu di rebahkan di ranjang itu.

"Sehun!"

"Ha?"

Sebenarnya Sehun ada disitu juga, tapi dia masa bodoh dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Beda dengan dimalam-malam dia menggelendot manja pada Kyuhyun, kalau siang dia akan acuh seperti ini. Kalau malam, anaknya Kyuhyun mengambil alih kendali Sehun, baru kalau siang sudah kembali jadi Sehun yang sedia kala.

"Ambilkan baju ganti untuknya!"

"Hn!", jawabnya. Walaupun terkesan tak peduli dia bergerak juga untuk mengambil baju dalam lemari.

"Kau tunggu disi sebentar, akan kubuatkan teh panas agar perutmu tak mual lagi"

Seperginya Leeteuk ke dapur, Sehun membantu Kyuhyun bertukar baju. Kyuhyun mau protes tadinya, karena Sehun membawakan baju milik Kibum, tapi dia baru ingat kalau dia tak punya baju di apartemen ini. Kalau menginap disini, dia cuma membawa satu dua potong baju untuk ganti dalam sehari itu. Ya sudahlah, dari pada dia pakai baju bekas muntahan, atau telanjang kan memang lebih baik dia pakai bajunya Kibum

Selesai membantu Kyuhyun bertukar baju, Sehun menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pucat dan muntah-muntah, tapi tidak panas, lalu Kyuhyun sakit apa?

"Kau tak panas, Hyung. Kau sakit apa sampai muntah-muntah begini?", tanya Sehun sekedar ingin tahu. "Kau keracunan ya?"

"Tidak"

"Iya, kau saja tak tahu. Pasti ada makanan beracun yang kau makan"

"Tidak, Hun"

"Biar jelas, ku telepon Kibum Hyung biar dia mengantarmu ke rumah sakit saja"

"Kyuhyun memang tidak karacunan, Hun. Orang hamil muntah-muntah seperti itu wajar", terang Leeteuk yang masuk dengan membawa teh panas. "Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit segala", tolaknya.

Jadi begitu ya? Tapi anaknya Kyuhyun kan ada dalam perutnya Sehun, kenapa Kyuhyun yang muntah-muntah sedangkan Sehun sendiri dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Apa jangan-jangan bayi itu tahu kalau dia dititipkan di perut Sehun, jadi yang dibuat muntah-muntah dan sakit tetap yang punya anak.

Leeteuk menyodorkan teh untuk dimunum Kyuhyun. Leeteuk meniupnya sebentar, kemudian mempersilakan Kyuhyun meminumnya.

"Nanti Eomma beri alamat dokter kandungan. Kau bisa periksa kesana dengan Kibum", tutur Leeteuk. "Kau akan diberikan multi vitamin dan obat anti mual". Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. "Kau istirahatlah dulu, nanti kalau pusingnya sudah hilang, lekas makan biar tenagamu cepat pulih"

Kyuhyun menghabiskan setengah gelas teh itu, dia memberikan gelasnya pada Sehun. Sehun terima saja diserahi gelas tapi terakhir dia oper gelas itu pada eomma-nya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun merebah berniat tidur seperti saran mertuanya.

"Kapan-kapan kalau kau punya waktu, kuajak kau belanja keperluan ibu hamil"

"Tidak perlu, Eomma. Aku bisa pergi sendiri dengan Sehun"

"Memangnya Sehun tahu apa? Dia tahu susu ibu hamil yang tepat untuk usia kehamilanmu sekarang apa?", kata Leeteuk. "Sehun juga tak mungkin tahu apa yang boleh dan tak boleh kau makan saat hamil begini, kan?"

"Lagi pula aku sibuk, Hyung. Sebentar lagi ada ulangan umum. Kau memang lebi baik pergi dengan eomma!", tolak Sehun.

Kyuhyun kan cuma beralasan, Sehun ini benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi. Sudah ditolong, balasannya tak mengenakkan begini. Lagi pula siapa juga yang sudi pergi belanja keperluan ibu hamil sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri tak hamil?

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Masalah beli keperluan ibu hamil itu bisa besok-besok"

"Aku cuma tak ingin merepotkanmu, Eomma", dalih Kyuhyun.

"Iya-iya. Itu nanti saja. Sekarang kau tidur!", saran Leeteuk. "Aku juga harus pulang sekarang!"

Kyuhyun memilih memejamkan mata setelah mertuanya berpamitan pulang. Leeteuk diantar ulang oleh Sehun ke pintu apartemen tentunya setelah meletakkan gelas di dapur. Leeteuk pamitan juga pada Sehun.

"Hun, jagai Kyuhyun. Nanti setelah dia bangun, berikan makanan yang tadi eomma bawakan"

"Hm!"

"Kau jangan keluyuran, temani Kyuhyun saja di rumah sampai hyung-mu pulang. Kau paham?"

"Paham!"

"Baiklah aku pergi"

"Ya!"

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya dia terbebas dari eomma-nya juga. Walau ketemu Leeteuk cuma sebentar-sebentar, Sehun rasa eomma selalu merepotkannya akhir-akhir ini. Menyuruh ini itu dan semuanya berkaitan dengan anaknya Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang sakit gara-gara anaknya juga dan Sehun diperintahkan untuk menjagainya sampai Kibum datang, itu merepotkan. Sehun sendiri butuh mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya tadi. Sedangkan Kibum pulang selalu lewat jam 10 malam, itu masih lama. Lalu kapan Sehun bisa mengerjakan tugas?

Sehun mengambil handphone-nya lalu mendial nomor Kibum. Setelah tersambung dia mengabarkan kalau Kyuhyun sakit, muntah-muntah dan kemudian pingsan. Kibum disuruhnya pulang sekarang juga. Dan setengah jam kemudian Kibum sudah ada di apartemennya.

"Mana eomma, Hun?", tanya Kibum yang baru masuk apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya Sehun mengabarkan kalau eomma-nya yang menyuruh Kibum pulang, makanya Kibum sampai di rumah dengan cepat. "Mana Kyuhyun?"

"Eomma sudah pulang", jawab Sehun santai. "Kyuhyun hyung ada di kamar, sedang tidur!"

Sehun mengikuti Kibum masuk kamar Kibum, dia menjelaskan sedikit soal Kyuhyun.

"Tadi Kyuhyun hyung pulang mukanya pucat. Dia muntah-muntah dan mengeluh pusing"

"Dia keracuhan?"

"Bukan. Kata eomma itu wajar karena Kyuhyun hyung sedang hamil"

Kibum mendengus soal ini. Masih saja Sehun menyebut Kyuhyun hamil. Sehun selalu tak mau mengakui kenyataan. Bayinya kan ada di perut Sehun, walau nantinya akan jadi anaknya Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Jadi tidak mungkin Kyuhyun muntah-muntah karena dia memang tidak sedang hamil.

"Kyuhyun hyung sudah baikkan. Kau cukup menemaninya sampai dia bangun lalu beri dia makanan yang tadi eomma bawa". Kibum tahu sekarang. Tadi eomma-nya pasti menugaskan Sehun, tapi adiknya itu melempar tanggung jawab padanya. "Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dulu, Hyung", pamitnya kemudian pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Dasar Sehun itu adik yang tidak tahu diuntung. Masih mending Jongin, enak diajak diskusi, enak diajak kerja sama, yang paling penting Jongin tidak pernah berani menyuruh-nyuruh Kibum. Sehun lebih mirip Kyuhyun kalau Kibum perhatikan. Sehun memang pendiam seperti Kibum dan Appa-nya, tapi tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini sama persis dengan Kyuhyun. Andai waktu bisa diputar ke jaman semasa Sehun bayi, dia akan tukarkan Sehun dengan Jongin saja.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun yang tidur sekedar menutup mata mendengar panggilan Kibum. Dia membuka matanya tapi tak menyahut. Dia mau istirahat, kenapa tiba-tiba ada Kibum disini?

"Sehun bilang aku harus menjagaimu, tapi aku punya banyak pekerjaan. Kalau kau bisa istirahat tanpa ditunggui,kan?", tanya Kibum sekaligus duduk di tepian ranjang dekat Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa kembali ke bengkel kalau kau tak memerlukanku"

Kyuhyun masih tak menyahut, dia memilih menutup kembali matanya.

"Kyu!"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau lembur malam ini. Jadi aku harus kembali ke bengkel"

"Lalu siapa yang akan menemaniku disini?"

Sudah Sehun mangkir dari tugas, sekarang Kibum juga mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit begini. Lalu kalau Kyuhyun butuh apa-apa, siapa yang akan dimintainya tolong?

"Kau tidur saja. Kalau lapar, makan dulu lalu tidur lagi. Kalau butuh apa-apa lagi, kau bisa minta pada Sehun"

"Sehun mangkir dari tugas, kau juga mau mangkir? Teleponkan eomma saja, biar eomma yang menjagaiku!", pinta Kyuhyun ada nada nada ancaman.

Kalau semua hal ujung-ujungnya Eomma, Kibum dan Sehun kalah. Baiklah, Kibum untuk kali ini, eh maksudnya untuk sekali lagi mengalah pada Kyuhyun. Dia akan tetap di rumah.

"Berarti kau butuh aku", kata Kibum menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kupikir Yesung hyung pasti bisa menghandle masalah bengkel. Sebagai suami yang baik, aku akan menjagaimu sajalah". Suami yang baik takut dengan eomma-nya lebih tepatnya.

Kibum melepas sepatunya kemudian naik ke ranjang dan merebah dekat Kyuhyun. Dia kan tak tahu menjagai Kyuhyun harus bagaimanan? Kyuhyun mau tidur, masa dia harus duduk disamping Kyuhyun sampai namja itu bangu lagi? capek di Kibum nantinya. Kibum memilih menungguinya sambil tiduran. Kyuhyun tidur, dia juga akan tidur, lumayan badannya yang pegal-pegal gara-gara senam kemarin bisa diistirahatkan. Kalau Kyuhyun butuh apa-apa tinggal membangunkannya.

"Memang kau sakit apa?"

"Mabuk kecepatan", jawab Kyuhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

"Kau mengebut naik mobil?"

"Tidak. Temanku yang mengebut"

Siwon yang mengebut. Setelah Kibum dan Yesung mempersilakan Siwon mencoba motornya, dia segera menyambangi Kyuhyun di KK mart. Disana Siwon memaksa Kyuhyun ikut dia naik motor. Bukan Kyuhyun takut, tapi dia tak pernah naik motor. Makanya saat diajak Siwon naik motor sedikit kencang, Kyuhyun sudah seperti orang mabuk narkoba. Setelahnya dia berkata pada Siwon, kalau dia tak sudi lagi diajak naik motor. Kyuhyun kapok.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur saja!". Kibum menyarankan Kyuhyun tidur, tapi dia yang menata diri hendak tidur. "Kau boleh bangunkan aku kalau butuh sesuatu, tapi jangan bangunkan aku kalau kau tak benar-benar butuh!", katanya lagi sambil memulai terpejam

"Kenapa kau ikut tidur?"

"Yang penting kan aku menemanimu!"

Menemani model apa? Menjagai orang sakit tidak dengan ikut tidur dengan yang sakit. Namanya menjaga, jadi harus terjaga.

"Kau jangan tidur!", perintah Kyuhyun

"Ssstttt!". Kibum mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun. Dia merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggesernya lebih dekat. Kibum mendekap Kyuhyun kemudian. "Jangan banyak bicara kalau kau mau cepat sembuh!"

Kyuhyun tak butuh di peluk, dia butuh tidur. Tapi tak apa lah, berdebat terus dengan Kibum juga tak membawa kesembuhan baginya. Lebih baik dia mulai tidur seperti yang dikatakan Kibum sedari tadi.

Lil' Bro

Sehun berdiri di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Disitu dia melihat adegan hyung dan kakak iparnya akur. Biasanya kalau mereka berdua tak tidur, berdebat saja kerjaannya. Sekarang tidur berdempetan, saling pegangan tangan dan peluk pelukan. Bukannya Sehun iri, tapi kejadian seperti ini tumben saja. Atau jangan-jangan prediksi Sehun yang waktu itu, yang antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang ada hubungan itu benar-benar nyata.

"Hyung!", panggil Sehun.

Tadi Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Mereka makan malam bersama dengan makanan yang dibawa Leeteuk tadi sore. Setelah itu satu persatu dari mereka mandi lalu nonton TV dan tentu saja berdebat lagi. Masalah Kyuhyun yang mau membeli barang-barang untuk mengisi apartemen. Masalah Kibum yang tak mau membayar belanjaan Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya Kibum mengalah karena sudah jelas kalau salah satu kartu kreditnya ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Sehun juga ada disitu, dia jadi penonton dan penengah antara keduanya. Sehun diperintah duduk diantara Kibum dan Kyuhyun, Sehun juga harus memilih setuju Kyuhyun atau setuju Kibum. Dan hasil paling akhir tetap Kyuhyun yang menang. Kyuhyun memfasilitasi Sehun apapun yang dimintanya, dengan uang Kibum tentunya, maka dari itu Sehun memilih Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun sepertinya akan bangun. Dia bergerak menyingkirkan tangan Kibum kemudian mengubah posisi membelakangi Kibum. Kibum memeluknya lagi dan Kyuhyun-pun tidur lagi. Sehun bisa melihat Kibum mengelus-elus perut Kyuhyun. Sehun heran, anaknya Kyuhyun kan ada di perutnya, Kibum mau-maunya mengelus perut Kyuhyun. Eh, ini bukan Sehun iri juga, dia tak sudi lah dielus-elus Kibum. Pokoknya Sehun tak iri dan tak sudi, dia cuma tak habis pikir dengan mereka.

"Hyungggg!", panggil Sehun untuk ketiga kalinya.

Kibum membuka matanya sebentar, setelah mengetahui lamat-lamat suara yang memanggilnya itu adalah Sehun, Kibum memutuskan memejamkan matanya lagi. Ini kali ke tiga Sehun mengganggu tidurnya. Pasti mau minta apa-apa. Pasti Kibum akan repot lagi. Kibum bukannya melarang Sehun ngidam, tapi tak bisakah Sehun ngidam siang hari saja? Kalau tengah malam terus, tidurnya Kibum jadi terganggu.

"Kau minta apa sekarang?", suara itu datang dari Kyuhyun. "Aku akan telepon Jongin untuk mencarikannya", kata Kyuhyun yang tak berpindah dari posisi rebahnya.

"Aku mau tidur dengan kalian!"

Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan kedatangan Sehun ke kamar mereka. Sehun ingin diskusi dengan keduanya, tapi melihat mereka tidur berdua, sepertinya nyaman sekali. Sedangkan Sehun harus tidur sendiri, guling saja tak punya jadi tak ada yang bisa di peluk.

Sehun segera naik ke atas ranjang. Dia memisahkan pelukannya Kibum dan Kyuhyun lalu mendorong Kibum lebih ke tepi. Sehun mengisi celah keduanya, kemudian dia sendiri memeluk Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan Kibum tadi.

"Hun, kau kan bisa tidur di belakangku!", protes Kibum. Dia sedang asyik tidur, Sehun main serobot saja.

"Hyung, kau jangan ambil enak sendiri. Aku tidur tak tak ada guling, tak ada yang bisa dipeluk. Sedangkan kau disini tidur peluk-pelukan"

"Kau iri? Telepon Kai saja, biar dia yang menemanimu tidur. Kau juga bisa memeluknya!", kata Kibum kasar. Dia kesal, sudah tidurnya terganggu, Kyuhyun diserobot juga oleh Sehun.

"Tidak. Tidak mau", tolak Sehun sambil mengeratkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Sehun!", bentak Kibum sambil mencoba mengenyahkan Sehun yang erat memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau mengganggu!"

"Kau kuijinkan meminjam ragaku untuk dititipi anak, sekarang ijinkan aku memeluk Kyuhyun hyung juga". Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Kibum yang berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. "Kau kan bisa berbagi Kyuhyun hyung denganku, Hyung"

"Tidak bisa. Dia istriku, milikku sendiri!", tolak Kibum.

Kyuhyun merasa risih dengan keadaan disini. Bukan soal pertengkaran adik kakak Sehun dan Kibum. Ini lebih kepada apa yang mereka rebutkan. Sekarang ini, dirinya yang diperebutkan. Sehun ngidam, Kyuhyun paham. Kalau Sehun minta tidur dengannya, dia juga paham. Yang tak dia paham adalah Kibum, bisa-bisanya Kibum tak mau mengalah pada Sehun yang sedang ngidam. Demi apa juga Kibum mengklaim dirinya jadi milik Kibum sendiri. Yang benar saja? Mereka menikah hanya untuk menutupi kesalahan adik-adik mereka. Jangan karena tiga malam berturut-turut tidur bersama lalu Kibum benar-benar mengakuinya istri. Kalau mengingat mereka tak pernah ada kecocokan, mungkin saja Kibum mengigau barusan mengatakan itu.

Kibum menarik tangan Sehun keras hingga tangan Sehun terlepas dari pingang Kyuhyun. Sehun mengaduh sesaat tangannya dipeganggi erat oleh Kibum. Lengan Sehun sakit, pergelangannya memerah karena cengkraman Kibum terlalu kuat.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku. Aku ini adikmu, Hyung!"

"Kau pikir kau tidak jahat? Kau mengganggu tidurku"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba beranjak, kemudian melangkahi Sehun lalu merebah diantara Kibum dan Sehun. Sekarang dialah yang ada di tengah-tengah.

"Kalau kalian masih bermaksud melanjutkan pertengkaran, aku yang akan pergi dari sini!", ancam Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat kakak beradik itu terdiam. "Kalian ini adik-kakak, tidak seharusnya bertengkar. Apalagi ditengah malam begini". Kali ini Kyuhyun yang gantian berkata keras. Dia mau keduanya diam dan menurut apa katanya. "Jangan bertengkar lagi, paham!"

"Maaf, Hyung!", kata Sehun. "Tapi aku boleh memelukmu kan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebelum menjawab. Menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab Sehun, Kibum mencuri start untuk memeluk duluan. Dan berikutnya Sehun ikut memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa ijin. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak, yang awalnya mau menolak tapi sia-sia. Sekarang saja dia sudah ditempeli dua mahkluk bersaudara itu. Kyuhyun belum pernah hamil, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba dia merasa punya dua bayi. Bayi besar pula.

Mereka bertiga sudah tenang. Kibum sudah kembali tidur, tapi Sehun dan Kyuhyun belum. Sehun masih saja mengajak Kyuhyun ngobrol. Sehun cuma ingin mengutarakan keinginannya yang sejak awal ingin dikatakan pada Kyuhyun. Sehun ingin liburan ke pantai, atau kemana saja, asal keluar dari apartemen ini.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Kau bilang akan ada ulangan. Kita liburan nanti saja setelah kau selesai ulangan"

"Besok saja, Hyung!"

"Akhir pekan saja"

'Besok, Hyung!"

"Aku ada pekerjaan. Kalau mau akhir pekan kita liburan, kalau tak mau tak usah pergi sekalian!"

"Demi anakmu, Hyung. Kita liburan besok ya?", pinta Sehun. Sehun mengambil tangan Kyuhyun, membawa ke perutnya kemudian digosok gosokkan disitu. "Kau dengar Hyung, anakmu yang minta"

Kyuhyun berdecak lagi. Begini ini Sehun kalau malam. Manja setengah mati. Maunya menempel terus dengan Kyuhyun, lalu minta yang macam-macam dan harus dituruti. Tapi beda lagi kalau siang, Sehun bahkan sepertinya tak mau mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai kakak ipar.

"Dia bilang 'Mommy ayo liburan!'", kata Sehun mengecilkan suaranya menyerupai anak-anak. "Turuti dia lah, Hyung. Nanti dia sedih di dalam sini", pinta sehun lagi.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin liburan anakku atau kau?"

"Aku kan ikut apa kata anakmu, Hyung. Kalau dia minta liburan, aku ya ikut liburan"

"Akhir pekan". Sehun mau protes. Dia maunya besok. "Kalau kau maunya besok, pergi saja sendiri!"

"Baiklah!"

Sehun kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, beradu tangan dengan Kibum di perut Kyuhyun. Biar dikata dia menyerobot Kyuhyun. Kibum memang suaminya Kyuhyun, tapi sehun membawa anak mereka. Jadi pantas kalau dia punya hak atas Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, besok aku tidur disini lagi ya?"

Dan terjadi rebutan lagi? Kyuhyun lebih baik pulang ke rumahnya saja, kalau Sehun sudah mengaba akan berperang dengan Kibum demi merebutkan posisi tidur dengannya.

Lil' Bro

"Hah, sekarang, Tuan?"

"Ya, cepat kau siap-siap!", perintah Kyuhyun.

Jumat sore, hari ini Kyuhyun bersama Sehun dan Kibum sedang ada di rumah Kyuhyun. Mereka menjemput Jongin dan Dasom untuk diajak liburan. Bukan liburan ke pantai atau ke daerah wisata lain. Mereka akan ke daerah pinggiran, tempat padang luas area perkemahan umum. Mereka mau berkemah saja disana. Kalau akhir pekan perkemahan itu ramai. Menurut Kyuhyun asyik saja bisa bertemu lalu main bersama dengan orang yang tidak mereka kenal. Mereka bisa belajar bersosialisasi di tempat itu. Walau awalnya Sehun dan Kibum sama-sama menolak, Sehun menolak ke perkemahan dan Kibum menolak ikut, tapi hasil akhir tetap Kyuhyun yang menang. Kyuhyun punya banyak trik agar semua orang di sekitarnya mau ikut apa maunya.

Dasom bersiap secepatnya. Apa yang dia ingat dia akan bawa, lain hal dia memutuskan beli saja di area perkemahan. Jongin juga, dia hanya membawa ransel sekolah yang diisi beberapa potong baju. Itupun asal comot dan asal masuk. Kyuhyun sih datang mendadak lalu memaksa mereka ikut. Dasom mau menolak, takut dipecat. Kalau Jongin menolak jelas tidak mungkin, karena acara itu permintaan dari Sehun. Jadi mau tak mau dia harus ikut. Kan dia agen yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sehun.

Setelah perjalanan dua jam, mereka sampai di area kemah. Yang menyenangkan di perkemahan ini, ada panitia perkemahan. Tenda-tenda sudah disiapkan dalam berbagai ukuran dan makanan serta semua hal yang peserta butuhkan sudah disediakan. Mereka tinggal mendaftar dan membayar. lalu datang dan memilih tenda-tenda yang mereka inginkan. Perkemahan ini ada bukan untuk tujuan menyatukan orang dengan alam, ini dibuat hanya sekedar sebagai tempat liburan akhir pekan tanpa tujuan apapun. Pesertanya saja dibebaskan berbuat semaunya asal tidak menimbulkan kerusakan dan kerusuhan di tempat kemah. Tempat yang menyenangkan bagi orang-orang sibuk untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka.

Kyuhyun telah mendaftarkan mereka sebelumnya. Dia pesan dua tenda dengan lima orang peserta. Sampai ditempat, Kyuhyun melapor kedatangan lalu mereka diajak berkeliling untuk memilih tenda-tenda yang kosong. Ada satu tenda besar untuk Jongin, Sehun dan Dasom, lalu tenda sedikit kecil untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Letak kedua tenda itu terpotong dua tenda lainnya. Tadinya mereka mau cari yang bersebelahan, tapi tenda besar dan kecil yang bersebelahan telah penuh. Jadi mereka ambil dua tenda itu, lumayan dekat dari pada yang lain.

Selesai menaruh barang, semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, termasuk Kibum. Kibum sengaja menjauh dari Kyuhyun cs. Malas mendengar Kyuhyun mengomel terus, dia memilih berjalan jalan di sisi jauh perkemahan. Ada hutan yang sengaja diatur untuk pelatihan pecinta alam. Disitu Kibum melihat banyak orang sedang melakukan aktifitas penjelajahan diapandu seseorang yang termasuk panitia kemah. Disisi lain Kibum juga melihat pelatihan bertahan di alam liar. Seseorang melompati sebuah kayu besar seolah menghindari rintangan alam. Kibum ikut bertepuk tangan bersama yang lain ketika orang tadi berhasil. Giliran orang berikutnya, setelah ambil ancang-ancang dia melompat tinggi, tapi ternyata kakinya masih tersangkut ke ranting pohon tumbang itu kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Sebagian orang terkejut, Kibum juga.

"Hae, kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Kibum yang sesaat tadi baru tahu kalau Donghae-lah yang baru saja jatuh itu.

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak apa-apa, lecet saja tidak, tapi ada Kibum di depannya masak iya dia abaikan begitu saja.

"Kakiku sakit sekali, sepertinya terkilir", adu Donghae sambil meringis pura-pura sakit.

"Ayo kubantu!"

Kibum membantu Donghae berdiri, tapi Donghae mengaduh tak karuan. Alhasil teman-teman disitu menyuruh Kibum menggendong Donghae saja. Kibum menurut apa kata mereka, bisa jadi kalau kaki sakit Donghae dipaksa untuk berjalan lalu nati tambah parah.

Kibum membawa Donghae ke area perkemahan. Menggendong Donghae tidak berat kok, masih berat besi-besi yang biasa diangkatinya dengan Yesung dan anak buahnya. Lagi pula Donghae tidak betingkah saat digendong, jadi Kibum juga tidak khawatir Donghae akan jatuh.

"Hae, kau berkemah juga kan?"

"Iya"

"Mana tendamu?"

"Hampir di sudut sana!", tunjuk Donghae mengarahkan Kibum ke tendanya.

Donghae dibawa ke arah tunjuknya, dia juga dibawa masuk tenda dan diturunkan pelan-pelan oleh Kibum.

"Aku punya obat gosong, tapi tak pandai mengurut. Kau mau bantu aku urut kakiku?", pinta Donghae sambil berharap.

"Tentu". Sambil mengurut pergelangan kaki kanan Donghae, Kibum melakukan tanya jawab dengan Donghae. "Kau kemari dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri", jawab Donghae. "Eh, bersama teman, hanya saja mereka tidak setenda denganku"

Donghae sering datang kemari. Hampir setiap akhir pekan. Dulu dia pernah mengajak Kyuhyun, tapi karena Kyuhyun menolak, dia pergi sendiri dengan teman lainnya. Sebenarnya Donghae juga punya teman setenda, tapi temannya bilang akan datang sedikit terlambat. Kesannya Donghae jadi sendirian di tenda ini sekarang.

"Kau sendiri bagaimanan bisa ada disini?"

"Aku diajak teman juga"

"Oh, begitu ya. Asyik sekali bisa tidur dengan teman. Aku malah sendirian disini. Tidak ada tenda yang pas untuk menampungku bersama mereka, jadi aku harus tidur sendirian", eluh Donghae. "Sekarang aku malah terkilir begini, kalau ada apa-apa, aku minta bantuan pada siapa?". Donghae menghela nafas kasar. Dia terlihat sangat kasihan. "Apa kau tak bisa menemaniku disini?"

Menemani Donghae? Bisa. Keadaan Donghae sekarang butuh dikasihani, kalau dibiarkan tidur sendiri memang akan berbahaya. Kibum sebagai orang yang kenal Donghae akan sangat merasa bersalah kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Donghae. Walau ini perkemahan setting-an, bukan berarti tak ada bahaya sama sekali disini. Donghae kakinya sakit, dia tentu tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri kalau sampai ada apa-apa disini. Kibum bersedia menemani Donghae, hanya saja alasan apa yang akan diutarakannya pada Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya? Kalau Kyuhyun tahu dia akan menemani Donghae disini, bisa jadi Kyuhyun akan marah lalu bertengkar dengan Donghae seperti waktu itu.

"Kau istirahat dulu. Aku akan panggilkan seseorang untuk merawatmu. Nanti malam aku akan menemanimu lagi"

"Yang benar kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu!"

"Terima kasih!"

Sore itu berjalan lancar saja. Semua kegiatan didominasi oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menggerakkan mereka, mengatur dan memerintah seperti kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini. Kibum, Dasom, sehun dan Jongin sampai tak bisa melakukan keinginan mereka sendiri. Mereka berempat sampai hampir melancarkan kudeta untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Kyuhyun. Kan Kyuhyun sudah seperti raja yang perintahnya dianggap mutlak lalu akan marah dan mengancam-ancam kalau perintahnya tak dilaksanakan.

Berakhir di malam hari, di saat-saat tenaga mereka habis dan akan melakukan kegitan peristirahatan. Mereka mau tidur. Kibum masuk ke tendanya dan Kyuhyun, tapi di dalamnya sudah ada Sehun menempel pada Kyuhyun. Kibum geram pada Sehun, tapi ditahannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kalau Sehun ngidam tidur dengannya, jadi Kibum harus mengalah.

"Hun!"

"Hyung, malam ini kau tidur dengan Kai dan Dasom saja"

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara!"

"Itu peraturannya sekarang. Tenda ini juga tak bisa ditempati tiga orang. Kau harus mengalah", perintah Sehun sambil sedikit menambahkan nada sindiran.

Kibum berdecak kesal, tapi dia pergi juga. Kibum bukan benar-benar pergi ke tenda Jongin dan Dasom, dia ada janji menemani Donghae. Jadi Kibum terpaksa mengalah tapi mengalahnya Kibum kali ini bukan berarti kalah kan?

Sampai di depan tenda Donghae, si empunya tenda ada di luar. Udara dingin begini Donghae masih berada di luar tenda, kasihan sekali.

"Kenapa kau ada di luar?"

"Menunggumu. Ku kira kau tak akan datang"

Donghae bukan benar-benar menunggu Kibum, dia baru saja mengusir teman setendanya. Bahkan dia menelusupkan uang di tangan temannya agar segera menyingkir jauh-jauh dari tenda mereka. Terserah temannya itu mau menyewa tenda baru, menumpang di tenda lain atau tidur di hutan sekalian, yang penting dia enyah dari sekitaran tenda ini.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu". Kibum masih menganggap kaki Donghae sakit, jadi dia menggendong Donghae lagi dan membawanya masuk tenda. "Kakimu masih sakit? Aku bisa memijitnya lagi kalau kau mau", tanya Kibum setelah dia merebahkan Donghae di dalam tenda.

"Tidak perlu. Tadi utusan panitia yang datang kemari telah merawatku dengan baik. Dia sudah memijit kakiku dan memberi obat gosok yang ampuh. Dia bilang besok sakitnya akan berkurang". Utusan panitia memang datang, tapi karena ternyata Donghae tak terluka apapun, dia ditinggalkan lagi. "Aku cuma disarankannya untuk tak banyak bergerak"

"Kita tidur saja kalau begitu. Kau punya selimut?"

Donghae manrik selimutnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Kibum merebah juga di samping Donghae, kemudian membagi selimut dengan Donghae.

"Malam ini dingin!", eluh Donghae. Kibum mendekatkan diri pada Donghae, dia merengkuh namja itu dan membawa ke pelukannya. "Kibum!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak sedang kesini dengan Kyuhyun, kan?", tanya Donghae pura-pura khawatir. Dia masih menganggap Kyuhyun dan Kibum punya hubungan asmara di belakang Siwon. "Aku tak mau Kyuhyun marah padamu kalau kau lebih memilih menemaniku dari pada dia"

"Tidak!", jawab Kibum berbohong. Dia lebih tak mau lagi Kyuhyun memarahi Donghae gara-gara dirinya. Jadi lebih baik kalau keduanya tak tahu soal ini. "Tidak perlu tanyakan dia. Kupikir dia sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak"

Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan Kyuhyun juga. Dia juga tidak bermaksud menusuk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dia cuma ingin mengenal Kibum lebih dekat. Donghae kasihan dengan Kibum, dijadikan selingkuhan Kyuhyun apa enaknya? Kyuhyun sudah punya Siwon, lalu menggandeng Kibum juga. Jadi kalau Donghae dekat dengan Kubum, anggap saja itu penghiburan bagi Kibum yang terus dijadikan yang kedua oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, cuma tanya"

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi", pinta Kibum sambil mengeratkan pelukan ke badan Donghae.

Kibum bukan tak mau mengingat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang mungkin tak mau mengingatnya. Seminggu kemarin Kyuhyun menginap di apartemennya saja demi Sehun. Kyuhyun mau tidur denganya itu demi eomma-nya. Dan kalau Sehun datang malam-malam ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun diam saja. Dia lebih memilih Sehun dengan alasan Sehun ngidam. Itu terus, sedangkan dirinya diacuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Hae, apa kau punya kekasih?"

"Kenapa?", kali ini Donghae yang bertanya balik.

"Nanti kekasihmu tahu kau tidur denganku, lalu aku dimutilasinya", canda Kibum membuahkan senyum dari Donghae.

"Belum", jawabnya sambil terkekeh pekan. "Kau bertanya begitu seperti ingin mencuri ciuman dariku saja", celetuk Donghae. Tapi ini sebenarnya pancingan.

"Aku memang ingin menciummu. Tapi kalaupun kau sudah punya kekasih, aku akan mencuri ciumanmu!", kata Kibum sambil berubah posisi.

Kibum melepaskan Donghae, membiarkan Donghae tergeletak lalu dia sendiri berpindah di atasnya. Sejujurnya dia pernah ingin mencium Kyuhyun, sama seperti saat ini. Saat mereka tengah berpelukan, saat mereka saling memandang di malam itu, dan saat sepertinya Kyuhyun menginginkan malam dingin itu dipanaskan bukan dari pemanas ruangan. Tapi semuanya berakhir begitu saja bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan apapun, dan itu semua gara-gara Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk dan ingin tidur dengan Kyuhyun.

Donghae bernafas tidak teratur ketika muka Kibum sudah berjarak lima inci darinya. Donghae sendiri bisa merasakan nafas teratur Kibum menerpa wajahnya. Semakin dekat Kibum padanya, semakin merasa bersalah Donghae dibuatnya. Iya tadi dia bilang ingin menjadi penghiburan untuk Kibum, tapi nyatanya ini tak seindah yang dia bayangkan. Sejahat-jahatnya Kyuhyun, mau Kyuhyun terus-terusan memerintahnya saat di kantor atau Kyuhyun dengan maruknya memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih, dia tetaplah sahabat Donghae. Dan Sahabat macam apa dia, kalau Donghae melakukan ini dengan Kibum? Selingkuhan atau bukan, Kibum tetaplah kekasih Kyuhyun.

Bibir mereka telah melekat, melekat saja, belum ada pergerakan apapun. Terbesit keinginan Donghae untuk berpaling, tapi nyatanya dia tak mampu menolak ketika Kibum mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Seperti masa kecil ketika Donghae makan marshmallow. Walau ludahnya kemana-mana, dan dikatai jorok oleh kawan-kawannya, dia tak pernah bosan. Donghae tetap suka makanan itu. Marshmallow, manis dan kenyalnya sama seperti teksture lidah dan bibir Kibum sekarang. Dan Donghae juga tak bosan.

Donghae berharap Tuhan akan mengampuni dosanya ketika dia membiarkan Kibum merambatkan mulut ke lehernya. Kibum juga merabai tubuh Donghae, pundaknya, dada, perut dan kemudian dengan berani Kibum memasukkan tangannya ke balik kaos Donghae. Tangan Kibum mengelus perut Donghae. Telapak kasar tangan Kibum menimbulkan gemelitik geli di perut halus Donghae. Tidak cukup, tidak cukup sampai disitu. Kibum menghentikan semua gerakan mencium dan merabanya. Dia membawa Donghae duduk kemudian menarik keluar kaos Donghae. Kibum merebahkannya lagi setelahnya, lalu menjatuhi permukaan tubuh setengah telanjang Donghae dengan ciuman dan beberapa gigitan. Digigit Kibum, Donghae mampu menahan suaranya, tapi ketika Kibum menyesap kulit di tulang iganya, Donghae mendesis mengisyaratkan sesuatu kenikmatan.

Ini malam yang aneh. Donghae hanya ingin tidur ditemani Kibum, bukan ingin berhubungan intim dengannya. Donghae bukan tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, bukan juga karena dia tak siap, tapi ini akan jadi kesalahan terburuknya kalau dia mau tidur dengan Kibum. Untuk sekarang Kibum masihlah kekasih sahabatnya, dan Donghae bukan tipe perebut kekasih orang.

Kegitan Kibum telah terhenti beberapa detik, tapi Kibum memulainya dengan area baru. Dia mulai fokus ke bagian bawah Donghae. Kibum akan menarik turun celana Donghae ketika Donghae mencekali tangannya.

"Kibum!", katanya sambil menggeleng beberapa kali.

Kibum tersadar bahwa ternyata Donghae tak menginginkannya. Dia segera menarik diri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Donghae. Tapi Kibum tidak sedang khilaf, dia memang niat ingin melakukannya.

"Maaf!", kata Donghae yang masih tak bergerak.

Donghae diselimuti oleh Kibum. Dia juga dipeluk kembali. Ini pelukan kasih sayang biasa, pelukan permintaan maaf dari Kibum.

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf!", katanya sambil merangkul Donghae lebih erat.

Kali ini Kibum mengaku salah. Dia tadi sangat berniat, berniat pada seseorang yang sedang tak ada dihadapannya.

To be continue

Kibum Oh Kibum. Apa sih yang lo pikirkan?


	10. Chapter 10

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Huffffff!

Lo semua boleh ikut menghirup nafas panjang bareng gue sekarang, lalu menghembuskannya panjang juga diakhir chap ini!

Selamat membaca!

Lawan Imbang

Jongin dan Dasom bangun pagi-pagi seperti yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun sore kemarin. Mereka mau ikut senam yang diadakan panitia kemah. Jongin dan Dasom sudah siap tapi Kyuhyun, Sehun dan Kibum belum muncul. Dasom dan Jongin berniat membangunkan mereka, siapa tahu semalam mereka tidur larut hingga tak bisa bangun pagi ini. Ketika keduanya sampai di tenda Kyuhyun, Sehun ternyata sudah siap, tapi Kyuhyun masih terlihat meringkuk di dalam tenda.

"Kyuhyun hyung tak mau bangun?", adu Sehun pada keduanya.

"Hyung, katanya kau mau mengajak kami senam. Senamnya hampir mulai", kata Jongin yang agak-agak sebal dengan Kyuhyun. "Hyung!"

"Ck, kalian ini berisik sekali!", tegur Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya juga sudah bangun. "Kalian pergi duluan kan bisa"

"Iya, tapi kau ketua kita. Kita berangkat sama-sama saja"

"Justru karena aku ketua, kuperintahkan kalian pergi duluan!". Jongin, Sehun dan Dasom cuma adu pandang. "Cepat pergi sana!"

"Iya, iya kita pergi. Tapi Kibum mana?". Memang seharusnya Kibum ada di tenda itu, patut kalau Dasom menanyakannya.

"Bukankah Kibum hyung tidur dengan kalian?", tanya balik Sehun.

"Kau ini bagaimana, ini kan tendanya Kibum, Hun. Tentu dia tidur dengan kalian lah!"

"Semalam kusuruh dia tidur dengan kalian!"

Dasom dan Sehun tidak mengerti dimana Kibum tidur semalam. Kalau tidak tidur dengan Kyuhyun dan Sehun, tidak tidur juga di tenda Jongin dan Dasom, lalu dimana dia sekarang?

"Hyung, kau tahu dimana Kibum hyung?", tanya Jongin kepada Kyuhyun yang kembali meringkuk dalam selimutnya.

"Mana kutahu. Kau pikir aku istrinya apa?", jawab Kyuhyun kasar.

"Kau memang istrinya, Hyung". Kyuhyun ingat statusnya itu, tapi untuk sekarang Kyuhyun tak ingin menyebut dirinya istri Kibum. "Dimana dia?"

"Aku tak tahu. Dimakan setan mungkin, atau sengaja mengumpankan diri biar dimakan setan", jawab Kyuhyun ketus. "Cepat pergi sana!"

Kyuhyun kenapa? Sebelum berangkat tidur dia dalam keadaan baik. Bangun kali ini dia berubah aneh tanpa sebab. Kyuhyun memang suka menyuruh-nyuruh, tapi biasanya tanpa membentak-bentak. Kyuhyun memerintah dengan ancaman, bukan bentakan kasar seperti ini.

"Jadi kau tak ikut senam?", tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kubilang cepat pergi, pergi sana. Jangan banyak tanya!"

Jongin, Sehun dan Dasom akhirnya pergi. Sebodoh Kyuhyun mau melakukan apa. Toh tak ada Kyuhyun keadaan jadi makin baik. Mereka bisa melakukan kegiatan semau mereka. Sehun ingin jelajah hutan. Jongin ikut jelajah hutan juga meng-copy kegiatan Sehun, ditambah main game perkemahan dengan anak-anak lain. Dasom ingin mengikuti masak memasak ala pramuka. Semuanya bisa mereka lakukan kalau tak ada Kyuhyun.

Tengah hari, setelah semua peserta diistirahatkan dari segala kegiatan, Kyuhyun baru muncul dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang bersih dan sedikit basah, Kyuhyun pasti baru mandi.

"Kau dari mana, Hyung?", tanya Jongin.

"Dari tenda", jawabnya singkat.

"Iya, kita juga tahu itu. Maksudku dari tadi kau tak terlihat, kemana saja?"

"Di tenda", jawabnya singkat juga.

"Tuan, Kibum kemana ya. Aku juga tak melihatnya", kali ini giliran Dasom angkat bicara.

"Kau tanya padaku, aku tanya pada siapa?"

"Dia kan suamimu"

"Lalu?", tanya balik Kyuhyun. "Aku harus tahu kemana saja dia pergi, begitu?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi apa kau tak khawatir?"

"Kalau dia tak mengkhawatirkan kita, untuk apa kita mengkhawatirkannya"

Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh hari ini. Jongin tak merasa Kyuhyun pernah bersikap sedemikian selama mereka bersama dari kecil. Dasom juga tak bisa mengetahui penyebab majikannya jadi berubah. Beda dengan Sehun, apa iya itu karena semalam dia mengusir Kibum dari tendanya? Tapi saat Kibum pergi, Kyuhyun tak menanggapi apapun. Bahkan saat mereka ngobrol, Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Apa Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, bukan Kyuhyun yang kemarin-kemarin ya?

"Hyung, kau bertengkar dengan Kibum hyung?"

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab, tapi akhirnya dia bilang tidak. Karena jawaban Kyuhyun terdengar ragu-ragu, akhirnya mereka menyimpulkan memang ada pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Yang jadi masalah sekarang, kapan mereka bertengkar, sedangkan Sehun sendiri tahu Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik saat Kibum meninggalkan tenda.

"Memang masalah apa yang kalian ributkan?", tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir. Memang kalau siang begini Sehun tak butuh Kyuhyun, tapi kalau malam dia sering resah kalau tak tidur dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Siapa tahu kita bisa bantu, Hyung"

"Aku tadi bilang tidak. Berarti memang tak ada masalah antaraku dengan Kibum"

"Tapi kau terlihat benci sekali kalau kita tanya soal Kibum hyung"

"Kalian ini, susah diajak bicara. Memangnya aku tak boleh betingkah semauku seperti yang kalian lakukan", omel Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku menjawab dengan ketus, kalau aku tak mengetahui keberadaan Kibum, lalu aku harus ada masalah dengannya?"

"Tapi kau tak perlu mengomel juga kalau tak mau menjawab peranyaan kami", bela Jongin.

"Terserah aku!", jawabnya lagi-lagi ketus. "Malas bicara dengan kalian. Lebih baik aku makan saja!"

Kyuhyun baru bergabung, sekarang pergi lagi cuma gara-gara tak cocok dengan pembicaraan mereka. Itu bukan Kyuhyun. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu atau mengambil alih kendali badan Kyuhyun. Jangan-jangan penghuni hutan semalam datang lalu merasuki Kyuhyun?

Ketiganya menyusul Kyuhyun di tempat makan, mereka ikut makan juga dengan Kyuhyun. Disitulah mereka baru ketemu dengan Kibum. Kibum sedang akan mengambil makanan berlawanan arah dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun. Ketika mereka sudah sama-sama dekat, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghindari berpapasan dengan Kibum. Bahkan ketika Kibum akan bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya, Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kibum, kau bertengkar dengan Tuan Kyu?". Kibum menggeleng. "Kenapa dia menghindarimu?"

"Iya, Kyuhyun hyung juga tak mau menjawab pertanyaan kami seputar dirimu, Hyung", adu Jongin pula.

"Kau benar-benar tak bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun hyung, kan?", tanya ulang Sehun.

"Tidak"

Kibum juga bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti itu? Menghindarinya dan tak mau menjawab sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya. Seingat Kibum, mereka tak bertengkar sama sekali. Kemarin sore Kibum masih menurut terus dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, termasuk waktu diusir oleh Sehun.

"Semalam kau kemana, Hyung?", tanya Sehun.

"Hah?". Kibum sedikit grogi kalau ditanya soal semalam. Semalam dia menginap di tendanya Donghae. Dia ingin meniduri namja itu, tapi ditolak. Duh, Kibum benar-benar tak mau mengingat itu lagi. "Aku menginap di tenda panitia"

"Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun hyung marah gara-gara itu"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku menyuruhmu tidur dengan Kai dan Dasom, kenapa kau tak menginap disitu?"

"Semalam aku bertemu seorang petugas jaga, dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan sekaligus memeriksa keamanan perkemahan. Setelah itu dia menawarkan padaku untuk tidur di tenda panitia"

"Mungkin Kyuhyun hyung tahu kau menginap disana. Kau tak minta ijin padanya, makanya dia marah", terang Jongin yang langsung membuat Kibum was was.

Kalau Kyuhyun marah karena dia mengetahui kemana Kibum pergi semalam, akan jadi sangat rumit ceritanya. Kibum cuma takut Kyuhyun dan Donghae bertengkar. Membayangkan keduanya bertengkar karena dirinya itu tidak mengenakkan. Apa kata orang kalau tahu Kibum tidur dengan teman istrinya? Walau tak melakukan apapun, tetap saja hal itu tabu. Untuk ukuran namja yang sudah menikah lalu ketahuan tidur dengan sahabat istrinya, adalah kesalahan terburuk dalam sejarah. Kibum tak mau ketahuan soal itu.

Ok, Kibum perlu berpikir positif. Bisa jadi Kyuhyun marah karena hal lain. Soal semalam Kibum tak memeluknya saat tidur, bisa jadi penyebab juga. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun menyukai tidur dengannya. Lalu karena semalam Kibum tak menemaninya dan memeluknya saat tidur, Kyuhyun jadi merindukannya dan akhirnya kecewa seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan tanya dia nanti. Kalau memang itu permasalahannya, aku akan minta maaf padanya"

"Iya Hyung. Walaupun kita tak suka Kyuhyun hyung karena suka memerintah, tapi kita lebih tak suka lagi kalau Kyuhyun hyung mengacuhkan kita"

Jongin dan Dasom setuju dengan Sehun. Kyuhyun walaupun cerewet dan galak, mau menang sendiri, tetap saja dialah sumber penghidupan Jongin dan Dasom.

Lil' Bro

"Kyu!", panggil Kibum yang terus mengekor Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun!"

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

Hari cepat sekali menjadi malam, tapi Kibum masih belum bisa mendekati Kyuhyun. Ketika dia mendekat, Kyuhyun menjauh. Ketika Kibum berusaha mencegah perginya Kyuhyun, Kibum dibentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak mau bicara, berdekatan dan juga tak mau disentuh Kibum. Sampai sekarangpun tak tahu apa penyebab Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa salahku?"

"Salahmu adalah mengikutiku"

"Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh mengikutimu?"

"Karena aku tak suka kau ikuti"

Kibum terpaksa menarik pergelangan Kyuhyun dan menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Ku bilang jangan sentuh aku!"

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau mau diam disini dan menjelaskan ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

"Lepaskan aku!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kibum. "Kubilang lepas, Kibum!", perintahnya lagi.

"Kalau kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku"

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Aku cuma tak mau kau sentuh", kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya lepas dari Kibum. "Aku cuma tak mau kau sentuh!", ulangnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat mantap mengatakan itu, tapi dibalik kemantapan kata-katanya, Kibum merasakan keraguan. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sakit. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, apa yang salah dari istrinya itu? Apa Kyuhyun telah sadar kalau menikah dengan Kibum cuma sekedar kedok jadi Kyuhyun tak mau lagi berperan jadi suami istri seperti biasanya? Walau pernikahan mereka cuma untuk melindungi masa depan Jongin dan Sehun, harusnya Kyuhyun membicarakan baik-baik kalau memang dia tak mau berdekatan dengan Kibum. Kibum pasti akan mengerti, tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini juga.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, tak perlu bersikap seperti ini", kata Kibum berniat berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun. "Bukankah aku selalu mengiyai apa yang kau minta, jadi seribu kali lagi kau mintapun tetap akan ku iyai"

Kyuhyun melengos sejenak medengar penuturan Kibum. Dia kemudian melangkah lagi.

"Kyu!". Sekali lagi Kibum mencekali pergelangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan sentuh aku! Aku tidak mau kau sentuh!", katanya lebih keras tapi tak menyerupai teriakan. Kyuhyun masih sadar kalau sekarang mereka sedang ada di perkemahan. Membuat keributan cuma akan memperpanjang masalah, jadi dia menolak Kibum tanpa perlu berteriak.

"Ok ok!", janji Kibum. "Aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Tapi jelaskan kenapa?"

"Tak ada penjelasan apapun!"

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun mendekat padanya. Dia bermaksud merengkuh Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun terus berontak.

"Kalau kau tak menjelaskan apapun, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kesalahanku? Kalau kau tak menjelaskan apapun berarti aku tak punya salah. Kenapa kau tak mau kusentuh, kau harus punya alasan"

Plaaakkkk!

Kyuhyun berhasil meloloskan diri lalu menghadiahkan sebuah tamparan itu pada Kibum.

"Salah atau tidak, aku tetap tak suka kau sentuh.", katanya lirih, lirih sekali hingga hanya Kibum yang mendengarnya. "Jangan ikuti aku lagi. Jangan bicara denganku lagi, dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhku lagi. Aku tak ingin kau sentuh mulai sekarang dan selamanya!". Kyuhyun memperingatkan lebih keras hingga Jongin, Sehun dan Dasom yang menguntit mereka sedari tadi ikut merasakan kebingungan Kibum.

Kenapa? Cuma itu pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tak mau menjawab lebih tepatnya. Dia hanya berlalu begitu saja, membiarkan Kibum terpaku sambil mengoreksi apa yang salah pada dirinya.

"Hyung, maaf!", kata Jongin sambil mendatangi Kibum bersama kawanannya.

"Itu bukan salahmu"

"Apa karena aku?", tanya Sehun yang malam begini sudah mulai bertranformasi jadi Sehun yang melow. "Aku minta maaf, Hyung!", pinta Sehun sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut minta maaf padaku?"

Kibum tak sedang marah pada siapapun sekarang ini. Ditampar Kyuhyun, dia juga tak merasakan sakit, kejatuhan ban motor beserta velg-nya di bengkel malah jauh lebih sakit dari ini. Dan karena tamparan barusan tak berarti apa-apa, berarti juga Kibum tak menyerah mencari jawaban atas penolakan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hyung, nanti malam kita bisa tidur bertiga. Kyuhyun hyung pasti tak akan marah kalau kau ikut tidur bersama kami", kata Sehun yang masih memeluk tubuh besar hyung-nya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu memelukku juga", tolak Kibum sambil melepaskan Sehun darinya. "Kau sadar tidak, kau ini jadi kekanakan di malam hari begini?"

"Itu karena anak Kyuhyun hyung di perutku. Dan kau harus ingat Hyung, anak Kyuhyun hyung itu anakmu juga". Kata Sehun menegaskan kalau Kibum perlu maklum dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Aku mau kau peluk!", katanya sambil memeluk Kibum lagi.

Pelukan saudara, pelukan sahabat dan pelukan rekan, Kibum bisa maklum. Kalau pelukan Sehun kali ini, Kibum malah jijik. Dia dipeluk seperti kekasih, oleh adikkya sendiri pula. Kalau ada orang sekitar sampai tahu, Kibum kan malu. Dasom dan Jongin yang sudah tahu sifatnya Sehun berubah siang malamnya, masih tak bisa menerima dengan benar sifat manjanya Sehun itu.

"Kai!"

"Siap, Hyung!"

"Kau tak ada pekerjaan setelah ini?"

"Tak ada. Kenapa?", Jongin siap sedia semua yang ditugaskan padanya. Dia berjanji jadi agen yang baik untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Sebagai ganti pengorbanan keduanya yang telah menyelamatkan masa depannya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Kemari dan gantikan tempatku!"

Tempat mana? Dipeluk Sehunkah?

"Hun, kau peluk Kai saja!"

Jongin sudah mendekat pada keduanya. Menunggu Kibum melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan mengoper Sehun padanya, Jongin bergemin di sebelah mereka.

"Sehun, kau peluk Kai dulu!"

"Tidak mau!"

Kibum merenggangkan tangan Sehun, membuatnya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kibum lalu menarik Sehun dan menempelkannya pada Jongin sambil masih memeganginya. Sehun berontak sampai-sampai berteriak-teriak seperti orang disiksa saja.

"Hyung, kau tak mengerti penderitaanku. Aku diperkosa olehnya, tapi kenapa kau menempelkan aku padanya?", protes Sehun.

"Aku sudah bilang tak sengaja, Hun", bela Jongin yang sekarang dalam keadan bergeming. Dia ditempeli Sehun dan dipeganggi Kibum.

"Kau dengar, Hun. Kai tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak mungkin, Hyung. Dia sengaja!", tuduh Sehun. "Lepaskan aku. Aku tak mau bersentuhan dengannya!". Ini seperti permintaan Kyuhyun tadi. Kalau Kyuhyun tak mau bersentuhan dengan Kibum, Sehun tak mau bersentuhan dengan Jongin. "Aku alergi Kai, Hyung", pinta Sehun sambil memohon dilepaskan dari pegangan Kibum.

"Baiklah anggap Kai memang sengaja memperkosamu, tapi kenapa kau tak menolak?". Pertanyaan Kibum sebenarnya aneh, yang namanya diperkosa jelas-jelas selalu berunsur paksaan.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak ingat"

"Kau mau-mau saja ditiduri olehnya. Jangan pura-pura lupa!"

"Aku tak ingat betulan, Hyung. Kai pasti membuatku lupa waktu itu"

Kai menyengir. Dia sendiri tak ingat telah melakukan itu dengan Sehun. Dia cuma ingat bagian akhir yang tiba-tiba dia telanjang dengan Sehun di tenda yang sama. Ngomong-ngomong soal tenda, mereka sekarang ada di acara yang sama walau tempatnya berbeda. Mereka sedang berkemah, seperti waktu itu. Jangan-jangan ini salah satu alasan Sehun tak ingin tidur setenda dengan Jongin. Sehun mungkin teringat kejadian yang mengakibatkan persoalan ini terjadi.

"Iya-iya mungkin Kai memang membuatmu lupa kejadian waktu kalian berhubungan intim". Sehun dan Jongin agak risih saat mendengar Kibum menyebut kejadian waktu itu sebagai hubungan intim. Kibum memang sudah dewasa, dia tak merasa tabu dengan istilah seperti itu, tapi adik-adik mereka jelas merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Tapi untuk saat ini, ikutlah dengan Kai dulu, aku ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun"

"Aku mau tidur dengan Kyuhyun hyung", pintanya sambil masih berontak dan mendorong tubuh Jongin agar tak bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Kalau Kyuhyun masih marah begitu memangnya dia mau tidur denganmu?"

"Hun, kau ikut aku dulu. Kalau Kyuhyun hyung sudah tak marah lagi, kau bisa tidur dengannya"

"Aku alergi padamu!", tolak Sehun.

"Kan ada aku, Hun!", kata Dasom sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Dasom lagi-lagi harus ambil peran dalam masalah majikannya. Kali ini Dasom menjelaskan soal Kyuhyun yang kalau marah sipapun tak bisa menyentuhnya. Bukan hanya menyentuhnya, dekat dengan Kyuhyun saja tak mungkin bisa. Kalau Sehun memaksa tidur dengan Kyuhyun, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk mengenyahkah Sehun nanti?

Dasarnya Sehun kalau malam bertransformasi jadi sesuatu yang manja dan melow, Sehun jadi takut mendengar Dasom bercerita sebegitu seram. Masak iya Kyuhyun bisa jadi jahat dan suka main kasar kalau sedang marah? Sehun percaya begitu saja omongan Dasom, kemudian dengan terpaksa ikut apa kata Dasom. Dia mau tidur dengan Dasom, dan menyuruh Kibum secepatnya menyelesaikan malasah dengan Kyuhyun, agar dia bisa tidur dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

Sehun sudah dilepaskan Kibum tapi bukannya mau dengan Jongin dia berpindah dan merangkul Dasom. Dia kan bilang alergi Jongin, Dasom sajalah sebagai ganti Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Hyung, cepat buat Kyuhyun hyung tak marah lagi!", perintah Sehun yang sekarang kuat-kuat melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Dasom.

"Berdoa saja!"

Setelahnya Kibum menyusul perginya Kyuhyun. Sehun juga digiring Dasom ke tendanya. Sedangkan Jongin masih bergeming di tempat awal. Dia sedang merenungi nasibnya. Jongin mungkin memang salah, tapi dia sudah minta maaf, hanya saja Sehun tak segera memaafkannya. Jongin cuma ingin berteman lagi dengan Sehun, bisa terus bicara dengannya walau jarang sekali ditanggapi. Yang terpenting bagi Jongin adalah ketika dia tidak dijauhi siapapun, termasuk Sehun.

Lil' Bro

Sehun sedang berbicara dengan Dasom dalam tenda saat Jongin masuk. Ketika Jongin ikut merebah di samping Sehun, Sehun buru-buru menggeser tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Dasom. Dia tidak mau dekat dengan Jongin.

"Hun, kenapa kau anti sekali dengan Kai?", tanya Dasom yang penasaran.

"Dia memperkosaku", jawabnya lirih tapi bisa terdengar oleh Jongin juga.

"Kai sudah bilang tak sengaja. Iya kan, Kai?". Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku tak sadar, Hun. Sama dengan dirimu. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi"

Kan pangkalnya dari jus jeruk milik Siwon, jadi Jongin tak sepenuhnya salah. Bahkan bisa dikatakan dia tak salah.

"Jangan menyangkal!", bentak Sehun.

Sehun akan memukul Jongin, tapi Dasom segera mencekali tangannya. Ternyata Sehun di malam hari kebalikan dari Sehun siang hari. Sehun biasanya acuh dan tak banyak omong, tapi sekarang hampir mirip Kyuhyun cerewetnya. Selain manja dan melow, dia juga kasar. Kalau yang merubah Sehun itu adalah bayi yang dikandungnya sekarang, berarti itu juga termasuk salah Jongin. Seumpama dulu Dasom tahu akhirannya seperti ini, dia akan minta Jongin membawa pengaman. Kan banyak pengaman yang sering Dasom jumpai di laci meja kamarnya Kyuhyun. Dia bisa mengambilkan satu dua buah untuk dibawa Jongin ke tempat kempingnya. Kalau Jongin meniduri Sehun pakai pengaman, Sehun tak akan hamil dan jadi seperti sekarang.

"Tunggu dulu, Hun. Aku adakan investigasi pada kalian". Dasom bersiap mengatur suara. "Kalian berdua mengaku tak sadar saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Tapi apa kalian masih ingat hal terakhir yang kalian lakukan sebelum tak sadar itu?"

"Aku tidak ingat", jawab Sehun cepat. Dia kan tak ingin membahas soal perkosaan yang dialaminya.

"Kita ngobrol di tenda yang sama dengan teman-temanku", jawab Jongin. Yang memang masih ingat kejadian mereka ngobrol.

"Apa ada orang lain yang datang saat itu?"

Siapa tahu ada orang yang sengaja menghipnotis mereka lalu memberi sugesti agar Jongin memperkosa Sehun. Ya memang bukan hal yang wajar penghipnotis melakukan hal demikian, tapi bisa jadi itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu", jawab Sehun.

"Seingatku tidak ada. Cuma ada kami berenam saat itu"

"Apa kalian makan atau minum sesuatu?"

"Aku tak makan dan tak minum". Ikut bicara dengan Jongin cs saja tidak. Sehun cuma duduk bersama mereka tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ada camilan dan jus yang waktu itu kau berikan padaku. Ada kue-kue yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol dan snack keju yang dibeli Chen sebelum kita berangkat kemah"

"Dan kau makan yang mana saja?"

"Aku makan semua"

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka juga makan semuanya, kecuali Sehun"

Sehun memang tak makan apapun. Tapi dia ikut minum jus jeruk dari Jongin. Jongin dan Sehun ingat soal itu. Jongin juga tahu awal mula dia tak ingat karena jus itu, hanya saja dia tak mau membongkar masalah jus berisi obat perangsang di depan Sehun. Kalau Sehun tahu jelas Sehun akan menuduhnya sengaja memberi jus berisi obat perangsang padanya.

"Setelah itu apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku tak ingat", jawab Sehun lagi. Ingat atau tidak, Sehun tidak akan mengaku. Dia tak mau dikorek-korek di depan Jongin.

"Aku ingat Chanyeol pergi ke toilet. Lalu Luhan juga ke toilet. Kemudian Tao dan Chen juga ke toilet. Setelah itu aku tak ingat lagi"

Aneh. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan hasil dari invertigasi Dasom. Lalu bagaimana bisa Jongin dan sehun bisa tak sadar tidur bareng tanpa ada teman-temannya yang tahu? Apa jangan-jangan investigasinya Dasom ada yang terlewat? Atau ada mahkluk dunia lain yang merasuki Jongin dan Sehun kala itu? Tapi masak iya ada mahkluk kasat mata yang ingin bersenggama dengan meminjam raga keduanya?

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir. Biasanya walau orang tertidur pulas masih bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat dia tidur. Contohnya rasa gatal digigit nyamuk, atau capek miring terus lalu merubah posisi tidur. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku bilang aku tak ingat apapun!"

"Aku juga tak ingat!"

"Rasa gatal-gatal?", keduanya menggeleng. "Rasa kebas tidur salah posisi?", keduanya masih menggeleng. "Kalau rasa geli-geli?", kali ini cuma Jongin yang menggeleng. Selang beberapa saat baru Sehun ikut menggeleng.

"Sudahlah tidak usah investigasi-investigasi lagi. Aku mau tidur", kata Sehun sambil miring dan segera memeluk Dasom.

Gelengan terakhir Sehun tadi mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan Sehun ingat bagian geli-geli itu? Bagian geli-geli bisa berarti saat mereka sedang aktif berhubungan, atau ada geli-geli lainnya. Belum juga pukul sepuluh malam dan Sehun sudah pamitan ingin tidur. Tidak seperti malam kemarin, Sehun pamit dan pindah ke tenda Kyuhyun hampir tengah malam. Jadi makin bertambah saja kecurigaan soal ini.

"Hun!", bisik Dasom tepat di telinga Sehun. "Sebenarnya kau ingat saat sedang berhubungan dengan Kai, kan?"

Sehun terkejut, tapi dia tetap menanggapinya dengan gelengan.

"Kau boleh jujur padaku, aku tak akan beritahu siapapun", bisik Dasom lagi. "Aku paham perasaanmu soal ini, jadi kalau kau beritahu aku, aku bisa membantumu"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, pertanda sesuatu yang disembunyikannya memang telah diketahui Dasom. Sekarang berbohong juga percuma. Dari pada Dasom salah tangkap lebih baik Sehun jujur. Tidak semua yang diketahui Dasom bisa jadi benar. Kalau Sehun menerangkan semuanya dengan jelas, Dasom tak akan salah paham padanya.

"Sedikit, tapi tak begitu jelas. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi", terangnya membuat Dasom manggut manggut tanda mengerti.

Sehun menyembunyikan mukanya di tubuh Dasom. Dia hanya tak mau Dasom melihat mukanya ketika mengatakan kalimat tadi. Sehun sudah tidak berbohong, tapi dia tidak begitu komplit menjelaskannya. Sehun memang merasakan sedikit geli-geli dikala dia tak sadar itu. Tapi ada sedikit gatal-gatal juga. Dia juga merasa kebas dan kesemutan, lalu yang paling dia ingat adalah nyeri yang amat sangat. Sehun seperti ingin berteriak, ingin memukul-mukul dan juga ingin lari dari rasa nyeri itu, tapi dia tak mampu berbuat apapun. Paginya Sehun sadar dia telah digagahi Jongin. Dan nyeri saat dia tak sadar itu diasumsikannya sebagai tindakan perkosaan Jongin terhadapnya.

Jongin ijin untuk mengambil air minum saat ini, makanya Dasom dan Sehun bisa bicara sedikit keras.

"Tapi apa kau bisa lihat Kai saat itu?"

"Tidak jelas"

"Kalau Kai juga dalam keadaan sama tak sadarnya denganmu, berarti bukan semua salah Kai, Hun"

"Tapi aku yang diperkosanya, aku yang hamil, Dasom. Katanya kau akan paham penderitaanku kalau aku cerita padamu"

"Iya aku paham, Hun. Kau anti dengan Kai, aku juga paham. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, walau anak yang ada diperutmu akan jadi anak Tuan Kyu dan Kibum, dia tetap buah dari hubunganmu dengan Kai". Sehun mau protes, tapi segera ditambahkan penjelasan oleh Dasom. "Kau selalu ngidam di malam hari begini kan? Karena anak itu adalah hasil investasinya Kai, jadi hal yang dimintanya coba kau utarakan pada Kai"

Sehun menggeleng bukan berarti dia tak mau, tapi dia tak paham.

"Begini maksudku, untuk sekarang tahan alergimu pada Kai. Kalau kau mau dipeluk, mintalah pada Kai, lalu rasakan apakah bayi itu merasa nyaman dipelukan Kai"

"Tapi kan yang dipeluk tubuhku, bukan bayinya", protes Sehun.

"Maka dari itu kusuruh kau mengabaikan alergimu pada Kai", saran Dasom. "Lagi pula kalau kau meminta segala hal padanya, selain kau tak perlu resah karena terus-terusan direpotkan anak itu, kau juga bisa sekalian balas dendam pada Kai"

"Aku bisa membalas penderitaanku?" Dasom megangguk. "Aku bisa mengerjainya!"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Tapi kalau Kai memperkosaku lagi bagaimana?"

Dasom menepok Jidatnya sendiri. Mungkin sebaiknya tak ada hari malam biar Sehun tetap waras berfikir. Jongin tidak mungkin memperkosa Sehun setelah dia ketahuan melakukannya sebelum ini. Sehun hamil, apa iya Jongin tega melakukannya lagi? Dan yang paling penting, Jongin takut dengan Sehun.

"Tenang, Hun. Ada aku disini. Ada Kibum dan Tuan Kyu juga yang akan membelamu. Kalau Jongin sampai berani melakukan hal seperti yang kau takutkan, kita bisa patahkan lehernya"

Jongin kembali saat itu. Dasom dan Sehun pura-pura tak bicara ketika tahu Jongin datang. Mereka juga pura-pura saling berpelukan lagi. Pokoknya Jongin tak boleh tahu kalau Sehun dan Dasom baru saja merencanakan pembalasan keji jangka panjang.

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanya Jongin menyelidik. "Kalian membicarakanku?"

"Hah?", tanya Sehun dan Dasom sambil melepas pelukan masing-masing. "Tidak. Tidak bicara apa-apa ya, Hun?"

"Iya. Kita tidak bicara apa-apa", jawab Sehun mencoba berakting seperti Dasom. "Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini kenapa jadi lebih dingin dari kemarin ya"

"Kau benar. Ayo kita berpelukan lagi, Hun!", ajak Dasom mengajak Sehun bersandiwara.

"Tadi kita berpelukan, tapi aku tetap kedinginan. Badanmu terlalu kecil, Dasom, jadi kau tak bisa membuatku hangat.

"Yaak, kau jangan begitu, Hun!", protes Dasom pura-pura tak rela. "Ini namanya habis manis, serpah dibuang"

"Kau peluk tas ranselku sajalah. Aku akan peluk Kai", katanya spontan. "Kai, peluk aku ya. Aku kedinginan!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iyalah. Kau tak mau? Kalau anak Kyuhyun hyung ikut kedinginan dan dia jadi sakit, kau pasti akan dimarahi Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung"

"Aku tak mau dimarahi mereka!", kata Jongin.

Jongin segera menarik Sehun ke pelukannya. Saat Sehun masih bilang tubuhnya belum hangat, Jongin membawa kepala Sehun ke dadanya. Dia menggosok-gosok punggung Sehun, dia juga menumpukkan kakinya ke kaki Sehun. Tujuannya biar hawa hangat di tubuhnya pindah ke tubuh Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun telah jatuh ke alam mimpi, hingga Jongin dan Dasom punya kesempatan adu tos di belakang Sehun.

Ini namanya kerja sama saling menguntungkan. Semua pihak senang. Jongin bisa menahklukkan Sehun, lalu Dasom bisa dapat bonus bulanan dari kantong Jongin.

Lil' Bro

Ini sedikit melenceng dari pemikiran Kyuhyun. Dia sebenarnya sadar kalau pernikahannya dengan Kibum hanya sebatas penutup aib adik-adiknya. Mereka melakukan ini agar Sehun dan Jongin tetap bisa sekolah, tetap bisa meraih mimpi-mimpi mereka sampai mereka benar-benar siap untuk berkeluarga. Tapi setelah dia menyandang status istri selama hampir tiga bulan, pulang pergi dari rumahnya ke apartemen Kibum yang jauh, serta kebiasaan menginap dan tidur degan Kibum, rasanya dia benar-benar jadi istri betulan untuk Kibum. Dan kejadian kemarin malam itu telah merusak semuanya.

Selang beberapa menit Kibum pergi dari tenda, Kyuhyun pergi juga ke toilet. Selesai ke toilet dia melihat Kibum menghampiri seseorang di tenda lain. Bermaksud untuk membuktikan penglihatannya, Kyuhyun mendekat dan dia malah mendapati kejadian buruk itu. Kibum menggendong Donghae, Kibum berpelukan, berciuman dan berhubungan badan dengan sahabatnya itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun bisa tahan emosinya ketika dia ingat dia dan Kibum tak terikat apapun kecuali status pernikahan, tapi setelah semalaman berfikir Kyuhyun menyatakan kalau kejadian itu tak adil untuknya.

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai meringkuk di bawah selimut dalam tendanya, Kibum menyibakkan pintu tenda dan ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan ikuti aku!"

"Ini tendaku juga. Aku perlu tidur disini"

"Kau bisa tidur di tenda lain. Siapa tahu tenda lain lebih hangat dari pada disini", celetuk Kyuhyun sambil meringkuk membelakangi Kibum.

"Kemarin aku diusir dari tendaku sendiri, jadi aku menerima undangan dari pemilik tenda lain"

Oh, jadi sebegitu mudahnya Kibum tertarik dengan orang lain? Mentang-mentang Kyuhyun bukan orang yang disukai Kibum, lalu Kibum seenaknya tidur dengan orang lain tanpa peduli status. Walau tanpa cinta, harusnya Kibum ingat ikatan pernikahan itu sakral dan dosa hukunmya untuk berselingkuh. Lagi pula kenapa harus Donghae, bukankah ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang lebih keren dari pada dia. Kyuhyun sendiri selama menjadi istri Kibum, selama dia sering menginap di rumah Kibum, selama itu pula dia menahan diri untuk tak bermesraan dengan Siwon. Dia berkencan tapi tak melakukan hal buruk. Tapi kenapa Kibum membalasnya seperti ini? Donghae itu sahabat Kyuhyun, dan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun kecewa dengan meniduri sahabatnya.

"Cari tenda lain lagi sana!"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka tidur di tenda sendiri, cuma kesempatanku selalu direbut orang lain juga. Aku jadi sedikit kecewa"

"Lalu kau memilih menerima undangan pemilik tenda lain dan sebagai imbalannya kau menservice-nya sepanjang malam?"

Kibum terkejut, berarti Kyuhyun memang tahu kalau dia tidur dengan Donghae. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun juga tahu saat Kibum sedang mesra-mesraan dengan Donghae. Ini perlu diluruskan, bahwa sebenarnya Kibum tidak jadi berhubungan intim dengan Donghae.

"Kau salah paham", pangkas Kibum. "Aku akan jelaskan!"

"Tidak perlu. Tapi aku minta lain kali jangan dengan Donghae. Donghae itu sahabatku, tak enak kalau sampai orang mengira kau berselingkuh dengan sahabatku"

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tak rela mengatakan ini, tapi terlanjur. Memang tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti istri yang sedang merajuk. Apa haknya melarang Kibum dengan orang lain? Bahkan dia sendiri pernah berpikir untuk tidur kembali dengan Siwon sebelum ini. Tapi melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ketika Kibum menggendong Donghae, lalu mendengarkan pembicaraan ketika keduanya akan berhubungan, itu membuat hati Kyuhyun panas. Kyuhyun tidak iklas. Entah itu Donghae atau siapapun, dia tidak iklas

Kibum menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun, bermaksud mengajak Kyuhyun menghadapnya lalu berdiskusi secara baik-baik. Namun Kyuhyun mengelak.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau tak ingat aku mengatakannya!"

"Baiklah, aku tak akan menyentuhmu, tapi kau harus mendengar dulu penjelasanku"

"Kubilang tidak perlu!"

"Perlu. Kau perlu tahu aku ditolak oleh Donghae!", Kibum memang ditolak Donghae. Dan dengan mengatakan ini Kyuhyun tak akan bertengkar dengan sahabatanya itu. "Semalam dingin sekali, ketika harusnya aku tidur berpelukan dengan istriku, seseorang meyerobot tempatku dan mengusirku"

"Sehun itu adikmu. Dia sedang ngidam. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kau tetap saja tak mau paham". Meskipun Kyuhyun tetap mengomel, dia sudah sedikit lega setelah mendengar Kibum ditolak oleh Donghae. Tapi dia masih khawatir dengan yang lain. Kalau Donghae bisa menolak Kibum, belum tentu orang lain menolaknya juga. "Sehun itu hamil, wajar kalau…."

"Aku minta maaf!", potong Kibum. "Aku cuma sedikit merindukan pelukan istriku"

Kyuhyun berguling menghadap Kibum. Dia bisa melihat Kibum seperti orang frustasi. Mungkin saja permintaan maaf Kibum itu benar.

"Aku sering tak bisa tahan hawa dingin luar ruangan". Penyebab aslinya adalah karena Kibum suka berhubungan di alam bebas, jadi mendapati situasi yang seperti ini libido Kibum naik tanpa bisa dikontrol.

"Kau tahu aku sudah punya kekasih sebelum menikah denganmu?". Kibum menggeleng. "Dan Aku tak berhubungan dengannya lagi demi menghormati pernikahan kita", terang Kyuhyun.

Yang dulu Kyuhyun khilaf waktu menyetujui ajakan menginap dari Siwon. Itu kan karena dia belum terbiasa dengan Kibum. Kalau sekarang beda lagi, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah dikatakan biasa tidur dengan Kibum dan berpelukan tiap malam.

"Kau tahu aku ini laki-laki kan? Laki-laki tak bisa tahan sebegitu lama tanpa hubungan badan"

"Kau pikir aku bukan laki-laki?", kata Kyuhyun sambil memelototi Kibum.

Iya, Kibum salah bicara. Maksudnya Kibum saja yang tak bisa tahan tanpa hubungan badan dalam jangka panjang.

Terakhir kalinya Kibum berhubungan adalah sehari sebelum dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Waktu itu dia datang ke rumah Yesung. Yesung punya tetangga yang cantik dan seksi. Yeoja itu naksir dengan Yesung, tapi Yesung tidak menyukainya. Dia terus mengejar-ngejar Yesung dan waktu kedatangan Kibum si yeoja bertandang ke rumah Yesung juga. Yesung serahkan urusan itu pada Kibum. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri berdalih ada kencan dengan kekasih barunya. Nampaknya Yesung jatuh cinta dengan kekasihnya itu sampai-sampai dia menolak yeoja cantik tetangganya. Yesung keluar lewat pintu belakang, lalu Kibum yang menyambut dan menjamu tetangga sahabatnya itu. Awalnya Kibum menjamunya dengan minuman ala kadarnya, namun lama-kelamaan jamuan dari Kibum merembet-rembet sampai berakhir sofa Yesung jadi tempat menjamu badan.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya kenapa harus dengan Donghae?". Apa Kyuhyun mau kalau Kibum mengajaknya? "Donghae itu temanku, Kibum. Kau bisa melakukannya dengan orang lain"

"Kaki Donghae terkilir dan aku menolongnya. Saat aku menemaninya tidur, saat itu baru terasa. Karena ada Donghae, ya dia yang kutuju", terang Kibum. Dia sedikit malu, bukan bagian dia butuh berhubungan tapi soal penolakan itu. Seumur-umur baru Donghae yang menolaknya. "Tadi sudah kubilang dia menolakku"

"Kau ini asal saja. Jangan-jangan saat kau sedang ingin, lalu ada kambing di depanmu kau akan melakukannya dengan kambing"

Kibum mendengus menyuarakan protes. Kibum masih waras untuk tidak berhubungan dengan hewan. Lebih baik dia main solo dari pada tidur dengan binatang.

"Tapi kau memaafkanku kan?"

Mendengar Kibum telah ditolak, Kyuhyun langsung memaafkannya. Hanya saja, tidak perlu dikatakan pada Kibum.

"Tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi. Berusahalah menahan diri"

Kyuhyun membalik badannya lagi. Dia meringkuk membelakangi Kibum. Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa tidur lebih nyenyak dari pada semalam. Walau masih geram, tapi Kyuhyun sudah merasa benar-benar lega.

Sebuah gerakan berawal dari punggung Kyuhyun, merayap kemudian melingkar di perutnya. Itu tangan Kibum yang kemudian disusul badan besar si empunya tangan menempel di tubuh belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga merasakan tengkuknya dijatuhi selembar muka yang mengalirkan hawa hangat ke kulit belakang lehernya.

"Ijinkan aku tidur denganmu!", pinta Kibum.

"Kau sudah tidur denganku"

Bukan itu maunya Kibum. Kyuhyun kan sudah tahu apa yang dimaksudnya, masih pura-pura tak sadar. Kibum mau Kyuhyun untuk urusan yang satu itu.

"Ijinkan aku menidurimu!", pintanya lebih gamblang lagi.

"Sudah kubilang berusahalah menahan diri. Kalau tak mampu, cari saja orang lain. Tapi jangan Donghae"

"Aku punya istri tapi harus tidur dengan orang lain, apa gunanya kau melarangku?"

"Aku punya kekasih"

"Itu urusanmu dengan kekasihmu. Kalau kau sadar posisi dan menghormati pernikahan, kau akan lebih mementingkan suamimu dari pada kekasih"

Kyuhyun mendesah kalah. Harusnya memang dia diam saja sedari tadi. Memusuhi atau berbaikan dengan Kibum di masalah seperti ini ujung-ujungnya dia yang kalah. Kyuhyun mati langkah kalau pembicaraannya meyangkut tema suami istri, siapa sangka Kibum akan menuntut balik soal hubungan begini. Iya memang tugasnya melayani Kibum, tapi menghormati nilai pernikahan bukan harus dengan berhubungan intim dengan Kibum.

"Kau malah menyuruhku tidur dengan orang lain"

Kyuhyun sadar posisi. Dan untuk kali ini saja dia mengalah. Dia tak tidur dengan Siwon, jadi kalau dia tidur dengan Kibum, Siwon tak akan tahu.

"Sehun sebentar lagi pasti akan datang kesini", katanya beralasan.

"Dia tak akan datang" jawab Kibum sambil mengecup tengkuk Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun menyetujui ajakannya. "Dia bilang sendiri tak akan datang padamu kalau kau masih marah seperti tadi siang".

Kibum menyibak selimut Kyuhyun, kemudian dia masuk satu selimut dengan Kyuhyun. Dalam selimut itu, Kibum melepas kaosnya kemudian melempar sembarangan.

"Kenapa kau melepas kaosmu? Aku tidak bilang iya". Kyuhyun menjauhkan diri dari Kibum. Kibum terlihat menjijikan dalam mode kegirangan begini.

"Iyakan saja dari pada kau kuperkosa", katanya sambil melepas celana panjangnya dan melemparnya menyusul kaos tadi.

"Aku sedang tidak mood. Lain kali saja!", kata Kyuhyun sambil berpaling muka.

Kyuhyun sering melihat Kibum telanjang, mondar-mandir pakai celana dalam di kamar, biasanya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kali ini melihat Kibum telanjang demi dirinya, Kyuhyun jadi sedikit canggung melihatnya.

Kibum menyibakkan selimut tebal itu, dia berpindah pada Kyuhyun. Maunya Kibum membantu Kyuhyun melepas bajunya, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau.

"Aku tidak mood tidur denganmu!", tolak Kyuhyun.

"Aku mood tidur denganmu", balas Kibum. "Kau menurut saja kenapa sih? Aku tanggung semuanya"

"Ck!". Kyuhyun menyerah lagi. "Aku lepas sendiri!", katanya kemudian.

Ini sulit, tapi apa boleh buat. Lebih baik diikuti saja maunya Kibum, dari pada dia diperkosa seperti kata Kibum tadi. Akan sangat memalukan berteriak-teriak kesakitan di tempat kemah begini. Kalau banyak orang tahu, apa dia akan bilang kalau dia diperkosa oleh Kibum? Oleh suaminya sendiri? Jelas semua orang akan menertawakannya nanti.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum?", tanya Kyuhyun yang mendapati Kibum menyeringai setelah merayap naik ke atas tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.", jawab kibum sambil pelan-pelan menurunkan badan telanjangnya di atas dada Kyuhyun. "Kau suka olah raga apa?"

Kibum, mengelus sisi kanan tubuh Kyuhyun. Dari bawah ketiaknya hingga pinggul Kyuhyun. Kibum meremat pinggul itu kemudian.

Kibum bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih kecil dari Donghae. Teksture kulitnyapun lebih lembek dari sahabatnya itu. Kulitnya putih, lembut tapi tak berotot. Biasanya yang seperti ini tidak tahan lama kalau lawannya Kibum. Tapi karena adanya cuma Kyuhyun dan dia saja yang halal untuk saat ini, jadi tak perlu ditolak. Toh sudah kepalang tanggung menolak Kyuhyun sekarang. Mau cari pelampiasan kemana lagi kalau dia menolak Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa? Kalau kau mau protes, tak jadi saja. Kau bisa cari orang lain"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menerimaku sekarang?", tanya Kibum sambil menggesekkan pinggulnya pada Kyuhyun. "Yang ada orang-orang akan menolakku dan menertawakanku dengan keji"

Kibum hendak mencium Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menutup mulut Kibum.

"Aku mau karena aku kasihan padamu. Jadi lebih baik langsung saja ke inti tanpa ada ciuman"

"Tidak masalah kalau itu maumu". Bukankah Kibum bilang dia yang akan tanggung semuanya. Dia akan lakukan apapun yang diminta Kyuhyun, asal malam ini tidak ditolak seperti kemarin malam. Ditolak saat-saat seperti ini sakitnya itu menembus jiwa dan raga.

Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya kembali. Dia tidak berpindah, dia cuma merangkak turun. Kibum menesupkan kedua tangannya ke lipatan lutut Kyuhyun dan menariknya berlawanan arah.

"Pengalaman sebelum ini, pasanganku selalu berteriak kalau melakukannya tanpa pemanasan. Mereka bilang sakit". Tapi kalau Kibum yang bilang itu nikmat. "Kuharap kau tak berteriak, banyak orang disekitar sini dan aku tak mungkin bisa berhenti"

Begitulah pengalaman Kibum. Salah satunya saat pasangan Kibum beteriak lalu Yesung datang dengan muka panik. Dia kira Kibum melakukan kejahatan apa, tak tahunya Kibum sedang berusaha masuk. Saat Yesung menyuruhnya berhenti, Kibum menolak. Tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin. Kibum tak mau menahan kesakitan itu tanpa pelampiasan. Ketika giliran pasangan Kibum yang ditanya, dia bilang tak apa-apa. Cuma refleks berteriak. Padahal jelas-jelas Yesung lihat orang itu meringis-ringis menahan sakit. Kalau Yesung menyimpulkan, orang itu bodoh mau bersakit-sakit demi ditiduri Kibum.

Kyuhyun juga pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Waktu itu dia dan Siwon pulang dari nonton film dan makan malam. Diperjalanan yang sepi dan udara yang dingin itu tiba-tiba Siwon menepikan mobilnya. Siwon mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memohon untuk dilayani. Kyuhyun setuju asal tak berlebihan. Belum juga mereka mulai berciuman, tapi Kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari Jongin. Jongin mengabarkan Harabojie dan halmony-nya menunggu di rumah dari sore dan Kyuhyun belum datang hingga malam. Alhasil Kyuhyun menolak Siwon dan mengajak Siwon segera pulang. Kyuhyun bisa pulang saat itu, tapi Siwon mana bisa? Sebelum permintaan isi celana Siwon dituruti, dia tak mungkin bisa beranjak dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun menyetujui untuk seronde dan dengan gerak cepat, tapi sayangnya persetujuan Kyuhyun itu jadi petaka untuk dirinya sendiri. Baru juga mulai, Kyuhyun sudah teriak teriak kesakitan yang akhirnya Siwon ketakutan dan berhenti. Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun kapok berhubungan tanpa pemanasan.

"Tunggu dulu.", cegah Kyuhyun. "Kau boleh menciumku, tapi jangan berbekas!", Kibum mengangguk. "Dan pelan-pelan"

"Aku cukup berpengalaman untuk hal ini"

Kibum merayap naik, menyejajarkan mukanya dengan muka Kyuhyun. Dia segera menjatuhkan ciuman ke kening Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa saat Kibum menjatuhkan ciuman lagi ke bibir Kyuhyun. Ciuman kecil dan kering untuk pembukaan. Lalu dia menjatuhkan ciuman baru yang lebih basah. Ciuman yang butuh tenaga, yang butuh keahlian dan cuma bisa dilakukan orang dewasa seperti mereka. Mereka saling beradu bibir, bergulat lidah dan sekali dua kali saling mengigit.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Kibum merambatkan mulutnya turun. Dari bibir Kyuhyun ke dagu lalu ke leher. Seperti yang Kibum lakukan pada Donghae kemarin malam, tapi kali ini Kibum sudah tak mungkin ditolak. Kibum mengecup pangkal leher Kyuhyun, kemudian mejilatnya. Dia menyeret lidahnya turun melewati pertengahan dada Kyuhyun, turun lagi ke ulu hati, lalu perut dan berakhir di pusar Kyuhyun. Kibum mengisikan ludahnya penuh ke pusar itu, mengaduk dengan lidahnya lalu menyesap dan menelannya.

Kyuhyun harus sering-sering menahan suaranya. Terkadang lolos satu dua kali ketika Kibum mengelus sisi-sisi tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan Kibum yang kasar. Saat jari jemari Kibum membuat gerakan ambigu, maju mundur, kanan kiki, atas bawah atau berputar-putar, entahlah Kyuhyun mengatakannya ambigu karena dia tak tahu apa maksud Kibum. Dan sebagai jawaban, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dengusan berat bak banteng yang sedang marah. Dia juga mengeram hebat ketika sesuatu dari tubuhnya lolos karena ulah mulut jail Kibum.

Giliran Kibum tiba. Kibum kesetanan saat sedang beraksi. Semua hal dia lakukan, hanya teriakan yang tak keluar dari mulutnya. Itu adalah hal terhebat yang pernah dia lakukan, atau mungkin karena sudah hampir tiga bulan tak melakukannya Kibum jadi maruk. Dia ingin menggali sedalam-dalamnya. Ingin bergerak secepat cepatnya dan memenangkan ronde demi ronde saat dia bergulat dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum mendesis licik setelah lolos babak pertama. Setelah istirahat mereka melakukan ronde kedua, istirahat lagi lalu ronde ketiga, istirahat lagi kemudian ronde keempat. Dan yang paling akhir sebelum Kibum menjatuhkan diri kesebelah Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sempat melenguh bersamaan. Kibum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat lalu menggigit punggung Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa menyikut rusuk Kibum karena kesakitan.

"Kyu!", kata Kibum setelah mereka memutuskan berhenti bergulat. "Besok kau jangan terlalu dekat denganku". Kyuhyun cuma melirik Kibum tanda tak paham. "Aku akan bilang pada Sehun kalau kau masih marah"

Maksudnya agar Sehun tak datang pada Kyuhyun dan tidur dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ini belum selesai. Kita ulang lagi besok!", katanya dengan santai.

Ploook!

Kyuhyun menempeleng Kibum.

"Besok aku tak menginap di apartemenmu"

Minggu sore, perkemahan sudah bubar.

"Aku yang akan menginap di rumahmu".

Kibum menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun. Ternyata telanjang di tempat seperti ini dingin sekali, apa lagi kegiatan panas-panasannya sudah selesai begini. Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dan bermaksud menenggelamkan muka Kyuhyun ke dadanya. Biasanya pasangan Kibum suka melakukan itu setelah mereka selesai bercinta, Tapi Kyuhyun menolak.

"Kau bau, Kibum"

"Kau juga bau"

"Ini baumu, bukan bauku!", bantah Kyuhyun sambil membelakangi Kibum. Kyuhyun mencoba mengistirahatkan badannya, dia terlalu capek saat ini.

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun lagi dari belakang. Dan untungnya Kyuhyun tidak menolak. Ketika Kibum menjilat bekas gigitannya dipungguh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengaduh.

"Itu sakit!", Kibum minta maaf, kemudian mencoba diam di tempatnya. "Kau jangan tidur, bangunkan aku dua jam lagi". Kyuhyun mau membersihkan diri saat itu.

Untung kemarin Kibum bertemu Donghae. Untung juga Donghae menolaknya. Karena kejadian itu dia mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang malam ini. Iya, Kibum salah memprediksi kalau ukuran tubuh Kyuhyun itu tak ada apa-apanya bagi Kibum, nyatanya Kyuhyun bisa mengimbanginya. Kibum bisa betah jadi suami Kyuhyun kalau pelayanan istrinya sendiri sememuaskan malam ini.

Lil' Bro

"Hyung, kau ikut senam hari ini?", tanya Jongin yang menyambangi tenda.

"Tidak, seorang panitian meminta bantuanku setelah ini"

Kyuhyun sudah rapi pagi-pagi sekali, beda dengan Kibum yang sedang meringkuk terbungkus selimut di dalam tenda. Kibum menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun kemarin pagi.

"Hyung, kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kibum hyung?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cuma tanya", jawab Sehun acuh.

"Tuan, Kibum tidak sakit kan?"

"Orang seperti dia mana bisa sakit", jawab Kyuhyun sambil bersiap meninggalkan tenda.

"Baiklah, kita akan ikut senam dulu", pamit Jongin sambil mengaba Sehun dan Dasom. Jongin memegangi tangan Sehun saat ada genangan air di tanah berumput di depan mereka. "Hati-hati, Hun. Melangkahlah lebih lebar!". Jongin memegangi tubuh Sehun setelah Sehun berhasil melangkahi genangan itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah keduanya. Sejak kapan kedua adiknya itu akrab? Lalu bagaimana bisa adiknya jadi lebai dan Sehun terima-terima saja diperlakukan berlebihan seperti itu?

"Itu salah satu usahaku untuk meringankan bebanmu, Tuan", kata Dasom yang mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun pada Jongin dan Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong, tendamu bau. Sepertinya aku kenal bau yang seperti ini"

Dasom melirik ke dalam tenda ketika Kibum merubah posisi tidur. Selimut Kibum tersingkap hingga seluruh tubuh Kibum terlihat oleh Dasom. Kibum telanjang, dari ujung kepala sampai bawah pusar. Ada kaos yang semalam Kyuhyun pakai menutup area itunya Kibum, bagian bawah lagi masih tak pakai apa-apa. Kyuhyun juga melihat pemandangan itu, Kuhyun bau ingat kenapa dia tak menyuruh Kibum memakai bajunya lagi setelah mereka selesai melakukannya semalam.

"Sebaiknya kau menutup pintu tendamu", tutur Dasom.

Kyuhyun segera meraih tas Kibum. Dia mengambil dompet Kibum yang letaknya dia sudah hafal. Di saku tas sebelah kanan. Kyuhyun mengambil separoh lebih uang cash di dompet itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Dasom.

"Kau butuh belanja, kan? Ini untukmu!", ini namanya uang tutup mulut. Dasom tahu rumitnya hubungan Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Siwon, jadi Dasom mulutnya perlu dikunci dengan uang.

Baru tiga malam diajak kemah oleh Kyuhyun, Dasom sudah dapat bonus berlipat-lipat. Dasom jadi makin betah mejadi pembantu mereka kalau begini caranya.

To be continue

See you kapan-kapan!


	11. Chapter 11

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Hi, gue baru lauching ff baru. Yang pada belum tahu, lihatin gih!

Chap ini sedikit galau, tapi semoga masih bisa diterima.

Semoga tidak ada typo, soalnya nggak sempat ngedit. Ngantuk berat nih!

Selamat membaca!

Mungkin Benih Cinta

"Bos!", panggil Bora.

Kyuhyun sedang tidur di mejanya sekarang ini. Tadi dia berpesan untuk dibangunkan kalau sudah jam tiga sore. Sekarang jam tiga sore, sesuai amanat dari Kyuhyun sendiri, Bora membangunkan bos-nya itu.

"Bos!", panggilnya sekali lagi. "Bos, sudah jam tiga"

Bora menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun, karena masih tak ada tanggapan dia mengguncang lengan itu.

"Bos, ini sudah jam tiga!"

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan badannya. Dia menggeliat sebentar kemudian membuka mata perlahan. Saat di lihatnya Bora di depan mejanya, sontak dia melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam tiga, kenapa cepat sekali?"

Kyuhyun masih lelah, dia butuh jam tidur ekstra. Dalam seminggu ini tepatnya setelah kejadian di perkemahan itu, Kibum benar-benar menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai istrinya betulan. Memang mereka suami istri betulan, tapi status suami istri sebelum dan sesudah kemping jadi berbeda. Kibum benar-benar memperlakukannya sebagai istri. Menciumnya saat akan pergi kerja dan setelah pulang, sering memeluknya, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun ketika mereka sama-sama menonton TV, dan juga sering meneleponnya saat mereka jauh.

Apa hubungan sikap Kibum yang jadi romantis itu dengan kelelahan Kyuhyun? Setiap apa yang dilakukan Kibum itu bukan tanpa sebab. Kibum menuruti semua permintaan Kyuhyun, dia juga bersikap manis pada istrinya dengan imbalan malam-malam panas di atas ranjang. Dalam seminggu, dua malam saja mereka tak melakukannya, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun kelelahan. Kyuhyun kehilangan konsentrasi kerja yang membuat pekerjaannya banyak terbengkalai. Kyuhyun memang berangkat ke KK Mart, namun dia tidur di ruang kerjanya. Dia juga berpindah ke Hotel dan restonya, tapi berakhir tidur pula. Nah begini jadinya kalau dia tak mampu menolak permintaan Kibum.

"Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, kau bisa panggilkan Kangin hyung kemari!"

"Tentu, Bos!". Bora membiarkan Kyuhyun beradaptasi sebentar setelah bangun tidur. "Mau kuambilkan air putih juga!", tawarnya sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan bos-nya.

"Ya, terima kasih!", jawabnya sambil menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di kursi direktur yang di dudukinya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun berencana pulang cepat. Jam tiga dia akan pulang dari KK Mart lalu menuju hotel dan tidur disana barang semalam. Dia tak bisa ke apartemen Kibum saat ini, Kyuhyun butuh istirahat. Dan dengan menghilang semalam dari Kibum, Kyuhyun bisa tidur sepuasnya. Dia juga tak memilih pulang ke rumahnya karena Sehun tinggal disana dengan Jongin dan Dasom sekarang. Sehun jelas-jelas akan memberitahukan keberadaan Kyuhyun, kalau Kibum sampai menelepon kesana, lalu Kibum akan menyusulnya. Itu bukan ide bagus. Setidaknya dengan menginap di hotelnya sendiri tak akan ada orang yang akan mengadu pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun sudah bertemu Kangin, dia menyerahkan tugas hari ini dan tugas hari-hari sebelumnya untuk dikerjakan managernya itu. Kyuhyun keluar super market secepatnya, dia ingin segera pergi ke hotel dan istirahat, tapi ada Siwon berdiri di parkiran supermarketnya ketika Kyuhyun baru keluar dari lift. Siwon memang akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Kyu, Aku merindukanmu!", tutur Siwon sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu", katnya lagi sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa tak meneleponku kalau kau akan kemari, Hyung?"

"Kejutan!", soraknya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton dan dinner"

Siwon merogoh ke dalam saku dalam jas-nya. Dia mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket nonton dan setangkai mawar merah. Dia menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka bunga, Hyung. Kenapa kau beri aku bunga?"

"Sekali-kali", dalihnya yang kemudian menjejalkan tiket dan bunga itu ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa nonton denganmu hari ini"

"Kenapa? Kita sudah lebih dari seminggu tak bertemu, Kyu"

"Aku sedang tak enak badan", tuturnya yang seketika membuat Siwon jadi panik.

"Jadi kau sakit?". Siwon memeriksa suhu di kening Kyuhyun, namun dia sendiri tak mengerti apa Kyuhyun demam. "Jadi selama ini kau sakit dan tak memberitahuku? Aku bisa merawatmu", kata Siwon sambil memegangi kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak sakit, Hyung. Aku terlalu banyak bekerja dan kurang tidur. Aku cuma butuh istirahat dan aku akan baikkan"

Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke pelukannya. Kasihan sekali kekasihnya itu kecapekan karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Nanti setelah mereka menikah, dia tak akan mengijinkan Kyuhyun bekerja terlalu keras. Kalau perlu dilarang kerja sekalian biar tak terjadi hal seperti ini lagi.

"Jangan terlalu menforsir dirimu untuk bekerja keras. Kalau kau capek lalu sakit, semua orang akan mencemaskanmu. Aku tak mau kau sakit, Kyu". Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun bermaksud memberi rasa aman di dalam pelukannya. "Kalau kau sudah merasa capek, kau harus berhenti. Kalau ada klien yang memaksamu cepat, kau lebih baik menolaknya. Apa gunanya kau jadi hebat dan kaya kalau kesehatan saja tak kau pedulikan?"

"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi!"

"Aku percaya. Sekarang kau ikut aku pulang, kau istirahat saja di rumahnku"

"Hyung, antar saja aku pulang!"

"Tidak, Kyu. Di rumahmu ada Kai dan Dasom. Mereka bisa mengganggu istirahatmu. Kau ikut aku pulang saja. Aku akan menjagaimu!"

"Tidak perlu. Dasom bisa menjagaiku. Aku juga akan mengusir Jongin dari rumah selama aku beristirahat"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan mereka. Kau akan benar-benar sakit kalau berada di rumahmu"

"Hyung!", pinta Kyuhyun lebih melow dari sifatnya sebelum ini.

"Kyu, kumohon turuti perintahku. Sekali ini saja!"

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun masuk mobilnya. Kyuhyun memang masih menolak, tapi Siwon juga tak mau kalah. Dan akhirnya Siwon berhasil memasukkan Kyuhyun ke mobilnya lalu membawanya ke rumah.

Lil' Bro

Sehun sudah tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun seminggu. Seperti yang dikatakan Dasom dan Jongin, tinggal dengan mereka membuatnya lebih diperhatikan. Sehun tak pernah merasa kesepian. Kalau dia di rumah selalu ada Dasom menemaninya, kalau keluar rumah Jongin yang menemani. Sejujurnya Sehun masih sering risih kalau Jongin dekat-dekat dengannya, tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya. Jongin lumayan baik, apapun yang dipinta Sehun selalu diturutinya, makanya sayang sekali kalau Sehun tak mengabaikan perasaan jijiknya pada Jongin.

Sore ini Sehun menonton TV sendirian. Jongin sedang menemani Dasom belanja. Sesuai kemauan Sehun yang meminta dimasakkan makanan western. Tapi sejak kepergian keduanya dua jam yang lalu sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali. Padahal Jongin bilang supermarket tempat mereka belanja tak begitu jauh dari perumahan mereka tinggal.

Sehun meraih handphone-nya di meja. Dia ingin menelepon Jongin, memastikan sampai dimana Jongin dan Dasom belanja. Sehun mendial cepat nomor Jongin dan segera menempelkan telepon itu ke telinganya.

"Kai", kata Sehun ketika teleponnya disahuti dari seberang. "Dimana kau sekarang? Cepat pulang, aku sudah kelaparan sedari tadi menunggu kalian!"

Jongin menyahuti Sehun, dia ternyata sudah di depan rumah. Tinggal masuk saja. Maka dari itu Sehun segera memutus sambungan lalu menunggu Jongin dan Dasom masuk rumah. Dua menit kemudian dua orang yang ditunggu Sehun mulai menampakkan batang hidung mereka di depan Sehun.

"Maaf Hun. Kita belanja terlalu lama"

"Kenapa?", tanya Sehun menjukkan tampang tak sukanya. Sehun tak peduli walau keduanya terlihat lelah menenteng belanjaan belanjaan yang berat.

"Kau minta masakan western buatanku, tapi tak mungkin aku sekedar memberimu masakan ala kadarnya. Harus membeli bahan kwalitas super. Daging ayam super, kentang super, macaroni super, semuanya serba super", terang Dasom.

Jongin mengangguk terus membenarkan Dasom.

"Aku bisa makan apapun, mau super atau tidak. Yang penting rasanya enak di lidahku"

"Tidak begitu, Hun". Jongin mengangguk setuju lagi. "Apa yang kau makan berpengaruh pada bayimu"

"Bayinya Kyuhyun hyung", ralat Sehun.

"Iya iya, bayinya Tuan Kyu", ralat Dasom juga. "Kita tak mau kalau bayi itu nantinya kurang gizi atau terkena penyakit karena makanan yang masuk tubuhnya tak berkwalitas. Kau juga pasti tak mau punya keponakan penyakitan"

Akhir-akhir ini Dasom menjadi sangat pintar mengambil hati Sehun. Bahkan kalau Jongin ada masalah dengan Sehun, Dasomlah yang menengahi. Sehun bukan orang mudah percayaan sebenarnya, tapi otak jeniusnya sedikit tak berfungsi. Terganggu hormon tertentu yang diproduksi terlalu banyak saat hamil, begitu yang dibilang dokter saat Sehun cek up beberapa hari yang lalu. Hormon itu menjaga keadaan bayi stabil ketika dikandung, tapi membuat yang mengadungnya terganggu cara berfikirnya. Karena cara berfikir terganggu, gerak tubuh dan ucapannya berbeda dari hari-hari sebelum hamil. Kadang jadi kasar, kadang manis, kadang jadi malas dan bisa juga jadi manja. Istilah kedokterannya mood swing.

"Ya sudah, sana cepat memasak!"

"Ok!"

Jongin membantu Dasom membawa belanjaan ke dapur. Setelah meletakkan kantung-kantung itu, dia meningalkan Dasom dan kembali ke depan TV. Dasom lebih suka dibiarkan bekerja sendiri saat memasak. Katanya kalau ada orang di sampingnya saat memasak, rasa enak masakan itu akan menguap. Entah benar atau tidak tapi Jongin memang tak ingin melihat Dasom memasak. Lebih baik menemani Sehun dari pada menemani Dasom.

Sehun mengernyit ketika Jongin mulai duduk. Dia mencium bau sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat bau. Sehun sampai merasa mual karena bau itu. Dia hendak muntah saat itu, tapi dia tahan untuk sekedar memastikan dari mana datangnya bau aneh itu.

Sehun mulai mengendus udara sekitar. Ke kanannya, tapi tak menemukannya. Ke depan, ke belakang dan kesamping kirinyapun dia juga tak temukan bau yang sama. Dia lalu mengangkat lengannya, mengendus sejenak dibagian ketiaknya sendiri namun kemudian menggendikkan bahu karena tak sesuai harapan. Ketiaknya wangi, dia ingat kalau tadi pakai deodoran setelah mandi. Masih tak menyerah Sehun mengendus lebih jauh, ke arah Jongin tepatnya yang duduk setengah meter di kirinya.

"Kau bau", celetuk Sehun.

"Aku?" Jongin mencium bajunya sendiri, tapi tidak bau menurutnya. "Tidak bau, Hun. Aku sudah mandi tadi"

Sehun menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Dia mengendus lagi ke bagian baju Jongin, tapi memang baju Jongin tak bau. Namun Sehun tetap mencium bau tak enak itu, perutnyapun semakin melilit karenanya. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut dan berputar. Sehun berasa mau pingsan menghirup bau itu.

"Iya kan, aku tak bau"

Memang Jongin tak bau, tapi Sehun masih penasaran. Sambil menahan sakit kepala dan perutnya, dia kembali mengendus yang kali ini tangan Jongin. Sehun membawa tangan Jongin dekat hidungnya, dan ketemu. Itu bau kulit Jongin. Semakin Sehun memperjelas bau itu, sedikit hilang sakit perut dan pusingnya. Bagaimana bisa ya? Padahal dari jarak setengah meter Sehun pusing dan ingin muntah dengan bau itu, tapi kalau dekat begini pusing dan sakit perutnya hilang.

"Kau memang bau"

"Masa iya?" Jongin mengendus kulit tangannya sendiri, tapi dia tak menemukan bau apapun. "Bau seperti apa ya, Hun?"

"Bau yang tidak enak", jawab Sehun kasar. Sehun memang menjawab kasar, tapi kekasarannya tidak berarti Sehun tak suka. Sehun tak suka bau itu dari jarak jauh, beda kalau jaraknya dekat. "Kulitmu bau. Aku sampai mual menciumnya", protes Sehun sambil kembali menempelkan hidungnya di kulit tangan Jongin.

Kulit jongin bau kata Sehun. Baunya menyengat tajam dari jarak setengah meter. Sehun sampai mual dan sakit kepala. Tapi kalau bau itu dicium dari jarak dekat, bau itu jadi seperti penangkal mual dan sakit kepala tadi. Perasaan Sehun jadi damai saat menghirup dalam dalam bau tangan Jongin. Dia juga merasa jernih pemikirannya saat bau itu dikirimkan ke impuls syaraf otaknya. Seperti ingin terus berlama lama menghirupnya.

"Bau kulit terbakar sinar matahari"

Itu pasti karena Jongin keluar dengan Dasom barusan. Bau kulit terbakar sinar matahari itu seksi. Banyak yeoja suka bau namja yang seperti itu. Hampir seperti aroma terapi alami. Terkadang juga seperti perangsang alami. Tinggal bagaimana yeoja satu dengan lainnya menterjemahkan bau itu. Lalu bagaimana juga Sehun menterjemahkan bau itu.

"Oh, aku akan mandi dulu"

"Tidak usah!", larang Sehun sambil kembali mengendus kulit tangan Jongin.

Jongin cuma ingin membuat Sehun nyaman berada di dekatnya. Kalau Sehun merasa Jongin bau sampai sakit perut dan sakit kepala, ada benarnya Jongin mandi lagi supaya Sehun tak mencium bau tidak enak itu. Permasalahannya Sehun melarang Jongin mandi walau tahu Jongin bau. Dia juga terus mengendus tangan Jongin walau tadi bilang sakit kepala dan sakit perut. Apa jangan-jangan itu yang dinamakan naluri bayi untuk mengenali ayahnya?

"Hun, kalau aku bau biarkan aku mandi sebentar", pinta Jongin seraya mengetes teorinya.

"Tidak usah"

"Memangnya kenapa? Katanya kau mual mencium bauku?"

"Sudah tidak lagi"

"Jadi sudah tidak mual lagi? Kau boleh melepaskan tanganku kalau begitu", pancing Jongin.

Jongin berharap ada yang lebih, dari pada hanya mengendus-endus tangannya. Semoga yang diharapkannya, diharapkan Sehun juga.

"Aku akan mual kalau tak mencium bau tanganmu". Nah betul kan, itu reaksi bayi yang mengenali aroma ayahnya. "Kau duduk saja disini"

Tangan Jongin terus diendus Sehun. Terkadang sampai ditempelkan di hidung dan mulut Sehun. Coba kalau bagian lain dari tubuh Jongin yang bisa menempel di mulut dan hidung Sehun. Pasti Jongin akan senang.

"Apa kau suka bau kulit terbakar?"

"Tidak!"

Tidak tapi tak melepaskan tangan Jongin barang sejenak.

"Biasanya setelah terbakar sinar matahari, kulit akan mengeluarkan keringat. Seperti itu baunya". Seperti tangan Jongin. "Tapi kalau di tangan keringatnya cepat hilang, jadi baunya juga akan segera hilang. Beda dengan badan dan lipatan-lipatannya". Jongin menunjuk dadanya dan lehernya. Berharap saja siapa tahu Sehun berpikir untuk memeluknya dan merebah dekat lehernya.

Sehun melepas tangan Jongin lalu dia berpindah mengendus ke area leher.

"Bagaimana? Benar kan kataku?"

"Tapi aku tak suka bau busukmu", kata Sehun sambil menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat, bersebelahan dengan Jongin. "Benar-benar busuk!", eluh Sehun setelah kembali menghirup udara di sekitaran leher Jongin.

Sekeluarga yang dekat dengan Sehun diharap maklum. Memang begitu perangainya orang hamil. Perkataan dengan perbuatan tak lagi sejalan. Jongin juga berlaku demikian, biar dia dikatai berbau busuk yang penting Sehun senang. Toh bau busukpun Sehun tetap menghirupnya.

Jongin melebarkan tangannya, menelusupkannya dibelakang pinggang Sehun. Dia menarik tubuh Sehun agar menempel padanya. Jongin juga meraih kepala Sehun dan direbahkan paksa ke lehernya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka baumu". Mulut Sehun saja yang menolak, tapi kepalanya tetap pada bahu Jongin.

"Aku tahu", kata Jongin yang kali ini menarik kedua tangan Sehun untuk dilingkarkan ke perutnya. "Kutemani kau dulu sampai Dasom selesai masak, nanti aku akan mandi setelahnya"

Scene berpelukan dengan Sehun sudah diidamkan Jongin dan teman-temannya sejak lama, tapi belum ada yang kesampaian. Kali ini Jongin benar-benar mujur, berbekal bau kulitnya yang tersengat panas matahari saja Sehun sudah nempel padanya. Sedikit banyak itu pasti pengaruh dari bayi yang dikandung Sehun, jadi bisa dikatakan Jongin tak rugi pernah meniduri Sehun sampai hamil begini.

Lil' Bro

Siwon menjatuhkan ciuman ke pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Dia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun terus, mengecup keningnya, menelusupkan kepala di sela leher Kyuhyun dan juga terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya sampai rencana istirahat Kyuhyun terganggu.

"Hyung, aku setuju datang kemari karena kau menawarkan tempat istirahat yang nyaman untukku. Jangan mengganggu istirahatku begini!", protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku menjagaimu, Kyu. Ini salah satu caraku agar kau bisa istirahat dengan nyaman"

Nyaman menurut Siwon, tapi Kyuhyun risih. Dibelai-belai terus lalu kapan Kyuhyun bisa memejamkan mata? Tahu begini Kyuhyun akan menolak lebih tegas lagi lalu menginap di hotelnya sesuai rencana awalnya.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kepala Siwon dari lehernya. Dia kemudian duduk dan segera meraih tas kerja yang tadi diletakkan di meja samping ranjangnya. Kyuhyun megeluarkan handphonenya dan menyalakannya kembali setelah tadi dia matikan dengan alasan istirahat.

"Kenapa kau nyalakan lagi? Katanya kau tak mau diganggu siapapun agar bisa istirahat?", tanya Siwon sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun duduk.

"Percuma, Hyung. Aku tak bisa istirahat kalau kau terus menyentuh-nyentuhku"

"Itu sentuhan sayang, Kyu"

"Tapi itu menganggu istirahatku"

Loading handphone Kyuhyun selesai. Persiapan Sim card and memory card-pun selesai. Kemudian ada pemberitahuan yang berturut-turut masuk. Panggilan tak terjawabnya ada lima diikuti dua pesan. Kyuhyun mengawali dengan panggilan itu. Dia membukanya dan mendapati panggilan tak terjawab itu kelima-limanya dari Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah berfikir, pasti Kibum membutuhkannya lagi nanti malam dan pasti Kyuhyun akan capek kalau meladeninya. Dia mengabaikan panggilan itu dan beralih ke dua pesan dalam hanphonenya. Pesan pertama dari Kangin, nampaknya Kangin manager supermarketnya karena isinya menyangkut soal pekerjaan. Pesan kedua dtang dari Kibum, Kyuhyun menduga Kibum mengiriminya pesan karena teleponnya tidak dijawab.

' _Kyu, aku lembur malam ini. Tidak bisa pulang. Kalau kau tak mau di apartemen sendirian, pulanglah ke rumahmu'_

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi setelah membaca pesan barusan. Apa Kibum telepon tadi untuk mengatakan hal itu? Jadi Kibum berencana tak pulang malam ini? Dugaan Kyuhyun sedikit melenceng, tapi baguslah kalau Kibum tak pulang keinginan Kyuhyun untuk istirahat terlaksana. Tapi jadi tak ada gunanya dia menginap di rumah siwon kalau di apartemen Kibum saja dia juga bisa istirahat. Disini dia diganggu Siwon, tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Lebih baik dia pulang ke apartemen.

"Hyung, aku harus pulang"

Siwon terkejut.

"Harus kembali ke kantor. Ada klien yang datang mendadak" Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun berdalih soal kliennya di depan Siwon.

"Kyu, kau selalu begini. Baru bertemu sebentar dan kau mau pergi lagi. Kau tak pernah kasian padaku", rengek Siwon sambil mendekap Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya kau ini paham kalau aku merindukanmu tidak?"

"Kau kira aku tak merindukanmu apa? Tapi kau harus tahu, Hyung. Kita ini punya pekerjaan. Harus profesional. Untuk saat ini kau juga tahu kalau aku sibuk. Nanti setelah Jongin bisa membantu pekerjaanku, aku akan punya banyak waktu untuk berdua denganmu"

Siwon paham. Kyuhyun mengerjakan dua pekerjaan yang berbeda demi mempertahankan harta keluarga. Dia punya resto dan perhotelannya sendiri, tapi dia juga mengepalai KK Mart warisan orang tuanya. Kyuhyun sibuk, itu pasti. Siwon tahu kekasihnya itu baru bisa benar-benar senggang kalau Jongin sudah mampu menghandle KK Mart. Tapi sesibuk sibuknya Kyuhyun, sekali waktu masih bisa sekali dua kali menginap bersama. Akhir-akhir ini saja Kyuhyun terasa tak menyediakan waktu untuk Siwon

"Lama, Kyu. Aku keburu karatan menunggu waktu itu tiba". Siwon meletakkan dagunya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Dia kangen dengan hari-hari dimana mereka pernah bersama.

Sebenarnya kasihan juga dengan Siwon. Dia satu-satunya orang yang dibohongi disini. Kyuhyun kekasihnya, tapi dibelakang dia menikah dengan namja lain. Selama dia menikah jarang sekali Kyuhyun meluangkan waktu untuk Siwon, dan akhir-akhir ini dia seperti terlupa kalau punya kekasih. Kyuhyun bahkan sering pergi dengan berbagai alasan kalau sedang bersama Siwon. Dia juga menolak menginap dengan Siwon. Malah Kyuhyun tidur dengan Kibum. Iya Kibum suaminya berhak menjamah Kyuhyun semaunya. Tapi Siwon itu kekasih Kyuhyun, kekasih yang lebih lama keberadaannya dari pada Kibum. Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi entah Kyuhyun mencintainya juga atau tidak.

"Malam Minggu besok kau juga sibuk?", tanya Siwon sambil berharap dia diberi kesempatan sekali saja untuk berduaan.

Malam Minggu Kibum ada di rumah. Bukan bermaksud ingin berduaan dengan Kibum, tapi sudah jadi kebiasaannya di minggu minggu sebelumnya kalau Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidur besama, jadi malam Minggu besok dia juga menginginkan hal itu. Lagi pula hari Minggu Leeteuk sering datang, siapa tahu besok datang juga.

"Malam Minggu aku sibuk, Hyung. Malam Sabtu agendaku kosong". Siwon menangkap sebuah kesempatan."Aku bisa ikut kau nonton dan dinner".

Siwon mengecup leher Kyuhyun, mengucapkan terima kasih lewat tindakan.

"Kau akan menginap juga?"

"Tidak janji, tapi kuusahakan"

Siwon membenahi duduknya. Dia membawa badan Kyuhyun menghadapnya. Kali ini saja, dia meminta ciuman yang sudah lama tak diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Dia merindukan ciuman yang seperti dulu. Bibir-bibir mereka bersatu, tubuh-tubuh mereka melekat dan jari jemari mereka tertaut. Cuma sebuah ciuman dan Siwon akan merelakan Kyuhyun meninggalkannya lagi hari ini.

"Aku akan membeli tiket film yang bagus. Aku juga akan memesan meja yang strategis untuk kita dinner nanti" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau mau direstoran mana? Tempat kita biasa makan saja bagaimana?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak suka kalau kau memesan lilin, bunga dan musik-musik. Aku mau makan malam yang biasa saja"

"Akan kulakukan"

"Ya sudah, aku akan pulang"

Kyuhyun dicekali Siwon ketika hendak turun dari ranjang. Dia membawa Kyuhyun kembali berhadapan dengannya. Walau Kyuhyun memasang tampang bertanya-tanya, Siwon tetap tak mau segera menunjukkan niatannya. Namun detik berikutnya Siwon menyengir begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?"

"Kau sudah lama tak menciumku", kata Siwon sambil memasang muka lesu. "Aku sampai lupa seberapa nikmat bibirmu itu", tambahnya makin lesu.

Kyuhyun spontan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Siwon. Sekilas kemudian dilepaskan lagi. Siwon terperanjat bahagia namun kemudian kecewa. Kenapa cuma sebentar? Tak cukup kan? Biasanya Siwon yang memulai, menarik kepala Kyuhyun, menempelkan bibir mereka, meraup satu sama lain, berbagi hangat lidah bersama sampai ada acara gigit-gigit bibir segala. Apa dia perlu cara yang seperti dulu?

Siwon menarik kepala Kyuhyun, menegadahkan kepala itu dan menjatuhi bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Siwon mulai mengecup kemudian melumat dan mendorong Kyuhyun jatuh ke ranjangnya. Siwon menindih tubuh Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun terdiam seperti dulu-dulu tapi patuh dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun akan membuka mulutnya saat Siwon mengulurkan lidahnya, Kyuhyun akan menarikan lidahnya saat lidah Siwon merongrong rongga mulutnya. Begitu hingga saliva mereka merembes lewat sudut sudut bibir Kyu.

"Hyung, aku mau bertemu klien!", kata Kyuhyun memperingatkan Siwon. Dia baru saja mendorong Siwon setelah bibir bawahnya digigit Siwon hingga berdarah. "Aku tak mau membuat mereka menunggu", tambahnya sambil bangkit dan bergegas menjauhi ranjang. "Cepat bangun dan antar aku ke supermarket!"

"Iya-iya!", sahut Siwon kesal. Belum selesai adegan berciumannya tadi, Kyuhyun sudah main dorong saja. Tapi lumayan, walau tak bisa menginap dengan Kyuhyun malam ini dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun. Rasanya masih sama, bukan rasa permen atau rasa es krim, tapi rasa Kyuhyun. Kalau ada ramyeon rasa Kyuhyun, air minum rasa Kyuhyun, Siwon akan merelakan seluruh harta bendanya untuk memborongnya. Dia terlanjur kecanduan rasa itu.

Lil' Bro

Tadi Sehun, Jongin dan Dasom makan malam bersama. Dasom membuat fillet ayam di panggang dengan saus lada hitam. Lalu ketang goreng, dan maccaroni dengan saus keju. Katanya Sehun enak, kata Jongin juga enak. Tapi memang dari dulu masakan Dasom selalu enak. Dasom jago memasak, Jongin dan Kyuhyun yang tahu itu. Karena alasan itulah dia dipertahankan bekerja di rumah Kyuhyun, meski dia suka ikut campur urusan orang, meski dia genit dan mata duitan.

Sehabis makan mereka nonton TV sementara Dasom berkemas di daput. Mereka sempat ngobrol bertiga, eh berdua, karena Sehun terkantuk kantuk. Dia makan terlalu banyak tadi. Kasihan melihat Sehun memaksaan diri terjaga walau sudah jelas dia sangat mengantuk, Jongin menyarankan agar dia tidur. Sehun menolak, berdalih tidur sebelum jam sepuluh malam bikin orang gemuk. Tapi berkat bujukan Dasom, Sehun akhirnya setuju untuk istirahat. Sekarang, Sehun sudah tidur pulas di kamar Jongin, dan Jongin sendiri duduk di sampingnya.

Jongin awalnya memainkan handphone-nya namun setelah sekali melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang tidur, dia berhenti main handphone. Jongin memandangi Sehun, mengingat hal yang selama ini pernah jadi pertanyaannya dan Dasom. Benar tidak sih Sehun itu transgender?

Masalah transgender atau bukan itu tak lagi dipikirkan Jongin. Jongin sudah percaya kalau Sehun betul-betul namja. Itu gara-gara Dasom yang tempo hari mengusulkan untuk mengintip Sehun. Sehun hendak mandi waktu itu, dan kebiasaan Dasom adalah meletakkan handuk bersih di kamar mandi supaya kalau ada orang mandi, tak perlu mencari cari lagi. Waktu itu Dasom sengaja mengambil handuknya, siapa tahu berhasil untuk membuktikan Sehun itu namja tulen. Sehun juga kebiasaan menemukan handuk di dalam kamar mandi, tanpa curiga di langsung mandi. Dan saat mandi itu Dasom dan Jongin masuk kamar lalu berjaga di luar kamar mandi. Berharap Sehun keluar kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, atau kalau perkiraan Dasom meleset Sehun akan memakai pakaiannya lagi.

Sehun keluar juga beberapa menit berikutnya. Perkiraan Dasom hampir meleset, Sehun tidak telanjang bulat, tapi juga tidak memakai seluruh pakaiannya. Sehun memakai celana dalamnya. Boxer ketat warna abu-abu. Hampir-hampir Jongin sesak nafas membayangkan Sehun keluar kamar mandi sambil telanjang, tapi dengan begitupun Jongin sudah susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sehun badannya putih susu. Dadanya terlihat halus dan rata, tidak ada benjolan besar seperti punya yeoja. Lalu perutnya juga tidak ada garis membentuk kotak-kotak seperti namja atau rata dan langsing seperti yeoja. Perutnya Sehun agak buncit. Kebawah lagi, arah pinggul, bokong dan pangkal paha yang ditutupi boxer abu-abu. Jongin dan Dasom bisa melihat ada benjolan di selangkangan sehun. Karena pembungkusnya warna abu-abu, jadi ukuran benjolan itu terkamuflase. Tapi mereka sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sehun benar-benar namja.

Yang membuat Jongin heran waktu itu, kenapa hal seperti dilihatnya sekarang tak diingatkan saat dia menelanjangi Sehun lalu menidurinya? Dia juga melihat Sehun telanjang saat dia bangun di kemah waktu itu, tapi Jongin juga tak memperhatikan dengan seksama badan Sehun.

Sekarang rasa penasaran Jongin beda lagi. Ini tentang perutnya Sehun yang dia lihat tempo hari. Perut Sehun buncit, benar tidak sih kalau dalamnya ada bayinya Jongin? Maksudnya bayinya Kibum dan Kyuhyun? Karena rasa pensaran itu, Jongin memberanikan diri mendekati Sehun. Pelan-pelan dia menepas satu demi satu kancing piama yang dipakai sehun. Jongin melepasnya dari bawah dan menyisakan dua paling atas. Dia kemudian menyibakkan potongan piama itu ke kanan dan kiri perut dan mempertontonkan perut putih Sehun.

Jongin tidak ingin menyentuh kulit Sehun, takutnya Sehun terbangun karena sentuhannya. Dia segera menjatuhkan kepalanya disebelah perut Sehun lalu mengamati perut itu dari samping. Ternyata benar, perut Sehun buncit. Tapi apa benar juga kalau dalamnya ada bayi? Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memegang perut Sehun. Kalau bayinya ada pasti punya tandatanda yang bisa dirasakan dari luar. Tapi Jongin gamang kalau harus menyentuh perutnya Sehun.

"Maaf, Hun. Aku penasaran", katanya lirih sekali.

Jongin menyerah karena penasaran. Dia sudah putuskan menyentuh perut Sehun. Dia akan pelan-pelan, ditempelkan saja sampai menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalamnya dan akan ditariknya kembali tangan itu. Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan perut Sehun. Baru beberapa detik tiba-tiba Sehun menggeliat bikin Jongin kaget, namun detik berikutnya kembali tidur tenang. Detik lain lagi Sehun manarik tangannya sendiri dan diletakkan di atas tangan Jongin. Jongin sudah takut ketahuan, dia pasti akan berakhir bertekuk lutut dan minta ampun pada Sehun seperti dulu-dulu kalau Sehun sampai marah. Namun nyatanya Sehun malah menuntun tangan Jongin untuk dielus eluskan di permukaan perutnya. Itupun Sehun dalam keadaan terpejam. Berarti aman.

Sehun menarik tanganya kemudian tidur nyaman lagi. Bersamaan itu Jongin berhenti mengelus dan bermaksud menyudahi acara pegang-pegang perut Sehun, dari pada ketahuan dan dimarahi. Tapi saat Jongin berhenti dan ingin menarik tangannya, tangan Sehun kembali menumpuk diatasnya dan membimbing mengelus perutnya. Sampai tiga kali terjadi semacam itu dan berakhir Jongin terus mengelus perut itu. Apa iya bayinya bayi didalamnya yang minta? Tapi sepertinya tak ada apapun dirasakan Jongin dalam perut itu.

Lil' Bro

Hampir tengah malam Kyuhyun terbangun. Beberapa hari ini kalau dia terbangun, dia akan memeluk Kibum lalu kantuknya akan datang kembali. Tapi sekarang, karena merasakan sebelah ranjangnya kosong seperti ada yang kurang. Kyuhyun jadi tak bisa memejamkan mata lagi.

Setelah Siwon mengatarkannya kembali ke KK Mart, Kyuhyun tak masuk supermarketnya. Dia menunggu Siwon menjalankan mobilnya sampai jauh baru setelah itu dia menuju mobilnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menjalankan rencana awalnya, dia pergi ke hotelnya. Makan malam disana lalu menginap. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, sendirian di tengah malam.

Kibum sedang apa sekarang?

Kyuhyun mengambil handphone-nya, mencoba menelepon Kibum dan berbasi basi bicara dengan suaminya itu. Siapa tahu setelah bicara dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun bisa tidur lagi. Semoga saja Kibum tidak begitu sibuk saat ini.

" _Hallo!",_ sapa seseorang dari seberang sana. Suaranya bukan suara Kibum, tapi jelas nomor yang dihubungi Kyuhyun adalah milik Kibum.

"Apa Kibum sibuk?"

" _Ya, sedikit. Dia sedang menyemprot velg. Kau ingin bicara dengannya?",_ tanya suara itu.

"Kalau dia sedang sibuk, sampaikan saja istrinya menelepon. Kalau sempat suruh dia menelepon balik"

" _Ok. Akan kusampaikan!",_ jawab orang itu.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dia meletakkan kembali handphone-nya ke atas meja. Kyuhyun kemudian merebah berusaha tidur walau tanpa Kibum. Ya Kibum memang sibuk, kemungkinan tak akan ada telepon balasan darinya. Lebih baik Kyuhyun tidur lagi.

Lil' Bro

"Kibum!", panggil Yesung yang datang tergesa menghampiri sahabatnya.

Kibum menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Dia membuka masker dan kaca mata pelindungnya. Kibum memperhatikan Yesung setelahnya.

"Apa?"

"Barusan ada yang meneleponmu"

Barusan Kyuhyun menelepon Kibum. Dan barusan Yesung yang mengangkatnya. Kebetulan Yesung masuk ruang kantor di bengkel untuk mengambil cat baru, dan tadi handphone Kibum berbunyi. Biasanya memang Yesung dan Kibum suka saling angkat telepon kalau satu diantara mereka sedang sibuk. Masalahnya yang menelepon Kibum tadi bernama Kyuhyun di layar handphone, tapi dia mengaku istrinya Kibum. Yesung jadi penasaran dan ingin segera menanyakan soal itu pada Kibum.

"Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun". Kibum mengangguk-angguk. "Dia mau kau menelepon balik kalau sudah tak sibuk"

"Ya, nanti!"

Kibum kembali memakai kaca mata pelindung. Kibum ingin segera menyelesaikan menyemprot velg racing pesanan pelanggan. Dia sudah janji besok velg itu sudah bisa dipasang pada motor pelanggannya, jadi malam ini semuanya harus selesai.

"Kibum!", panggil Yesung lagi. "Punya hubungan apa kau dengan Kyuhyuh?", tanya Yesung setelah Kibum kembali memberi atensi padanya. "Dia istrimu?"

"Apa dia bilang begitu?". Yesung mengangguk. "Dan begitulah kenyataannya"

"Maksudmu kau benar-benar menikah? Menikahi orang sungguhan?", tanya Yesung masih tak percaya.

Waktu itu mereka berpura-pura sudah menikah untuk menggoda Siwon, tapi mana disangka ternyata Kibum memang benar-benar sudah menikah. Dan kenapa Kibum tak memberi tahu Yesung kalau dia menikah? Kurang dekat apa hubungan persahabatan Kibum dan Yesung?

"Kecelakaan, Hyung. Dan dia tidak mau banyak orang tahu kalau kita sudah menikah", terang Kibum sebisanya.

Yesung tertawa lebar mendengar kata kecelakaan dari Kibum. Menurut yang Yesung tahu Kibum tak pernah gegabah dalam melakukan semua hal, termasuk soal berhubungan. Banyak yeoja yang pernah ditiduri Kibum dan satupun tak ada yang penah hamil. Sekarang seorang namja telah dihamilinya?

"Jangan menertawakanku", protes Kibum kesal. "Mana kutahu dia akan hamil? Dia namja, Hyung"

"Apa kau tak pernah dengar kalau sebagian namja juga bisa hamil?". Kibum menggeleng dan Yesung tertawa lagi. "Sekarang kau tahu kan?"

"Setelah semuanya terjadi"

Kyuhyun memang tidak hamil, tapi hamil atau tidak nantinya mereka tetap akan punya anak. Anaknya Sehun. Mereka menanggung itu sekarang. Dan itulah maksud Kibum dengan kata kecelakaannya tadi.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?" Kibum menggendikan bahu. "Sepertinya dia tak bisa tidur. Telepon dia sekarang dan tawarkan untuk datang kemari"

"Ini sudah malam, Hyung"

"Tapi aku yakin dia akan bersedia datang. Karena dia punya alasan untuk tak bisa tidur, dia merindukanmu"

Seperti yang Yesung ketahui, Kyuhyun sedang hamil sudah pasti telepon tadi adalah sinyal bahwa dia butuh Kibum disampingnya. Orang hamil selalu seperti itu menurut Yesung.

Kibum mengikuti apa yang disarankan Yesung. Dia menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada Yesung dan dia sendiri segera menelepon Kyuhyun. Dan benar apa kata Yesung, sekali bunyi dengungan dalam telepon, Kyuhyun sudah mengangkatnya.

"Tadi kau meneleponku, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lesu.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku baru saja bangun, tidak bisa tidur lagi"

"Kau pernah jalan-jalan tengah malam tidak?", tanya Kibum mamancing ke pertanyaan Yesung tadi. "Pernah melihat orang kerja di bengkel?"

"Ya. Apa kau bermasud mengundangku ke bengkelmu malam-malam begini?"

"Kalau kau bersedia saja. Di dekat sini ada restoran 24 jam, nanti kita bisa makan disitu". Kyuhyun jadi lapar lagi. "Kau ada di rumahmu sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Berikan saja alamat bengkelmu, aku akan datang"

"Bengkelku jauh dari rumahmu. Kau baru bangun tidur, jangan menyetir. Aku akan menjemputmu"

Tentu saja Kibum khawatir. Kyuhyun baru bangun tidur dan harus menyetir tengah malam. Kalau Kyuhyun hilang fokus lalu terjadi kecelakaan, Kibum tak mungkin tega melihatnya.

"Aku menginap di hotel". Kibum heran, bukannya dia sudah menyarankan agar Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya. "Hari ini aku sangat lelah, aku bekerja sampai malam dan tak berani pulang karena mengantuk"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu di hotel"

"Lebih jauh dari bengkelmu pasti"

"Tidak apa-apa", jawab Kibum. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Jangan keluar dulu sebelum aku sampai"

Kibum hendak mengakhiri panggilannya, tapi Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Kibum!"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Dia sendiri juga bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Hati-hati. Aku menunggumu!"

"Ya", jawab Kibum sambil mengakhiri panggilan.

Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa gembira sekali kalau semua hal dihubungkan dengan Kibum. Adegan pertengkaran mereka saja terasa lebih manis dari pada adegan mesra-mesraannya dengan Siwon. Disatu sisi ingin jauh dari Kibum tapi disisi lain ingin terus dekat dengannya. Kibum itu menyebalkan, tapi makin Kyuhyun sebal dengan Kibum makin dia suka sifat itu. Kyuhyun juga merasa rindu dengan Kibum kalau dia tak melihatnya dalam seharian saja. Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, walau dengan Siwon sekalipun. Kira kira kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini?

To be continue

See you!


	12. Chapter 12

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Kali ini semoga minim typo.

Selamat membaca!

Ini Membingungkan

Pagi-pagi ada sebuah Taxi berhenti di depan bengkel. Ryeowook turun dari dalamnya, membawa rantangan besar empat tingkat dan berjalan masuk area bengkel.

"Yesung hyung ada?", tanyanya pada seorang montir.

"Ada", jawabnya. "Dia ada di belakang. Mau kupanggilkan?"

"Tak perlu. Aku akan kesana sendiri"

"Dia di bagian pemasangan onderdil. Masuk saja lalu belok kanan"

"Terima kasih!"

Ryeowook mengikuti arah tunjuk montir tadi. Masuk dan belok kanan. Ryeowook bisa melihat Yesung setelah memasuki bangunan dalam bengkel. Saat berjalan ke kanan untuk menghampiri Yesung, Ryeowook melihat seseorang sedang meringkuk di sofa dalam kantor bengkel itu. Ryeowook kenal, itu Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menunda menemui Yesung dan memilih menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk memastikan benar-tidaknya kalau yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah pemilik hotel tempat dia bekerja.

"Kyu!", panggil Ryeowook sambil hati-hati masuk ke ruangan. "Kyunie, itu kau?"

Ryeowook memeriksa Kyuhyun, mencolek pipinya agar dia bangun.

"Kyunie!", panggilnya sekali lagi.

Nampaknya Kyunhyun tak ingin bangun atau memang tak bisa bangun sekarang ini. Tidurnya terlihat lelap dan sepertinya panggilan Ryeowook tak kedengaran sama sekali di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Wookie?"

Yesung baru saja diberitahu anak buahnya kalau seseorang telah mencarinya. Yesung tahu hari ini Ryeowook akan datang, dia juga sudah menebak kalau yang datang mencarinya itu adalah kekasihnya, Ryeowook. Menurut yang dikatakan anak buahnya, Ryeowook sudah masuk bengkel tapi belum juga bertemu dengannya. Yesung mencarinya dan menemukannya disini.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya, Hyung. Dia pemilik hotel tempatku bekerja. Namanya Kyuhyun", terang Ryeowook.

"Dia istri temanku"

"Kibum itu temanmu?"

"Kau kenal dengan Kibum?" Ryeowook membetulkan. "Kau sudah tahu mereka menikah?"

"Tentu saja. Kibum pernah datang ke restoran dan mencicipi masakan buatanku" Dan Kibum tak pernah datang lagi walau Ryeowook dan anak buahnya sering mengiriminya pesan untuk datang. "Tapi aku tak tahu kalau dia temanmu"

Kyuhyun bahkan tak terganggu walau Yesung dan Ryeowook bicara keras. Dia masih saja tidur, matanya terpejam kuat dan nafasnya berhembus teratur. Satu-satunya pergerakan yang Kyuhyun buat adalah menggeser kepalanya lebih ke tengah bantal. Dia menghembuskan nafas keras, namun kemudian kembali tak bergerak.

"Sejak kapan Kyuhyun disini, Hyung?"

"Semalam. Dia datang malam sekali dan baru tidur jam tiga pagi" Yesung kasihan melihat Kyuhyun semalam. Dia tak mau tidur meski dirinya dan Kibum memaksanya. Kyuhyun bilang sudah tak bisa tidur lagi. Dia mengatakan ingin melihat Kibum dan Yesung bekerja. "Aku kasihan padanya, dalam keadaan hamil tak baik kalau dia kurang istirahat"

"Kyunie hamil?", tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"Iya"

"Pantas saja dia sering terlihat tak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini"

Ryeowook menyerahkan rantangan yang dia bawa pada Yesung. Dia kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun lagi. Berusaha mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun karena menurutnya orang hamil itu rawan sakit. Ryeowook meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun, tapi dia tak mendapati tanda-tanda kalau Kyuhyun sakit. Suhu kening Kyuhyun normal seperti pada keningnya, berarti Kyuhyun memang tidur seperti orang mati.

"Ada apa kalian berkumpul disini?", tanya Kibum yang muncul di dekat pintu.

"Kibumie", sapa Ryeowook.

"Kau ada disini?" Kibum melirik ke Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun yang memanggil Ryeowook kemari? Tapi sepertinya tidak. "Sedang apa?"

"Aku menemui Yesung hyung"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kalian saling kenal, tapi akan kuperjelas. Ryeowook ini kekasihku"

"Yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Yesung sering bercerita tetang kekasihnya tapi dia tak menyebutkan nama. Yesung selalu bilang kalau kekasihnya jago masak, koki ternama disebuah hotel, tak disangka ternyata itu Ryeowook. "Aku kenal dia, kalau kau menyebutkan namanya, aku pasti tahu"

"Aku sering menyebutkan namanya, kau saja yang tak mau dengar"

"Kibumie, aku dan anak buahku punya tiga belas resep baru selama kau tak datang ke resto. Kapan-kapan kau bisa datang kan?" Kibum mengangguk. "Hari ini aku masak banyak" Ryeowook mengambil kembali rantangan yang tadi sudah diserahkan ke tangan Yesung. Dia membawanya ke meja dan membukanya. "Kibumie, kemarilah. Kutunjukkan makanan yang kubuat hari ini. Nanti kau bisa memakannya dengan Kyunie"

"Yah bukannya kau masak untukku?", protes Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Biarkan Kyunie makan dulu, kalau dia sudah kenyang baru kau oleh makan" Ceritanya Yesung diberi makanan sisa dari Kyuhyun, padahal Ryeowook tadi memasak khusus untuknya. "Kyuhyun hamil, dia harus dapat makanan sebaik mungkin biar dia dan bayinya sehat"

Kibum dan Yesung saling berpandangan. Mereka pernah berfikir kalau Ryeowook itu kekanakan, tapi ternyata dia juga keibuan. Ya sudahlah, Kyuhyun memang terlihat sangat kecapekan, wajar saja kalau dia dapat perhatian ekstra dari semua orang.

Lil' Bro

Ekor mata Jongin menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor sekolah. Kyungsoo sedang sendirian ketika itu, dia berjalan ke arah ruang jurnalistik. Sepertinya dia ada pertemuan disana. Maklum Kyungsoo kan anggota jurnalis. Karya-karyanya selain dipajang di mading dan majalah sekolah juga sering masuk tabloid-tabloid remaja. Itu yang membuat Jongin bangga dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada hubungannya sih, tapi kan Jongin suka Kyungsoo dari dulu, jadi kalau Kyungsoo terkenal, Jongin ikut senang.

"Hun, aku harus ke toilet. Kau mau jalan ke kelas sediri atau perlu ku antar dulu?" Sehun tidak menjawab, dia main pergi namun jalannya terhenti karena mungkin Sehun lupa kalau dari rumah sampai sekolah tangannya terus digandeng oleh Jongin. "Oh, kau mau ku antar dulu!" Jongin berasumsi demikian.

"Kalau kau mau ke toilet, pergi sana!", usir Sehun.

"Aku antar kau ke kelas dulu lah". Mau bagaimanapun keselamatan Sehun adalah tanggung jawab Jongin. Sehun sedang berbadan dua, itu salahnya. Demi menebus kesalahan itu, kewajibannya adalah menjaga Sehun. "Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sagat buruk. Negara-negara di bagian tengah bumi terkena badai El Nino, dan sepertinya Korea terkena dampaknya. Korea jadi makin dingin, kau merasakannya juga kan?" Kemarin Jongin nonton TV dengan Dasom. Ada berita badai El Nino itu di TV. Badainya mengakibatkan kekeringan jangka panjang. Jongin pikir, karena daerah tengah bumi mengalami kekeringan, pasti air-air itu mengalir ke daerah-daerah tepi. Seperti Korea dan negara-negara dekat kutub lainnya. Jadi karena kelebihan kadar air, Korea jadi makin dingin, seperti yang sekarang Jongin rasakan.

Jongin mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Sehun. Dia berusaha menyalurkan hawa hangat tubuhnya pada Sehun, sementara mereka berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Hari ini kita datang terlalu pagi, Hun. Tadi kau tak mau sarapan juga, kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa". Bohong, biasanya Sehun-lah yang makan duluan setiap kali Dasom selesai memasak. Sehun itu gampang lapar, sehari bisa 4-5 kali dia makan. Belum juga camilan-camilan yang dimakannya setiap dua jam sekali. "Aku tak mudah lapar!"

Jongin mengangguk saja. Masih seperti yang dia yakini kalau orang yang sedang hamil punya kepribadian ganda. Suka menyangkal dengan apa yang sudah diperbuat dan sering merajuk. Jelas-jelas Sehun itu suka makan, besar badannya saja sudah bertambah setengah kali lipat. Coba kalau ditimbang, berapa kilo kenaikannya? Tapi Jongin maupun Dasom tak akan mengatakan Sehun gendut atau membicarakan soal timbang menimbang berat badan pada Sehun, kalau dia merajuk, mereka yang repot nanti.

Jongin mendudukkan Sehun di kursinya. Dia meletakkan tas di bangkunya lalu membuka dan mengeluarkan jaket dari dalamnya. Jongin kemudian kembali ke hadapan Sehun. Dia menyampirkan jaket itu ke punggung dan menutupi sampai kedua bahu Sehun.

"Aku akan mampir ke kantin juga. Makanan apa yang harus kubawakan untukmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang tak lapar kan?", tegas Sehun sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari tas.

"Kalau burger dan kentang goreng?" Jongin tahu kalau Sehun tak sedang menolak. "Atau ayam goren dengan bumbu saja?"

"Jangan junk food, tak baik untuk kesehatan. Bawakan aku martabak manis rasa keju!", kata Sehun berubah mood.

"Akan kubawakan!", kata Jongin sambil melenggang ke luar kelas.

Mengatasi Sehun sekarang lebih mudah dari yang dulu. Berikan saja apa yang Sehun minta, dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sehun tipe penurut selama di dalam perutnya ada anak titipan dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Sehun memang sering merajuk tapi dengan diperlakukan dengan lembut, disayang sayang dan diberi makanan, marahnya hilang seketika. Namanya juga orang lagi hamil, selalu punya caranya sendiri mengekspresikan kehamilannya.

Jongin berjalan di koridor yang sama tempat Kyungsoo berjalan tadi. Di tikungan dia hampir bertabarakan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kai, jangan di tengah jalan saat sedang berjalan", tegur Chanyeol. "Kalau kutabrak, aku tak mau tanggung jawab"

Jongin angkat bahu saja, toh koridor itu bukan milik Chanyeol, terserah dia mau jalan di tengah atau di tepi.

"Kau dari mana?", Chanyeol buru-buru sambil membawa sekotak makanan. Martabak kelihatannya.

"Mau ke kelas". Bukankah barusan Kai tanya dari mana, bukan mau kemana? "Aku mau ke kelas, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke ruang jurnalis, mau bertemu Kyungsoo"

"Ada janji dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak. Aku merindukannya, sudah sehari aku tak bertemu dengannya" Chanyeol mencibir. Berlebihan. "Kau dari mana?", tanya Jongin ulang.

"Aku mau bertemu Sehun. Apa dia sudah di kelas?" Yah Chanyeol menjawab tidak sambung lagi. Atau jangan-jangan memang dia mau merahasiakan tempat yang dia kunjungi barusan? "Sudah ada ya, aku ke kelas dulu, Kai. Aku mau memberikan martabak ini pada Sehun, dia pasti suka!", kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa tawa lalu pergi begitu saja. Padahal Jongin belum mengatakan apapun. Sebodoh lah, yang penting Jongin mau bertemu Kyungsoo dan menggoda namja imut satu itu. Jongin kangen menggodai Kyungsoo, terakhir yang Jongin ingat dia menggodai Kyungsoo itu kemarin siang dan belum menggodakan sampai pagi ini. Itu lama sekali.

Jongin kembali berjalan, meneruskan angan-angannya untuk bertemu dan menggodai Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu kali ini Kyungsoo mau jadi kekasihnya, kan lumayan. Saat berjalan itu seseorang lewat di sampingnya, sepertinya Jongin kenal dan dia memutuskan berhenti. Ketika dia berbalik ternyata seseorang yang baru melewatinya juga berhenti dan berbalik memandangnya. Oh, itu Luhan.

"Kai kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui Kyungsoo. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Menemui Sehun?" Pagi-pagi begini sudah ada dua orang mau menemui Sehun. "Aku mau memberinya martabak. Kemarin dia bilang ingin sekali makan martabak"

Luhan tidak sedang membawa kotak martabak. Kalau dia mau memberi martabak pada Sehun, disembunyikan dimana martabaknya? Mungkin Luhan akan pergi ke kantin dulu, membeli martabak baru memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Tadi aku sudah beli, karena Sehun belum datang kusimpan di bawah mejanya Sehun", terang Luhan seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang tak sempat diutarakan Jongin.

"Oooo!" Jongin mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"Sehun sudah datang kan?"

"Sudah. Dia di dalam kelas sekarang"

"Ok Kai, kau temui Kyungsoo, aku akan temui Sehun"

Luhan melenggang pergi sama seperti Chanyeol tadi. Kali ini Jongin memandang kepergian Luhan sampai jauh. Sepertinya ada yang janggal dipikiran Jongin, tapi dia tak tahu apa itu. Jongin berharap itu perasaahn bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu Kyungsoo. Jongin sumringah kembali, dia membalikkan badan dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Tao.

"Tao, kenapa ada di belakangku?"

"Kau kenapa ada di depanku?"

Tadi Chanyeol, Luhan sekarang Tao. Menghadapi mereka ini membuat Jongin senewen saja. Paling-paling Tao akan menanyakan Sehun, lalu akan menemuinya dan memberikan martabak juga padanya. Jongin bahkan sudah melihat bungkusan yang dipegang Tao sekarang. Sekotak martabak dalam kantong plastik bertuliskan Delicious Martabak.

"Kau mau menemui Sehun kan?" Tao mengangguk. "Mau memberikan martabak pada Sehun kan?" Tao mengangguk lagi. "Sehun ada di kelas, Chanyeol dan Luhan juga akan memberikan martabak padanya"

"Ah, yang benar?", Tao terkejut. "Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas, nanti Sehun marah padaku kalau aku tak segera datang"

Jongin sebenarnya mau bertanya, kenapa semua orang harus memberikan martabak pada Sehun? Apa ini hari spesial untuk Sehun? Kalau iya, pasti Jongin sendiri tahu. Atau Sehun request martabak pada semua temannya? Namun Tao keburu pergi. Namja penyuka wushu itu bahkan sampai berlari demi segera menemui Sehun. Jongin mengabaikan Tao, dia memang menjanjikan martabak juga untuk Sehun, tapi itu nanti setelah dia bertemu Kyungsoo.

Pintu setengah terbuka ruang jurnalis diketuk oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu. Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan juga ketika melihat Jongin yang berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo! Selamat pagi Xiumin!", sapa Jongin sambil memasang senyum cerahnya. "Pagi ini begitu cerah. Hawanya juga sejuk, pasti karena ada kalian di sekitar sini"

"Jangan menggobal, Kai!" Ini sudah kesekian ratus kali Xiumin mendengar Jongin menggombal. Dia tahu untuk apa Jongin melakukan itu. Jongin suka Kyungsoo, tapi bodohnya Jongin tak pernah meminta Kyungsoo jadi kekasihnya. Sampai matipun Kyungsoo tak akan bisa jadi kekasih Jongin. "Jadi kau datang pagi-pagi cuma untuk menggoda Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak" Tentu saja tidak. Jongin datang pagi-pagi atas permintaan Sehun. Dan karena Jongin datang terlalu pagi, duduk di kelas jelas bukan hal yang disukainya, lebih baik kalau dia datang ke ruang jurnalistik dan menggoda Kyungsoo. "Aku datang bukan hanya untuk menggodanya, aku juga menggodamu"

Xiumin mendengus, dia memilih mengabaikan Jongin.

"Kyung!", panggil Jongin sambil mendekat dan duduk di meja tempat Kyungsoo mengecek karya-karya bulan ini. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah"

"Apa kau takut gendut kalau kubelikan makanan lagi"

"Aku tidak takut gendut, cuma takut perutku tidak bisa menampung makanan lagi", jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Kalau nanti siang, perutmu pas sudah kosong, mau makan siang denganku?", pinta Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak melihat ke arah muka Jongin, jadi tak ada gunanya dia membuat mukanya se-ekspresif mungkin. "Ada menu baru di kantin"

"Menu apa?"

"Martabak" Xiumin mendecih meremehkan Jongin. Martabak itu menu yang sudah ada sejak mereka belum masuk sekolah ini. "Ini martabaknya berbeda dengan yang lain. Martabak rasa cinta", terang Jongin membuat Kyungsoo dan Xiumin tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng. "Bagaimana?"

"Kalau Xiumin boleh ikut, aku akan bersedia makan siang denganmu"

"Tentu saja. Undangan makan siang dariku berlaku untuk kalian berdua" Sip, Jongin berhasil lagi mengajak Kyungsoo makan. "Eh, Kyung, kau baru makan biskuit ya?" Jongin asal tebak, tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Ada remah roti di bibirmu" Kyungsoo kaget, dia kemudian mengusap bibirnya sendiri. "Belum hilang, sini kubantu hilangkan" Nyatanya tak ada apa-apa di bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin modus supaya bisa menyentuh bibirnya Kyungsoo.

Ketika tangan Jongin mulai terulur ke arah bibir Kyungsoo, seseorang berlari dan menabrak pintu setengah terbuka ruang jurnalistik. Ada Chen yang terengah engah berdiri disana.

"Kai, kau lihat Sehun?" Dan rencana menyentuh bibirnya Kyungsoo gagal. "Kau lihat Sehun tidak?", tanya Chen memaksa.

"Ada apa kau berlarian seperti itu" Jongin juga melihat bungkusan martabak di tangan Chen. Pasti mau diberikan pada Sehun juga. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka semua, tertarik sekali memberi Sehun martabak? "Apa itu martabak?" Chen mengiyakan. "Kau mau berikan pada Sehun kan?"

"Martabak apa?", tanya Xiumin yang tiba-tiba ikut memperhatikan Chen. "Martabak rasa cinta ya?", tanyanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Xiumin jadi kasar, menanggapi kedatangan Jongin dan Chen dengan cara yang beda. "Untuk Sehun?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tadi Chanyeol, Luhan dan Tao juga membawa martabak untuk Sehun. Entah mereka kenapa perhatian sekali dengan Sehun", terang Jongin yang heran juga kelakuan teman-temannya.

Xiumin melotot dan mengeretakkan giginya sambil memandang Chen. Sepertinya dia ingin menguliti Chen.

"Tidak. Siapa bilang aku mau memberikan martabak ini untuk Sehun" Chen pura-pura jujur. "Ini untukku sendiri. Aku lapar, jadi harus beli martabak" Melihat Xiumin masih melotot, Chen mengubah arah bicaranya. "Tapi tadi aku sudah makan satu kotak di kantin. Kalau kau mau, ini untukmu saja" Chen segera masuk menyerahkan martabak itu ke tangan Xiumin tidak lupa tersenyum sok manis lalu segera mundur jauh. "Chanyeol, Luhan dan Tao kan suka dengan Sehun, jadi mereka ingin memberikan martabak rasa cinta itu padanya supaya cintanya diterima. Tapi aku tidak. Aku tak suka Sehun, maksudku aku tak ada rasa dengan Sehun. Kita teman. Iya kan, Kai?", tanya Chen sambil tertawa-tawa garing.

"Kau tidak bohong?", tanya Xiumin masih memasang tampang kejamnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mau mencontek PR-nya Sehun. Eh, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus mengerjakan PR sebelum bel masuk"

Chen berlari keluar bahkan sebelum ada yang menanggapi perkataannya.

Sekarang tak ada PR, itu nyatanya. Kalau ada, Jongin sudah pasti yang pertama mencontek pekerjaan Sehun. Tapi kenapa Chen harus berbohong di depan Xiumin? Xiumin bahkan tidak terlihat galak di depan Jongin, kenapa Chen bisa sangat takut padanya? Soal Chanyeol, Luhan dan Tao yang sedang berebut Cinta Sehun itu benar atau tidak? Jongin jadi was was. Kalau mereka bertiga bertengkar demi Sehun, lalu Sehun terkena imbasnya, Jongin akan merasa bersalah. Dia sekarang adalah pelindung Sehun, jadi apapun yang akan terjadi pada Sehun itu harus atas ijinnya, termasuk soal siapa yang akan menjadi kekasih Sehun. Jongin tek rela kalau salah satu dari temannya menjadi kekasih Sehun. Mereka itu rusuh dan bar-bar. Jongin tak ihklas.

"Eh, Aku lupa kalau hari ini memag ada PR. Aku juga perlu mencontek pada Sehun. Kyungsoo, Xiumin, aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti siang!" Jongin melambaikan tangan pada keduanya lalu lari terbirit menyusul Chen.

"Hari ini tak ada PR di kelasku", kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Jadi mereka berbohong?", tanya Xumin kembali geram. Xiumin tak sekelas dengan Jongin se-gank dan Kyungsoo. "Mereka berbohong, Kyung?", tanyanya ulang.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sensitif" Xiumin tidak merasa demikian "Mungkin saja mereka lupa dan merasa ada PR", jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan Xiumin.

Lil' Bro

"Kau yakin mau bekerja hari ini?" Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin, tapi dia mengangguk. "Kau sedang tak enak badan katamu, tidakkah lebih baik kau istirahat?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Kyuhyun tak bisa terus terusan merepotkan Kangin dan Donghae untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. "Aku antar kau ke dalam!"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya, demikian juga Kibum. Kibum mau mengambil motornya yang semalam dia tinggalkan di parkiran hotel. Mereka ke bengkel naik mobil Kyuhyun semalam. Dan Kibum lebih merasa nyaman naik motor, makanya dia tak mau memakai mobil Kyuhyun kalau tidak terpaksa.

"Kibum!"

"Hm?"

"Tidak jadi"

Kibum mengernyit namun kemudian angkat bahu. "Kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak, lain kali saja"

"Nanti malam kau pulang jam berapa, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam"

"Aku akan pulang larut, kau makan saja duluan" Kyuhyun sudah mengambil tas kerjanya, meyampirkannya di bahu namun tak segera berjalan pergi ke hotelnya. "Kunci mobilku"

"Oh" Kibum menyerahkan kunci mobil Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun masih belum meninggalkan tempat. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?", tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menunggu sesuatu yang sering mereka lakukan dalam seminggu ini, tapi sepertinya Kibum lupa. Atau karena ini di luar rumah, jadi Kibum tak mau melakukannya? Tapi ini kan di basement gedung, tak ada orang disini, apa Kibum masih takut melakukannya? Kyuhyun cuma menunggu sebuah ciuman dijatuhkan ke keningnya, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

"Aku masuk sekarang!" Kibum agaknya lupa, jadi Kyuhyun lebih baik pergi sesegera mungkin. Namun belum jauh melangkah, Kibum memanggilnya lagi. Kyuhyun saking semangatnya langsung menoleh, dan berlajan balik ke hadapan Kibum. Dia merasa Kibum cuma pura-pura lupa memberinya ciuman. "Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Aku perlu memberitahumu bahwa…" Bahwa Kibum mencintainya? Kyuhyun belum siap menerima pernyataan cinta Kibum, tapi dia akan berusaha. "Aku akan ke Jepang besok"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan ke Jepang untuk menghadiri motor show dari Yamaha"

"Kenapa mendadak?", tanya Kyuhyun. Dia tak rela, tapi apa haknya melarang Kibum.

"Tidak mendadak, undangannya sudah datang sebulan yang lalu. Minggu kemarin aku sudah booking tiket dengan Yesung hyung", terang Kibum. Dia kira Kyuhyun akan marah karena memberitahunya terlambat, tapi reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik dengan yang diinginkan Kibum. Kyuhyun cuma mengangguk-angguk tanda paham. "Kupikir aku perlu memberitahumu"

"Itu kan urusanmu, kau bisa pergi kapan saja kau mau!", jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. "Aku harus bergegas, pekerjaanku banyak"

Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi. Dia tak meninggalkan tempat sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke lift dan liftnya tertutup serta membawa Kyuhyun ke lantai atas. Kibum sedikit kecewa dengan yang barusan, dia pikir akan ada sedikit adegan Kyuhyun memarahinya atau apapun karena Kibum akan pergi besok. Kibum sudah berencana akan mengusulkan Kyuhyun ikut kalau memang Kyuhyun sampai marah padanya, tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun tak marah. Sepertinya Kibum memang belum mendapatkan apapun selain status suami sah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Lil' Bro

Tadi pagi, setelah adu balap lari dengan Chen menuju kelas, Jongin yang menang. Dia sampai dalam kelas lebih dulu dari pada Chen. Disana Jongin langsung berlari ke meja Sehun, namun yang didapatinya adalah Sehun yang asyik dengan novel yang dipinjamkan temannya. Chanyeol, Luhan dan Tao sedang berlutut di sekitaran bangku Sehun. Mereka baru berdiri saat Jongin dan Chen datang.

Jongin melihat tiga kotak martabak itu di atas meja Sehun, seketika dia meraih ketiganya, membukanya satu lalu memakannya. Dia menarik Chen lalu menyerahkan sekotak padanya. Jongin menyuruh Chen untuk memakan martabak itu. Begitu radar pertemanan Chen bereaksi, dia dan Jongin jadi adu makan martabak. Cepat-cepat sampai mereka tersedak, namun terus menjejalkan martabak itu ke mulutnya. Jongin juga membagikan isi kotak lainnya pada teman-teman sekelah yang sedang duduk di sekitaran mereka.

"Heh, kenapa kau makan martabaknya?" Luhan menempeleng kepala Jongin, tapi Jongin berkeras untuk tak merespon. Dia memilih menggunakan tenaganya untuk menelan martabak martabak itu. "Kai!"

"Yah, itu martabak untuk Sehun!", pekik Tao sambil menempeleng kepala Jongin juga.

Chanyeol tak mau tinggal diam. Dia ikut menempeleng kepala Jongin walau tak ikut protes.

"Kalian mau memberikan martabak rasa cinta ini pada Sehun?", kata Jongin setelah berhasil menelan separuh lebih martabak dalam kotak. "Kalian pasti berharap Sehun menerima cinta kalian kan? Kugagalkan rencana kalian!" Jongin mengigit kembali martabak yang tersisa. "Jangan harap Sehun mau menerima kalian!", ucapnya setelah menelan satu gigitannya.

Sehun menyingkirkan novel dari mukanya ketika mengetahui keributan itu menganggunya. Dia melotot pada seantero penghuni kelas, tapi cuma ada lima orang yang bergidik ngeri. Jongin, Chanyeol, Luhan, Tao dan Chen. Sehun melihat martabaknya sudah berpindah tangan dan keadaannya sudah hampir habis, Sehun jadi geram.

"Kenapa kau makan martabakku?", tanya Sehun. Nada suaranya biasa saja, tapi Luhan, Chanyeol dan Tao langsung menyingkir ke belakang Sehun. Mereka memberi jalan Sehun untuk memarahi Jongin. "Mereka belum selesai berlutut karena telat membawakan makanan itu, dan sekarang kau makan!"

"Aku tak mau kau jadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka, Hun!", bela Jongin. "Mereka itu tak pantas untukmu. Mereka itu menyedihkan dan bodoh!

Teman sebangku Sehun tertawa dan berhenti dengan sendirinya. "Lalu siapa yang pantas untuk Sehun? Kau? Bukannya kau sama rusuhnya dengan mereka? Kau juga bodoh, amat sangat bodoh!", kata teman Sehun itu.

"Kau menghinaku?"

"Kau memang bodoh kan?"

"Iya, tapi kau tak perlu menghinaku seperti itu. Lagi pula walau aku ini bodoh, tapi aku tampan", sangkal Jongin. "Kalau aku sudah belajar, aku bisa lebih pintar darimu!", tunjuk Jongin ke muka temannya itu.

"Aku juga!", kata Tao.

"Aku juga!", kata Luhan.

"Aku juga!", kata Chanyeol.

Ok, mereka sama-sama bodoh tapi tampan. Mereka juga bisa pintar melebihi teman sebangku Sehun kalau mereka sudah belajar. Teman sebangku Sehun harus mengingat soal itu.

"Eh, aku juga tampan. Aku juga bisa pintar!" Chen terlambat mengatakannya, dia baru saja menghabiskan sekotak martabak. Dia kesulitan berkata-kata karena butuh air untuk minum.

"Kalau kalian tidak bodoh, kalian tahu kenapa Sehun menyuruh kalian membawa martabak?" Kelimanya menggeleng. "Karena kemarin aku ulang tahun", jawab teman sebangku sehun itu. "Dan kalian bertiga telat membawakannya", marahnya pada Luhan, Chanyeol dan Tao. "Kau, dan kau", tunjuknya yang kali ini pada Jongin dan Chen. "Kalian memakan martabaknya!", pekik teman sebangku Sehun itu. "Hun, mereka memakan martabak kita!"

Sehun menyipitkan sebelah matanya setelah dapat pengaduan dari teman sebangkunya. Sehun menuding tiga anggota genk Jongin untuk berdiri di depannya. Kelimanya sudah berjajar di depan meja Sehun sambil tersenyum kecut. Beberapa detik dipelototi Sehun, lalu kelimanya berlutut dan minta ampun pada Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun sudah digandeng Jongin lagi. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, dalam Taxi. Sebentar lagi sampai ke rumah Kyuhyun. Lima menit dan Taxi sampai depan rumahnya. Jongin membayar lalu mengajak Sehun turun. Sebelum berjalan masuk halaman, Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun lagi.

"Hun, seandainya ada yang suka padamu bagaimana?"

"Semua orang suka padaku, Kai"

Jongin tahu itu, tapi yang dimaksudkan soal suka yang lain lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin punya kekasih, orangnya harus seperti apa?"

"Yang penting tidak bodoh"

Berarti Sehun menutup kesempatan buat Luhan, Chanyeol dan Tao. Tapi Jongin sendiri kan juga bodoh, jadi kesempatannya juga tertutup kalau begitu. Mau belajar sampai jadi pintar, jelas tidak mungkin. Kepintaran Jongin itu mentok disini sini saja.

"Kalau tampan bagaimana?"

"Tampan tak terlalu penting, yang penting isi otaknya"

Dan sepertinya Jongin tak punya kesempatan. Jadi Jongin harus belajar dulu biar pintar. Tapi berapa lama Jongin harus belajar agar pintar melebihi teman sebangkunya Sehun?

"Seperti Kyuhyun hyung itu, sudah pintar, tampan pula", puji Sehun. Dia melepaskan diri dari gandengan Jongin dan masuk duluan ke dalam rumah.

Jadi sebenarnya saingan terberat Jongin itu kakaknya sendiri? Jongin perlu beritahu Kibum biar tak menceraikan kakaknya. Kalau mereka bercerai bisa-bisa Sehun akan mengejar Kyuhyun. Siwon saja bisa kalah kalau Sehun yang jadi saingannya, kan Sehun tipe orang yang tak mudah menyerah.

Lil' Bro

Kyuhyun pulang larut malam. Hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar sibuk. Dia mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang dalam seminggu ini tak dikerjakannya. Itupun masih belum selesai dan besok dia masih perlu lembur lagi. Ketika dia masuk kamar, Kibum sudah tidur. Di atas sofa kamarnya ada ransel yang sudah diisi penuh. Ada juga tas tangan yang diletakkan di samping ransel itu. Nampaknya Kibum benar-benar akan pergi besok.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas sofa juga. Dia mengambil piamanya dalam lemari lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, Kyuhyun segera naik ke ranjang, merebah di sebelah Kibum namun tak memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun lebih tertarik memandangi Kibum saat tertidur. Dia berfikir, kenapa Kibum begitu tega pergi ke Jepang dan baru mengatakannya tadi? Berapa lama Kibum akan berada disana? Kalau sampai lebih dari tiga hari, Kyuhyun di rumah dengan siapa?

Dia mendekat pada Kibum, melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Kibum. Sambil memandangi Kibum, dia berusaha menghadirkan kantuk. Dia mau tidur di pelukan Kibum sebelum besok ditinggalkan ke Jepang. Besok siang dia akan mengajak Kibum makan siang, untuk menebus makan malam yang tadi ditolaknya. Dia juga berencana mengantarkan Kibum ke bandara. Kyuhyun terlalu banyak berencana untuk besok, bukankah dia harus kerja lembur lagi, jadi mungkin lebih baik dia ke kantor dan makan siang atau makan malam dengan Kibum nanti ketika Kibum sudah pulang.

Kyuhyun bangun tepat pukul tujuh, seperti biasa dia memasang alarm jam tujuh agar tak terlambat ke kantor. Saat Kyuhyun hendak masuk kamar mandi, dia mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamar. Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar sebentar untuk mengeceknya, siapa tahu Kibum sedang butuh sesuatu di luar.

"Kyu, eomma bawakan makanan untukmu" Ternyata Leeteuk yang sedang ada di dapurnya. Tadi Leeteuk menjatuhkan tumpukan tupperware hingga terdengar sampai kamar Kyuhyun. "Sehun masih menginap di rumahmu ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kan Kibum ke Jepang, kalau kau tak mau pulang ke rumahmu, kau bisa tinggal di rumah eomma"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa disini sendiri"

"Jangan begitu, kalau kau butuh apa-apa, siapa yang akan membantumu"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku, Eomma"

"Kau ini sedang hamil, kalau kau di apartemen sendirian selama seminggu, eomma jelas tak tega"

"Seminggu?", Apa maksudnya Kibum akan berada di Jepang selama itu? "Kibum akan pergi selama itu?" Kyuhyun jadi cemas. Seminggu itu lebih lama dari yang dia bayangkan. "Kibum mana, Eomma?"

"Dia bukannya sudah berangkat dari tadi ya? Pesawatnya berangkat pukul lima pagi. Masa dia tidak memberitahumu". Bahkan Kyuhyun mengira Kibum akan berangkat sore hari. Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Kibum makan siang lalu mengantarkannya ke bandara, tapi kenapa Kibum berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. "Kau kenapa, Kyu?"

"Dia tidak bilang padaku akan berangkat sepagi itu", adu Kyuhyun. "Kibum bahkan tak berpamitan padaku saat akan pergi"

"Kau pasti masih tidur, dia tak mau menganggu tidurmu. Tunggu sebentar, dia pasti akan meneleponmu"

"Tapi aku mau makan siang denganya, Eomma. Aku mau mengantarkannya ke bandara"

"Dia sudah berjanji padamu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku menolak makan malam dengannya semalam, jadi aku mau makan denganya siang ini" Kyuhyun seperti orang ling lung. Dia persis orang patah hati, baru saja ditinggalkan kekasihnya dan sepertinya tak akan pernah kembali. "Aku harus makan siang dengannya dulu baru dia boleh pergi"

"Kyu, kau masih bisa makan dengannya setelah dia pulang nanti"

"Tapi seminggu itu lama, Eomma" Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja dapurnya. Kyuhyun sedang cemas, bagaimana kalau Kibum tak kembali? Bagaimana kalau Kibum kembali dengan membawa orang lain? Bagaimana kalau Kibum kembali lalu akan menceraikannya. "Eomma, aku harus mengantar Kibum ke bandara"

"Pesawatnya sudah berangkat, Kyu" Leeteuk prihatin melihat menantunya. Sampai sebegitu cemasnya ditinggal Kibum seminggu saja. "Kyu, kau ikut Eomma ke ruah saja ya!"

"Aku akan bekerja"

"Kau tidak akan fokus bekerja kalau begini terus" Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha menenangkan menantunya dengan mengelus lengannya. "Lebih baik kau ikut Eomma dulu"

"Aku akan bekerja. Aku akan menunggu Kibum meneleponku. Aku akan menunggu teleponnya"

Kyuhyun sudah hampir gila cuma karena Kibum tak berpamitan padanya. Jepang bukan negara yang jauh, tapi bagi Kyuhyun jauh atau dekat negara yang dikunjungi Kibum tak menjamin membawa Kibum kembali dengan selamat. Dan yang terpenting, tak menjamin Kibum tak bertemu orang lain yang lebih menarik dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan bekerja"

"Terserah kau saja. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, lalu sarapan baru berangkat bekerja" Kyuhyun belum meninggalkan dapur. Dia masih terdiam sambil mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. "Aku akan menunggumu disini!". Leeteuk mendorong Kyuhyun masuk kamar dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mandi.

Saat Kyuhyun mandi, Kibum menelepon. Leeteuk yang menerima teleponnya. Leeteuk menceritakan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, Kibum berjanji akan menelepon lagi kalau Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi, tapi Leeteuk menyarankan lain. Leeteuk meminta Kibum untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke Jepang. Kalau ada penerbangan lagi di hari ini, Leeteuk akan mengatarkan Kyuhyun ke bandara dan Kibum tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun sampai disana. Kibum menyetujui itu, asal Kyuhyun mau saja.

"Kyu, Kibum baru saja menelepon" Kyuhyun muram, dia tak berminat makan lagi. Kibum sudah menelepon dan bukan dirinya yang mengangkat teleponnya. "Dia akan menelepon lagi"

"Kapan?"

"Sebentar lagi" Telepon apartemen berbunyi lagi. "Itu pasti Kibum"

Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya, menyapa Kibum dengan suara antusiasnya.

" _Ada satu penerbangan ke Jepang sore ini, kalau kau mau kesini aku akan menunggumu di bandara"_ Kyuhyun tak mengiyakan atau menolak. Dia mau saja kesana, tapi dia punya banyak pekerjaan. Dia perlu kerja lembur. _"Tapi kalau kau sibuk, tak masalah"_ Kyuhyun masih belum memberikan respon, pergi atau tidak? Dia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa jadi dilema cuma karena di tinggalkan Kibum. Ada apa dengannya? _"Kyu!"_

"Hah?"

" _Kau mau datang atau tidak?"_

"Akan kupikirkan!", katanya dengan tenang, tapi tak setenang kenyataannya. "Aku akan meneleponmu nanti sore"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Kibum. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja awalnya, namun tiba-tiba dia bergegas ke kamarnya. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuatnya frustasi saat tak segera menemukannya. Kyuhyun menemukan tas jinjing kecil dalam lemari paling bawah, dia melemparkannya ke ranjang. Kyuhyun berpindah ke lemarinya, mengambil seluruh baju yang dia punya disitu dan dibawanya ke ranjang. Kyuhyun memasukkan baju-baju itu ke tas, tapi usahanya menyumpal-nyumpalkan baju itu tak begitu berhasil. Tas-nya tak muat, dan berakhir beberapa potong baju saja yang masuk tasnya.

"Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?", tanya Leeteuk yang tersenyum sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan lihat jadwal penerbangan dulu"

"Aku akan ke dokter kandungan, kumintakan obat agar kandunganmu kuat untuk perjalanan jauh" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk saja. Dia sedang terburu-buru membuka laptopnya. Dia mau memesan tiket pesawat. "Kau disini saja, sampai jam keberangkatan nanti"

"Eomma, kau akan mengantarku ke bandara kan?"

"Tentu saja" Tidak mungkin Leeteuk membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi ke bandara sendirian. Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tidak stabil sekarang ini. Kecerobohan orang yang sedang tidak stabil sama seperti kecerobohan anak-anak. Bisa terjadi apapun pada Kyuhyun, dan nanti akan terjadi apa-apa pula dengan calon cucu-nya. Leeteuk tak mau itu terjadi.

Lil Bro

Kyuhyun baru sampai di Jepang. Dia memasukkan paspornya dalam tas sebelum kelaur dari bandara. Kyuhyun melangkah ke kursi tunggu dan meletakkan tasnya disitu. Dia menyalakan handphone-nya bermaksud untuk menelepon Kibum. Percoban pertama Kibum tidak mengangkatnya. Kyuhyun cemas kalau Kibum tak mau datang menjemputnya karena dia tak memberitahukan perihal kedatangannya ke Jepang. Dia kemudian mencoba lagi dan kali ini berhasil, Kibum mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kibum, aku ada di Jepang sekarang. Kau sedang sibuk atau tidak? Kalau kau tak bisa menjemputku, aku bisa naik Taxi ke tempatmu. Berikan saja alamatnya padaku", kata Kyuhyun terburu-buru.

" _Siapa bilang aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku di kananmu sekarang!"_

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Benar ada Kibum sedang berjalan kearahnya. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak bilang kalau mau datang, tapi Kibum sudah ada di bandara menjemputnya. Apa Eomma-nya yang menelepon Kibum ya?

"Kibum, kau tahu aku datang kesini?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah Kibum dekat dan sama-sama mematikan telepon. "Eomma yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak", jawab Kibum berbohong. Memang Leeteuk yang meneleponnya. Mengabarkan kalau Kyuhyun perlu dijemput di bandara. "Instingku saja!", katanaya. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu memutuskan datang kemari?"

"Aku mau makan siang denganmu" Kibum tersenyum simpul. "Aku ingin mengantarkanmu ke bandara, tapi kau berangkat terlalu pagi. Kau tak berpamitan denganku", sesalnya.

"Kalau aku berpamitan, kau tak akan datang kemari" Kibum meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, membawanya kepelukannya untuk beberapa saat lalu melepaskannya. Dia mencium kening Kyuhyun persis seperti Kyuhyun inginkan pagi kemarin. "Kau perlu istirahat. Kuantar kau ke hotel"

Kibum sudah mengangkat tas Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau bergerak. Dia merasa masih diacuhkan Kibum. Jauh-jauh dia menyusul Kibum ke Jepang dan Kibum mau meninggalkannya di hotel. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tak suka itu.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan tetap berada di kamar. Nanti malam kita dinner dan besok pagi baru ke Yamaha Motor Show"

"Ok, aku ikut denganmu!" Kyuhyun menelusupkan lengannya dan melingkarkannya di lengan Kibum.

Setelah ini mereka bisa dinner bersama tiap malam selama berada di Jepang.

To be continue

See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Sorry lambat, baru saja backpacking ke lain pulau. Nggak ada duit, jadi jangan tanya oleh-oleh. Tapi kalau kepingin gantungan kunci aja ada. Mau? Ada syaratnya. Jawab pertanyaan berikut.

Coba tebak siapa bias gue (bukan Kyuhyun or Kibum)?

Kalau bener gue kasih gantungan kunci plus gantungan lainnya.

Happy reading!

Kehilangan

"Kau saja yang bilang"

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak berani"

"Tapi kau yang menghamilinya"

"Kita sudah bahas ini dari dulu. Itu tidak sengaja. Lagi pula bayinya nanti akan jadi anaknya Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung"

"Lalu kau akan biarkan Sehun kesana kemari dengan perut besar begitu?"

"Kan belum terlalu kelihatan"

"Iya sekarang, tapi nantinya bagaimana?"

Jongin dan Dasom sedang membahas soal penampilan Sehun saat ini. Bukan Sehun jadi keren atau semacamnya. Sehun sudah keren muka dan tampilannya, tapi soal perut, dia sama sekali tidak keren. Membicarakan soal tidak keren, perut Sehun membuncit. Bajunya yang semula berukuran M sekarang jadi L. Celana yang biasanya ada kancing dan zipper, sekarang Sehun menggunakan celana berkaret. Tapi dari perubahan tidak keren itu, Sehun terus aktif. Dia seperti tak punya lelah. Ada saja yang dikerjakannya sepanjang hari, termasuk soal mondar-mandir demi melakukan hal sepele. Seperti sekarang saat Dasom dan Jongin duduk di sofa sambil mengamati gerak gerik Sehun, Sehun sendiri malah menyusun koleksi pajangan di dalam lemari kaca milik Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun apa tidak lelah dari tadi mondar-mandir terus?", tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan awal.

"Sehun makan tiga kali sehari dan dua kali semalam, dia punya banyak kalori untuk sumber tenaganya" Intinya Sehun juga banyak makan. "Dia baru saja request untuk dibuatkan Aglio Olio sebelum tidur"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya kemudian menggeleng takjub untuk Sehun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia banyak tingkah saat sedang hamil?"

"Tidak, karena sekarang usia kandungannya memasuki masa stabil" Jongin mengangguk. "Bahkan diusia kandungan seperti itu, si ibu sudah diperbolehkan berhubungan badan lagi" Kali ini Jongin tak mengerti. Apa Dasom sedang memancingnya? Mengujinya dengan kalimat barusan supaya Dasom bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kejadian hamilnya Sehun itu disengaja atau tidak. "Aku tidak bilang kau boleh menidurinya lagi"

"Aku juga tak berfikir kesana. Aku tak mau ada dua anak di perut Sehun", terang Jongin dengan sok tahunya. "Kyuhyun hyung bisa marah kalau aku menghamilinya doble"

Dasom melirik Jongin. Dia mengekpresikan rasa jijiknya punya majikan bodoh seperti Jongin lewat cengiran. Memang dia sudah terbiasa dengan Jongin yang bodoh, tapi kali ini bodohnya kelewatan. Mana ada orang hamil bisa dihamili lagi? Kalau Jongin bukan adiknya Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun itu majikannya, tak sudi Dasom berdekat-dekatan dengan Jongin. Untung juga Jongin sering memberikan sebagian uang jajannya untuk Dasom, jadi Dasom lumayan betah bekerja dekat Jongin.

"Eh, Sehun sudah hamil ya. Pasti tidak bisa dihamili lagi", tutur Jongin melarat perkataannya. "Ini sudah empat bulan, berarti menunggu lima bulan lagi dan anaknya akan lahir. Menurutmu anak itu nanti akan mirip siapa? Kyuhyun hyung atau Kibum hyung?"

"Kalaupun tidak mirip mereka berdua, kuharap tak mirip kau juga!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan tampan", protes Jongin. "Kau tahu, di sekolah aku banyak ditaksir orang. Di jalanpun gadis-gadis cantik terpesona saat aku lewat"

Itu karena mereka tak mengenal Jongin lebih jauh. Mereka tak seperti Dasom yang setiap hari bertemu dengan Jongin. Amit-amit kalau kata Dasom. Seandainya dia punya saudara, anak atau siapapun, tak akan diijinkannya dekat-dekat dengan Jongin. Siapa tahu virus kebodohan Jongin menular, kan berabe kalau ketularan jadi bodoh.

"Pokoknya jangan mirip kau", tolak Dasom. "Kalau mirip kau, aku tak mau membantu mengasuhnya!"

"Kau jahat sekali!"

"Bukan masalah jahat atau tidak, Kai. Ini masalah prinsip" Prinsip untuk tidak melihat Jongin lain selain yang ada di dekatnya saat ini. Satu Jongin saja kadang membuat sakit kepala, apalagi ada dua Jongin. "Lagipula kalau anak itu mirip denganmu, siapapun tak akan percaya kalau itu anaknya Tuan Kyu dan Kibum"

"Kau benar. Jadi bagaimana agar anaknya nanti tak mirip denganku?"

"Jangan biarkan Sehun membencimu"

"Sehun tak benci padaku"

Dasom mendecih. Jelas-jelas Sehun sering anti dengan Jongin. "Dia kadang-kadang benci padamu. Kudengar orang hamil tak boleh membenci orang lain atau anaknya akan mirip yang dibencinya"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana agar Sehun tak membenciku?"

"Turuti semua yang diminta Sehun"

"Kan sudah!"

"Belum. Barusan kubilang Sehun minta Aglio Olio sebelum tidur kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Belikan untuknya"

"Tidak ada restoran Italy dekat sini"

"Pergilah lebih jauh. Kudengar restoran Itali favoritnya Tuan Kyu itu masakannya enak-enak. Coba kau kesana!" Bukannya segera beranjak, Jongin cuma menggaruk dagunya. "Kenapa? Kau tak ingin menyenangkan Sehun?" Jongin menggeleng. "Kau tak ingin dibencinya kan?" Jongin menggeleng lagi. "Lalu?"

"Apa harus? Restoran itu jauh sekali, aku kesana naik apa?" Jongin menggaruk dagunya lagi. Dia masih gamang untuk keluar malam-malam begini. Bukan Jongin tak mau, tapi dia sangat capek hari ini. Jadi bodyguard Sehun, ternyata menguras tenaga juga. Sehun kan banyak tingkah akhir-akhir ini, sedangkan Jongin sendiri kurang istirahat demi menjagai Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau punya kendaraan sendiri biar kemana-mana tak capek seperti ini" Kyuhyun dan Jongin itu kaya, tapi entah kenapa Jongin tak pernah punya inisiatif untuk meminta dibelikan kendaraan oleh Kyuhyun. "Coba lain kali kau minta Tuan Kyu membelikanmu motor atau mobil sekalian. Kalau alasannya untuk mengantar jemput Sehun, permintaanmu pasti akan dipertimbangkan" Kalau Jongin punya mobil sendiri, kemana-mana Dasom bisa nebeng juga.

"Benar juga. Ingatkan aku untuk meminta mobil pada Kyuhyun hyung", kata Jongin setuju dengan usul Dasom. "Aku akan ambil uang dulu. Kau mau kubelikan pasta juga, tidak?"

Nah itu juga yang ditunggu Dasom. Sebodoh bodohnya Jongin sebagai majikan, dia tidak pelit.

"Boleh juga. Aku mau yang original"

Lil' Bro

Kenyataannya Kibum mencintai mesin lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun setengah menyesal menyusul Kibum ke Jepang. Malam pertama dunia terasa milik mereka berdua. Mereka dinner, jalan-jalan, belanja, tidur bersama sampai melakukan kegiatan malam yang absent beberapa hari ini. Semuanya indah malam itu, namun keindahannya tak berbekas setelah pagi tiba. Kibum memang mengajak Kyuhyun kemanapun dia pergi, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun dianggap saat mereka sampai di tempat pameran. Kibum mengagumi semua benda yang dipajang di setiap jengkal ruang pameran. Mulai dari ban hingga yang paling kecil, busi. Kyuhyun berani bertaruh, kalau ada model seksi telanjang berlenggokan di ruangan itu, tak satupun orang akan meliriknya, termasuk Kibum. Karena pegas racing yang jelas-jelas keras dan dingin bisa lebih seksi di mata Kibum.

Hari kedua di tempat pameran, Kibum dan Yesung membeli banyak barang. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan dompet Kibum, agar di hari ketiga dia tak bisa beli apapun lagi. Kibum kehilangan dompetnya tetap bisa membeli dengan uang milik Yesung. Hari berikutnya Kyuhyun juga menyembunyikan dompet Yesung, namun uang Kyuhyun yang digunakannya untuk belanja. Karena keberadaan Kyuhyun hampir tak dianggap, terbesit di kepalanya untuk membubarkan pameran yang diadakan selama seminggu itu. Untungnya cuma berwujud keinginan saja, Kyuhyun juga tak sudi dipenjara hanya karena membuat keributan di pameran onderdil motor.

Ini hari terakhir mereka di Jepang. Kibum berjanji menemaninya kemanapun sebelum sore nanti kembali ke Korea, tapi setengah siang begini Kibum belum bangun. Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati, namun tak sudi membangunkan Kibum yang tertidur di sofa depan.

"Kau tak bangunkan aku?" Kibum memasuki kamar dan meletakkan piston yang semalam dipeluknya tidur. Dia menempatkannya hati-hati di atas sofa kamar hotel mereka. "Hari ini kau mau kemana?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang bersiap-siap pergi?", tanya balik Kyuhyun ketus.

Kibum naik ke ranjangnya dan merebah di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang sibuk mengutak atik laptop Kibum. Dia sedang membuka emailnya, terhubung dengan manager hotel resto dan KK Mart untuk memonitor dua perusahaan itu.

"Kau tak ingin beli apa-apa sebelum kita pulang?", tanya Kibum lagi setelah menguap lebar.

"Tidak"

Kibum menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. "Kau tak ingin jalan-jalan dan makan di luar?"

"Tidak"

"Kita masih akan pulang nanti sore, masih punya waktu untuk berjalan-jalan. Kita sedang di Jepang, sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan"

"Aku bisa kesini lain waktu"

Kyuhyun sedang merajuk. Dia mengabaikan Kibum dan pura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya

"Kyu"

"Oya, sampai di rumah kau harus mengganti uangku. Uang untuk belanja onderdil itu, uang tiket pesawat, uang belanja kemarin malam juga"

Bicara soal uang, Kibum dan Yesung belum menemukan dompetnya. Dia jadi teringat untuk memblokir kartu kreditnya sebelum digunakan orang yang menemukannya dan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Kau juga perlu memberiku uang untuk membelikan parfum titipan Eomma"

"Dompetku hilang. Bahkan aku belum sempat memblokir kartu kreditku"

"Dompetmu dan dompet Yesung hyung ada di tasku" Kibum yang ingin memejamkan mata menundanya dan memutuskan melirik pada Kyuhyun. "Aku masukkan dompet kalian disitu"

"Kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Tidak", dalih Kyuhyun. "Aku menemukannya lalu kumasukkan tasku sebelum kuberikan pada kalian, tapi aku lupa" Kyuhyun memandang balik pada Kibum "Kau pikir aku berbohong? Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan dompetmu? Aku juga punya uang sendiri kalau ingin membeli apa-apa"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu" Kibum menarik pucuk kaos Kyuhyun. "Ya sudah kalau dompetku ada padamu. Nanti kuganti uangmu beserta semua yang ingin kau beli" Kibum kembali menarik-narik ujung kaos Kyuhyun. Dia mau Kyuhyun meninggalkan laptopnya lalu beralih padanya. "Kyu!"

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum sejenak tanpa menyahut.

"Singkirkan laptopnya", pinta Kibum. "Kalau kau tak mau keluar, kita tidur sajalah. Jangan bekerja terus"

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja selama berhari-hari. Banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan di kantor karena aku kemari"

"Jadi maksudnya kau menyesal kemari?"

"Sangat menyesal"

Kyuhyun sangat menyesal karena kehadirannya di Jepang dikalahkan oleh onderdil motor di pameran. Kyuhyun sangat menyesal karena di Jepang dengan Kibum bukannya untuk senang-senang tapi diacuhkan.

Kibum bangkit. Dia meraih laptop di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkannya. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun merebah setelah meletakkan laptop itu di meja disampingnya.

"Lain kali tak akan kusuruh kau menyusulku", kata Kibum sambil merangkul Kyuhyun di pembaringan. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebusnya!"

"Tidak ada!", jawab Kyuhyun. Dia menyerah lagi pada Kibum. Dipeluk Kibum adalah suatu hal yang sanggup meluluhkan segala kemarahannya. Kyuhyun hanya butuh berpura-pura merajuk karena tak pernah dianggap ketika Kibum berhadapan dengan dunia mesin. "Ganti saja uangku, beserta bunganya kalau kau tak keberatan"

Kyuhyun memasukkan badannya dalam selimut yang sama dengan Kibum. Moodnya untuk jalan-jalan sudah hilang, setidaknya dengan menghabiskan hari ini tiduran dengan Kibum akan lebih baik dari pada jalan-jalan. Hampir seminggu mereka sama-sama di Jepang, dan baru sekali mereka tidur seranjang. Diawal kedatangan Kyuhyun itu, selebihnya Kibum lebih memilih tidur dengan piston Yamaha berteknologi baru yang dibelinya di pameran. Dan dari pada harinya terbuangan percuma untuk jalan-jalan, lebih baik diam di kamar dengan Kibum.

"Kibum, usia kehamilan Sehun sekitar tiga empat bulan. Perutnya sudah pasti membesar" Kibum mendengarkan dengan meraba perut Kyuhyun. Perut Kyuhyun rata. "Eomma tahunya aku yang hamil, Eomma pasti curiga"

"Sehun harus terus bersembunyi. Di rumahmu aman. Eomma tak akan pergi kesana cuma untuk bertemu Sehun" Kibum masih meraba perut Kyuhyun. "Kita yang akan jadi orang tuanya nanti, jadi biarkan Sehun dan Kai menghindar dari Eomma"

"Justru itu masalahnya. Perutku tak jadi besar dan tak akan pernah membesar"

Kibum mengelus kembali perut rata Kyuhyun. "Kau tak bisa hamil?" Kibum tersenyum kecut ketika Kyuhyun mengenyahkan tangan dari perutnya. Kyuhyun lalu melengos menghindari perhatian Kibum. "Kau bisa menyumpalkan apapun agar perutmu terlihat besar. Cukup di depan Eomma saja" Toh Kibum tak berani berharap banyak. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang suami istri, tapi bukan untuk selamanya.

Kalau memang Kyuhyun bisa hamil, dia mungkin sudah menikah dengan Siwon. Dia pernah bermimpi punya keluarga, punya anak dengan Siwon dan hidup dengan kekasihnya itu. Pada kenyataannya dia memang bukan namja yang bisa hamil. Selain permasalahan Siwon yang belum pernah bertemu kakek neneknya, dia juga tak punya masa depan bagus kalau menikah dengan namja itu. Siwon anak tunggal dan orang tuanya jelas menginginkan cucu kandung darinya. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, dan mengurusi Jongin, seperti amanat orang tuanya.

"Ya, aku namja. Jelas tak bisa hamil"

"Bisa hamil atau tidak, kau akan tetap punya anak setelah ini"

Meski Sehun namja dan sekarang juga hamil, Kibum tak mau membahas itu. Kibum juga ingin bilang, kalau dia bisa menerima Kyuhyun walaupun dia tak bisa hamil. Kibum ingin pernikahannya bertahan, tapi mengingat pernikahan mereka cuma untuk menyelamatkan adik-adik mereka dan juga Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih, tampakknya egois sekali kalau Kibum menghalangi kebebasan Kyuhyun. Bisa menjadi suami Kyuhyun untuk sembilan atau sepuluh bulan kedepan saja sudah lumayan. Kibum akan coba memanfaatkan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya.

"Aku akan berusaha jadi ayah yang baik", kata Kibum sambil kembali meraih Kyuhyun ke rengkuhannya. "Akan jadi suami yang baik" Lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke dadanya.

Walau terdengar mengada-ada, Kibum serius seumpama ada kesempatan.

"Memang itu tugasmu", jawab Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke badan Kibum. "Selama Jongin belum bisa bekerja, aku akan sangat sibuk. Aku punya dua perusahaan yang harus kuurus. Setelah anak kita lahir, kau bisa mengurusnya saat aku bekerja"

"Aku juga bekerja", balas Kibum. "Lagipula mana ada ayah merawat bayi, itu tugas ibu. Kau kan bisa bawa dia ke kantormu"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Mana bisa mengajak bayi bekerja, nanti mengganggu konsentrasinya. "Kau bilang mau jadi ayah yang baik"

"Memang, tapi aku tidak bilang akan merawat bayinya. Dia kan anakmu!"

"Dia juga anakmu!"

"Iya, tapi tidak harus aku yang merawatnya" Kibum belum pernah menyentuh bayi sebelumnya, jelas dia tak tahu sama sekali cara mengurus bayi. "Begini saja, aku mengurusmu, kau yang mengurus bayinya!"

Kyuhyun melirik tajam pada Kibum walau Kibum telah menjatuhkan ciuman di dahinya. Kyuhyun tak terima, kenapa dia harus bersusah susah mengurus anaknya Kibum kalau bekerja mencari uang lebih menyenangkan?

"Aku jadi suami yang bertanggung jawab", tutur Kibum sekali lagi. "Nanti kalau bayinya sudah besar, aku akan mengajarinya merakit mesin. Kuajari otomotif" Kibum merambatkan sebelah tangannya ke perut Kyuhyun. Mengelus perut rata itu lagi sambil menganggap bila memang ada calon anak mereka disitu. "Kau bisa mendanainya untuk mendirikan perusahaan motor. Dan aku akan mencarikannya relasi bisnis"

Sementara Kyuhyun harus menjadi ibu, merawat bayinya, lalu Kibum akan mengambil alih anaknya saat sudah besar. Kyuhyun yang merelakan waktu dan Kibum menyabotase masa depan anaknya. Harusnya, siapa yang mengasuh, dialah yang pantas menentukan masa depan anaknya. Seperti Kyuhyun menginginkan anaknya jadi penerusnya. Menjadi pembisnis, meneruskan perhotelan yang dikelolanya sekarang.

"Tidak, dia akan jadi pembisnis. Dia akan mengelola restoran dan hotel denganku"

"Di bidang otomotif itu juga bisnis"

"Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan dia berkutat dengan oli, aki, busi dan teman-temannya" Belajar dari kejadian minggu ini, Kibum mengacuhkannya karena barang-barang tersebut, bukan tidak mungkin anaknya akan sama seperti itu. "Dia akan lebih bersih kalau bekerja di kantor"

"Aku kan ayahnya, keahliankulah yang harus diturunkan padanya"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju.

"Kalau begitu kita buat dua anak" Kibum melarat. "Tiga atau empat lebih bagus. Akan banyak yang membantu kita mencari uang"

"Aku tidak mau merawat banyak anak. Kecuali kau mau merawatnya, terserah kau mau berapa anakpun"

Benar juga. Punya banyak anak kalau sudah besar tidak perlu dijagai lagi, tapi saat masih kecil akan sangat merepotkan. Mungkin mereka perlu babysitter dan nanny. Beli rumah yang lebih besar dan pembantu yang banyak. Kalau semua itu benar akan terjadi, berapa banyak pengeluaran Kibum tiap tahunnya? Kyuhyun tak mungkin mau mengeluarkan uang secara cuma-cuma walau itu untuk kebutuhannya sendiri, jadi Kibum akan menanggung semuanya. Sayang sekali uang banyak dihabiskan untuk hal-hal seperti itu, bagi Kibum hal yang bermutu itu adalah memperbesar bengkelnya dan membuat cabang dimana-mana, bukan rumah besar dengan banyak pembantu.

"Bagaimana kalau Dasom yang merawat anak-anak kita?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas di pelukan Kibum. "Dia hebat dalam banyak hal" Tapi untungnya hanya Kyuhyun yang hebat dalam menahklukan hati Kibum. "Kita tinggal di rumahmu dan biarkan Sehun dan Kai tinggal di apartemenku. Tambahkan satu asisten rumah tangga untuk membantu Dasom. Kita bisa punya empat anak tapi tetap bebas bekerja" Ini lumayan irit, tidak perlu beli rumah besar dan menggaji pembantu yang banyak.

"Terserah kau sajalah, asal kau yang membayar semuanya!"

Kibum sedang mengkhayal dan Kyuhyun juga. Ini cara mereka menghabiskan hari terakhir di Jepang. Kalau menganggap ini honeymoon, harus dihiasi dengan yang manis-manis. Kibum bisa mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang nanti atau jalan-jalan di detik-detik sebelum berangkat ke bandara, tapi Kibum tak memilih itu semua. Dia mau mengajak Kyuhyun membuat satu anak lagi, dua lainnya bisa dilakukan di Korea.

Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia merayap naik ke atas Kyuhyun, memaksakan bibirnya agar diterima Kyuhyun di setiap inci kulit mukanya. Dan dia juga berusaha mengenai bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menciumku, kau belum mandi!"

"Buat anak dulu baru mandi!"

"Yang benar saja. Kau bau, Kibum!"

Saat itu handphone Kyuhyun bergetar. Itu kesempatan Kyuhyun menghidar dari Kibum. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya meraih handphone-nya, tapi Kibum merebutnya dan menjawab panggilan.

" _Kyu, aku terlambat bangun. Kau dan Kibum sedang jalan-jalan ya? Dimana? Aku akan menyusul kalian secepatnya"_ Itu suara Yesung.

"Aku sedang di kamar, Hyung", terang Kibum.

" _Kalian menungguku?"_

"Tidak, kita tak jadi jalan-jalan. Lain kali saja kalau kesini lagi" Kibum mendengar Yesung ber'Oh' ria di seberang. "Aku dan Kyuhyun mau buat anak lagi"

" _Kalian kan sudah mau punya anak"_

"Aku mau empat anak, jadi harus sering-sering buat". Kibum meringis saat Kyuhyun menoyor kepalanya. "Kyuhyun menungguku, Hyung!"

" _Baguslah kalau begitu, aku bisa tidur lagi!"_ Yesung agaknya memang terpaksa bangun karena sudah janji jalan-jalan dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun hari ini, tapi karena sahabatnya merubah rencana, dia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. _"Kibum, bangunkan aku dua jam sebelum berangkat ke bandara"_

"Ok!"

Lil' Bro

Jongin terbangun ketika mendengar jeritan keras dari arah kamarnya. Masih merasakan pusing efek bangun mendadak, Jongin memutuskan bergegas mendatangi kamarnya. Disana ada Sehun, tentu saja teriakan barusan itu suaranya. Dengan Jongin didapuk jadi penjaga Sehun, kalau ada apa-apa dengannya Jongin yang harus menanggung.

Ketika Jongin keluar kamar tamu yang ditempatinya, Dasom menyalip pergerakannya. Asisten rumah tangganya itu tergopoh berlari dari dapur. Dia terlihat cemas, dan kecemasan itu segera menular pada Jongin.

"Dasom, ada apa?"

Dasom menghentikan larinya. Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Ayo lihat dia!"

Keduanya bersamaan berjalan cepat ke arah kamar yang dihuni Sehun. Tak reda rasa cemas mereka, tambah cemas lagi ketika mendapati Sehun meringkuk, menggeliat dan mengerang di atas kasurnya. Sehun menekan bawah perutnya, seakan menahan pergerakan bayinya yang mendorong ingin keluar. Sehun kesakitan, dia meremat dan kadang memukul-mukul kasurnya.

"Sehun, kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Jongin bersama dengan Dasom yang panik setelah mendekati Sehun. "Hun?"

"Ada apa dengan perutmu?", tanya Dasom sama tak mengertinya dengan Jongin.

"Perutku sakit!", desis Sehun kemudian diikuti teriakan memilukan. "Perutku sakit!", katanya sekali lagi.

Sehun hamil masih empat bulan, perutnyapun masih kecil, tidak mungkin itu tanda-tanda melahirkan. Pasti ada yang salah dengan bayinya, atau mungkin Sehun masuk angin, kecapekan atau kelaparan sehingga bayinya marah lalu menyakiti Sehun dari dalam?

Sehun mengerang lagi dan lagi. Dia menunjukkan kesakitan yang amat sangat sedangkan Jongin dan Dasom cuma bisa bertanya. Ada apa? Kenapa? Sakit yang mana? Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Kemudian Dasom memutuskan menelepon rumah sakit agar dikirimkan ambulan. Jongin menemani Sehun selama ambulan itu belum datang.

Dan mereka berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Jongin tak mengerti apapun kali ini. Dia merasa tak terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun sebelumnya, harusnya hal seperti ini tak terjadi juga. Sehun dalam keadaan baik setelah mereka bertiga pulang dinner dari restoran Italy tadi malam. Sehun makan banyak, dia juga terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika itu, tapi kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi? Adakah yang salah dengan perlakuan Jongin pada Sehun sehingga mengakibatkan kesakitan yang demikian?

"Aku tak tahu"

Dasom juga sama tak mengertinya dalam hal ini. Dia menyarankan Jongin membeli makanan pesanan Sehun di restoran tapi berakhir mereka bertiga pergi ke restoran itu dan dinner disana. Semua baik-baik saja. Mereka berangkat, makan dan kembali pulang dalam keadaan aman. Sehun tidur juga paling awal dari Jongin dan Dasom, tak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan apapun saat itu.

Melihat Sehun kesakitan di perutnya, Dasom hampir menebak kalau ada yang salah dengan bayinya. Apa bayinya kecapekan di dalam sana? Apa bayinya berontak, tak mau terus berada di dalam perut Sehun? Dan bagaimana kalau itu benar terjadi lalu keselamatan Sehun terancam karenanya? Namun Dasom menepis pemikiran itu, dia memilih berpikiran positif. Mungkin saja Sehun cuma sakit perut biasa dan akan sembuh setelah diobati dokter.

"Apa kita perlu menelepon Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung?"

Dasom menggeleng. "Mereka akan pulang sore ini" Dasom menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Dia mau Jongin duduk dan bicara soal kemungkinan terburuk pada majikannya itu. "Kalau terjadi hal buruk, kita perlu menelepon orang tua Sehun", kata Dasom lemah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk meminta ijin pada mereka"

Jongin menggeleng tak paham. "Ijin untuk apa?"

Dasom tak mau melanjutkan sekarang. Dia menjernihkan pikirannya untuk beberapa saat, lalu bertekat menutup mulutnya hingga dokter menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Biasanya dengan kehadiran orang tua, seorang anak akan lebih cepat sembuh", jawab Dasom mengalihkan ke segi positif tinking. "Atau kita perlu menunggu Kibum dan Tuan Kyu pulang saja. Mereka akan lebih tahu dan bisa mengatasi situasi yang seperti ini. Ini kan tentang Sehun dan calon anak mereka"

Jongin mengangguk, walau masih ragu dengan jawaban Dasom tapi dia setuju dengannya.

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja", kata Dasom sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Jongin.

Mereka menunggu hingga setengah jam kedepan baru ada seorang suster keluar dari ruang periksa Sehun. Jongin dan Dasom menghentikan suster itu, meminta sedikit bocoran tentang keadaan Sehun di dalam. Suster itu tersenyum ramah, menjawab sebisanya namun tak memberikan kepastian untuk Dasom dan Jongin sendiri.

"Dokter masih memeriksanya"

"Kami sagat berharap dia baik-baik saja suster"

"Kami berharap juga begitu", jawab suster itu masih dengan keramah tamahannya. "Maaf saya harus segera pergi!"

"Tapi suster, tolong dia. Selamatkan dia!", pinta Dasom. "Katakan pada dokter untuk menyelamatkannya!", pinta Dasom lagi.

Dasom sedih, dia cemas lebih dari yang Jongin lihat. Dasom seorang wanita, dia tahu hal seperti ini selalu berhubungan dengan pertaruhan. Pertaruhan hidup dan mati. Maka dari itu dia perlu membuat permintaan khusus untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dan bayinya.

"Akan saya sampaikan!", kata suster itu sebelum berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja, kan?", tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Ya!", jawab Dasom mantap.

Lil' Bro

"Mana tasmu?"

"Belum keluar"

Kyuhyun duduk di atas kopernya, sedangkan Kibum dan Yesung masih menunggu ranselnya datang. Bagaimana bisa koper Kyuhyun keluar lebih dulu sedangkan ransel kecil milik Kibum belum kelihatan sedari tadi. Kyuhyun capek menunggu-menunggu terus. Tadi dia harus menunggu Kibum dan Yesung di ruang tunggu bandara sedangkan Kibum menemani Yesung berbelanja oleh-oleh untuk Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menunggu juga di dalam pesawat, sedangkan Kibum malah berbincang dengan teman baru yang akan ke Korea. Dia bahkan hampir berpindah ke kursi kosong dekat teman barunya itu seandainya Kyuhyun tak mencegahnya. Dan sekarang, dia menunggu lagi demi sebuah ransel kecil milik Kibum. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus sering menunggu apapun yang berhungan dengan Kibum. Jangan-jangan dia harus menunggu juga untuk sebuah cinta dari seorang Kibum. Repot sekali berurusan dengan mahkluk satu itu. Untung Kyuhyun tidak berharap dicintai Kibum, kalau tidak dia pasti harus menunggu lagi.

"Dari tadi aku harus menungu menunggu terus", protes Kyuhyun. "Aku mau pulang dan segera ke kantor. Pekerjaanku banyak, Kibum"

"Sabar sedikit, Kyu. Kau itu menunggu tas keluar saja sudah protes", timpal Yesung membela sahabatnya. "Jangan-jangan kau protes juga kalau Kibum pulang terlambat"

"Tidak. Pulang atau tidak itu bukan urusanku"

"Yang benar saja. Kemarin ketika Kibum lembur, kau sampai harus meneleponnya. Sampai datang ke bengkel dan tidur disana juga", terang Yesung. "Apa benar kau tak mempermasalahkan kalau Kibum pulang terlambat?"

"Tidak", jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Setelah ini aku dan Kibum akan sering ke luar negeri. Kau yakin tak masalah walau kita sering pulang terlambat?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit sejenak namun kemudian memutuskan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yesung. "Tidak. Asal Kibum tidak berselingkuh"

"Aku tidak akan berselingkuh!", tegas Kibum sebelum berjalan ke sisi lain tempat untuk mengambil tas-nya yang sudah keluar. "Terlambat dan berselingkuh itu tidak ada hubungannya", katanya setelah kembali kehadapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Merasa bahagia atas pernyataan Kibum. Memang begitu sikap yang benar. Seseorang yang sudah berkeluarga, tidak seharusnya berselingkuh. Hina sekali kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Kibum kan suaminya, otomatis Kyuhyun punya hak untuk melarang Kibum berselingkuh.

"Ayo pulang!" Kibum memakai ranselnya lalau menarik koper milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri cuma membawa tas kecil milik Kibum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Kibum. "Kau cari tasmu lalu segera menyusul, Hyung!"

"Ya, duluan saja. Aku akan menunggu tasku sekaligus cari selingkuhan", kata Yesung sambil terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun mencibirnya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung. Mereka berjalan duluan untuk keluar badara.

"Kau mau makan malam dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Kita makan di rumah saja"

"Makan apa di rumah? Kita tak bisa memasak selain mie instan"

"Kalau begitu makan mie instan saja"

Kibum ikut. Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan mood buruk sejak dibiarkan menunggu tadi. Kibum tak mau menambah keburukan itu dengan berdebat dengannya.

"Kau masih akan pergi ke hotel, malam begini?"

"Ya. Aku ada janji dengan Donghae"

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Nanti Donghae menganggapmu selingkuhanku lagi" Kyuhyun juga tak mau kejadian ketika kemah waktu itu terulang. Meski tak sempat terjadi apapun pada Kibum dan Donghae, Kyuhyun masih sangsi kalau Kibum dan Donghae bertemu kembali. Siapa tahu, Donghae menarik bagi Kibum, lalu Kibum lebih memilih sahabatnya itu. "Kau di rumah saja"

"Semua orang sudah tahu kalau aku ini suamimu, kenapa tak kau beritahu dia juga"

Ide yang bagus, tapi bagaimana tanggapan Donghae kalau mengaitkannya dengan Siwon? Siwon masih sah jadi kekasihnya sampai saat ini.

"Tidak. Donghae tahu aku sudah punya kekasih. Kalau dia kuberitahu kita sudah menikah, aku akan dianggap menghianati kekasihku", terang Kyuhyun. "Dia mengenal kekasihku"

Kibum tersenyum kecut. Dia lupa soal itu. Dirinya dan Kyuhyun bukan menikah betulan.

Kibum menarik lengannya dari dalam lingkaran lengan Kyuhyun. Dia juga menyerahkan koper pada pemiliknya. "Nanti aku akan di rumah saja. Aku lupa ada sesuatu yang ingin kukerjakan juga"

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum melangkah mundur dua langkah.

"Aku ke toilet. Kau tunggu di depan, tidak akan lama", pamit Kibum sambil melangkah mundur dua langkah lagi.

"Aku ikut ke toilet"

"Tidak usah. Aku cuma sebentar. Aku juga janji tak akan berselingkuh di toilet", kata Kibum sambil menyengir. "Tidak akan lama!", pamitnya sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Kyuhyun keluar duluan, menunggu Kibum dan Yesung di depan bandara. Nyatanya cuma sebentar, bahkan belum ada dua menit pergi pundak Kyuhyun sudah ditepuk. Mungkin Kibum berubah pikiran lalu mengajak Kyuhyun sekalian ke toilet. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun menoleh, bukan wajah Kibum yang dijumpainya, namun Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum paksa karena sesuatu yang tak diharapkannya datang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau disini?"

Siwon tidak segera menjawab. Dia menjatuhkan tasnya kemudian berpindah untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku merindukanmu, Kyu!" Dia menyempatkan mencium kening Kyuhyun disela-sela pelukannya. "Aku baru dari Cina. Kan aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku kesana, kau juga tak mau kuajak kan?"

Kyuhyun ingat dia menerima telepon dari Siwon ketika ada di pameran onderdil. Siwon bilang akan ke Cina bertemu klien, dan dia menelepon Kyuhyun agar ikut serta, tapi Kyuhyun menolak tanpa memberi alasan.

"Aku yang harusnya tanya, sedang apa kau disini? Kupikir kau mau menjemputku, tapi melihat kau juga bawa koper, kau pasti baru bepergian juga"

"Aku dari Jepang menemui klien juga"

Ketika Siwon menjatuhkan ciuman lagi ke keningnya, Kyuhyun melihat siluet Kibum berdiri di kejauhan. Dia sepertinya enggan untuk datang, namun terpaksa berjalan juga mendekati keduanya. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan diri dari Siwon, dia berharap semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Semoga Kibum cuma lewat di sampingnya, pura-pura tak mengenalnya agar tak perlu ada interaksi antara Kibum dan Siwon. Dan dia bisa jelaskan soal ini pada Kibum nanti.

Kibum mendekat dan sesuai harapan Kyuhyun, dia hanya lewat pura-pura tak mengenali keduanya. Namun harapan itu musnah ketika Siwon memanggil Kibum. Kibum yang sempat pura-pura tak dengarpun terpaksa berhenti karena Siwon terus memanggilnya dengan suara keras.

"Kibum, kau dari mana?". Tanya Siwon sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Dari Jepang?"

"Benarkah? Kekasihku juga dari sana. Perkenalkan ini Kyuhyun, kekasih yang keceritakan dulu", Siwon dengan bangga menunjukkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. "Kyu, ini temanku, yang memodifikasi motor yang kugunakan untuk memboncengimu dulu"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling pandang dan berakhir dengan saling senyum dan saling tunduk.

"Ada apa di Jepang? Apa tentang onderdil motor lagi?"

"Ya, pameran produk baru Yamaha"

"Kau beli beberapa kan?" Kibum mengangguk. "Aku akan melihatnya nanti, kalau aku suka kau bisa pasang di motorku" Kibum mengangguk lagi. "Oh ya, aku meninggalkan mobilku di parkiran bandara, kau mau sekalian kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak usah. Aku dengan Yesung hyung"

"Yesung hyung ikut juga? Sekalian saja kuantar kalian berdua pulang. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga mau memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada Yesung hyung. Dia dulu ingin sekali melihat Kyuhyun"

"Tidak usah sekarang. Yesung hyung sudah memesan taxi dan sedang menungguku"

"Begitu ya!", sesal Siwon.

Kibum cuma mengangguk. Dia tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu kekasih Siwon, rasanya seperti dia menjadi perebut kekasih orang. Siwon itu juga temannya walau bukan sahabat akrab. Dia sering mendengar Siwon mengatakan sangat mencintai kekasihnya, ingin sekali melamar dan menikahinya. Dia sangat bangga pada kekasihnya dan berharap bisa hidup berdua dalam ikatan pernikahan. Kibum jadi seperti orang ketiga yang telah menghancurkan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon. Dia bahkan berkeinginan memperistri Kyuhyun secara benar, padahal ada orang yang lebih dulu mencintai Kyuhyun dari padanya.

Ya, Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun. Tidak salah karena Kyuhyun memang istrinya tapi salah ketika ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah kekasih yang sangat dicintai temannya. Dia benar-benar telah berdosa menodai hubungan temannya dengan hal seperti ini. Mengambil kekasihnya untuk dinikahi, menidurinya dan sekarang mencintainya. Meski Kibum belum mengatakan apapun soal perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, dia telah memiliki hutang besar. Mungkin memang benar setelah Sehun melahirkan, Kibum dan keluarnya yang akan mengurus anak itu. Dia bisa menceraikan Kyuhyun dan mengembalikannya pada Siwon. Dia bisa menjelaskan pada semuanya kalau pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah ada, Yesung atau siapapun pasti bisa mengerti. Dan Siwon akan bahagia lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah sebentar hyung" Kibum mengambil handphone-nya. Ada panggilan masuk. "Yesung hyung meneleponku!", katanya pada Siwon. "Hallo!" Kibum terpaku sejenak mendengar penjelasan dari seberang. Dia hampir tak bicara sama sekali sampai kalimat terakhir diucapkannya sebagai penutup. "Aku akan kesana sekarang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Yesung hyung menyuruhku cepat" Padahan Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau Yesung belum keluar sedari tadi. "Maaf hyung, aku harus pergi"

"Padahal ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu"

"Lain kali saja"

"Nanti kau telat mengetahuinya" Siwon mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kibum. Dia membisikkan sesuatu yang segera dibalas senyuman oleh Kibum. "Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, semoga beruntung!" Kibum menunduk pada Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik arah.

"Aku akan segera menyusul kalian!", kata Siwon sedikit keras karena Kibum sudah menjauh.

Kibum menanggapinya dengan lambaikan tangan ke belakang. Kibum sedang tidak beruntung, tapi semoga Siwon bisa beruntung. Semoga lamarannya tak ditolak Kyuhyun seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

Lil' Bro

Kibum baru saja menandatangani surat pernyataan. Dia sebagai anggota keluarga bersedia dilakukan operasi untuk mengangkat janin mati di perut Sehun. Sehun keguguran. Bayinya mati tepat diusia empat bulan. Berarti sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi Kibum untuk bercerai dengan Kyuhyun. Dia harus membiarkan Kyuhyun bahagia dengan Siwon. Tidak ada bayi, tidak ada Kyuhyun, tidak masalah. Bukankah memang seperti itu kehidupan Kibum sebelum ini? Yang penting sekarang Sehun dioperasi, dikeluarkan janin mati itu dari perutnya agar adiknya bisa selamat.

Dasom berkali-kali mengusap air matanya sedangkan Jongin bengong saja seperti orang gila. Keduanya benar-benar tak percaya kalau Sehun akan kehilangan bayinya. Mereka merasa bersalah, mereka yang menjaga Sehun, tapi begini akhirannya. Mereka sudah seperti pembunuh terhadap bayi Sehun. Dan sekarang tak ada yang mereka bisa lakukan kecuali berdoa untuk keselamatan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun akan baik-baik saja", tutur Kibum menguatkan keduanya. "Itu bukan salah kalian"

"Itu salahku, Hyung. Aku biarkan Sehun bertingkah polah. Dia pasti kecapekan"

Kibum diam saja.

"Aku juga salah. Tak kuberi dia makanan yang sehat. Malah kuajak dia makan di luar cuma karena aku malas memasak", tutur Dasom sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

Kibum membiarkan Jongin dan Dasom menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri. Dia biarkan keduanya terus berkata-kata, tapi bukan berarti membenarkan mereka. Kibum cuma tak tahu bagaimana menenangkan mereka. Lagi pula ini semua telah terjadi. Sehun akan sembuh itu saja cukup. Semua akan kembali normal setelahnya. Dan mereka juga masih bisa berteman.

Sampai operasinya berhasil, Sehun dipindahkan ke ruang rawat khusus, Jongin dan Dasom sudah bisa sedikit lega. Mereka tak lagi menyalahkan diri sendiri, dan sekarang fokus untuk menjagai Sehun. Jongin dan Dasom menunggu Sehun dalam ruangannya ketika Kibum pamit keluar. Diluar, Kibum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Sehun?", tanya Kyuhyun canggung. Canggung karena kejadian Siwon tadi. Sama seperti Kibum, Kyuhyun juga terkejut mengetahui Siwon dan Kibum ternyata saling mengenal.

"Operasinya berhasil. Dia akan segera pulih", jawab Kibum sama canggungnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem tanda mengerti. "Aku akan menjenguknya"

Kibum menahan tangan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun hendak masuk ruang rawat. Dia membawa Kyuhyun menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kibum menghela nafas. Tak rela untuk berucap sepenggal kalimatpun. Tapi dia harus katakan, atau selamanya akan terjebak dalam situasi tak nyaman bahwa dia telah mencintai kekasih orang.

"Aku akan segera mengurus perceraiannya" Kyuhyun mematung tapi Kibum masih melanjutkan. "Semuanya akan normal kembali", lanjutnya sambil melepas tangan Kyuhyun. "Senang bisa mengenalmu dan menjadi suaminya dalam beberapa bulan ini. Semoga kita bisa berteman setelahnya"

Kibum pergi lebih dulu sebelum menyaksikan dua tetes air mata jatuh dari dua belah mata Kyuhyun.

To be continue

Btw gue ketemu pasangan gay dari Thailand. Ternyata mereka lebih mesra dari adegan mesra-mesraannya teman gue dengan cowoknya. Mesra-mesraannya gue dengan cowok gue (sekarang jomblo lagi) Teman gue sih jelek, cowoknya jelek juga. Coba gantengan dikit, kan enak dilihat.

lupakan yang ini, see you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Ff ini dilanjut. Karena ngebut, keburu nonton bola jadi seadanya saja.

Nggak ada waktu ngedit, jadi abaikan typo.

Selamat membaca!

Dua pasang Kekasih

Ini hari ketiga Sehun menjalani rawat jalan. Dia ditempatkan di rumah Kyuhyun sampai keadaannya membaik. Selain untuk menyembunyikan Sehun dari Leeteuk yang sering datang ke apartemen Kibum, disini Sehun lebih terurus. Ada Dasom dan Jongin yang siap membantu, juga ada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Sehun pasti cepat sembuh, dia bisa kembali ke apartemen Kibum dan melakukan aktifitas seperti sebelumnya.

Dasom baru keluar membawa nampan berisi piring kotor. Jongin sendiri masih berada di kamarnya menemani Sehun. Jongin, Dasom dan Kyuhyun sedikit canggung kalau menghadapi Sehun. Mereka sangat menyayangkan kejadian ini, sedih dan frustasi, tapi Sehun tidak. Sehun biasa saja mendengar bahwa dirinya kehilangan bayinya. Walau bukan atas kemauannya, Sehun seperti sudah tahu kalau dia memang akan kehilangan bayi itu. Toh ketidakadaannya bayi membuat keadaan akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya satu hal yang disayangkan Sehun, pengorbanan Kibum dan Kyuhyun jadi sia-sia.

"Kai", Jongin menoleh langsung pada Sehun. "Malam ini kau tak perlu menemaniku lagi"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau butuh istirahat juga"

"Jangan pikirkan aku, Hun. Sudah jadi tugasku menemanimu"

Sehun tahu kalimat itu akan dikatakan Jongin, tapi setelah dia tak mengandung anak Jongin lagi, harusnya tugas itu juga berakhir. Lagi pula Sehun bukan namja yang gila perhatian. Dijagai seperti itu jadi merasa dikasihani, dan dia tak suka.

"Sekarang tugasmu menjagaiku sudah habis. Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya kau tak perlu menemaniku lagi", putusnya tanpa menyesal sedikitpun. "Besok aku akan minta Kibum hyung menjemputku. Aku bisa istirahat di apartemennya"

"Hun, tidak ada orang yang akan merawatmu disana. Kibum hyung harus bekerja dari pagi dan pulangnyapun malam. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa siapa yang akan membantumu?"

"Aku bisa sendiri. Apa kau kira aku ini namja lemah sampai-sampai semua hal harus dibantu orang lain?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku", ralat Jongin. "Kau masih sakit, harus ada orang yang selalu di sampingmu sampai kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri"

"Aku bisa panggil Eomma untuk tinggal disana, kalau perlu aku tinggal di rumah Eomma sekalian"

Setelah kehilangan bayi itu, Jongin sudah tidak sanggup lagi melucu. Dia merasa waktunya bersama Sehun akan segera berakhir. Tidak ada lagi alasan dirinya menjadi penjaga Sehun. Tidak ada lagi hal-hal ekstrim yang harus dia lakukan demi Sehun. Tidak ada juga Sehun yang mondar mandir, memerintah dan memohon-mohon beralasan demi bayinya Kyuhyun. Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Gank-nya serta Sehun yang acuh dan irit bicara. Jongin akan merindukan hari-hari ketika Sehun bersamanya.

Jongin mendatangi Sehun. Dia naik ke ranjang dan duduk bersila di tepian. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Sehun yang berada di luar selimut dan menggantungnya di udara. Seperti saat dulu dia merayu Kyungsoo, mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan di belakang sekolah dan makan siang bersama setelah jam pelajaran habis. Sekarang dia melakukannya pada Sehun, bukan dengan tujuan sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo tapi Jongin ingin meminta Sehun untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Hun, maaf kalau selama ini aku membuatmu susah" Demi Kyuhyun yang pengorbanannya sia-sia, Jongin meminta maaf. "Biarkan aku merawatmu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh. Kalau perlu, kau boleh perintahkan apapun padaku demi menebus kesalahanku dulu"

Sehun menggeleng. "Sudah berakhir", katanya datar, kembali seperti gaya bicaranya dulu. "Aku bukan pendendam, Kai. Kau tak perlu minta maaf sampai menawarkan penebusan segala. Aku sudah relakan semuanya, dan kau cukup melupakannya setelah ini"

Tidak bisa. Jongin tidak bisa melupakan gelendotan Sehun kalau sedang meminta sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa melupakan pelototan Sehun ketika marah. Dia juga tak bisa melupakan omelan Sehun ketika memaksakan kehendaknya. Jongin tak bisa melupakan keberadaan Sehun di rumahnya dan di hatinya.

Jongin ingat terakhir kali dia memikirkan hal ini. Malam-malam setelah dia mengantar Sehun tidur, Jongin duduk sendiri di sofa depan TV. Niatannya menontotn TV, tapi TV itu dibiarkan menyala sedangkan Jongin mengelanakan pemikirannya. Soal Sehun. Soal senyum Sehun yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Soal gengaman tangan Sehun yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Juga soal pelukan Sehun yang hangat dan selalu dirindukannya. Saat itu sekelebat pemikirannya bilang, bagaimana kalau Jongin mengutarakan keinginan untuk bertanggung jawab pada Sehun. Menjadi Suami dan ayah untuk bayi mereka? Lalu Jongin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Tidak mungkin Sehun mau menikah dengannya. Dia kan bodoh, sedangkan Sehun cuma menyukai orang-orang pintar seperti Kyuhyun. Seumpama suatu saat dia menginginkan menikah dengan Sehun, kesempatannya setelah Sehun melahirkan anak untuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Sekarang, jangankan berangan-angan menjadi suami dan ayah, berdekatan dengan Sehun saja akan kembali susah seperti dulu.

"Apa kita akan berteman lagi?"

"Memang kapan aku memutus pertemanan antara kita?", tanya balik Sehun.

Jongin ragu tapi dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Seumpama aku bilang suka padamu, apa pendapatmu?"

Jongin menyukai Sehun. Dari dulu malahan. Sejak dia dan teman-temannya pertama kali melihat Sehun. Karena persaingan dengan teman-temannya juga adanya Kyungsoo, Jongin tak menyadari rasa sukanya. Sekarang setelah tinggal cukup lama dengan Sehun, rasa suka itu sudah tumbuh jadi sesuatu yang lain. Rasa suka yang meluap-luap dan posesif yang berlebihan.

Sehun menggendikkan bahu.

"Seumpama aku minta kau jadi kekasihku, apa kau mau menerimaku?"

Sehun menggeleng mantap.

"Iya, aku harus pintar dulu seperti Kyuhyun hyung kan?", kata Jongin sambil tersenyum kecut.

Sehun menarik tangannya dari Jongin. Dia memasukkan sebelah tangan itu dalam selimut. "Aku juga suka orang yang tampan!" Sehun merebah kemudian. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa keluar sekarang. Aku mau istirahat"

Sehun itu namja yang susah ditebak. Kalau sedang dalam mode lempeng seperti Kibum, tak ada orang yang tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Mungkin semua orang melihat Sehun tak terpengaruh saat kehilangan bayi, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Sehun juga sedih. Mungkin Jongin tahu kalau Sehun menyukai namja yang tampan dan pintar, tapi dia tak tahu kalau Sehun bisa jatuh cinta pada siapapun tanpa peduli tampang dan isi otak. Seandainya Jongin tak mengikutsertakan kata 'seumpama' saat bertanya tadi, mungkin Sehun bisa menerimanya. Karena Sehun tetap manusia biasa yang tak bisa memilih kepada siapa dia harus jatuh cinta.

Lil Bro

"Mana Kyuhyun?", tanya Leeteuk. Pagi ini dia baru datang membawa makanan seperti biasanya. Leeteuk menurunkan makanan itu dari tas-nya menyusunnya di meja agar sebentar lagi bisa untuk sarapan anak dan menantunya. "Jaejong bilang kalian tak datang ke sanggar senamnya minggu kemarin. Kalian kemana?"

Kibum tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya. Minggu ini harinya buruk, Sehun keguguran dan dia ada agenda untuk menulis surat cerai untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jelas sudah tidak tinggal di apartemen ini lagi. Masalah Sehun, sementara dia belum pulih dia masih ditampung di rumah Kyuhyun. Untuk menghindari masalah seperti ini tentunya.

"Kibum!"

"Hm?"

"Mana Kyuhyun?"

"Ada di rumahnya", jawab Kibum malas.

Dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Membicarakan Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan. Untuk menutupi bahwa rumah tangganya sedang tidak baik, Kibum harus berusaha tenang di depan Eomma-nya. Sehun baru saja menjalani operasi pengangkatan bayi mati dalam perutnya, dia masih di rawat jalan di rumah Kyuhyun. Kalau Kibum langsung cerita pada Leeteuk soal rencana perceraiannya, Leeteuk pasti akan bertanya banyak. Dan bila Leeteuk tahu keadaan sebenarnya, dia pasti akan sedih atau mungkin marah.

"Kemarin Eomma sudah meneleponmu. Eomma akan datang membawa makanan untuk kalian pagi ini, kenapa kau tak bilang padanya?"

"Dia sibuk, Eomma", jawab Kibum datar. "Kyuhyun itu punya pekerjaan doble, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya menumpuk jadi dia harus sering lembur. Dan lebih dekat kalau dia pulang ke rumahnya dari pada ke sini"

"Itu masalahnya, Kibum. Kyuhyun itu hamil. Orang hamil harus banyak istirahat, bukan malah kerja lembur terus", tegur Leeteuk. "Kalau Kyuhyun kecapekan lalu terjadi apa-apa dengan bayinya bagaimana?"

Kibum melirik Leeteuk. Mungkin hal barusan bisa jadi solusi. Seumpama dia mengarang kalau Kyuhyun kecapekan lalu kehilangan bayinya, mungkin jalan perceraiannya dengan Kyuhyun akan lancar. Sehun dan Jongin tak perlu terlibat dalam hal ini lagi. Kyuhyun hanya perlu pura-pura keguguran, lalu setelah dia pulih mereka bisa bercerai dengan alasan tidak cocok lagi.

Rencananya bagus, tapi Kibum tak yakin akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat. Dia bahkan berharap kesembuhan Sehun berjalan lambat, biar Sehun lebih lama di rumah Kyuhyun dan selama itu Kibum menahan gugatan cerainya. Intinya dia ingin punya sedikit waktu lebih untuk menjadi suami Kyuhyun. Cuma sedikit, bukan bermaksud menghalangi Kyuhyun kembali pada Siwon.

"Kau kan bisa melarangnya bekerja dulu, setidaknya sampai anak kalian lahir" Leeteuk mengambil piring makan untuk Kibum lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. "Lagi pula kau suami, wajib menafkahinya"

"Dia lebih kaya dariku"

"Lalu kau lepas tanggung jawab?" Kibum menggeleng. "Walaupun Eomma tak suka cara kalian menikah, tapi Kyuhyun tetap menantu Eomma, dia membawa calon cucu Eomma. Kau harus mengurusnya dengan baik"

"Ya"

"Ya apa?", tanya Leeteuk jengkel. Entah kenapa bawaannya ingin marah terus kalau Kibum menunjukkan mode lempengnya. Leeteuk sudah terbiasa mendapati sifat Kibum yang demikian tapi masih saja dia belum bisa menolerir sifat anaknya yang acuh itu. "Kau menikahinya itu karena cinta atau bukan? Jangan-jangan kau memanfaatkan Kyuhyun karena dia kaya"

"Tentu saja tidak. Walau dia lebih kaya, aku tidak miskin juga"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintainya"

"Cinta macam apa? Membiarkan istri bekerja keras cuma untuk mempertahankan kekayaan sementara bisa saja dia kehilangan bayinya karena kecapekan, itu yang kau sebut mencintai?"

"Eomma", protes Kibum. "Pagi-pagi kau sudah mengajakku berdebat soal cinta"

"Habis kau susah sekali diajak bicara baik-baik" Leeteuk menghela nafas melepas marahnya. "Telepon dia sekarang!"

"Menelepon Kyuhyuh? Untuk apa? Nanti aku bicara padanya, pagi-pagi begini dia pasti sibuk", dalih Kibum.

"Telepon dia!", tegas Leeteuk.

Kibum angkat tangan. Dengan malas dia mengambil handphone-nya lalu mendial nomor Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?"

"Kau tak usah bicara, Eomma saja yang bicara padanya"

Setelah telepon tersambung, Kibum menyerahkan handphone-nya pada Leeteuk. Awalnya Kyuhyun salah sangka dengan penelepon, untungnya dia tidak bicara macam-macam.

"Kyu, dimana kau sekarang?"

" _Perjalanan ke kantor, Eomma"_ , jawab Kyuhyun masih akting sebagai menantu. _"Kibum tak bilang kalau Eomma mau datang ke apartemen, tadi aku bisa ke situ dulu"_

"Tidak apa-apa", jawab Leeteuk maklum. "Kau sudah makan?"

" _Sudah. Nasi goreng"_

"Kau sedang hamil, jangan terlalu sering makan makanan berminyak. Kau juga jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, nanti capek" tutur Leeteuk. "Eomma tahu kau punya perusahaan yang perlu diurus, tapi untuk sementara kau bisa kan menyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada anak buahmu? Kau perlu banyak istirahat, Kyu. Setidaknya sampai anakmu lahir"

" _Iya, Eomma"_

"Kalau kau merasa tak nyaman tinggal di apartemen dan di rumahmu, kau bisa tinggal dengan Eomma"

" _Iya, Eomma"_

"Pikirkan dulu baik-baik, hubungi Eomma kalau kau tertarik tinggal dengan Eomma" Kyuhyun mengiyakan lagi "Kau mau bicara dengan Kibum?"

" _Tidak Eomma, nanti saja kalau aku sudah sampai kantor"_

"Kau menyetir sendirian?", tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

" _Iya"_

"Ya sudah, hati-hati! Segera telepon Kibum kalau sudah sampai di kantor!"

Leeteuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mengembalikan handphone pada Kibum kemudian kembali berkutat dengan makanan yang dia bawa. Dia mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kibum, makanan untuk Kyuhyun tak bisa disimpan, nanti dia akan buang saja. Kalau Kyuhyun ada baru dimasakkan yang fresh.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Jangan lupa bujuk Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk sementara!"

Kibum mengangguk antara iya atau tidak.

Lil Bro

"Kyu", panggil Kangin yang tiba-tiba berada di pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun. "Siwon ada di luar"

"Huh, Siwon hyung?

"Iya, dia ingin bicara denganmu"

"Kenapa tidak masuk kesini?"

"Kubilang kau sedikit sibuk. Tapi karena sebentar lagi jam kerja habis, dia mau menunggumu" Kangin masuk kemudian mengambil tempat di depan meja Kyuhyun. "Akhir-akhir ini kau bekerja terlalu giat. Memangnya ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari map-map kerjanya.

"Ya aku tahu memang banyak pekerjaan yang belum kau selesaikan, tapi kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya", terang Kangin. "Kau tidak sedang ada masalah dengan Siwon kan?"

"Memang aku terlihat punya masalah dengannya?"

Kangin tak menanggapi.

Menurut yang diceritakan Siwon padanya, Kyuhyun bersikap beda dari sebelumnya. Dulu walau bersikap acuh pada Siwon, Kyuhyun tetap punya waktu untuk jalan berdua. Sekarang sudah acuh, jarang punya waktu untuk Siwon. Jangankan makan bersama, sekedar bertemu saja Kyuhyun sering menolak. Banyak alasan yang diutarakan Kyuhyun ketika Siwon hedak menemuinya. Dari situlah Kangin menyimpulkan Kyuhyun ada masalah dengan Siwon.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tak ada masalah dengannya. Memang ada banyak pekerjaan sampai waktuku tersita"

"Siwon cemas sekali padamu"

"Aku tahu. Nanti kujelaskan padanya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali bekerja" Kangin mulai beranjak, tapi menunda jalannya sesaat kemudian. "Kyu, ada baiknya kau mengurangi jam kerjamu. Kau bisa jalan-jalan dan makan malam dengan Siwon", usulnya. "Kau terlihat seperti orang stres akhir-akhir ini"

"Benarkah?" Kangin mengangguk. "Ya, akan kupertimbangkan"

Kyuhyun memang punya banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Selama ini juga begitu, tapi keadaannya baik-baik saja walau setiap hari dia disibukkan dengan pekerjaan. Kalau ada yang bilang dia seperti orang stres, dia memang sedang stres. Sehun keguguran itu yang menjadi akar masalahnya. Dengan hilangnya calon anak, Kyuhyun juga kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Pasalnya karena kejadian itu Kibum mengajaknya bercerai. Kyuhyun tahu dia sendiri egois, masih bersetatus kekasih orang tapi berani mencintai Kibum. Tapi mau bagaimanapun cinta datang tak bisa ditolak. Kalau Kyuhyun punya kesempatan memperbaiki keadaan, dia akan memilih bertemu Kibum dan berpacaran dengannya lebih dulu dari pada dengan Siwon.

Seperginya Kangin, Kyuhyun segera mengemasi mejanya. Dia berencana bertemu dengan Siwon lebih awal. Berniat membangun chemistry yang sempat hilang diantara mereka. Siapa tahu dengan begini Kyuhyun bisa menyukai Siwon lagi. Kibum bisa disingkirkan dari otaknya dan stresnyapun hilang. Jalan-jalan dan makan malam seperti saran Kangin mungkin akan membantu.

"Hyung, sudah lama?", sapa Kyuhyun.

Siwon bukan terkejut. Dia malah senang Kyuhyun menemuinya lebih cepat dari dugaan. Segera Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memeluk dan mencium kening kekasihnya itu sebagai kebiasaan.

"Kau sudah lama?", tanyanya ulang.

"Selama apapun asal itu untuk menunggumu, aku tak masalah" , jawab Siwon setelah melepaskan Kyuhyun dari pelukannya. "Mau makan malam denganku, Kyu?" Kyuhyun pura-pura berfikir padahal sebenarnya dia sudah memutuskan untuk makan dengan Siwon. "Untuk kali ini kumohon jangan menolak!"

"Aku tidak menolak", jawab Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!", Siwon segera mengamit lengan Kyuhyun. "Kita makan di restoran biasa, mau?"

"Terserah kau saja"

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan masuk. Siwon melajukan mobilnya, membawa Kyuhyun ke restoran langganan mereka.

Ketika keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum ada di seberang jalan. Ada Yesung serta banyak orang lagi di pelataran restoran sebelah. Itu klub motor yang diikuti Kibum. Mereka berbondong-bondong masuk restoran. Menurut penglihatan Kyuhyun, Kibum tak punya beban sama sekali. Dilihat dari interaksi antara Kibum dan teman-temannya, Kibum sepertinya tak merasa kehilangan apapun walau sebentar lagi akan bercerai dengannya. Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau Kyuhyun sendiri yang depresi menghadapi perceraian.

"Apa tidak keberatan kalau kita makan malam lebih cepat?", tanya Siwon yang berdiri terlalu lama untuk menunggui Kyuhyun di parkiran resto.

"Tidak. Ayo masuk!"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon masuk resto, bergandengan seperti layaknya pasangan biasa lalu memesan meja dan duduk di tempat yang paling strategis. Memilih tempat yang view-nya paling bagus dan memesan makanan favorit mereka. Siwon membeli Champagne juga untuk membuat momet makan malam lebih spesial.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tegukannya, lalu meletakkan gelas di atas meja. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Makan malamnya?"

"Enak" Tapi Siwon menggeleng. "Bagus" Dan Siwon masih menggeleng.

"Romantis?", tanya Siwon lebih jelas.

Romantis? Kalau dulu mungkin makan malam seperti ini akan disebut romantis oleh Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang yang namanya romantis itu adalah sarapan bersama Kibum dengan menu ibu hamil yang dimasakkan Leeteuk. Meskipun makanannya tidak enak, asal ditemani Kibum itu sudah sangat romantis.

"Lumayan. Tapi kita sudah sering kesini, Hyung"

Siwon mendesah kecewa. Detik kemudian bersemangat lagi. "Kyu, aku punya berita bagus. Coba tebak!"

"Kau menang tender lagi?" Siwon menggeleng. "Kau diperbolehkan punya motor oleh orang tuamu?"

"Aku siap bertemu harabojie-mu", potong Siwon bangga.

"Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dan tentunya was-was. Perasaannya tidak enak mendengar pengakuan Siwon.

"Mengambil hati harabojie-mu", jawabnya singkat. Bersamaan Siwon sibuk menggeledah saku jasnya, dia menyatakan niatnya. "Aku butuh melamarmu. Mau kau menikah denganku?", tanyanya sambil menyodorkan kotak beludru biru dengan cincin di dalamnya. "Mungkin ini tidak romantis, tapi aku tak bisa lebih dari ini" Siwon tertawa malu.

Melihat Kyuhyun tak beraksi apapun, Siwon menghentikan tawanya. Dia menghembuskan nafas kekecewaan kembali. Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan berdalih lagi cuma untuk menolak lamarannya, tapi Siwon tak akan biarkan itu. Dia sudah berjanji ini adalah lamaran resmi pertama dan terakhir yang dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun. jadi bisa atau tidak, Khyuhyun harus menerimanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri bukan bermaksud menggantung Siwon, tapi keadaan sekarang juga tidak memungkinkan untuk menerima lamarannya. Kyuhyun masih punya status istri dari seorang Kibum, dan kalaupun akan bercerai dia tak yakin bisa menikah dengan Siwon dalam waktu dekat.

Namanya cinta susah sekali mengabaikannya.

"Kau tak ingin menolakku kan?", tanya Siwon harap-harap cemas.

"Kalau kau memaksa meminta jawabannya sekarang, aku menolakmu" Tapi sudah terlalu lama Siwon menunggu. "Beri aku waktu, Hyung?"

"Kyu…", rengek Siwon.

"Beri aku waktu" Kyuhyun menutup kotak cincin di depannya. Dia mengambilnya lalu mengantonginya. "Aku akan menyimpannya. Kalau aku menolakmu, akan kukembalikan cincin ini. Tapi kalau aku memakainya, berarti aku menerimamu"

"Jangan begitu, Kyu"

"Kau mau kutolak sekarang, Hyung?", potong Kyuhyun. "Bersabarlah kalau begitu!", tambahnya setelah melihat Siwon menggeleng cepat.

Kyuhyun memang egois, sedari tadi dia terus memikirkan Kibum. Kibum ada di restoran sebelah dengan teman-temannya, jelas itu mengaganggu Kyuhyun. Melihatnya saja membuat rindu Kyuhyun membuncah. Iya memang mereka belum berpisah lama, tapi mengingat sebentar lagi akan bercerai, waktu yang tak lama itu berubah seperti bertahun tahun. Karena rindu, Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke sebelah, ingin bertemu Kibum. Dia akan mengatakan perasaannya. Kalau Kibum mau menerimanya, dia akan menolak diceraikan. Tapi kalau Kibum tak punya perasaan sama, dia bisa menerima pinangan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya lagi. Dia meneguk sisa wine-nya kemudian meletakkan gelasnya kembali di meja.

"Hyung, aku harus pulang sekarang!", pamitnya secara tiba-tiba. "Ada yang harus kukerjakan di hotel"

Siwon lagi-lagi harus kecewa. "Kita belum selesai dinner, Kyu"

"Aku sudah selesai" Kyuhyun segera berdiri. "Aku ada janji dengan Ryeowook, koki di restoran hotelku"

"Tunggu, kuantar kau!"

"Tidak usah, aku naik taxi saja. Nanti kutelepon setelah aku sampai"

Kyuhyun buru-buru beranjak. Dia tak memberikan kesempatan Siwon menawarkan bantuan. Kyuhyun akan ke restoran sebelah dan dia tak mau Siwon tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Sudah menjadi tekadnya untuk menemui Kibum dan menyatakan perasaannya, jadi untuk sementara dia akan mengabaikan Siwon. Egois demi cinta.

Lil Bro

Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke bilik tempat Kibum dan teman-temannya makan malam. Dia menoleh ke seluruh ruangan terbuka itu demi mencari Kibum, tapi cuma ada wajah-wajah yang tak dia kenal. Baru setelah itu dia melihat Yesung tengah mengunyah makanan di pojokan bilik.

"Kyuhyun. Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Yesung setelah selesai menelan makanannya. "Kau mencari Kibum?" Sebagian besar teman Yesung menoleh pada Kyuhyun, mempertanyaakan siapa namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang. "Dia istrinya Kibum"

"Kukira Kibum belum menikah", tutur seorang teman sedangnya teman lainnya mempersilakan Kyuhyun bergabung.

"Kupikir juga begitu", sahut lainnya.

"Mereka sudah menikah cukup lama. Cuma tak ingin mempublikasikan pernikahannya saja", terang Yesung. "Bagaimana kau tahu kita datang kemari, Kyu?"

"Aku sedang menemui klien di restoran sebelah. Kebetulan melihat kalian masuk kemari" Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk. "Kibum dimana, Hyung?"

Yesung menunjuk belakang Kyuhyun. Kibum berdiri disana, baru datang dari toilet. Dia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Begitu saja, tanpa ada sapa menyapa apa lagi saling peluk dan ciuman pertemuan.

Melihat hal barusan seorang teman bertanya. "Kalian sedang tidak akur?"

"Tidak" Tapi gestur mereka menunjukkan sebaliknya. "Kau mau makan sesuatu?", tanya Kibum berusaha mengalihkan perbincangan mereka.

"Aku sudah makan", jawab Kyuhyun ketus. "Dan jangan tawari aku minuman. Aku tidak haus"

Sebagian teman Kibum acuh, tapi sebagian lagi terpengaruh. "Aku Hangeng, kalau ada masalah dengan Kibum, kau bisa cerita padaku", sapa seorang yang duduk paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tampan, dan sepertinya keturunan China.

"Aku tak ada masalah dengannya, Hyung", tegas Kibum sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menjabat uluran tangan Hangeng.

Hangeng namja tampan dan penyabar yang digilai banyak orang. Meski dia bukan tipe perebut kekasih orang, kekasih oranglah yang suka melarikan diri demi Hangeng. Memang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum akan segera berakhir, tapi sebelum itu Kibum masih punya hak kepemilikan atas Kyuhyun.

"Aku ada masalah denganmu", kata Kyuhyun menimbulkan cekikikan dari teman-temannya. "Aku tak tinggal dengannya hampir seminggu ini. Kibum juga tak mengatakan apapun yang dilakukannya selama aku tak bersamanya", terang Kyuhyun pada teman-teman Kibum.

"Kau takut Kibum selingkuh?", tanya seorang namja yang sama tampannya seperti Hangeng. "Dia memang tak punya tampang tukang selingkuh, tapi terkadang tampang sering menjebak. Siapa tahu dia memang tipe peselingkuh", terang namja itu disambut tawa yang lainnya. Niatnya hanya bercanda.

"Aku tidak seperti yang dia bilang, Kyu. Aku tak pernah selingkuh, sumpah!", terang Kibum lebih kepada teman-temannya.

"Benarkah?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun bahkan ingat Kibum pernah akan meniduri Donghae. "Kau pernah akan meniduri sahabatku"

Dan semua teman-teman Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Jadi kau masih seperti itu walau sudah menikah?"

"Aku tidak meniduri temannya"

"Tapi hampir"

Kibum mendengus kalah.

Kibum meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Mengajaknya berpandang-pandangan untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

"Kyu, aku sudah jelaskan hal itu padamu. Donghae sedang butuh pertolongan dan aku membantunya, cuma itu", kata Kibum sambil berharap Kyuhyun percaya lagi padanya. Modal akting untuk menghapus image buruk di hadapan teman-temannya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku tidak mungkin selingkuh kalau sudah punya kau", katanya pula membuat teman-teman mengeluarkan cibiran padanya.

Kibum mengecup kedua punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Melepaskan tangan itu lalu beralih meraih kedua pipinya. Kibum menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan mencium keningnya di hadapan semua orang.

"Romantis sekali", celetuk seseorang. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu jadi melow seperti ini. Jangan-jangan kau cuma akting untuk menutupi kebusukanmu", sindirnya.

"Ayolah, kalian temanku atau bukan?" Kibum meminta pengertian teman-temannya. "Istriku sedang hamil, apa kalian tega membuatnya kecewa!", kata Kibum sambil mengelus perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak setuju dengan pernyataan Kibum. Sebenarnya permainan macam apa yang dilakukan Kibum sekarang? Dengan mengakui istri dan mengatakan Kyuhyun hamil pada teman-temannya, otomatis akan makin sulit menerima perceraian nantinya.

"Kau sedang hamil?", tanya Hangeng setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Kibum.

"Tidak". Kyuhyun bersikap demikian karena dia sebal waktu itu Kibum membicarakan perceraian. Dia tiba-tiba jadi sedih, takut setengah mati kalau sampai berpisah dengan Kibum. Sekarang Kibum malah bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Kau hamil", jawab Kibum. "Kau sedang sensitif, sedang cemburu padaku" Kata Kibum ngotot.

"Ya, dia sedang hamil. Kata kekasihku, orang hamil itu moodnya sering buruk", kata Yesung membantu Kibum. "Jangan buat Kyuhyun sedih!"

"Baiklah-baklah", tutur Hangeng. "Hentikan olokan kalian. Beri selamat pada teman kita dan istrinya yang segera jadi orang tua ini!"

Bukan menurut apa kata Hangeng, sebagian teman malah makin mengolok Kibum. Untungnya Kyuhyun bukan tipe pemarah. Dia senang-senang saja diperlakukan sebagai istri Kibum. Kyuhyun diterima dengan baik dan dihargai keberadaannya di antara teman-teman Kibum. Dia jadi betah jadi istri Kibum. Tekadnyapun makin mantap untuk mengutarakan perasaan pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun meminta ijin untuk membawa Kibum pulang terlebih dulu. Dalihnya ingin berduaan dengan Kibum, dan harap maklum orang hamil permintaannya harus ditiru. Begitulah Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa jalan berdua dengan Kibum.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Aku lari dari Siwon hyung untuk bertemu denganmu, lalu sekarang kau mau mengantarku pulang?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit terkejut. "Tadi dia melamarku, aku menggantung jawabannya"

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan Kibumpun melakukan hal sama. Kyuhyun mengambil kotak beludru yang tadi diambilnya dari Siwon, dibukanya lalu ditunjukkan pada Kibum. Sebuah cincin, walaupun tidak bertahtakan berlian, tapi terlihat mahal. Selera Siwon bagus, atau penjual cincinnya yang bagus hingga bisa memilihkan cincin sekeren itu.

"Ini cincin darinya"

"Kau mau pamer? Cuma cincin, aku juga bisa membelikannya untukmu"

"Aku juga bisa beli sendiri", potong Kyuhyun.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam sejenak. Canggung untuk memulai mengungkapkan dan canggung bertanya.

"Jadi?", tanya Kibum. "Kau lari dari Siwon hyung sekedar untuk menemuiku atau mau kembali hidup denganku?"

"Semacam itulah"

"Aku bisa ambil resiko apapun kalau tujuanmu untuk terus jadi istriku", tutur Kibum. Meski tak terdengar meyakinkan, dia serius. Kibum bisa terima dimusui Siwon asal Kyuhyun benar-benar mau dengannya. "Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu kan tadi? Jadi katakan tujuanmu menemuiku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar. "Jadi tadi pernyataan cinta betulan? Aku dengarnya seperti ajang bela diri di depan teman"

"Biar kuulang" Kibum mengambil cincin dari Siwon dan memasukkannya ke saku milik Kyuhyun. Dia meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun seperti saat di dalam restoran tadi, lalu memanang ke arah mata Kyuhyun. "Kyu, aku mencintaimu!"

"Itu saja?"

Kibum mencium kedua punggung tangan Kyuhyun, melepaskannya dan beralih mencium kening persis seperti yang dilakukannya di depan teman-temannya tadi.

"Maukah kau terus jadi istriku, menjadi ibu dari empat anakku?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Kau sedang hamil anakku, mana bisa kau menikah dengan orang lain. Apa kau tega memisahkan anak dengan ayahnya"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kembali berkhayal. Kalau Kibum mengatakan cinta dengan serius, kenapa Kyuhyun harus menolaknya. Kyuhyun kan juga cinta. Walau harus menolak Siwon, canggung dengan kekasihnya itu, dia siap melakukannya. Walau Sehun sudah keguguran, bukan berarti Kyuhyun tak bisa terus berbohong soal kehamilan. Dia bisa menyumpalkan apapun ke perutnya, lalu mengadopsi anak. Yang penting sekarang cintanya telah terbalas.

"Sepertinya aku juga mencintaimu. Aku akan menerimamu tapi dengan satu syarat", pinta Kyuhyun. "Bantu aku menolak Siwon hyung. Aku tidak enak membohonginya terus"

"Iya, tapi kau juga harus melindungiku kalau Siwon hyung hendak memukuliku" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lega. "Mau pulang ke apartemenku lagi?" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

Lil Bro

Kibum mencumbui Kyuhyun di sofa ruang tamunya. Efek tak bertemu seminggu membuat rindunya membuncah. Perlu di lepaskan saat sudah bertemu dengan yang dirindukan. Begitu Kibum menjatuhi leher Kyuhyun dengan ciuman, pintu apartemen terbuka. Sehun dan Jongin masuk dan memekik melihat kedua hyungnya sedang tumpang tindih. Untungnya mereka tidak sedang telanjang.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?", tanya Kibum sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. "Kalian menggangu saja!", lalu membantu Kyuhyun duduk bersamanya.

"Sehun sedang sakit, kenapa kau ajak keluyuran?", marah Kyuhyun kompakan dengan Kibum.

"Sehun mau pulang, Hyung" Jongin menguntit Sehun untuk duduk juga di sofa. "Dia tak mau lagi tinggal di rumah kita"

"Kenapa tak bilang padaku dulu, aku bisa menjemput kalian"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk. Kita tak berani mengganggumu. Tadi kita juga sudah menelepon Kibum hyung, tapi teleponnya mati"

"Hanphone-ku low batt" Padahal sengaja dimatikan sejak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya tadi. Karena sekarang tengah asyik dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum lupa mengaktifkannya kembali.

"Naik apa kalian kemari?"

"Taxi", tutur Jongin. "Sehun aman selama bersamaku, Hyung", tambahnya sambil menepuk dada kirinya, sombong.

Adiknya selalu begitu, Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing lagi dengan Jongin. Dia beralih pada Sehun. Apa alasan Sehun tak ingin tinggal di rumahnya lagi. Apa kurang, perhatian yang diberikan semua orang padanya?

"Aku sudah tak hamil. Sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh, lebih baik kalau aku kembali kesini", terang Sehun. "Aku tak mau merepotkan kalian". Dengan kedatangan Sehun kemari itu malah merepotkan. Kesempatan mesra-mesraan Kibum dan Kyuhyun jadi terganggu. "Kupikir kalian ingin bercerai", tebak Sehun padahal dia barus saja melihat keduanya bercumbu.

"Tidak. Kau pikir menikah dan bercerai bisa seenaknya"

"Ya tapi kalian tidak saling mencintai", tambah Jongin. "Bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung? Kau mau menjadikannya selingkuhan?"

"Sudah tahu barusan kita bermesraan, kalian masih tanya soal cinta. Cinta atau tidak kita sudah menikah, untuk apa bercerai lalu menikah dengan yang lain kalau kita sudah nyaman bersama", terang Kyuhyun. "Soal Siwon hyung, memangnya dia mau menerimaku kalau tahu aku sudah membohonginya?" Benar juga, Jongin sependapat dengan hyungnya. Kasihan Siwon kalau sampai tahu dia dibohongi lalu harus menerima Kyuhyun sebagai bekas istri Kibum. "Aku akan jujur padanya. Memutuskannya baik-baik dan menerangkan alasan menikah dengan Kibum"

"Kau akan bilang kalau ini gara-gara aku dan Sehun?", tanya Jongin. "Nanti Siwon hyung akan menyalahkanku"

"Aku bisa cari alasan lain"

"Yakin? Kau sudah sangat lama berpacaran denganya, hyung?"

"Tapi aku sudah menikah"

"Benar juga"

"Kalian sudah tahu kita tak akan bercerai kan, sekarang kembalilah ke rumah. Tidak usah merasa meropotkan, segala", usir Kyuhyun. Niatannya melanjutkan bermesraan dengan Kibum sedang diusahakannya.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun punya agenda tidur bersama malam ini. Kuharap kalian tahu kebutuhan suami istri" Jongin bergidik bersamaan dengan Sehun. Hyung-nya yang satu ini terlalu vulgar berkata-kata. "Ini belum terlalu malam, lebih baik kalian cepat kembali sebelum jalanan benar-benar sepi" Niatannya agar terdengar mengkhawatirkan Jongin dan Sehun, tapi keduanya pasti tahu kalau Kibum mengkhawatirkan waktunya mesra-mesraan tersita karena kedatangan mereka.

Kibum mengulurkan kunci motornya pada Jongin, tapi Jongin enggan menerimanya.

"Aku tak bisa naik motor, Hyung!" Lalu Kyuhyun mengulurkan kunci mobilnya. "Nah kalau menyetir mobil, aku bisa. Ayo Hun, kita kembali!"

Jongin menarik Sehun berdiri, menuntunnya ke pintu apatemen dan membawanya keluar. Semudah itu menyuruh Jongin dan Sehun keluar, atau sengaja mereka cepat pergi dari pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun marah. Paling-paling kedua hyung itu akan bermesraan lagi.

"Kau lihat tadi, Hun. Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung sudah seperti suami istri saja", cibir Jongin. Jongin menyetir hati-hati, secara dia sedang membawa Sehun bersamanya.

"Mereka memang suami istri"

"Tapi mereka tidak saling mencintai" Jongin patut protes, karena dia ditolak Sehun. Harusnya Kyuhyun juga harus berpisah dengan Kibum, biar sama.

"Mereka saling mencintai. Tidak dikatakanpun aku sudah tahu itu"

"Tadi kau bertanya soal perceraian pada mereka, bagaimana bisa kau tahu mereka saling mencintai?"

Karena kau pernah cerita kalau Kyuhyun hyung punya kekasih. Siapa tahu karena kasihan dengan kekasihnya, Kyuhyun hyung memutuskan bercerai" Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Seminggu ini kulihat Kyuhyun hyung tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya, dia pasti bimbang mimilih kekasihnya atau hyungku"

"Dan sekarang mimilih Kibum hyung", tebak Jongin.

"Ya"

Jongin mengela nafas kecewa.

"Kenapa, kau tak setuju Kyuhyun hyung dengan Kibum hyung?"

"Bukan begitu", sangkal Jongin. "Aku iri pada mereka" Bukan ikut prihatin, Sehun malah melengos mengabaikan curhatan Jongin. "Hun, apa kau tak bisa pikirkan lagi untuk menerimaku jadi kekasihmu?"

"Kau tahu kriteriaku kan?"

"Aku ini tampan, Hun. Nanti sampai rumah coba kau perhatikan wajahku betul-betul" Tidak perlu sampai rumah, setelah mendengar peryataan barusan Sehun langsung melirik ke arah muka Jongin. Bukan tampan yang ada, tapi muka terlalu percaya diri yang tampak oleh mata Sehun. "Kalau harus pintar, aku kan sedang berusaha jadi pintar"

"Kapan kau akan jadi pintar?"

"Secepatnya, tapi jangan suruh aku menunggu sampai pintar baru kau menerimaku. Sekarang saja kau jadi kekasihku"

"Aku tidak sudi berkencan dengan orang bodoh yang pura-pura tampan"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Hun. Cuma belum saatnya pintar. Kalau kau jadi kekasihku, kau bisa mengajariku. Nanti aku pintar dengan sendirinya kan?", paksa Jongin. "Ayolah, Hun. Kau tak kasihan padaku apa?"

"Kenapa tidak meminta Kyungsoo saja jadi kekasihmu?"

"Kyungsso ya?", Jongin berfikir sebentar. "Tapi aku kan pernah tidur denganmu, kalau kita menikah nanti tidak perlu adaptasi lagi. Kan sudah pernah. Lagi pula kau lebih pintar dari pada Kyungsoo"

"Maksudmu mau meniduri dan menghamiliku lagi?", tanya Sehun naik pitam.

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Itu kalau kita sudah menikah. Kalau kita belum menikah ya aku tak mungkin melakukannya"

"Aku tak mau menikah denganmu", tolak Sehun.

"Sumpah, Hun. Aku ini tampan, masa kau tak mau memikirkannya dulu"

"Aku tak mau!", ulang Sehun.

"Haaahhh, ya sudahlah. Belum rejekiku", kata Jongin pasrah. "Pasti kau bukan jodohku. Aku akan tanya Kyungsoo nanti"

Sehun mulai berfikir ulang. Jongin memang tak tampan seperti kriterianya, dia juga tak pintar sama sekali, tapi kalau Jongin jadi kekasih Kyungsoo tak akan ada lagi yang perhatian padanya. Sejujurnya Sehun suka dimanja Jongin. Bukan merasa dikasihani, tapi merasa diperhatikan. Namja introvert sepertinya butuh orang yang bisa mengerti. Jongin salah satunya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin jadi kekasihku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

"Untuk menjadi tampan dan pintar, kau butuh waktu berapa lama?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau mau mempertimbangkan permintaanku?"

"Kau bisa jadi kekasihku, tapi berikan garansi dalam setahun harus bisa jadi tampan dan pintar"

"Yang benar? Aku jadi kekasihmu?", Jogin sumringah.

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Mau lah, Hun"

Jongin memelankan laju mobilnya, dia mulai menepi lalu menghentikan mobil itu hampir di bahu jalan. Jongin berdehem sebentar sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun. Setelah tersenyum bahagia, Jongin segera merangkul Sehun. Niatannya juga ingin mencium Sehun, tapi dia ditolak.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?", protes Sehun sambil mengenyahkan Jongin.

"Aku senang, Hun. Sekarang kita jadi kekasih kan? Aku ingin menciummu", kata Jongin sambil sekali lagi memeluk Sehun secara paksa.

"Kai, aku sedang sakit. Kalau kau mau memelukku, nanti setelah aku sembuh", tolak Sehun sekali lagi dengan mengenyahkan Jongin darinya.

"Menciumu juga menunggu setelah sembuh?"

"Kalau itu, nanti di rumah"

Jongin sumringah lagi. "Kita pulang sekarang!"

Jongin buru-buru untuk sampai rumah, biar bisa mencium Sehun. Sehun juga senang, tak sabar sampai, tapi tidak harus kegirangan seperti Jongin.

Kan sekarang mereka sepasang kekasih!

To be continue

Kemarin jawaban kalian salah semua, gantungan gue simpen lagi deh. Kalau gue traveling n beli gantungan lagi, baru gue kasih.

See you!


	15. Chapter 15

Because Of My Brother's Fault

Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kibum

Sehun, Siwon

Awas typo!

Selamat membaca!

Dengan Cinta

Leeteuk hampir mendobrak pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Karena panik dia segera menghampiri ranjang menantunya, memastikan kebenaran berita yang diterima. Anak dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan. Saat melihat Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, Leeteuk langsung merasa iba. Wajah menantunya pucat, pelipis kanannya bocor, harus ditambal dengan kapas dan dililit perban. Sudah itu Kyuhyun keguguran pula.

"Kyu!", panggil Leeteuk lembut. "Kyuhyun!", ulangnya sambil berusaha membangunkan menantunya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu tersenyum mendapati Leeteuk ada disitu.

Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, mencurahkan kasih sayang seorang eomma pada anaknya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, Eomma. Besokpun aku sudah boleh pulang"

"Selama kau belum pulih, kau tinggal di rumah Eomma saja. Eomma akan merawatmu"

"Tidak perlu, Eomma. Operasinya sudah kemarin, dan kata dokter tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pulih", terangnya. "Aku bisa tinggal dengan Kibum"

"Bilang saja kau tak mau pisah dengannya" Ya itu Leeteuk tahu. Kyuhyun mana bisa pisah dengan Kibum. Lagi pula keguguran kali ini cuma alasan, biar Kyuhyun tak perlu repot menyumpal perutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong mana Kibum? Dia tidak terluka parah kan?"

Kyuhyun mengeleng. Kibum tak luka parah, cuma ada beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya serta cedera bahu. Melihat Kibum itu seorang montir, luka seperti itu pasti bukan masalah. Sebentar juga akan sembuh.

"Tidak tahu. Tadi dia bilang ingin beli sesuatu di luar" Kibum ijin beli makanan. Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya. Seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang makanan di rumah sakit itu tidak enak, makanya Kyuhyun minta dibelikan di luar. "Appa tidak ikut kemari?"

"Dia sedang di luar kota. Baru berangkat kemarin. Coba kau kabari kita sebelum appa-mu berangkat, dia pasti menyempatkan diri menjengukmu dulu"

"Aku tidak mau kalian khawatir"

"Kau kira memberitahu kami setelah dua hari kejadian tidak membuat Eomma dan Appa khawatir?" Kyuhyun bersalah soal ini. "Kyu, kau menantu Eomma kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu jelas Eomma khawatir. Apa lagi sekarang kau kehilangan calon anakmu"

Kyuhyun merubah mimik mukanya. Wajahnya yang pucat ditambahkan ekspresi sendu. Kyuhyun sedih, menyesal karena tidak berhasil menjaga calon anaknya. Karena ceroboh, dia mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan dia dan Kibum terluka serta anaknya mati. Begitulah yang berusaha dia tujunkkan pada Leeteuk.

"Maaf, Eomma tidak bermaksud membahas ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Mungkin belum waktunya aku punya anak"

"Ya mungkin belum waktunya. Lagi pula kau masih bisa hamil lagi, kan? Cepat atau lambat kau akan dapat gantinya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk masih dengan mode sedihnya.

Saat itu Kibum masuk. Dia membawa bungkusan makanan, buah-buahan dan minuman di sebelah tangan. Tangan kirinya harus dimasukkan kain dan digendong layaknya bayi. Muka Kibum babak belur, lebam dimana-mana. Di pelipisnya, bawah mata, tulang pipi, sudut bibir dan di rahang bawahnya. Selain itu tubuh Kibum tak luka sedikitpun. Kalau dilihat secara jeli, luka Kibum tidak mirip dengan luka kecelakaan mobil seperti yang Leeteuk bayangkan. Sayangnya Leeteuk tak sadar akan hal itu.

"Eh, Eomma. Sudah datang pagi begini", sapa Kibum sambil meletakkan belanjaannya di meja.

"Kau pikir Eomma bisa tenang sebelum melihat keadaan kalian?" Leeteuk mendengus. Kyuhyun kecewa dengan Kibum, kenapa baru memberitahunya terlambat dua hari. "Kyuhyun bilang kau tak apa-apa, kau luka parah begitu"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Cuma lebam, nanti juga sembuh". Kibum mengambil kursi lipat yang ada di pojokan ruang. Dia membawanya kedekat ranjang dan membukanya untuk Leeteu. "Duduk Eomma!"

"Tanganmu patah?", tanya Leeteuk melihat Kibum kesulitan menggunakan satu tangan.

"Tidak. Bahuku cedera ringan. Satu dua hari juga akan sembuh"

"Kalian ini sama saja. Kenapa tak mau berbagi susah dengan Eomma? Kalian kira eomma tak bersedia membantu"

Kibum mengambil tempat di tepian ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kita memang baik-baik saja. Eomma jangan khawatir berlebihan" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa dialami orang. Walaupun kita kehilangan calon anak bukan berarti kita harus sedih berlarut-larut"

Leeteuk setuju. Kibum dan Kyuhyun boleh sedih, tapi tak boleh berlarut-larut. Kalau mereka kehilangan calon anak bukan berarti harus terpuruk. Mereka bisa punya anak lagi nantinya. Ini bisa jadi pelajaran agar kalau Kyuhyun hamil lagi mereka bisa hati-hati. Lebih waspada dan protektif terhadap calon anak mereka yang berikutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Kyu?", Kyuhyun mengangguk masih dengan tampang sedihnya. "Nanti kuberi gantinya, kita buat empat anak seperti rencana awal", bujuk Kibum sambil menundukkan badan dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Saat kembali tegak Kibum mengeluh, dia kesakitan di area perutnya.

"Ada apa dengan perutmu?"

"Kibum lupa tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, perutnya terbentur setir mobil", terang Kyuhyun.

"Sudah di-scane? Minta dokter me-rontgen perutmu, biar tahu kalau ada tulang yang patah"

"Sudah. Semuanya baik, cuma ada memar dalam"

"Kalian ini sangat menyepelekan kesehatan. Sehat sekarang itu jaminan sehat di hari tua"

"Iya Eomma, kita tahu. Tapi kenyataannya kita memang baik-baik saja", terang Kibum. "Mungkin Tuhan tahu kita anak Eomma, makannya diselamatkan dari kecelakan maut itu"

"Bisa saja kau ini" Leeteuk jengkel, tapi dia suka dipuji anak-anaknya.

Kecelakaan yang sebenarnya tidak melibatkan kendaraan. Kejadiannya juga bukan dua hari yang lalu, tapi baru semalam. Kyuhyun dan Kibum menemui Siwon di sebuah café. Mereka menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya dan mengutarakan maksud Kyuhyun menolak lamaran Siwon tempo hari. Tanpa membawa-bawa Sehun dan Jongin dalam masalah pernikahan mereka, Kibum mengatakan khilaf dan menghamili Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja. Dia bilang pada Siwon kalau orang tuanya dan kakek nenek Kyuhyun tahu hingga marah besar. Mereka dipaksa menikah demi menutupi aib keluarga walau tahu mereka tak sama-sama cinta.

Siwon marah besar, dia menghajar Kibum meskipun sudah minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Kibum berdalih tak tahu jika Kyuhyun kekasih Siwon, tapi Siwon tak memaafkan Kibum. Siwon menghujani wajah Kibum dengan pukulan, perutnya juga, sampai Kibum hampir tersungkur ke lantai café. Siwon akan memaafkan Kibum kalau dia mau menceraikan dan mengembalikan Kyuhyun padanya. Siwon juga berkata akan menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya, dan mengakui anak Kibum jadi anaknya, tapi Kibum berdalih lagi. Dia tak bisa menceraikan Kyuhyun walau sampai kapanpun karena terikat perjanjian mengerikan dari keluarga Kyuhyun. Kibum bilang dia diancam dibunuh oleh kakek Kyuhyun kalau sampai meninggalkan cucunya. Itu hukuman yang berlaku seumur hidup. Siwon tak peduli kalau Kibum harus dibunuh kakeknya Kyuhyun, yang penting Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

Pembicaraan antara Kibum dan Siwon tak menemui titik terang, Siwon keukeuh meminta balik Kyuhyun sedangkan Kibum menolak bercerai. Siwon kembali menghajar Kibum, sampai jatuh kelantaipun masih belum puas. Bahkan dia menginjak punggung Kibum hingga cedera. Lalu Kyuhyun melerainya. Seperti yang dipinta Kibum waktu itu, kalau Siwon memukulinya, Kyuhyun harus membela. Siwon kalap. Namanya juga orang marah, sampai tubuh Kyuhyun dihempaskan Siwon. Pelipisnya menabrak meja café dan terakhir Kyuhyun pingsan, baru Siwon berhenti memukuli Kibum dan menyesal telah melukai orang yang dicintainya. Sialnya pengunjung café yang lain sibuk menonton tanpa mau membantu.

Salahnya Kibum juga, coba kalau dia tak mengatakan perihal dipukuli Siwon, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tak akan terjadi. Bukankah perkataan itu bisa jadi doa.

Lil Bro

Walau sudah mengetahui Kyuhyun dan Kibum masuk rumah sakit, Jongin anteng saja. Dia sudah tahu kalau Kibum dan Kyuhyun pura-pura kecelakaan, jadi dia tidak khawatir. Toh itu ide dari Dasom untuk pura-pura keguguran demi menyamakan keadaan sebenarnya. Bahkan sekarang Jongin membawa Sehun dan Dasom liburan akhir pekan ke pantai. Ada sedikit yang meleset, ternyata Sehun dan Dasom tidak seheboh yang dia pikirkan. Dasom dan Sehun tidak kegirangan melihat pantai seperti yang dibayangkannya dulu. Dasom memilih pergi belanja dengan kartu kredit milik Kibum yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Sedangkan Sehun memilih tiduran di beranda cotage sambil membaca buku. Jongin sendiri yang menganggur.

"Hun!" Jongin mendatangi Sehun untuk merecoki. Statusnya pacaran tapi Sehun bersikap biasa saja. Sehun susah diajak mesra mesraan. "Sehun!"

Sehun melirik sebentar, namun kembali membaca bukunya setelah dirasa kehadiaran Jongin tak penting.

"Hun!", ulangnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak menjawab panggilanku"

"Aku baru menjawabnya. Ada apa?", tanyanya dengan nada malas. "Kau mengganggu saja!"

"Kita jalan-jalan ke pantai ya!", ajak Jongin. "Udaranya sedang bagus, Hun. Sayang kalau dihabiskan dengan membaca buku saja disini"

"Pergi saja sendiri, aku sedang sibuk"

"Sibuk membaca buku", protes Jongin. "Aku mengajakmu keseni kan untuk kencan, bukan untuk kau acuhkan, Hun"

"Kau tidak bilang begitu tadi"

"Tadi aku lupa, sekarang baru ingat", bela Jongin. "Hun, ayo kencan!"

Sehun menutup bukunya. Dia segera bangkit dan menggandeng tangan Jongin masuk ke cotage. Jongin sudah sangat bahagia, dia pikir Sehun mau ganti baju dulu lalu berangkat kencan dengannya. Nyatanya Sehun cuma mengajak Jongin pindah tempat ke dalam kamar. Jongin di tuntun dan didudukkan di ranjang, sedangkan Sehun menyalakan TV dan mencari acara yang bagus untuk ditonton.

"Kupikir kau setuju kuajak kencan", protes Jongin setelah Sehun ikut naik ke ranjangnya.

"Aku sedang malas keluar", terang Sehun sambil merebah lagi. "Badanku belum kuat kalau terkena angin pantai. Kita nonton TV saja"

"Tapi nanti kalau kau sudah benar-benar sembuh, kita kencan ya Hun!" Sehun mengangguk. "Kita nonton film yang romantis, jalan-jalan yang romantis lalu makan malam yang romantis juga" Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Lusa pelajaran sudah dimulai, kau mau masuk sekolah tidak?"

Jongin menempatkan diri di sebelah Sehun. Dia merebah di bantal paling tinggi, menelusupkan tangannya di bawah tengkuk Sehun lalu melingkarkannya ke leher dan dadanya. Berikutnya Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun untuk membawa tubuh mereka saling merapat.

"Iya", jawab Sehun sekalian membalas pelukan Jongin. "Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran" Pemikiran orang-orang intelek, kalau tak masuk sekolah adalah takut ketinggalan pelajaran. Kalau yang tak masuk sekolah itu golongannya Jongin, mereka cuma takut dimarahi guru. "Bagaimana keadaan sekolah selama aku tak masuk?" Sehun merindukan belajar, merindukan suasana kelasnya yang ramai walau terkadang dia terganggu dengan keramaian itu.

"Selama kau tak ada, teman-teman jadi kesepian"

Selama Sehun tak masuk, teman-temannya jadi kelabakan. Tugasnya tak pernah terselesaikan, belajar kelompoknya selalu mendapat nilai terendah dan kalau ada kuis Jongin se-gank selalu mengulang. Mereka bukan tak berusaha, sudah minta contekan kesana kemari tapi tak dapat. Terakhir minta bantuan dari teman sebangku Sehun yang pintar itu malah diadukan ke guru. Namja itu selain pelit ternyata juga pengadu, makanya teman-temannya merindukan Sehun.

"Mereka merindukanmu, Hun!"

Jongin juga merindukan Sehun walau tiap hari mereka selalu bersama. Mulai pagi mereka sarapan sama-sama, plus kehadiran Dasom. Pulang sekolah main sama-sama, plus Dasom juga. Sorenya jalan-jalan ke luar rumah dengan Dasom ikut serta. Makan malam bersama masih ada Dasom. Tidurpun mereka juga bersama dengan pembantunya juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir Jongin dan Sehun tak punya banyak waktu berdua. Memang alasan keberadaan Dasom untuk membantu selama Sehun belum sembuh benar, tapi kan Jongin jadi tak bisa bermesraan dengannya. Jongin rindu Sehun, bukan keberadaannya tapi frekuensi kebersamaan mereka tanpa orang ketiga.

Berapa kali Jongin memeluk Sehun? Sehari sekali. Kalau berciuman? Selama berpacaran mereka belum pernah melakukannya. Yang dijanjikan Sehun waktu itu belum terealisasi, alasannya tentu saja karena keberadaan Dasom. Dasom itu sudah seperti partner sekaligus musuh untuk Jongin. Ingin sekali dihilangkan, tapi masih dibutuhkan.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia baik" Jongin tak pernah menemuinya lagi. Dia sibuk dengan genk-nya dan tentu saja dengan Sehun juga. "Kupikir Kyungsoo makin tampan, tapi aku tak begitu memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini"

"Yang benar? Kau kan menyukainya", tanya Sehun. Mengetes Jongin mungkin.

"Iya, tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, Hun"

"Oh!", celetuk Sehun datar.

Beberapa menit mereka terfokus pada acara TV. Karena TV menanyangkan acara yang tidak bagus, Jongin memilih fokus pada Sehun.

"Hun, kapan kita bisa berciuman?"

Sehun lagi-lagi melirik Jongin. "Terserah kau!"

"Kau tak pernah mengajakku berciuman, Hun", tutur Jongin sok sedih. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin berciuman. Melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun berciuman setiap mereka bertemu, Jongin jadi iri. Ingin juga berciuman seperti itu. "Aku kan kekasihmu!"

"Kau sendiri tak pernah minta" Sehun biasa saja menanggapi semua perkataan Jongin. Dia menuruni sifat acuh yang sama seperti Kibum. "Aku pernah bilang terserah kau"

"Kalau sekarang boleh?" Sehun melirik tajam pada Jongin. "Iya iya, terserah aku"

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang sedikit. Dia menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari Sehun. Mengambil jarak ciuman yang pas dan menepatkan keposisi yang nyaman untuk ciuman. Masih sama-sama berbaring berhadap-hadapan, Jongin berdehem lalu membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah dan menggerak gerakkan maju mundur.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Sehun jijik. Habisnya Jongin seperti ikan koi, terus terusan memonyong moyongkan bibir tanpa berbuat apapun.

"Streching!", jawab Jongin dengan PD-nya.

Sehun mendengus.

Mau ciuman saja repot. Sehun memilih beranjak dari ranjang meninggalkan Jongin dengan acara perenggangan bibir.

"Kita mau ciuman, Hun. Kau mau kemana?"

"Selesaikan dulu strechingmu, aku mau selesaikan bukuku!", Sehun mengambil bukunya dan siap keluar cotage lagi.

Lil Bro

Sehun menutup mukanya dengan bantal, sedangkan Jongin bersikeras mengenyahkan bantal itu.

"Sekali lagi!", pintanya.

"Kai, enyah dariku atau ketendang kau keluar!", ancam Sehun dari balik bantal

"Sekali lagi Hun, baru aku pergi!", pintanya.

Jongin sedang menumpang ke tubuhnya Sehun. Barusan dia berhasil melarang Sehun keluar kamar. Dia benar-benar ingin berciuman dengan Sehun, dan merealisasikan setelah kekasihnya itu kembali merebah ke kasur. Awalnya Jongin ragu-ragu menempelkan bibirnya, tapi setelah sekali dua kali, dia jadi maruk. Bibir Sehun bengkak, sakit, perih, tapi Jongin masih berdalih sekali lagi dari tadi. Sehun malas kalau begini. Bukannya dapat enak tapi dapat susah saat berciuman dengan Jongin.

"Sumpah ini yang terakhir, sekali lagi dan aku akan turuti perintahmu"

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kau tidak enyah sekarang, aku tak mau jadi kekasihmu lagi"

"Baiklah-baiklah!" Jongin segera melempar dirinya sendiri di sebelah Sehun. Takut diputus, dia jadi patuh dengan Sehun. "Aku kan masih ingin menciummu"

"Tapi tidak secara berlebihan"

"Kibum hyung biasanya seperti itu, tapi Kyuhyun hyung tak pernah menolak" Karena mereka itu pasangan maniak, sudah terlalu biasa dengan hal-hal yang over. Jongin baru berciuman sekali mau meminta yang seperti hyungnya, jelas Sehun tak mau. "Kyuhyun hyung itu…"

"Kalau begitu ciuman saja dengan Kyuhyun hyung!", celetuk Sehun sambil melepar bantal ke muka Jongin.

"Masa aku mencium hyungku sendiri" Dipukul Kyuhyun yang ada. Kyuhyung kan temperamen kalau berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Aku sudah punya kau, jadi yang ingin kucium ya dirimu, Hun"

Sehun mengipas-ngipas bibirnya yang perih. Dia mengabaikan Jongin yang masih berusaha minta ciuman. Jongin membeda-bedakannya dengan Kyuhyun lalu menyama-nyamakan dirinya sendiri dengan Kibum. Bahkan sekali dia bilang ingin menjadi the next Kibum dalam urusan memuaskan pasangan. Jongin memang sudah mulai mesum.

"Sehun", Jongin mendekat pada Sehun, tidur berdempetan dengan kekasihnya itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. "Kau masih ingat kejadian di perkemahan waktu itu?", tanyanya memindahkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yang Kibum hyung marah dengan Kyuhyun hyung?" Itu waktu Kibum akhirnya berhasil menjamah Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bukan yang itu. Perkemahan yang diadakan sekolah. Pas aku menidurimu" Sehun merengut lalu mendecih keji. Dia benar-benar tak mau mengingat hari itu, karena disana dia ditiduri Jongin dan berakhir hamil. "Kau ingat kejadian aku menidurimu kan?"

"Tidak" Nyatanya Sehun ingat. Dia bahkan merasa ngeri membayangkan sakit yang dirasakannya dulu. Bodohnya sekarang dia menerima namja yang pernah menidurinya sampai hamil.

"Aku beritahu kenapa kejadian itu bisa terjadi" Tapi akhirnya Sehun antusias. "Dasom memberiku jus jeruk yang waktu itu, ternyata dalamnya ada obat perangsang dari Siwon hyung. Kan Siwon hyung suka berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan Kyuhyun hyung"

"Baguslah sekarang Kyuhyun hyung memutuskannya"

Jongin tidak begitu setuju. Siwon tidak jahat, dia cuma namja yang memang ingin selalu diperhatikan kekasihnya. Siwon ingin dilayani Kyuhyun setiap saat, hanya saja caranya yang salah. "Tapi aku tidak ingat awal mula aku tidur denganmu"

"Kau mau mengingatnya" Jongin menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Aku cuma ingin tanya, apa kau mengingat kejadian itu?"

"Penting bagimu ya?", tanya Sehun naik pitam.

"Bukan begitu", sangkal Jongin. "Kalau suatu hari kita berhubungan, aku takut kau trauma"

Sehun mendecih lagi mengaburkan perasaannya.

Sehun memang kesakitan paska kejadian itu, dia juga merasakan kebencian yang teramat kepada Jongin, tapi bukan berarti trauma. Dia sadar suatu hari nanti akan melakukannya lagi entah dengan siapa. Dan karena keseringan bertemu Jongin, sedikit sedikit rasa bencinya terkikis digantikan cinta, jadi dia memilih Jongin saja sebagai kekasih. Toh kalau dia harus berhubungan dengan Jongin, setidaknya dia sudah pernah melakukan dengan orang yang samaa. Cuma butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri.

"Kalau begitu jangan minta tidur denganku" Sehun hanya bercanda supaya Jongin mau berjuang demi hal itu. "Tidur saja dengan Kyungsoo"

"Hunnn", desah Jongin. "Kalau aku tak bisa tidur denganmu, aku juga tak perlu tidur dengan Kyungsoo", katanya yang seketika membuat Sehun lega. "Begini saja, nanti aku tanya Kyuhyun hyung. Dia pasti punya teman dokter yang hebat, kau bisa ikut terapi traumatis dengannya"

"Kau mau aku pergi sekarang?", tanya Sehun jengkel. Masa dia harus ikut terapi segala, nanti dikira gila.

"Jangan-jangan. Aku cuma bercanda", bantah Jongin. "Walaupun tanpa berhubungan badan, asal kita tetap bersama itu sudah cukup bagiku"

Sehun tersentuh. Dia merelakan diri untuk mengalah. Mengambil inisiatip mencium Jongin dengan kecupan lembut. Sehun memberikan contoh, begitu harusnya Jongin memperlakukannya. Dan Jongin paham, dia meniru apa yang dicontohkan Sehun padanya. Memperlakukan kekasih dengan lembut itu sudah menjadi keharusan, apa lagi pada sebuah hubungan yang dilandasi cinta. Demi kebersamaan yang langgeng, harus ada komitmen yang kuat.

Jongin menempatkan diri diatas Sehun, mengulang ciuman awal tadi dengan ritme yang beda. Jongin yang tadi maruk sekarang sudah berubah jadi Jongin yang penuh kasih sayang. Jongin cuma mau sehun, begitu intinya. Diawali dengan kecupan di kening, turun ke kemata, hidung lalu berakhir di bibir Sehun. Begitu Jongin ingin mengulang, Sehun menahan gerakan kepala Jongin. Dia melarang Jongin mengulang ciuman dari atas, tapi mengarahkannya kebawah bibirnya. Dagunya, rahangnya, leher dan dada. Katakan saja Sehun gila, dia ingin ditiduri Jongin sekarang ini, sebelum kekasihnya berubah pikiran dan kembali mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ini masih siang, Hun. Apa tidak apa-apa?", tanya Jongin setelah melempar kemejanya ke bawah ranjang. "Lagipula kau baru sakit"

Jongin mengkhawatirkan Sehun, tapi demi apa dia tetap menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sehun. Dia menyesap aroma Sehun lewat lekukan itu. Mencium tepat di bawah telinga hingga bahu, lalu menarik diri.

"Harus pelan-pelan kalau begitu", kata Jongin sambil mendudukkan Sehun dan membatunya mengelurkan kaos dari badan. Jongin berhenti sejenak demi memandang dan meraba dada dan perut Sehun. "Apa aku pernah melihatmu telanjang sebelumnya?"

Sehun menjatuhkan diri, malas kalau hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Walaupun Jongin pura-pura menyayangkan tindakan mereka hari ini, bisa dilihat dari matanya kalau Jongin juga menginginkannya.

Setelah menelanjangi diri sendiri Jongin beralih pada Sehun. Dia mulai menarik celana Sehun, tapi ketika matanya menemukan bekas jahitan dibawah pusar Sehun, Jongin tak tega. Itu jelas bekas kelakuan bejatnya waktu itu. Sehun hamil, keguguran dan harus menjalani operasi. Yah, walau bekasnya sudah mengering dan dokter memastikan kesembuhan 90%, tetap saja Jongin merasa bersalah. Tapi untuk saat ini dia tak mau berhenti cuma karena bekas jahitan. Dia sudah terlanjur ingin meniduri Sehun.

"Hun, aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Kalau Jongin tak tahu, apa lagi Sehun. Sehun menutup mata dengan lengan kirinya, dia serahkan semuanya pada Jongin. Persetan Jongin mau berbuat apa dengan tubuhnya, yang penting dia tahu jadi.

Dengan kemampuan otaknya yang pas pasan, Jongin berinisiatif menyentuh Sehun, meraba, menggerayangi atau apalah sebutannya dan memulai persenggamaan mereka. Karena Jongin menginginkannya dan Sehun tidak menolak.

Lil Bro

"Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang, Kyu. Aku turut prihatin"

"Tidak apa-apa", kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih gelas dan meminum isinya.

Donghae jadi tak enak. Kalau tahu Kibum ternyata sudah menikahi Kyuhyun, dia tak mungkin menaruh hati sampai pernah berencana merebut Kibum dari sahabatnya. Untung yang di kemah waktu itu dia bisa menolak Kibum. Sekarang sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan bayinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon?"

"Kami sudah putus" Donghae mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak ada masa depan kalau dia bersamaku terus. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku dan Kibum tidak mungkin bercerai"

"Ya"

Sekarang mereka sedang makan malam di restoran hotel. Kyuhyun baru saja menceritakan kisahnya pada Donghae, kisah yang sama yang diceritakannya pada Siwon. Tentang Kibum yang menghamilinya secara tak sengaja, lalu dipaksa menikah, serta ancaman kematian dari kakeknya Kyuhyun bila Kibum menceraikannya. Juga tentang keguguran waktu itu.

"Kau bilang Siwon baru saja mengirim pesan"

"Ya, dia mengirim pesan setiap hari. Terus memintaku mempertimbangkan untuk bercerai dengan Kibum dan kembali padanya" Donghae mendengarnya dengan seksama. "Sejujurnya aku tak mau melakukan ini pada Siwon hyung, tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau keadaan Kibum juga tak mungkin bila kutinggalkan"

"Bagaimana dengan cinta kalian, apa tak bisa dipertahankan?"

"Sudah tak memungkinkan"

"Anggap saja kau bisa melupakan Siwon, tapi apa kau bisa mencintai Kibum?"

Itu yang tak diceritakan Kyuhyun pada Siwon maupun Donghae. Tidak ada unsur cinta-cintaan di pernikahannya dengan Kibum. Takutnya mereka akan mengira keengganan Kyuhyun bercerai itu karena Kyuhyun sudah jatuh cinta dengan Kibum. Nanti mereka bisa curiga, lalu dianggap sengaja berselingkuh.

"Aku bahagia dengan Kibum", kata Kyuhyun berpura-pura sedih. "Pasti bahagia"

Donghae meninggalkan makanannya. Dia menepuk tangan Kyuhyun tanda prihatin. Dulu dia menduga Kibum adalah selingkuhan Kyuhyun, tapi nyatanya dia suaminya dalam keadaan terpaksa. Donghae jadi kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Satu saat kalian pasti bisa saling mencintai" Kyuhyun setuju.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mencintai, Donghae saja yang tak tahu. "Terima kasih!", tutur Kyuhyun. "Kau memang sahabat yang baik"

Kyuhyun mendapat pesan dari Kibum. Suaminya itu sudah ada di depan hotel, menjemputnya untuk pulang. Sejak pura-pura keguguran, mengantar jemput Kyuhyun jadi tugas Kibum. Leeteuk yang menyarankan itu, memaksa lebih tepatnya.

"Kibum sudah datang, aku pulang duluan!" pamitnya pada Donghae.

"Perlu kuantar kedepan"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit" Donghae menyerah. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati kalau begitu" kata Donghae mengijinkan Kyuhyun pulang. "Kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai rumah"

Kyuhyun mendegus. "Kau terdengar seperti oemma-nya Kibum"

"Lakukan saja. Ini bentuk rasa sayang seorang sahabat"

"Ya ya, terserah kau!"

Kyuhyun meninggalakan Donghae di resto. Dia segera menemui Kibum. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang akan jadi sangat menyenangkan. Mengingat setelah pulang dari rumah sakit Leeteuk tinggal di apartemen Kibum berdalih untuk merawat Kyuhyun, jadi mereka tak punya banyak waktu bermesraan. Baru tadi pagi Leeteuk kembali ke rumahnya, dan ini kesempatan untuk bisa berduaan dengan Kibum.

Setelah mengecup bibir Kibum, Kyuhyun duduk manis sambil tersenyum keaarah suaminya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu. Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"

"Tidak apa-apa", jawab Kyuhyun asal. "Kibum, antar aku jalan-jalan"

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin nonton film. Biasanya pertengahan minggu begini ada film bagus yang diputar di bioskop"

Kibum menyalakan mesin. "Sebelumnya kau suka nonton film dengan Siwon hyung?", tanyanya.

"Ya. Siwon hyung namja yang romantis" Kibum jadi sedikit cemburu. "Dia sering mengajakku kencan, makan malam, nonton film dan jalan-jalan. Dia juga sering memberiku barang-barang tanda cinta"

Kibum menjalankan mobilnya tanpa menyahuti Kyuhyun. Dia mau pulang saja. Tak sudilah harus mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan, nonton, dinner atau apapun itu. Dia tak mau jadi seperti Siwon. Kalau Kyuhyun mencintainya, dia harus melupakan apa yang diperbuat Siwon untuknya dan menerima Kibum sebagaimana adanya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan, kenapa kau malah membawaku pulang?"

"Aku bukan orang yang romantis seperti Siwon hyung, jadi jangan harap minta jalan-jalan bersamaku, apa lagi mengharap barang-barang tanda cinta", jawab Kibum malas. Malas kalau dia harus dibeda-bedakan dengan Siwon. "Kita pulang saja!"

Kyuhyun lebih baik menurut kalau Kibum menanggapinya seperti itu. Kibum sensitif pada Siwon, gara-gara waktu itu dipukuli. Dia sedikit tak suka kalau mendengar cerita lama antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Sampai di apartemen, Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Masuk ke kamar dan tiduran di ranjang. Kyuhyun membiarkannya saja, dia mengambil pakaian dan pergi mandi. Sampai selesai, Kibum masih di posisi yang sama. Kyuhyun sampai berdecak heran melihat kelakuan suaminya.

"Kibum, pergi mandi!"

"Aku sudah mandi"

"Lepas sepatumu kalau kau mau tiduran. Kasurnya jadi kotor" Kibum bangkit sebentar melepas sepatu lalu rebahan lagi. "Kau ini kenapa? Cuma karena aku menceritakan masa lalu dengan Siwon hyung, kau bersikap kekanakan seperti ini"

"Aku cemburu!"

"Cemburu kepalamu!", marah Kyuhyun. "Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu. Aku lebih memilihmu dari pada Siwon hyung, tidak mungkin kalau kau cemburu hanya karena itu"

Kibum bangkit lagi, lalu duduk di ranjangnya. Dia menarik Kyuhyun ke hadapannya dan melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang istrinya itu. Kibum juga menempelkan kepalanya pada perut Kyuhyun.

"Jadi katakan ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong"

"Baiklah aku jujur. Kau masih ingat pertemuanku dengan teman-teman waktu di restoran itu kan?"

"Yang ada orang-orang Cina itu?"

Kibum membenarkan. "Sebenarnya kita sedang membahas sebuah touring sekaligus liburan. Kita mau ke Bali. Ada sebuah desa yang bagus ingin kita kunjungi disana"

"Dimana? Bali? Kau tak pernah bicarakan soal itu"

"Ya karena kita ada masalah dengan Siwon hyung, lalu kau sakit. Dan karena sekarang kau sudah baikan, aku katakan ini padamu"

"Kapan berangkat?"

"Selasa depan" Kibum menghitung-hitung. "Masih seminggu lebih"

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa kosongkan jadwalku. Nanti kuminta rekomendasi dari temanku soal hotel dan restoran bagus yang ada disana. Oh ada pantai juga, pasti akan menyenangkan traveling sejauh itu"

"Aku tidak bisa mnegajakmu", potong Kibum.

Kyuhyun segera mendorong Kibum darinya. "Kenapa? Bukankah teman-temanmu sudah tahu kalau aku istrimu"

"Iya, tapi ini akan jadi perjalanan member saja. Aku tak bisa mengajakmu, mereka juga tak bisa mengajak siapapun", terang Kibum. "Lagi pula Bali itu jauh, Kyu. Kau bisa kelelahan. Disana kita juga akan menyewa motor untuk keliling tempat itu. Kau tak suka naik motor kan?"

"Teman-temanmu pasti mentolerir kalau aku ikut"

Kibum masih menggeleng. "Aku tetap tak bisa mengajakmu"

"Aku curiga padamu. Pasti ada apa-apa yang ingin kalian kunjungi disana"

"Tidak ada. Ini cuma liburan kelompok, tertutup bagi orang luar. Kalau kau ingin liburan, kita bisa liburan kemanapun kau suka. Tapi setelah aku pulang dari Bali"

"Aku mau ikut kau kesana. Kalau kau tak bisa mengajakku, tak usah pergi sekalian" Kibum mau protes tapi Kyuhyun mencegahnya. "Atau perlu kubilang Eomma kalau kau sudah memperlakukanku dengan buruk"

Semenjak Kyuhyun diterima oleh Leeteuk, apa-apa selalu dikaitkan dengan eomma-nya itu. Kibum bukannya takut, tapi diomeli Leeteuk bukan hal yang ingin dia dengar. Ya ini yang ditakutkan Kibum, harusnya dia tak mengatakan rencananya tadi pada Kyuhyun. Dia langsung saja menghilang ke Bali. Paling-paling dia akan dimarahi semua orang setelah pulang dari sana. Sekarang pergi kesana tak bisa, tinggal di rumah juga tak enak dengan teman-temannya.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu!", kata Kibum sekedar untuk meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau mencintaku, tidak seharusnya kau pergi tanpa aku kan?"

"Tapi ini peraturan kelompok" Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahu, lalu berniat keluar kamar. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam disana. Jadi biarkan aku pergi", Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau tidur di kamar Sehun"

"Kyu!"

Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau dengar. Bahkan dia membanting pintu setelah keluar dari kamar.

Lil Bro

Jongin berpelukan dengan teman se-ganknya. Baru tak bertemu hari Sabtu dan Minggu saja sudah seperti setahun. Mereka harus berpelukan untuk melepas rindu. Saat memeluk Chanyeol, dia dapat cerita bahwa teman jangkungnya itu malam Minggu kemarin berhasil menyelinap masuk ke kamar tetangganya. Dia mengintip Baekhyun mandi sampai tidur di sebelah namja itu tanpa diketahui si empunya kamar. Setelah memeluk Tao, panda Cina itu bilang kalau level jurus toya-nya naik tujuh kali lipat. Nah beda lagi saat setelah memeluk Luhan. Dia tidak mendapat cerita, tapi dapat pertanyaan. Dimana Sehun? Luhan bilang sangat merindukan Sehun lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Ah, Luhan tak tahu saja kalau Sehun sudah jadi kekasih Jongin.

"Sehun tak bisa masuk lagi hari ini"

"Kenapa dia sering sekali sakit?", tanya Luhan cemas. "Aku akan mengunjunginya nanti sepulang sekolah"

"Tidak usah, Lu. Dia aman di rumahku"

"Hah?", hampir serentak teman-temannya menginterupsi.

"Sehun di rumahmu? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak setuju, aku memang harus segera mengunjunginya. Kupindahkan dia ke rumahku nanti sore"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Sehun itu kekasihku sekarang ini, jadi dia cuma boleh tinggal di rumahku"

Luhan menoyor kepala Jongin. "Tutup mulutmu, tidak mungkin Sehun mau dengan orang bodoh sepertimu. Dia pasti lebih memilihku yang tampan ini" Nyatanya Luhan tidak mengaca kalau dirinya sama bodohnya dengan Jongin. Soal tampan, Ok-lah, mereka sama-sama tampan.

"Begini teman-teman", kata Jongin memulai ceritanya. "Aku bukan bermaksud curang, tapi Tuhan sudah mengatur ini untukku", ceritanya. "Aku pernah meniduri Sehun sampai dia hamil, maka dari itu aku harus bertanggung jawab. Menjadi kekasihnya dan menjaganya di rumahku"

"Mana ada Sehun hamil. Perutnya tidak besar kemarin-kemarin itu", protes Luhan masih belum terima.

"Memang belum waktunya besar. Dan sedihnya, beberapa saat lalu Sehun keguguran. Itu alasan dia sering tak masuk sekolah akhir-akhir ini" Luhan belum percaya, begitupun dengan yang lain. "Itu mulanya dari saat kita kemah. Kalian keluar tenda setelah meminum jus jeruk yang aku bawa, saat itulah aku meniduri Sehun. Jus jeruk itu ada obat perangsangnya. Kekasih hyungku yang menaruhnya"

Luhan masih mau protes, tapi urung ketika melihat tanggapan Chen soal berita ini. Chen terlihat sangat sedih. Dia sepertinya terganggu dengan cerita Jongin barusan.

"Kau kenapa Chen?"

"Aku punya masalah yang hampir sama denganmu", tuturnya menambahkan muka lesu kehadapan teman-temannya. "Kalian tahu Xiumin?"

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Tao menggeleng, tapi Jongin mengangguk. Jongin tahu Xiumin karena mereka sering bertemu di ruang jurnalis.

"Xiumin temannya Kyungsoo kan?"

"Ya, Xiumin yang itu", jawab Chen. "Seperti yang baru kau katakan karena jus jeruk yang kita minum itu ada obat perangsang, aku memperkosa Xiumin secara tak sadar"

Chen menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya. Dia ingat betul setelah minum dan makan dengan gank-nya, Chen merasa tubuhnya jadi panas lalu memutuskan keluar tenda untuk mencari udara segar. Setelah keluar beberapa saat tapi panas tubuhnya tak berkurang tiba-tiba Chen ingin masuk tenda lagi. Kali itu dia masuk sembarang tenda, itu tendanya Xiumin dan kawan-kawannya. Kebetulan Xiumin sedang tidur sendiri sedangkan partner tendanya entah pergi kemana. Melihat Xiumin tertidur, Chen seperti melihat onggokan makanan lezat yang siap santap. Saat itulah dia menelanjangi diri, juga menelanjangi Xiumin. Xiumin bangun dan berontak tapi kalah kuat dengan Chen dan terjadilah pemerkosaan itu.

Usai pemerkosaan Xiumin menghilang dari acara kemah, sama seperti Sehun. Dua minggu kemudian Xiumin bertamu ke rumah Chen lengkap dengan orang tuanya. Bertamunya secara kasar, baru Chen membuka pintu, Xiumin mendaratkan tamparan ke pipinya disusul eomma dan appanya. Lalu setelah bertemu orang tua Chen, orang tuanya Xiumin menyampaikan maksud bahwa anaknya hamil dan butuh tanggung jawab Chen. Giliran orang tua Chen yang marah dan masing-masing mendaratkan tamparan juga ke pipi Chen. Mereka kecewa, bagaimana bisa anak semata wayangnya yang harusnya membanggakan orang tua malah berbuat tak senonoh. Dia memperkosa Xiumin sampai hamil. Dan saat itulah mereka menyetujui permintaan orang tua Xiumin untuk menikahkan anak-anak mereka.

Sejak menikah, Xiumin tinggal di rumah Chen. Itulah alasan mengapa Chen jarang sekali punya waktu untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Saat Xiumin ngidam, hobynya marah-marah. Dan dia sangat sensitif, cemburuan dan menempeli Chen terus. Kalau Chen menghilang sebentar saja, Xiumin akan mengadu pada orang tuanya, ujung-ujungnya Chen yang dimarahi. Kalau mengingat nasibnya sekarang, Chen ingin mengatakan pada setiap orang agar jangan sampai kejadian padanya dialami orang lain. Punya istri di usia muda itu sangat tidak enak.

"Xiumin sudah tidak sekolah mulai minggu lalu" Perutnya sudah sebesar balon. Kalau di rumah Xiumin selalu memakai baju-baju Chen yang besar-besar, tapi tak mau dibelikan baju baru khusus ibu hamil. "Kai, jangan ulangi kesalahanmu itu meski kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sehun!", tutur Chen bijak.

Jongin mengangguk. Dia tahu rasanya capek mengurusi orang hamil, tak berminat untuk mengurusi orang hamil untuk kedua kalinya. Dia masih terlalu muda kalau punya anak sekarang ini.

"Chan, Lu dan kau Tao, semoga hal seperti ini tak terjadi pada kalian!", tutur Chen lagi.

Mereka saling memeluk, merasakan kepedihan Chen bersama-sama seperti syarat persahabatan mereka. Susah dan senang untuk bersama.

Lil Bro

"Tumben kau pulang kesini. Ada apa hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Jongin. Dia kesal, sudah lewat seminggu dan Kibum masih belum berniat mengajak atau membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Bali. Kyuhyun sedang merajuk, dan hari ini pulang ke rumahnya dengan niat marahan dengan Kibum.

"Hyung?"

"Mana Sehun dan Dasom, dari tadi aku tak melihat mereka?", tanya balik Kyuhyun. Dia sedang tak mau membahas soal masalahnya.

"Tadi Sehun merasa tak enak badan, Dasom mengantarnya ke dokter"

"Kenapa Sehun jadi sering sakit begitu?" Sama seperti pertanyaan Luhan. Jongin sendiri juga heran, apa setelah ada operasi itu kekebalan tubuh Sehun jadi menurun?

"Dia sering pusing dan mual. Mulai pagi ini dia muntah-muntah tak jelas"

"Mungkin dia masuk angin"

"Mungkin. Sehun suka sekali begadang"

Saat mereka tengah mengobrol, pintu depan di buka secara kasar. Sehun teriak teriak memanggil Jongin dan Dasom membuntuti sambil menyuruhnya tenang. Sesampainya di depan Jongin dan Kyuhyun, Sehun segera melempar map hasil pemeriksaan ke muka Jongin. Semuanya yang diberikan dokter padanya dilempar ke Jongin, termasuk obat-obatan yang diterimanya.

"Kau mau bilang apa sekarang?", tanya Sehun naik pitam.

"Kau kenapa, Hun?", tanya Kyuhyun ikutan kaget melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Hyung, adikmu ini benar-benar kurang ajar", jawab Sehun. "Baca isi kertas itu!"

Jongin mengumpulkan semuanya, mengambil bagian kertas dan membacanya. Tertulis bahwa Sehun posotif hamil. Bagaimana bisa?

Ini gara-gara waktu liburan akhir pekan itu. Jongin gagal meniduri Sehun karena Sehun kesakitan waktu di awal-awal. Hal itu menjadikan Jongin penasaran, seperti apa sih rasanya? Kenapa Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan banyak orang kecanduan? Maka dari itu Jongin banyak mencari tahu di internet. Dia menemukan sebuah jenis barang yang diperlukannya untuk memperlancar aksi, tapi barang itu tak dijual belikan secara bebas. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh membelinya. Sedangkan anak seumuran Jongin tak dapat ijin membeli, dia mencari jalan lain. Menyelinap ke apartemen Kibum dan mengambil seluruh botol yang ada di laci paling bawah. Setelah mendapatkan barangnya, Jongin membujuk Sehun untuk melakukannya lagi dengan jaminan tidak ada rasa sakit. Awal awal masih sedikit sakit, tapi Sehun bertahan sampai akhirnya kecanduan. Dua minggu berlalu dan inilah hasil perbuatan mereka.

Jongin memindahkan kertas pada Kyuhyun, dia sudah siap kalau harus kena tampar dari hyungnya. Begitu Kyuhyun selesai membaca, dia bukan mengomel atau memukuli adiknya, Kyuhyun malah menjentikkan bahu.

"Hun, kau istirahat dulu!"

"Tapi hyung", protes Sehun. Dia ingin marah dulu dengan Jongin. Masa dia dihamili dalam kurun waktu sebulan setengah setelah dia keguguran. Ini benar-benar hal terburuk yang pernah dia terima. Walau dalam proses buatnya Sehun juga mengakui suka, dia tetap tak bisa terima akibatnya.

"Kau masuk kamar dan istirahatlah dulu, aku yang akan mengurus ini semua" Sehun pasrah. Dia tahu Kyuhyun bisa mencari jalan terbaik. "Dasom antar Sehun ke kamarnya!"

"Baik, Tuan!"

Setelah Dasom pergi dengan Sehun, Kyuhyun beralih pada Jongin. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran uang dari dalamnya. Kyuhyun menyerahkan uang itu pada Jongin.

"Untuk apa kau memberiku uang, Hyung?", Jongin kira Kyuhyun akan marah.

"Beli test pack yang banyak"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan tanya sekarang, atau kau mau kutampar dulu karena menghamili Sehun lagi?"

Jongin menggeleng dan segera berlari ke luar rumah untuk menuju apotek terdekat.

Lil Bro

Seperti yang dilakukan Sehun, Kyuhyun melempar lima jenis test pack berbeda ke meja resto. Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum keluar rumah dan menemukan suaminya itu tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Kan sebentar lagi mereka akan ke Bali, tanpa Kyuhyun. Di restoran yang sama seperti sebelumnya Kyuhyun menemukan mereka.

"Apa ini?", tanya Kibum yang sudah seminggu tak diajak bicara oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku hamil", terang Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau mau pergi tanpa aku, biar aku mati saja dengan anakmu ini. Tak sudi punya anak dari orang tak perhatian sepertimu!", kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian berlalu ke luar resto.

Teman-teman Kibum jadi tahu apa masalahnya. Mereka menyarankan Kibum menyusul Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan hal yang diancamkannya. Toh kalau Kibum tak bisa ikut tahun ini, bisa ikut traveling tahun berikutnya. Jadi untuk sementara teman-teman Kibum yang mengalah.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar hamil?", tanya Kibum masih terus menyejajarkan langkah dengan istrinya.

"Kau tak percaya? Kalau kau tak meyentuhku selama setahun baru kau boleh tak percaya. Memangnya siapa yang meniduriku selama ini kalau bukan kau?"

"Iya, tapi kau bilang tak bisa hamil"

"Itu sudah menandakan kau memang tak ingin punya anak dariku, kan? Iya, pergi saja ke Bali, cari orang-orang yang bisa memberimu keturunan disana"

"Kau ini bicara apa. Aku kan sudah bilang aku mencintaimu apa adanya"

Kibum menghentikan laju Kyuhyun menarik menghadapnya dan membawa istrinya itu kepelukannya. Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun, itu kenyataannya. Dan kalau Kyuhyun hamil anaknya, tidak mungkin Kibum tak senang.

"Aku mencintamu, Kyu!", kata Kibum sambil pelan-pelan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku senang kalau benar-benar hamil. Aku senang sekali" Kibum sebenarnya belum begitu percaya, tapi dari pada Kyuhyun merajuk terus-terusan. Dia iyai saja dulu.

Kibum mengecup bibir Kyuhyun seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Lalu melumatnya sebagai tanda cinta Kibum pada Kyuhyun itu begitu dalam. Dan menyesapnya bukti bahwa Kibum cuma tertarik pada Kyuhyun seorang.

"Terima kasih!", kata Kibum setelah menyelesaikan ciuman mereka. Lalu keduanya berpelukan. "Aku tak jadi ke Bali, aku akan menemanimu di rumah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk di dalam dekapan Kibum. Dia senang Kibum membatalkan niatan travelingnya. Tinggal pemberitahuan hal sebenarnya saja.

"Kyu!"

"Hem, apa?"

"Aku rindu tidur denganmu", kata Kibum jujur. Sekitr semingguan dia tak tidur dengan Kyuhyun. "Bisa aku menidurimu malam ini?"

"Aku sedang hamil muda"

"Pelan-pelan saja!"

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kalau kuberitahu sesuatu, kau tak boleh marah" Kibum jadi curiga. "Kau bisa meniduriku setiap malam, sesukamu pokoknya!" Meniduri Kyuhyun adalah tawaran paling menggiurkan, tapi kalau setiap malam bukannya itu berlebihan? Kyuhyun kan sedang hamil, apa tidak berpengaruh pada calon anak mereka?

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku harus marah padamu", tapi Kibum kalah dengan tawarannya.

"Yang hamil sebenarnya itu Sehun. Dia dihamili Jongin lagi"

"Hah?" Kibum sudah bersungut-sungut ingin memaki Jongin, tapi diredam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula ada baiknya Sehun hamil. Bukankah kau ingin punya empat anak, kita tinggal buat tiga lagi nanti" kata Kyuhyun, memaksa terus menempel pada Kibum. "Kau sudah berjanji tak akan marah"

"Tapi Kai benar-benar keterlaluan, Kyu", protes Kibum berusaha melepaskan Kyuhyun dari pelukannya, tapi tak bisa. Kyuhyun menempel terlalu kuat.

"Atau kau tak mau tidur denganku?"

Kibum bimbang kalau dihadapkan dengan tubuhnya Kyuhyun. Kibum memang tak akan pergi ke Bali, dia pasti akan bosan di rumah, tapi kalau digantikan Kyuhyun tiap malam rasanya setimpal rencana pembatalannya itu. Tapi adiknya dalam masalah lagi sekarang ini. Atau mungkin Jongin dia urusnya kapan-kapan, yang penting Kyuhyun dulu untuk sekarang?

"Aku selalu ingin tidur denganmu. Hanya kau!"

"Begitu lebih enak didengar"

Walaupun ada rencana sendiri untuk Jongin, Kibum harus menyembunyikannya dulu. "Aku mencintamu, Kyu!" Karena dia sedang dihadapkan tubuh istrinya untuk dijamah malam ini.

"Aku juga mencintamu!", jawab Kyuhyun tak sadar telah memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke perangkap Kibum.

Yang penting dengan cinta, jadi sah kalau Kibum malau melakukan apa. Mereka lalu kembali berpelukan.

The End

Terima kasih telah mengikuti ff ini, telah mereview, favorite dan sebagainya.

See you di Mr. Detektif!


End file.
